Kinder des Zorns
by CyberneticNemesis
Summary: Wir schreiben das Jahr 1980. Während Severus Snape in Prag die Geheimnisse der Alchemie studiert wirbt der Dunkle Lord ihn als Assistent an. Die Entscheidung dieses Angebot anzunehmen wird schließlich nicht nur sein eigenes Schicksal beeinflussen, sondern auch das der ganzen Welt.
1. Prolog

„ _ **Wenn du lange in einen Abgrund blickst, blickt der Abgrund auch in dich."**_

 **\- Friedrich Nietzsche**

 **Kapitel 1: Zurück ins Leben**

Schüsse. Gewehrsalven hämmerten gegen die Mauer neben ihm.

„Rückzug! Deckt die Flanke!"

Die ratternden Maschinengewehre hämmerten sich in seinen Kopf. Schreie. Blutende und leblose Körper.

Inmitten dem Schrecken; er.

Der Mann neben ihm wurde getroffen. Er warf sich zu Boden. Das Pfeifen von Mörsergranaten durchdrung die Luft. Einschlage auf der Straße.

Tote. Blut. Schreie. Hämmernde Gewehre. Ein Offizier der Befehle schrie. Sein Verstand war wie gelähmt.

„Los! Weiter! Wir müssen hier weg!"

Ein Kamerad zog ihn an seinem Rucksack nach oben als es geschah. Eine Kugel traf ihn. Zertrümmerte seine Kniescheibe.

Schwärze. Er würde hier sterben. Endgültig.

Schweißgebadet schreckte Severus Snape, Private der Falcon-Kompanie, 65. Infanteriebatallion, aus dem Schlaf.

Nacht für Nacht kehrten die Bilder zurück. Und das schon seit geschlagenen vier Wochen.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Körper wieder. Das Adrenalin verschwand, sein Herzschlag wurde langsamer.

Er lag im Militärkrankenhaus des Commonwealths in Moskau. Ein trister Sowjetbau mit tristen Zimmern und einem noch tristeren Alltag.

Da das Krankenhaus mitten in der Stadt lag und die Commonwealthsoldaten mit den Rotarmisten gemischt lagen war magische Kurierung eher schwierig, obwohl ihm sein Arzt ständig mit einer Tasse Skelewachs nervte. Er bekam mittlerweile einen ausgeprägten Brechreiz sobald er den Geruch der Substanz wahrnahm und so musste die Topfpflanze neben ihm alles ausbaden - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Sein Knie heilte dadurch nur schwierig. Zugegeben war das auch Severus Ziel, denn je eher er hier rauskam desto eher würden sie ihn zurück an die Front schicken. Würde er sein Bein jedoch absichtlich verkrüppeln indem er es natürlich heilen ließ würden sie ihn womöglich aussortieren, auch wenn er dadurch wohl nie wieder großartige Sprünge vollführen könnte.

Ihm war es so lieber. Ein kaputtes Knie war immer noch besser als zu sterben.

Severus warf die Decke von sich. Sein Knie war bandagiert. Dazu trug er noch eines dieser chicen Krankenhaushemden, die in Russland genauso dämlich aussahen wie Zuhause. Wenigstens ein Trost.

Er stieg aus dem Bett und humpelte zu seinen Krücken hinnüber. Der Russe im benachbarten Bett schlief tief und fest. Er würde der Nachtschwester nichts verraten können.

So leise wie möglich öffnete er die Tür und schlich sich auf den Flur. Die Nachtschwester war nirgends zu sehen. Gott sei dank. Das Weib war nicht nur ein elender Drache, sondern auch in Form und Gewicht eine wahre Dampfwalze, die ihn wenn nötig eigenhändig ins Bett zurückgetragen hätte.

Severus humpelte in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums der Station. Etwas Fernsehen würde ihn sicher beruhigen.

Der Raum war leer und so ließ er sich auf seinem angestammten Sessel fallen. In dessen Sitzfalte er obendrein ein kleines Wörterbuch versteckt hatte. Es war nie zu spät sein Russisch zu verbessern, welches, gelinde gesagt, grauenvoll war.

Das Ministerium schickte sie nach Russland ohne, dass sie auch nur einen Grundkurs in Russisch gehabt hätten. Mit Hilfe des Fernsehrs brachte er es sich selbst bei. Was alles andere als einfach war. Diese vielen, verschiedenen Dialekte machten ihn wahnsinnig. Und da die Sowjetunion ein extrem großes Land war gab es hier auch extrem viele Dialekte und keiner davon stand in seinem Wörterbuch!

Hinzu kamen Betonungszeichen, kyrillisches Alphabet, die berüchtigten sechs Grammatikfälle und Wortvariablen sobald man die Betonung änderte.

Russisch war ein wahrer Alptraum! Er würde auch garantiert nie wieder meckern, dass Englisch eine Scheißsprache war. Gegen Russisch war seine ungeliebte Muttersrache Kinderkacke.

Severus zappte durch die Programme. Mitten in der Nacht blieb er zwangsläufig bei den russischen Pornos hängen. Offiziell nannte man sie zwar nicht Pornos, da Pornos in der Union offiziell gegen die Parteilinie waren und als kapitalistisch galten. Stattdessen nannte man sie hier erotische Aktfilme, die wegen ihres angeblichen Kunstanspruchs tolleriert wurden, doch am Ende blieben es Pornos.

Zugegeben ihn hatten Sexfilme noch nie sonderlich erregt. Dafür schlief er dabei immer wunderbar ein. Ein Film oder ein Bild konnten eine echte Frau eben nicht im geringsten ersetzen. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem hässlichen, russischen Holzfäller der da gerade seine Dalia auf einem Baunstumpf flach legte. Irgendwie stellte er sich das doch recht unbequem vor. Von den Tannennadeln in den Eiern ganz zu schweigen ...

Er zappte weg. Der Holzfällersexfilm beschwor jetzt doch ernsthafte, körperliche Schmerzen in seinem Unterleib herauf. Und landete bei einer Spätwiederholung von „Vier Panzerfahrer und ein Hund". Das ließ er. Die Serie war recht amüsant, auch wenn der Hund die Panzerbrigade in jeder Folge rettete und den Zweiten Weltkrieg quasi im Alleingang gewann. Dagegen war Lessie ein talentloser Kläffer.

Zusammen mit seinem von Handnotizen überquellenden Wörterbuch erweiterte er sein Vokabular. Zumindest bis er zu Müde wurde, um zu folgen und sich wieder ins Bett schlich.

Die Visite am nächsten Morgen durch Doktor Pavel Ignewitsch Alexandrowitsch war geprägt von einer neuen Tasse Skelewachs und der Verwunderung über den schlechten Heilungsprozess seines Knies.

Natürlich war Severus darüber ebenso verblüfft wie der Arzt selbst.

„Trinken Sie aus, Genosse!", ermähnte ihn die Schwester, die ihn genau beobachtete, um zu kontrollieren, dass er seine Medizin auch nahm. Wie immer setzte er an, ließ etwas Flüssigkeit in den Mund laufen ohne allerdings zu schlucken, um den Rest dann in einem kurzen Augenblick der Ablenkung seiner geliebten Topfpflanze zu überlassen.

Diese zeigte im übrigen bereits erste Übelkeitserscheinungen indem sie anfing zu welken und zu seltsame Pilze auszubilden.

Severus setzte die Tasse geräuschvoll ab, woraufhin ihn die Schwester argwöhnisch beäugte.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich mit der Pflanze gemacht?", fragte sie plötzlich und deutete auf das Fensterbrett neben ihm.

„Ich? Njet!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Unschuld zu beteuern. Was konnte er schon dafür, dass das Gewächs so überreagierte?

Nachdem sich der Arzt noch um seinen Bettnachbarn gekümmert hatte verließ er samt Schwesternpulk das Zimmer.

Wie jeden Tag widmete sich Severus den Büchern, die er auf seinem Tischchen neben sich gestapelt hatte. Romane und Sachbücher. Allesamt in Russisch. Mit Hilfe seines Wörterbuchs versuchte er sie Seite für Seite zu übersetzen.

So verbrachte er die meiste Zeit. Er versuchte sich die Sprache beizubringen.

Bis zum Mittag schlug er damit die Zeit tot. Dann gab es Essen. Borschtsch. Jede Woche Borschtsch. Auch den konnte er langsam nicht mehr sehen!

Und gerade als die Monotomie überhand nehmen wollte klopfte es an der Zimmertür. Es trat jener Drachen von Schwester ein und jemand den er nicht erwartet hätte.

Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte ihn seit der Ausbildung und ihrer Versetzung nach Russland nicht mehr gesehen, da er in einer anderen Kompanie diente als er.

Er hatte in der Statur deutlich zugelegt und war nicht mehr so mager wie sonst. Schultern und Arme waren deutlich kräftiger. Sein Haarschnitt streng militärisch an den Seiten rasiert und oben etwas länger. Ein militärischer Irokese wie man ihn bei den Marines fand. Und tatsächlich schien er nicht mehr bei der einfachen Infanterie zu dienen. Die Aufnäher auf seiner Uniform wiesen ihn als Lieutenant der Ministeriellen Garde aus. Eine Sondereinheit.

Ein schneller Aufstieg für einen Frischling, der gerade erst die Ausbildung hinter sich gebracht hatte. Andererseits war ihm auch klar, dass Lucius' Rang nicht unbedingt etwas mit seinen Verdiensten zutun haben musste. Immerhin war er der Sohn eines ranghohen Offiziers.

„Lucius!", sagte Severus erfreut. Jede Abwechslung war ihm willkommen.

Sein Freund lächelte und trat an sein Bett heran.

„Schön dich zu sehen." Es klang hölzern. Nicht so natürlich wie er es von ihm gewohnt war.

„Was führt dich her?"

„Eine her ernste Angelegenheit.", antwortete Lucius. „Severus, es tut mir leid, aber ich wurde zu dir geschickt, um dir etwas mitzuteilen."

Severus richtete sich auf. Gespannt darauf was es war.

„Das Kommando hat entschieden dich aufgrund deiner Verletzung ehrenhaft zu entlassen."

Severus legte eine finstere Miene auf, obwohl sein Inneres jubelierte. Er hatte es geschafft. Auch wenn seine Topfpflanze das wohl gänzlich anders sah.

„Ich verstehe. Und nur deshalb bist du den weiten Weg aus Odessa hierher gekommen?"

Lucius schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Kannst du laufen?"

„Wenn du die Schwester überedest.", meinte Severus.

„Mach ich. Zieh dich an. Wir gehen ein Stück im Park."

Lucius verschwand aus dem Zimmer und Severus zog sich um. Eine blaue Trainungshose und ein blauer Pullover und schwarze Turnschuhe. Die Ausgehkleidung der Soldaten im Krankenhaus. Darüber zog er seine grüne Infanteriejacke und eine Wollmütze. Der Herbst bahnte sich in Moskau an und er hatte keine Lust auf eine Erkältung.

Einige Augenblicke später holte Lucius ihn wieder ab und sie verließen die Station und machten sich auf den Weg in den Krankenhauspark.

Draußen schien die Sonne. Ein milder Wind wirbelte das Laub durch die Grünanlage mit ihren Metallbänken und einem sowjetischen Kriegsdenkmal im Mittelpunkt. Irgendein Rotarmist aus Kupfer, der mit einer Flagge nach vorn stürmte.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte Severus.

Lucius antwortete nicht sofort. Er schien abwesend.

„Zissy ist schwanger."

„Ist doch schön.", antwortete Severus, der nicht so recht wusste, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Ich werde Ende des Jahres zurück nach England versetzt und ich möchte gerne, dass du mitkommst, sobald es dir wieder besser geht. Ich meine, jetzt wo du sowieso entlassen wirst."

„Ich verstehe bloß noch nicht so ganz, was ich damit zutun habe?"

„Ich will sie heiraten und ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht mein Trauzeuge sein könntest."

Severus blieb aprupt stehen, stützte sich auf seine Krücke und blickte seinen Freund für einen Augenblick verblüfft an.

Lucius würde Narzissia heiraten. Natürlich musste er das. Seine Familie würde ein uneheliches Kind niemals zulassen.

„Ich ... ich fühle mich geehrt."

Lucius hingegen machte einen betrübten Eindruck. Ja, regelrecht zerknirscht.

„Liebst du sie denn?", fragte Severus. Sein Freund wäre nicht den ganzen weg von Odessa hierher gekommen nur um ihn seine Kündigung zu überreichen und ihn zu seinem Trauzeugen zu erklären. Nein, es schien mehr ein Vertrauensbesuch zu sein.

„Ja, natürlich. Sie ist mein Leben, Sev, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das alles schaffe. Denkst du, ich wäre ein guter Vater?"

„Auf jeden Fall ein besserer als ich.", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Meinst du?"

„Ja klar! Du weißt doch, ich als als sozial isolierter Eisblock ..."

Das brachte das ehrliche Lachen zurück in Lucius' Gesicht.

„Du bist bescheuert.", gab er zu bedenken.

„Erzähl mir mal etwas, dass ich noch nicht weiß.", sagte Severus grinsend.

Sie lachten beide.

„Kommst du nun mit?", fragte Lucius' nun wieder ernsthaft.

„Warum nicht. Ich bin froh darüber, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Ich habe gehört wie du angeschossen wurdest."

„Vielleicht krieg ich jetzt noch eine Medallie als einer der wenigen Überlebenden des Hinterhalts.", antwortete Severus mürrisch. „Tja, ausgerechnet der Sani rennt einem Scharfschützen ins Visier."

„Du kannst froh sein, dass er nur dein Knie erwischt hat.", meinte Lucius.

„Bin ich auch. Ich dachte schon, ich sterbe in diesem Dreckloch."

Das war die Wahrheit. Und jede Nacht durchlebte er die Todesangst jenes Moments. Das Grauen. Die Leichen seiner Freunde aus der Truppe. Sah ihre blutüberströmten Gesichter vor sich.

Die Akamer machten keine Gefangenen und ihre Angriffe verliefen wesentlich effizienter als das willkürliche Morden mit dem der Commonwealth versuchte die hiesigen Einwohner einzuschüchtern. Sie wussten nicht, was sie hier taten. Sie konnte weder die Sprache noch verstanden sie diesen Krieg. Nur Todesangst erfüllte sie wieder in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten und getötet zu werden. Der Krieg gegen Sharad Akam in Russland war zu einem wahren Alptraum geworden. Für die Führung ebenso wie für die Männer an der Front. Der Einzige, der das jedoch nicht einsehen wollte saß in London und nannte sich Lord Voldemort.

Ein militärischer Sieg war von vorherein unwahrscheinlich gewesen. Das sagten alle. Soldaten. Offiziere. Selbst einige der Fatzken im Ministerium. Keiner hatte jedoch den Mut es ihrem Führer ins Gesicht zu sagen, denn jeder von ihnen wusste, dass der mit der Wahrheit absolut nicht umgehen konnte.

„Was wird es eigentlich?", fragte Severus.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ein Junge oder ein Mädchen?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht. Dafür ist es noch zu früh. Zissy will natürlich, dass es ein Mädchen wird."

„Aber du bist natürlich für einen Jungen?", sagte Severus.

„He, das wird ja förmlich von mir erwartet." Lucius lächelte verlegen. „Aber ein Mädchen wäre schön. So käme endlich mal frischer Wind in die Familie."

Wie wahr. Die Malfoys bestanden quasi nur aus Männern. Die Frauen der Familie waren grundsätzlich eingeheiratet.

Severus humpelte zu einer der Bänke hinüber und setzte sich. Sein Knie schmerzte schon wieder. Auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, ob das an seinen medizinischen Sabotageversuchen lag oder es sich um einen bloßen Phantomschmerz handelte.

„Gehen wir also zurück ins Leben?", fragte Lucius.

„Ja. Zurück ins Leben."


	2. Die Goldene Stadt

Drei Monate später - Prag, CSSR, Frühjahr 1980

Severus Snape stampfte durch den hohen Schnee zur nächsten Straßenbahnhaltestelle, die ihn an diesem Abend in sein Quartier bringen sollte. Es war Februar. Genauer gesagt, der Sechste. Sein Geburtstag. Er hatte nie großartig Geburtstage gefeiert. Schon damals in der Schule nicht. Und erst recht nicht während seiner Ausbildung in der Armee des Commonwealths.

Kurz nachdem er nach London zurück gekehrt war wurde ihm ein Angebot gemacht, welches er einfach nicht ablehnen konnte.

Seine ehrenhafte Entlassung aus der Armee hatte sich in gewissen Kreisen herumgesprochen. Kreise, die an seinen Fähigkeiten interessiert waren und die nur auf seine Entlassung gewartet zu haben schienen. Darunter war ein ganz bestimmter Magier, der ihn schon längere Zeit ins Auge gefasst hatte.

Wladislaw Itaschenkow.

Eine lebende Legende im Bereich der angewandten Alchemie. Verfasser mehrerer Stan-dartwerke und der einzige lebende Mensch, dem je der Titel „Meister der Zaubertränke" verliehen wurde.

Er interessierte sich für Severus und was noch besser war, er wollte ihn an seiner Unive-sität. Die Universität für Alchemie und Biomagik war so etwas wie das Harvard der magischen Gemeinschaft. Und wer wie er vom dortigen Rektor quasi ein Stipendium nicht nur angeboten, sondern sogar aufgedrängt bekam, der war auf dem besten Weg jemand Gro-ßes zu werden.

Severus dachte zwar nicht in derart elitären Bahnen, doch packte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. Das war mehr als er sich je erträumt hätte. Schon in seinem Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts hatte er sich mehrmals in Prag beworben, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Dass man jetzt auf ihn zurück kam war mehr als bloß phantastisch. Es war einfach großartig! Wenn seine Mutter das doch nur miterlebt hätte ...

Severus wohnte in einer Art Studentenwohnheim für Magier mitten in der wunderschönen, mittelalterlichen Altstadt Prags.

Die Straßenbahn kam endlich und Severus flüchtete ins Innere, löste beim Schaffner eine Karte und setzte sich auf einen einsamen Platz am Fenster. Sein Gesicht lehnte er gegen die beschlagene Scheibe. Er hatte den ganzen Tag im Labor verbracht und war jetzt fix und fertig! In seiner Erschöpfung hätte er fast seine Haltestelle verpasst.

Draußen stampfte er zur Tür gegenüber der Haltestelle. Sie gehörte zu einem der Altbauten. Die Tür war mit einer Kette gesichert. Das Schloss hatte schon vor Ewigkeiten den Geist aufgegeben. Er öffnete es und ging durch den anschließenden, dunklen Hinterhof. Dort stand ein völlig zugeschneiter Trabant, der einem seiner Mitbewohner gehörte. Severus bog in den Schuppen dahinter ab. Dort stand sie. Sein liebstes Stück. Eine alte Jawa. Schwarz lackiert und top in Schuss. Ihr fehlte bloß eine Zündkerze. Als er noch in England gewohnt hatte hätte er niemals geglaubt wie schwer es sein könnte eine einzelne Zündkerze zu besorgen. In der sozialistischen Planwirtschaft brauchte es allerdings aller-hand Kontakte und gute Ware als Tauschmöglichkeit, um so etwas scheinbar Simples zu ersetzen.

Anders als viele seiner Altersgenossen war er nie besonders auf Magie fixiert. Er mochte es praktisch. Und es gab Dinge auf der Welt, die konnte man nicht mit Zauberei bewerk-stelligen. Die Beschaffung von Zündkerzen gehörte im übrigen auch dazu.

Er hatte sich an vieles gewöhnen müssen, das ihm fremd war. Daran, dass Straßenbah-nen und Busse liegen blieben. Daran, dass Nahrung knapp war und daran, dass im Sozialismus nur ein geschickter Handwerker überleben konnte. Der Mangel begleitete jeden, der hier lebte, doch man hatte sich darauf eingerichtet. Und so richtete auch Severus sich darauf ein. Das Motorrad hatte er über mehrere Verbindungen erstehen können. Ohne Verbindungen lief im Sozialismus nichts. Das wusste er jetzt.

Er holte ein Schächtelschen aus seinem Rucksack hervor und öffnete es. Darin lag in braunes Papier verpackt das begehrte Ersatzteil. Severus schraubte die Zündkerze ein, verkabelte alles wieder entsprechend, steckte den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss und betätigte den Kickstarter. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Der Motor sprang an und auf Severus' Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Freudestrahlend schaltete er die Zündung wieder aus und ging wieder hinaus, über den Hof zur Haustür. Er schloss sie auf und stampfte fünf Stockwerke nach oben. Dort erwartete ihn eine weiß gestrichene Doppeltür, die den typischen Studentenlärm aus dem Inneren nur unzureichend dämpfte.

Severus trat ein. Hinein ins Chaos. Anders konnte man diese Bude wirklich nicht bezeichnen. Hier lebten offiziell fünf Studenten. Inoffiziell waren es mindestens drei Mal so viele da weibliche, aber auch männliche Anhänge ein und aus gingen. Bücher, Geschirr, alte Pizzakartons und benutzte Kaffeetassen stapelten sich bis unter die Decke. Obendrauf so einige Topfplanzen, die garantiert nicht legal waren.

Zugegeben, manchmal fühlte er sich schon wie in einem Hanfgewächshaus. Im Sommer stand das „Gras" auf den äußeren Fensterbretter - sie hatten wirklich Glück, dass die mei-sten Streifenpolizisten nicht nach oben blickten! -, doch im Winter konnte man den Stoff ja nicht erfrieren lassen.

Mit viel Mühe hatte sich Severus in seinem Zimmer eine grasfreie Zone erkämpft. Es war so schon schlimm genug, dass sich überall der knoblauchähnliche Hanfgeruch ausbreitete. Zwar hatte er auch schon mal den einen oder anderen Stängel probiert, aber einige seiner Komolitonen trieben es doch ziemlich bunt mit ihrem Grasanbau auf studentischer WG-Basis.

Irgendwann würden sie deshalb noch im Knast landen, falls die Bullen die Lunte rochen. Sprichwörtlich.

Sein Zimmer war klein, unaufgeräumt, chaotisch. Ein Bett gab es nur indirekt. Eine bezogene Matratze auf dem Boden. Ein kleiner Schreibtisch. Wild verstreute Klamotten, Bücher und Aufzeichnungen. Dazwischen leere Staropramenflaschen. Gegen gutes Bier hatte Severus schließlich noch nie was.

Er warf seinen Rucksack in eine Ecke und zog seine mittlerweile abgetragene Infanteriejacke aus. Severus hatte sie noch immer. Die grüne Fleckentarnjacke war bei diesem Wetter unschlagbar. Einzig die Abzeichen hatte er abgetrennt. Nicht, dass ihn das leid getan hätte.

Darunter trug er einen schwarzen Wollpullover mit V-Ausschnitt, ein weißes Hemd und Jeans. Von seinen Militärklamotten hatte er von der Jacke abgesehen nur noch die Stiefel mitgehen lassen. Nach seiner Entlassung wurde er nie zur Rückgabe aufgefordert und so dachte er gar nicht daran einige der wirklich hochwertigen Feldklamotten zurückzugeben. Die Stiefel insbesondere, die für dieses harte Wetter ja überhaupt erst erfunden wurden.

Den kurzen, militärischen Haarschnitt seiner Dienstzeit hatte er inzwischen durch eine etwas längere Version ausgetauscht. Mit anderen Worten; er ließ die Zotteln einfach wild wuchern.

Davon abgesehen war er hager und groß wie immer. Von der großen Narbe an seinem Knie mal ganz abgesehen.

Severus zog die Hose aus und holte eine Dose aus dem Schreibtischkasten. Darin befand sich eine Salbe, die er selbst zusammengemischt hatte. Verschiedenste Kräter, plus ein paar magische Zugaben. Heraus kam eine außergewöhnlich gute Schmerzsalbe. Vielleicht sollte er das Zeug ja patentieren lassen?

Er rieb sich damit sein kaputtes Knie ein. Bei diesem Wetter schmerzte es immer ganz besonders.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Ja?", rief Severus über den von außen kommenden WG-Lärm hinweg.

Ein Mädchen, etwa in seinem Alter trat ein. Sie war kleiner als er. Hatte schöne Rundungen, die sie jedoch gern unter viel zu weiter Kleidung versteckte. Heute trug sie einen gestreiften Pullover, der ihr mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war. Hinzu kam eine rote Trainingshose und Flipflops an ihren nackten Füßen. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und ihr Aus-druck stets etwas melancholisch. Das lange, schwarze Haar, dass sie zu einem Zopf gebunden und den sie immer nach vorn über ihre Brust trug unterstrich diesen Eindruck noch. Sie hielt eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee in der Hand.

„Hi ...", begann sie schüchtern. „Willst du einen?"

Ihr Name war Petra Wjazovic. Sie war im gleichen Semester wie er. Und seit einiger Zeit versuchte sie ihm näher zu kommen. Ihre Versuche waren sehr zögerlich. So wie der jetzige.

„Danke." er nahm die Tasse entgegen. „Willst du dich setzen?"

Er bot ihr den Platz auf der Matratze neben sich an. Sie setzte sich zu ihm, jedoch nicht zu nah. Offenbar war es ihr doch etwas unangenehm. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihre ange-winkelten Beine und blickte ihn an.

So wie er das sah war das eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen. Ihn anzusehen, aber nichts zu sagen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte sie leise. „Leider wusste ich nicht, was ich dir schenken könnte ..."

„Macht nichts.", antwortete Severus und hob die Kaffeetasse in ihre Richtung. „Normalerweise vergesse ich meinen Geburtstag immer."

Zumindest meistens.

„Wieso das?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Sie interessieren mich einfach nicht. Ich werde jedes Jahr älter. Ich habe noch nie verstanden warum andere so einen Wind darum machen."

„Also bist du nicht böse?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Weniger wegen ihrer Frage, sondern weil ihre Annährungsversuche zwar etwas niedliches hatten ihn aber kaum berührten.

„Wie gesagt, es ist mir egal."

„Hmm." Es folgte eine Pause. „Sag mal, hattest du schon bei Professor Itaschenkow?"

Sie wollte also unbedingt mit ihm reden. Na schön.

„Ja, er gibt die Alchemieseminare und leitet das Versuchslabor."

„Und?", fargte sie neugierig.

„Er ist nicht so schlimm wie sein Ruf.", gab Severus zu bedenken

In der Tat war seine erste Vorlesung bei ihm von Ehrfurcht erfüllt. Ein ganzer Saal voll blutjunger Studenten, die diese ganzen Geschichten über den großen Alchemisten kannten. Die Guten wie die Schlechten.

Der Saal hielt den Atem an und war beinahe etwas enttäuscht als sich die lebende Legende als kleiner, untersetzter Mann reiferen Alters herausstellte, der dem altertümlichen Kleidungsstil seiner westeuropäischen Zeitgenossen nichts abgewinnen konnte. Er trug keine Robe, sondern ein ausgewaschenes, braunes Jackett, dazu eine karierte Fliege, Hemd, darüber eine Stoffweste an deren Brusttasche das Goldkettschen seiner Taschenuhr befestigt war. Auf seiner knubbeligen Nase trug er eine Hornbrille. In seinem Mund steckte immer seine Pfeife. Und ein altmodischer Schlapphut saß auf seinem Kopf und verdeckte die spärlichen, grauen Haare.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke. Der gefürchtete Schwarzmagier. Ein stinknormaler Dozent älteren Semesters wie er im Buche stand? Das sorgte dann doch für eine gewisse Entgei-sterung. Der Mythos Itaschenkow hatte sie alle kalt erwischt und der alte Alchemist ließ keine Gelegenheit aus seinen Studenten das unter die Nase zu reiben. Tatsächlich liebte er es sich über seinen Ruf lustig zu machen - und demontierte sich immer wieder mit größtem Vergnügen selbst!

Was Itaschenkow an offensichtlich legendären Aussehen fehlte machte er durch seine donnernde, charismatische Stimme wieder wett. Und annährend begannen sie zu begreifen wie all die Geschichten über ihn entstanden sind. Itaschenkow beeindruckte nicht durch sein Äußeres oder eine außergewöhnliche Freude am quälen kleiner Tiere - wie es ihm natürlich alle Verfechter des weißen Stranges der Magie nachsagten -, nein, Itaschenkow schaffte es wie kaum ein anderer vor ihm seine Zuhörer zu begeistern, sein Feuer weiterzugeben, ihnen eine Inspiration zu sein.

Das alles erzählte er Petra jedoch nicht. Sie sollte es ruhig selbst herausfinden.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht geh ich jetzt ins Bett.", sagte Severus. „Ich bin hundemüde."

„Okay.", meinte sie kurz angebunden, erhob sich und ging unsicher aus dem Zimmer.

Als sie weg war machte Severus seine Drohung wahr und schmiss sich aufs Ohr - und vergas dabei völlig, dass er sich noch gar nicht ausgezogen hatte.

Wie jeden Tag weckte Severus an diesem Morgen das Grauen. Er schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Immer noch Verfolgt von den Geschenissen an der russischen Front. Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper. Todesangst ergriff von ihm Besitz bis sein Gehirn realisierte, dass er nicht mehr blutend und schreiend am Boden lag, sondern in seinem Bett. Es dauerte nochmals einige Minuten bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sein Herz sich beruhigte und sein Verstand die Bilder aus seinem Kopf verdrängte.

Er zog sich an. Jeans. Hemd. Pullover. Wie immer. Anschließend huschte er ins Bad, um ja der erste zu sein, denn die anderen brauchten immer ewig.

Danach ging er in die Küche. Kaffee. Müsli. Das wars. Nach und nach trudelte seine Mitbewohner ein.

Jens Gernot. Ein großer, sportlicher Kerl aus Karl-Marx-Stadt, der jeden Morgen in Anzug und Krawatte hier saß. Ein hoffnungsloser Theoretiker. Er studierte in Prag an einer ma-giergeführten Schule Ökonomie. Teil eines Studentenaustauschs zwischen CSSR und DDR.

Er konnte einem alles über Galleonen, Kobolde und BWL erzählen, aber wehe man gab ihn einen Zauberstab. Er war zwar - trotz seines Unvermögens - noch kein Squib, aber wirklich als Magier ging er auch nicht mehr durch.

Der nächste im Bunde war Wassili Kamov. Er stammte aus Karvoly Vary. Er war das, was man im Westen einen Wollpulliöko nannte. Die Kommunisten behaupteten zwar immer, dass es keine Hippies, Punks, Gruftis, Ökos oder - Gott bewahre! - Nazis im real existierenden Sozialismus gab, aber was die Partei behauptete und was der Realität entsprach waren zwei paar Schuhe.

Wassili hatte langes, braunes Haar, dass ihm bis zu den Ellenbogen reichte. Er trug einen - absolut hässlichen! - selbstgestrickten, braunen Pullover. Dazu abgetragene Jeans und Sneakers. (Bei dem Wetter!)

Wassili studierte Kräuterkunde für die Anwendung in der Medizin. Auf jeden Fall war er sein bester Kunde. Die Hanfpflanzen in der Wohnung waren allesamt auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Er behauptete immer das Gras sei Teil eines Projektes zur Erforschung der medizinischen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten von Hanf. In Wirklichkeit vertickte er das Zeug in heren Mengen am Campus.

Student Numero Drei hieß Joey McAllister aus Edinburgh. Er studierte Biomagik. Im Grunde Biologie, auf die magischen Arten spezifiziert. Er war klein und untersetzt und galt als Müllschlucker der Bude. In der Tat gab es nichts, was der Kerl nicht vertilgte. Fast so wie ein Realität gewordener Obelix - mit dem Unterschied, dass er als Kind wohl nicht in den Zaubertrank gefallen war. Oder etwa doch? Bei diesem Magenvolumen?

Der letzte Zugehörige - von Petra abgesehen - hörte auf den Namen Jéan-Pierré Casper. Ein Belgier. Wehe dem, der ihn Franzose nannte! Ein Langhaariger, aber anders als Wassili kein Wollpulliöko, sondern ein Freund des Schwermetalls. Stets in schwarz gekleidet - in der Beziehung machte er sogar Severus arge Konkurrenz -, bevorzugte Lederklamotten, Motorräder, laute Musik und martialisches Auftreten. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, war er doch ein recht einfühlsamer Typ. Auch wenn er als Soziologiestudent gewiss irritierte.

Über ihn war Severus recht günstig an die Jawa gekommen. Jéan hatte da gute Verbindungen. Vielleicht hätte er ja Mechaniker werden sollen? Aber als Magier machte man sich so innerhalb des Commonwealths keine Freunde. Erst recht nicht, wenn man aus einer Aristokratenfamilie kam. Je mehr ihn seine Familie jedoch zur Ordnung rief desto extremer wurde sein Aussehen und sein Verhalten. Gewiss hatte er die Soziologie nicht ohne Hintergedanken gewählt.

So saßen sie an diesem Morgen in ihrer Fünferrunde beim Frühstück. Quatschten über dieses und jenes. Rauchten noch was.

Severus nahm einen Zug von Wassili. Zur Entspannung und Beruhigung. Seine Kriegs-verletzung betraf nicht nur sein Knie. Er bekam seit einigen Wochen immer wieder Zitterattacken, doch er brauchte im Unterricht ruhige Hände.

Er stand wie immer als Erster auf. Räumte sein Geschirr weg. Zog Stiefel und Jacke an, schulterte seinen Rucksack und zog sich seine schwarze Sturmhaube über bevor er Motorradbrille und Helm aufsetzte. So ging er hinaus zum Schuppen und rollte die Jawa her-aus, steckte den Schlüssel in die Zündung, betätigte den Kickstarter und fuhr los.

Das Motorrad lief wie geschmiert. Und so schlängelte er sich durch den prager Stadtverkehr in dem hauptsächlich natürlich Ostmarken wie Skoda, Lada, Wolga, Dacia, Ikarus oder Trabant vertreten waren.

Die historische Altstadt Prags war eine der wenigen erhaltenen, mittelalterlichen Stadtteile Europas, die den Zweiten Weltkrieg halbwegs unbeschadet überlebten. Die Stadt ver-sprühte den Hauch lebendiger Geschichte. Anders als in London, wo die wenigen, historischen Bauten, die es gab alle irgendwie zu Regierungsgebäuden wurden, war das Gefühl sich in einer alten stadt zu befinden in Prag echter, weil das altehrwürdige nicht reiner Touristengag war, sondern real in der Stadt existierte. In London fühlte sich das oft wie in einem Erlebnismuseum an. Prag hingegen atmete seine wechselhafte Geschichte. Jeder Ziegel dieser Stadt stand in irgendeiner Verbindung mit den Ereignissen. Und die Menschen lebten in den alten Häusern als sei es das natürlichste auf der Welt. Die Briten hät-ten sicherlich schon längst die halbe Stadt in ein Schildermeer und steriles Museum verwandelt. Nein, Prag war eine alte Lady und je älter sie wurde desto mehr kam ihre Schön-heit zu Tage.

Die Universität für Alchemie und Biomagik konnte da nicht so ganz mit dem feudalen Glamour mithalten. Sie lag am Rande der Goldenen Stadt - wie der historische Teil der Stadt wegen seiner vergoldeten Dächer auch genannt wurde - in einem historischen Industriebau aus der Jahrhundertwende. Es handelte sich dabei um ein ehemaliges Maschinenwerk in dem während des Weltkrieges jüdische Zwangsarbeiter für Krupp Stahl Waffen und Panzer zusammenschraubten. Offiziell war es heute eine Außenstelle der Botschaft der CSSR. Itaschenkow hatte es der Regierung jedoch für einen Spottpreis abgekauft und die Universität eingerichtet. Bevor es die Uni gab mussten Studenten immer bis nach St. Petersburg reisen und in der dortigen Fakultät und miesen Lernbbedingungen und der steten Gefahr einer KGB-Razzia arbeiten. Die CSSR war wesentlich liberaler im Umgang mit Magiern gestimmt als der große Bruder Sowjetunion. Zwar gab es auch hier ab und an Razzien, doch Itaschenkow hatte es irgendwie geschafft seine Studenten, Professoren und natürlich die Universität selbst offiziell anerkennen zu lassen. Er bekam sogar Gelder aus dem offiziellen Haushalt, die natürlich als Botschaftsgelder ausgeschrieben waren.  
So war die Universität relativ sicher vor den sonst im Ostblock üblichen Repressionen.

Severus stellte das Motorrad vor dem Gebäude ab, stiefelte die Treppe hinaus und verschwand durch die blau gestrichene, massive Eisentür. Der Eingangsbereich der Uni war gefließt, rote Ziegel an den Wänden, Metallverstrebungen unter der Decke, große, ge-mauerte Säulen, das Dach aus Kupfer und quadratische Fenster aus Milchglaswürfeln, Metalltreppen, Eisentüren.

Das kalte Flair einer Maschinenfabrik besaß das Gebäude noch immer.

Anders als damals in Hogwarts gab es keine Schuluniformen. Wohl auch damit die Tarnung nicht aufflog.

Itaschenkow warb Studenten aus aller Herren Länder an. Entsprechend bunt war die Uni bevölkert.

Severus warf einen Blick an den Stundenplan, der hier aushing und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seiner Vorlesung. Biochemie. Weit weniger interessant wie richtige Alchemie, dennoch ein wichtiges Grundlagenfach bei dem er immer mit dem Schlaf zu kämpfen hatte. Auch weil der Dozent eine echte Schnarchnase war von dem selbst ein Professor Binns noch hätte lernen können.

So quälte sich Severus zwei Stunden lang durch träge Formelreihen und schläfrigen, diffusen Nebel in seinem Bewusstsein, dem er nur widerstand indem er sich mit dem Kugel-schreiber auf seiner Bank verewigte.

Er liebte die Alchemie, aber er hasste klassische Chemie. Das Fach war ihm schon immer zu theoretisch, zu trocken, zu langweilig gewesen.

Danach hatte er gewöhnliche Biologie. Ebenfalls Grundlagenfach. Erträglich, wenn auch nichts wo er in Begeisterungsstürme ausgebrochen wäre.

Anschließend gab es Mittagessen in der Kantine. Die war seit Auflösung des ursprünglichen Betriebs kaum verändert worden. Sogar eine alte Stechuhr gab es hier noch.

Severus holte sich an der Essensaugabe das heutige Mahl ab: Gulasch mit böhmischen Knödeln. Ungewohnt, aber gewiss nicht zu verachten.

Anschließend ging es endlich in die Vorlesung von Itaschenkow. Severus musste gestehen, dass er - und viele andere Studenten - ihn schon fast einwenig religiös verehrten. Der Professor war eine starke Persönlichkeit. Das spürte jeder, sobald er den Raum betrat.

Wladislaw Itaschenko war jemand, der einen ganzen Saal durch einen einzigen Blick zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Er besaß eine Präsens wie sie bei Lehrern kaum zu finden war - selbst unter Politikern war diese Eigenschaft eher selten.

Und so betrat der Alchemist den Hörsaal. Ging ohne ein Begrüßungsritual zu seinem Pult an der Front und holte seine Unterrichtsutensilien mit der Gemütlichkeit des Alters aus seiner schwarzen Ledertasche, die er immer bei sich trug.

Und wie immer klopfte er mit seinem Kreideschächtelschen aus Blech mehrmals auf den Tisch. Das Zeichen, dass er beginnen wollte. Sofort war es mucksmäuschenstill. Er hatte seine Studenten im Griff. Auf eine faszinierend-subtile Art.

„Nun, meine Damen und Herren, ich hoffe sie haben Inzwischen den entsprechenden Abschnitt über Transmagische Theorie von Bollmann und Havék verinnerlicht. Wenn nicht, sollten Sie unbedingt über ihre Prioritäten nachdenken."

Einige Studenten lachten. Itaschenkow verzog allerdings keine Miene. Er meinte das ab-solut ernst.

„Hat jemand noch irgendwelche Fragen dazu?"

Einige Studenten in den vorderen Reihen meldeten sich. Severus selbst fand Transmagie zwar durchaus interessant, aber ihr praktischer Nutzen offenbarte sich ihm noch nicht so ganz, daher hob er zögerlich ebenfalls die Hand.

„Ich sehe schon, das Thema bereitet einmal mehr Kopfzerbrechen. Ihre Fragen?", sagte Itaschenkow und nickte in Richtung Severus. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass er ihm das Wort erteilte.

„Nun, korrigieren Sie mich bitte, wenn ich falsch liege, Professor, aber Bollmann und Havék sprechen im Grundlegenden doch davon, dass Magie an sich keine höhere Gabe ist, sondern ein universaler Wert für sich und selbst ein unbegabter Mensch - ein Squib oder sogar Muggel - theoretisch in der Lage ist auf die Ebene der Magie zu gelangen, da Magie der Transmagie zufolge alles im Universum zusammenhält. Ja, sie sei eine Macht für die manche Empfänglicher sind als andere, die jedoch überall schlummert und von jedem Lebewesen seien es Menschen oder Tiere bis zu einem gewissen Grad beeinflussbar ist. Meine Frage ist daher, inwieweit das unsere Arbeit - das heißt, in meinem Fall, Alchemiker - davon beeinflusst wird? Wir alle, wie wir hier sitzen, machen uns die Magie auf die eine oder andere Art zu nutze, doch gerade in den alchemischen Kursen wird oft davon gesprochen, dass es sich um simple Naturgesetze handelt. Laut Bollmann und Havék ist Magie jedoch kein Naturgesetz, sondern eine eigenständige Macht, die uns beeinflusst. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin etwas verwirrt, denn es gibt viele Sachbücher, die Magie als Naturgesetz beschreiben und gerne mit Elektrizität vergleichen, während Bollmann und Havék relativ esoterisch damit umgehen. Mir erschließt sich daher die Relevanz des Ganzen nicht so recht."

„Ein guter Gedankengang. Was macht Transmagie für uns relevant? Über diese Frage haben sich nicht nur Bollmann und Havék den Kopf zerbrochen, sondern neben den Na-turwissenschaftlern auch Philosophen, Esotheriker, Mystiker und sogar Theologen.  
Nun, es gibt Studien, die belegen, dass die Fähigkeit Magie auszuüben durchaus mit der inneren, beziehungsweise gesellschaftlichen Einstellung dazu zusammenhängt. Mit anderen Worten, in Kulturkreisen in denen Magie, Mystizismus, Religion oder Geisteranbetung noch eine große Rolle spielen findet man wesentlich mehr magieempfängliche Menschen als etwa in den wissenschaftlichen, industrialisierten Kulturkreisen. Mit anderen Worten, der Fortschrittsglauben ab dem 19. Jahrhundert in der Alten Welt hat im Grunde auch dazu geführt, dass weniger Menschen ihre innere Magie wahrnehmen können. Anders als die slytheranischen Lehren ab dem 15. Jahrhundert klammert die Transmagie den Faktor der Erblichkeit von magischen Fähigkeiten fast völlig aus. Und das wiederrum eröffnet uns völlig neue Gedankenansätze und praktische Möglichkeiten."

„Aber Professor ..." Einer der Studenten aus den forderen Reihen quatschte dazwischen. „... es gibt zahlreiche Belege für die Vererbbarkeit von Magie."

„Glaube keiner Statistik, die du nicht selbst gefälscht hast, wie Churchill so schön sagte.", antwortete Itaschenkow mit einer gewissen Ironie in der Stimme. „Ich weiß, wie die mei-sten von Ihnen hier erzogen wurden, doch der Commonwealth ist nicht das Maß aller Din-ge, auch wenn er halb Europa für sich eingenommen hat. Die wissenschaftlichen wie poli-tischen Ideen Thomas Riddles basieren auf dem Kompendium Humanum von Salazar Slytherin, dass er um 1378 verfasste. Slytherin war einer der ersten, die sich mit der Erblichkeit von Magie befassten und beschrieb vor allem seine Beobachtungen in den Adelskreisen der damaligen Zeit. Das ist mittlerweile aber auch schon wieder über 600 Jahre her. Seitdem hat sich viel in der theoretischen Auffassung von Magie getan. Mittlerweile wurden große Teile von Slytherins Theorie eindeutig widerlegt. Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter und haben für uns die großartige Freiheit das Thema mit völlig anderen Methoden bewerten zu können. Falls Ihnen also etwas daran liegt diesen Kurs weiterhin zu besuchen sollten Sie sich darüber im klaren werden, dass unsere Wissenschaftlichkeit nichts mit den Ideen eines populistischen Politikers zutun haben, der sich nur zu gern auf alter-tümliche, rassenorientierte Romantik stürzt!"

Das war ein deutlicher Warnschuss. Zwar munkelte man immer, dass Itaschenkow einen rein wissenschaftlichen Groll auf das Regime hegte, doch derart klare Aussagen waren von ihm noch nie gekommen. Der Professor war ein Gegner des Slytherinkults wie er in England um sich griff. Und die Tatsache, dass er Violdemort mit seinem bürgerlichen Namen nannte war Beweis genug wie groß sein Unmut darüber in Wirklichkeit war. Niemand nannte Voldemorts richtigen Namen öffentlich solange er nicht zu seinen engsten Vertrauten oder größten Gegnern gehörte.

Itaschenkow gab sich selten politisch. Er meinte immer Politik sei Gift für die Wissenschaft. Doch ab und an konnte nicht einmal er mit seiner Meinung darüber hinterm Berg halten.

Denn wenn der größte, noch lebende Alchimist eines nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es Unsachlichkeit. Und Voldemort - oder Thomas Riddle - hielt er ganz offensichtlich für eine der unsachlichsten Persönlichkeiten überhaupt. Sein Groll war daher nur natürlich.

„Nun, ich denke, das ist alles, was ich dazu zu sagen habe. Die Problematik der ideologischen Auseinandersetzungen zu diesem Thema soll hier heute keine Rolle spielen. Dar-über wurde in der Vergangenheit schon zu viel publiziert und mir liegt nichts daran auf Basis einseitiger Populärwissenschaft zu argumentieren.

Dass die Transmagie die Erblichkeit ausklammert ist daher nur konsequent, denn die Magie ist ein Naturgesetz und zugleich ein Lebewesen, wenn sie so wollen. Anders als die Gesetzlichkeiten der Physik oder Mathematik lässt sie sich jedoch nur schwer berechnen, da sie durch die Vielzahl der Individuen, die sie teilen beeinflusst wird. Mit anderen Worten also; jeder der sechs Milliarden Menschen auf unseren Planeten verändert durch sein Handeln die Struktur der Magie."

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber wie ist so etwas möglich?", fragte ein Mädchen unweit von Se-verus.

„Nun, der Ansatz der Transmagie ist ja nicht umsonst die Magie als großes Ganzes zu sehen anstatt als Individualfähigkeit einer einzelnen Person. Wenn jeder Mensch im Grunde empfänglich für Magie ist und sie theoretisch beeinflussen kann, dann heißt das konsequent weitergedacht, dass jedes Lebewesen, was mit ihr in Berührung kommt auch eine Art Fingerabdruck in ihr hinterlässt. Das verändert ihr Wesen, ihre Handhabbarkeit.

Die hier in Mitteleuropa verbreitete Art Magie durch Zauberstäbe zu fokusieren entspricht dieser Handhabbarkeitstheorie, ebenso wie andere etablierte Fokusierungsverfahren wie das Salkor-Handzeichenalphabet, die Furtharkrunen und -riten oder die südamerikani-schen Voodoo-Formen.

Die Zauberstabkunde überlässt die Fokusierung und Veränderung dem Zauberstabkern, weshalb gerade diese Form im Grunde die unkontrollierteste ist. Es ist bekannt, dass Zauberstäbe ihr Wesen ändern können, je nachdem welche Magie durch ihn fließt. Diese Form etablierte sich vor allem bei Anwendern Dunkler Magie, da gerade die schwarzen Formen nachweisbar die genetische Struktur verändern kann. Sicherlich kennen Sie alle die Bespiele deformierter Körper von berühmten Schwarzmagiern. Neben den willentlichen, körperlichen Veränderungen spielt dabei auch die Mutation durch Magieanwendung eine Rolle. Warum und weshalb es zu diesen genetischen Mutationen kommt ist leider immer noch nicht ausreichend erforscht.

Fakt ist nur, dass durch das benutzen von Fokkusierungsmitteln wie Furtharkrunen oder Zauberstäben ein Teil der mutierend wirkenden Magie auf das Fukosierungsmittel abgeleitet wird. Das Verändern der Zauberstabstruktur und des Stabwesens nennen die Zau-berstabmacher den Horcruxeffekt. Da ähnlich wie bei dem gleichnamigen Ritual der Verstand des Stabes zersplittert und aufgelöst wird. Man könnte auch sagen es wirkt wie Alzheimer oder Kreuzfeldjakob im menschlichen Gehirn. Es ist innerer Zerfall, der je nach Stadium den Zauberstab schwieriger zu handhaben oder gar völlig unbenutzbar macht."

Severus hob die Hand.

„Ja, bitte."

„Also ist es möglich, dass Magie an Krankheiten leidet?", fragte Severus.

„Wenn Sie es so vereinfacht ausdrücken wollen; ja.", antwortete Itaschenkow. „Je mehr man sich darauf einlässt die Magie als gewaltiges Lebewesen zu sehen in deren Vernetzung wir nur winzig kleine Zellen sind, desto deutlicher wird, dass deren Ausübung reale Konsequenzen hat, die wir noch nicht abschätzen können."

„Das bedeutet also, dass wir durch die Magieausübung theoretisch die Magie schädigen können und sie so womöglich zertören?", konstatierte Severus.

„Genau. Die Transmagie geht anders als viele andere Theorien vor ihr nicht davon aus, dass Magie ähnlich wie kinetische Energie oder Elektrizität nahezu unendlich vorhanden ist und wir sie uns daher einfach leihen können, wann wir wollen.

Vielmehr sieht es gerade Havék so, dass wir die Magie durch unseren unverantwortlichen Gebrauch verschwenden und zusammen mit ihr langsam absterben, insofern wir nicht endlich lernen sie klug zu nutzen.

Sicher, die Magie ist noch lange nicht entschlüsselt. Wir stehen sozusagen noch am Anfang, da die Magiewissenschaften sich Jahrhunderte lang auf die Ausbeutung dieser Macht konzentrierten. Die wirklichen Zusammenhänge zwischen Magie und den natürlichen Kräften unseres Planeten werden jedoch erst seit ein paar Jahrzehnten in den Mittelpunkt gestellt. Und so manche reaktionäre Ideologie, die dieser Tage populär ist macht es nicht einfacher die genauen Zusammenhänge wissenschaftlich zu ergründen." Itaschenkow richtete bei diesen letzten Worten seinen Blick auf die Jungs in den ersten Reihen.

Es klingelte.

Fast alle Schüler sprangen sofort auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Vorlesung. Severus hingegen blieb etwas länger sitzen.

„Sie, kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro." Itaschenkow richtete seinen Blick auf ihn. Er nannte ihn nicht beim Namen, was er seinem Mentor jedoch nicht übel nahm. Der Professor war neben all den großartigen Errungenschaften im Namen der Wissenschaft vor allem auch für sein quasi nicht vorhandenes Namensgedächtnis bekannt.

Severus packte seine Sachen und stiefelte Itaschenkow durch den Hörsaal hinterher.

Das Büro des Professors lag ganz in der Nähe, hinter einer alten Tür mit kaputtem Schloss, so dass sie ständig wieder aufging, selbst wenn man sie fest in den Rahmen drückte.

Dahinter lag ein unaufgeräumtes, kleines Büro, dessen billige Metallschränke vor Foliaten, Akten und Zettelwirtschaft überquollen. Auf dem Schreibtisch des Rektors sah es auch nicht besser aus.

„Setzen Sie sich doch." Itaschenkow bot Severus den Drehstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an. Er selbst fläzte sich in seinen ausgegessenen, braungelb karierten Sessel und stopfte seine Pfeife.

„Shade, richtig?", fragte der Professor.

„Snape, Sir. Severus Snape.", korrigierte Severus.

„Argh, ich wusste doch, es war was in diese Richtung." Ohne Hast zündete er sich seine Pfeife an und paffte ein paar Züge.

„Sie gefallen mir, junger Mann. Sie bringen sich gut ein. Ganz anders als diese neureichen, britischen Reinblutschnösel, die in ihrer Idiotie denken ich erzähle ihnen etwas über die Reinheit des Blutes."

Severus schwieg, auch wenn ihn Itaschenkows Formulierung ein inneres Lächeln bescherte.

„Ihre Frage war gut."

„Sir, wenn Sie erlauben, warum sitze ich hier? Bestimmt nicht wegen meiner Mitarbeit."

„Stimmt. Sie sitzen hier, weil mein Laborassistent viel von Ihnen hält. Rowan. Sie haben in Kursen ja schon mit ihm gearbeitet."

„Ja, natürlich, ich kenne ihn.", antwortete Severus.

„Nun, es ist selten, dass sich ein Student nach so kurzer Zeit so gut in ein Labor einfügt. Die meisten brauchen mindestens ein halbes Jahr, um sich an die Studienbedingungen sowie Land und Leute zu gewöhnen.", erklärte Itaschenkow. „Sie haben eindeutig Potential. Von daher wäre es mir ein Anliegen Sie persönlich zu unterrichten."

Severus' Herz war kurz vor einem Infarkt!

Was sagte er da? Das war unglaublich ... unmöglich ...!

„Was halten Sie davon?", fragte der Professor.

Severus bekam zunächst kein Wort heraus und rang um Fassung.

„Das ist ... Ich meine, es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Itaschenkow verzog sein Gesicht zu einem sanften Lächeln.

„Kein Grund eingeschüchtert zu sein. Mein Ruf basiert hauptsächlich auf Märchen, die ich mir noch nicht einmal selbst ausgedacht habe."

Er erhob sich und klopfte Severus aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Ich erwarte Sie morgen Früh auf dem Parkplatz vor der Universität."

„Arbeiten wir denn nicht hier?", fragte Severus.

„Nein, das Universitätslabor genügt nur dem Zweck, jedoch nicht meinen Maßstäben. Von daher, lassen Sie sich einfach überraschen.", antwortete Itaschenkow und zwinkerte ihm mehrdeutig zu.

„Wie Sie meinen." Severus erhob sich.

Sie gaben sich zum Abschied die Hand und Severus verschwand mit weischen Knien aus dem Büro.

Eines war sicher, morgen würde ein interessanter Tag werden.

In seiner inneren Nervosität machte Severus Snape in dieser Nacht kaum ein Auge zu. Der Cocktail aus Spannung, freudiger Erwartung, aber auch ein wenig Furcht gegenüber dem Zaubertrankmeister raubten ihm buchstäblich den Schlaf.

Entsprechend unausgeschlafen stieg Severus an diesem Morgen von seinem Motorrad und begab sich zum Unigelände.

Alle zwei Tage wechselten sich theoretische Seminare und praktische Laborarbeit ab. Rowan hatte er bereits gestern bescheid gegeben, dass er heute nicht im Universitätslabor erscheinen würde.

Als Severus beim Eingang ankam wartete Professor Itaschenkow bereits auf ihn.

Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Wollmantel, dazu ein grauer Schal und auf dem Kopf sein alter Hut. Er paffte schon wieder an seiner Pfeife und trug in der freien Hand einen ver-zierten Gehstock, dessen Griff dem Kopf eines Bären glich.

„Guten Morgen, Professor.", sagte Severus.

„Ah, Snake.", begrüßte ihn sein Lehrer herzlich.

„Snape, Sir."

„Verdammt, irgendwann merke ich mir das.", grollte Itaschenkow über sein Namensgedächtnis.

„Wo geht es hin?", fragte Severus.

„Wir laufen ein Stück.", antwortete sein Gegenüber lakonisch.

Sie überquierten die Straße und gingen einige Zeit den Fußweg entlang.

„Wie ich sehe sind Sie motorisiert unterwegs."

„Ja.", antwortete Severus etwas unsicher.

„Darf ich fragen, was sie fahren?"

„Eine Jawa.", sagte Severus.

„Oh ja, so eine hatte ich auch mal. Damals als Rotarmist."

„Sie waren in der Sowjetarmee?", fragte Severus.

„Wer war das während des Krieges nicht? Ich habe gelesen, dass Sie an der Front gekämpft haben. In was für einer Einheit waren Sie?"

„Infanterie. Ich selber wurde später zu den Aufklärern berufen. Daher das Motorrad."

„Wollte die Armee es nicht zurück?", fragte der Professor.

„Sie waren so mit dem Rückzug beschäftigt, dass es Ihnen wohl egal war. Ein Freund von mir hat es mir gegeben nachdem ich aus dem Feldlazerett entlassen wurde."

„Sie wurden angeschossen?"

„Ja, deshalb humple ich. Eine Kugel direkt durch die Kniescheibe. Dabei hatte ich noch Glück.", erklärte Severus.

„Ja, ich habe davon gelesen, dass der Commonwealth viel Boden verloren hat. Es tut mir leid um Ihre Kameraden."

Severus hielt inne. Meinte Itaschenkow das ernst oder war das nur eine dieser typischen Beileidsbekundungen, die man als Kriegsüberlebenderversehrter ständig zu hören bekam?

„Einige haben es verdient.", sagte Severus schließlich.

„Meinen Sie?", fragte der Professor und zog an seiner Pfeiffe.

„Sicher, aber die meisten, die starben waren gute Menschen. Eingezogene wie ich. Die, die freiwillig loszogen waren im besten Fall die ersten die umkamen."

Sein Lehrer warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Sie meinen die Reinblüter, oder? Die Aristokratenkinder, die gar nicht erst an Gefechten teilnehmen?"

„Wissen Sie ..." Severus atmete tief. „Was Sie gestern zur Transmagie sagten. Genau darum geht es doch, oder? Dass wir uns selbst zerstören und die ganze Welt gleich mitreissen."

„Ich bin kein großer Freund der Engländer - einige, wenige Individuen ausgenommen. Die Magier von dort hängen seit Jahrhunderten ein und den selben dummen Ideen nach. Und jeder, der ihnen das sagt, ist automatisch gegen sie. Ich habe einige Jahre lang in London gelebt und gelehrt. Die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens, möchte ich meinen. Das war kurz nach dem Krieg. Und als hätten wir in diesen sechs Jahren nicht genug Leid erdulden müssen hatten sie und der Rest der Welt nichts besseres zutun als sich gegenseitig die Schädel einzuschlagen. Zugegeben, ich hatte insbesondere mit euren Aristokraten einige größere Dispute. Auch wegen dieses Themas."

„Aber Sie arbeiten mit dem Commonwealth zusammen?", fragte Severus.

„Zusammenarbeiten ist zu viel des Guten. Sagen wir einfach, ich weiß wie man Regierungen für eine Finanzierung gewinnt. Hier entlang."

Itaschenkow wies Severus in eine Gasse.

„Meine Projekte sind leider recht kostspielig, daher ist es nötig einen starken Finanzier zu finden. Das ist leider die Crux mit der wir Wissenschaftler seit jeher zu kämpfen haben."

„Politik ist Gift für die Wissenschaft.", zitierte Severus seinen Lehrer.

„Ich merke, Sie hören mir im Unterricht zu. Ja, sie ist Gift. Ein langsames, tödliches Gift. Ich versuche so ewnig wie möglich davon abzubekommen, doch leider ist das nicht immer machbar.", antwortete Itaschenkow und klang ein wenig verbittert.

„Es tut mir leid, sollte ich Ihnen zu nahe getreten sein."

„Vergiss es, Junge. Als ich so alt war wie du habe ich mich mit so ziemlich jedem verbal angelegt, der mir nicht gefiel. Es ist nur natürlich, dass du fragst. Und mir sind unange-nehme Fragen lieber als einer dieser Esel, die darauf warten, dass ich ihren Führer spiele."

Er blieb stehen und wandte sich einem Bretterverschlag zu.

„Hier sind wir. Halt die mal."

Itaschenkow drückte Severus seine Pfeife in die Hand und schraubte den Griff seines Gehstocks ab und zogt etwas aus dem Inneren des Stocks.

Zum vorschein kam ein Zauberstab, jedoch kein gewöhnlicher. Er war mindestens einen Meter lang, mit Furtharkrunen verziert und bestand aus Metall. Der Griff war aus polierter Eiche und befand sich nicht am Ende, sondern in der Mitte des Stabes.

Severus blickte den Professor mit großen Augen an. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Ein skandinavischer Fafnirstab. Ein Stück aus dem 5. Jahrhundert nach Christus. Wesentlich komplexer und kraftvoller als moderne Zauberstäbe. Eigentlich eine Schande, dass das Wissen über sie verloren ging."

„Wo haben Sie den her?", fragte Severus neugierig.

„Ein sterbender Samenpriester gab ihn mir. Lange Geschichte.", antwortete Itaschenkow und richtete den Stab wagerecht auf den Verschlag.

Er sagte Worte in einer für Severus unverständlichen Sprache. Dennoch, es klang nordländisch. War das ein alter Wikingerdialekt?

Der Bretterverschlag wandelte sich zu einer schwarzen Holztür mit silbernem Griff. Ita-schenkow öffnete sie und bat Severus höflich hinein.

„Willkommen in meinem Privatlabor.", sagte der Professor und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Drinnen war es viel größer als möglich. Severus tippte auf extreme, magische Vergröße-rung. Derartige Magie war angeblich tückig, weil sie den künstlichen Platz nicht in der hiesigen Welt anlegte, sondern mit theoretischen Paralelldimensionen arbeitete.

So viel zum verantwortungsvollen Umgang.

Die Räumlichkeiten bestanden aus kahlem Schieferstein. Teilweise ergänzt durch herkömmliche Ziegel. Das war seltsam. Die meisten Magier achteten darauf, dass ihre künstlichen Räume möglichst makellos aussahen. Das hier hingegen war übersät von Mau-erflicken, die aussahen als habe man die Räume zig mal umgebaut und dabei nicht auf Kontuinität geachtet.

Davon abgesehen war das Labor erstaunlich rustikal eingerichtet. Auf massiven Holztischen standen die Laborapperaturen. Dazu Hocker, große Regale mit diversen Nachschlagewerken und großen Einmachgläsern mit Zutaten, alles streng voneinander getrennt gut ordentlich sortiert.

Iritierrend wirkte nur ein geteiltes, eingelegtes Gehirn. Dem Volumen nach zu urteilen stammte es von einem Menschen.  
An der Wand an Itaschenkows Hauptarbeitstisch - er schloss einfach darauf, weil dort am meisten Papierkram lag - hing ein übergroßes Periodensystem, dass von diversen Notizen gespickt war.

Der Professor zog seinen Mantel aus, hing ihn auf den nah dem Eingang befindlichen Kleiderständer. Den eigenwilligen Zauberstab verstaute er wieder in seinem Gehstock und warf den Hut gekonnt auf einen Haken.

Severus zog seine Jacke aus und hing sie auf den danebenliegenden Kleiderhaken.

„Nun, darf ich Sie offiziell zu meinem Lehrling ernennen?", fragte Itaschenkow lächelnd. „Sie müssen mir jedoch versprechen stillschweigen über die Arbeit hier drinnen zu bewahren - und keine Sorge, ich bekomm es ohnehin heraus, wenn Sie plaudern."

„Das glaub' ich Ihnen auf's Wort.", gab Severus zu. „Ihre Betriebsgeheimnisse sind bei mir gut aufgehoben."

„Gut, da das geklärt ist möchte ich Sie nun mit Ihrer Arbeit bekannt machen ..."

Ohne Umschweife erklärte Itaschenkow ihm seine Aufgaben. Zudem zeigte er ihm ausführlich das Labor und erklärte die Ordnung innerhalb der Schränke. Ein aufgeräumtes Sortiment; das A und O eines Alchemisten.

An seinem ersten Arbeitstag führte der Tränkemeister seinen neuen Assistenten außer-dem in sein aktuelles, wissenschaftliches Projekt ein, welcher er im Auftrag des Commonwealths durchführte. Es ging um die Widerstandsfähigkeit von Lebewesen gegen natürli-che toxische Stoffe und wie man künstlich die Resistenzen erhöhen ober absenken konnte.

Offenbar wollte das Ministerium ihre Soldaten über ein Serum immun gegen die chemi-schen Waffen machen, denen auch Severus im Krieg begegnet war. Nervengift, nukleare Strahlung und biologische Kampfstoffe.

Mit anderen Worten, sie wollten aus ihren Männern Supersoldaten machen.

Während seiner Militärzeit hatte er Gerüchteweise von so einem Projekt gehört, es aber für unmöglich gehalten.

Itaschenkow spielte im Auftrag der Todesser Gott. Und Severus bekam ein flaues Gefühl dabei.

Er saß viel am Mikroskop. Verglich verschiedene Zellproben, deren Genpool künstlich verändert worden war, um Resitenzen zu züchten. Dabei machte er Notizen.

Alchemistische Arbeit war zu 50 Prozent Beobachtungs- und Formelarbeit. Der Rest war das berüchtigte Abmischen von Substanzen. Beides benötigte viel Fingerspitzengefühl.

Anders als während seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts war die Alchemie, die an der Universität gelehrt wurde, sehr modern. Es ging viel um Genetik sowie biologische und chemische Zusammenhänge der Magie. Denn Magie war eine Naturwissenschaft, auch wenn sein neuer Laborchef das etwas anders sah.

Itaschenkow - das bemerkte Severus schnell - war ein ernsthafter Verfechter der Transmagie. Für ihn war es logisch den Planeten Erde als gewaltigen Organismus zu sehen in dessen Kreislauf die Magie nur ein Puzzleteil von vielen war.

Sicher, Magie war in vielen Dingen mehr Schein als Sein. Das war Severus schon seit der Schule klar. Dennoch tat er sich schwer damit die Vorstellung zu akzeptieren, dass er nur wie ein winziges Bakterium in einem gewaltigen Körper lebte.

War man als Mensch nicht mehr? Ein Stück von etwas Größerem, dass die eigene Individualität komplett überstieg, sie gar unter Umständen negierte.

Severus hielt nichts vom Nihilismus, trotz des Krieges den er miterleben musste. Jeder Mensch war Einzigartig. Er war kein Baustein, ein Puzzlestück eines größeren Bildes. Denn wenn das so war, welche Bedeutung hätte sein Leben dann? Welchen Sinn gäbe es dann außer der eigenen Vermehrung und des Überlebens?

Wenn es so war, dann war auch das gesamte Streben der Menschheit nach Fortschritt und Wissen vergebens, denn ihr Schicksal wäre vordefiniert.

Keine schöne Vorstellung.

„Und? Was haben Sie?", fragte Itaschenkow und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Er reichte ihm das Klemmbrett auf dem er seine Beobachtungen in der Zellmaterie notiert hatte.

„Hmm.", machte sein Lehrer als er die Notizen las. „Was halten Sie selbst davon?"

„Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob eine Resistenz überhaupt möglich ist.", antwortete Severus.

„Wieso das?"

„Erlauben Sie mir den Kommentar, aber das Sterben gehört zum Leben. Es auszuhebeln wäre unlogisch."

„Leider haben die Aufträge des Ministeriums nur selten etwas mit Logik zutun." Itaschenkow gab ihm das Klemmbrett zurück und setzte sich auf einen Hocker neben Severus.

„Das Serum ist ein Witz. Ein Propaghandawitz, um genau zu sein. Sie denken, wenn sie ihren Männern an der Front erzählen, sie wären bald Supermenschen, dann würde das die Moral heben. Es ist jedoch kompletter Unfug. Ich habe auch nie ernsthaft daran gearbei-tet."

„War das ein Test?", fragte Severus.

„Was glauben Sie denn?" Itaschenkow lehnte sich zurück. „Leider habe ich mit neuen Lehrlingen an dieser Stelle oft eine Enttäuschung erlebt. Sie denken sie müssen den alten Zausel beeindrucken und saugen sich irgendwelchen Quatsch aus den Fingern."

„Also habe ich den Aufnahmetest bestanden?", fragte Severus ernst.

„Ja. Das freut mich. Schön zu sehen, wenn man jemanden vor sich hat, der seine Zeit nicht mit unsinnigen Projekten verschwendet. Beim nächsten Mal gibt es richtige Arbeit."

Also hatte er sich hier den ganzen Vormittag umsonst damit gequält auf ein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis zu kommen?

Zugegeben, das hinterlies bei Severus ein fades Gefühl. Dennoch war er auch froh zu wissen, dass das Projekt kompletter Nonsens war und nicht irgendwann eine Armee von Supersoldaten durch die Straßen Europas marschierte.

„Woran arbeiten Sie normaler Weise?", fragte Severus.

„An einem Privatprojekt, wenn man so will.", antwortete Itaschenkow.

„Transmagie?", fragte Severus.

„In die Richtung. Ich arbeite seit vielen Jahren an einer Langzeitstudie zu den genetischen Mutationen durch Magie."

Itaschenkow lehnte sich über den Tisch und kramte aus einem Ordner eine dicke Akte hervor.

„Sie können sich ja schon mal einlesen."

Severus nahm den Hefter und schlug die erste Seite auf, wo ihn zunächst der Schlag traf. 

Transmagische Mutation und ihre Auswirkungen

Eine Langzeitstudie von Wladimir Itaschenkow

Im Auftrag von Thomas V. Riddle

„Ich dachte das ist privat?", fragte Severus verblüfft.

„Nun, ist es auch. Riddle hat mich privat aufgesucht. Ich sollte die Studie für ihn - und nur für ihn - anlegen. Offenbar will er seinen eigenen Zustand besser verstehen. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht leiden kann, er ist ein faszinierendes Studienobjekt. So viele ungewöhnliche Mutationen - gewollt wie zufällig - an einem Menschen. So eine Chance bietet sich nicht alle Tage."

„Er ist das Studienobjekt?", fragte Severus unsicher.

„Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt denken: Ist der Alte noch bei Trost? Die wenigsten Menschen treffen ihn persönlich, wenn man nicht zu seinem inneren Zirkel gehört. Dennoch, trotz seiner reichlich schrägen Thesen, die er als Politiker zu verbreiten pflegt hält er viel von meiner Arbeit. Etwas paradox, wenn man mich fragt, aber gut. Sie müssen jedoch keine Angst vor ihm haben. Als Privatmensch ist er sogar recht umgänglich."

Severus rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

Auch das noch! Wenn es einen Menschen auf diesem Planeten gab - Quatsch, im gesamten Universum! -, den er nicht treffen wollte, dann war es Thomas Vorlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Faszinierendes Studienobjekt hin oder her!

„Sie werden mich demnächst bei einer meiner Standartuntersuchungen begleiten."

Severus atmete tief durch und blätterte weiter in den Akten. Was folgte warebn Tabellen mit Blutwerten, Auswertungen von Gewebeproben von Haut, Rückenmark und sogar Gehirnwasser. Des weiteren gab es Röntgenaufnahmen von Riddles Gehirn. ein Anblick auf den er lieber verzichtet hätte. Die Hirnstruktur hatte sich komplett verändert. In derart extremen Ausmaßen, dass selbst ein Laie den Unterschied sehen konnte.

„Wow.", entfleuchte es Severus.

„Das wohl größte Mysterium des Thomas Riddels. Sein Gehirn ist für die Wissenschaft unersetzlich. Falls er irgendwann stirbt wäre es sicherlich höchst faszinierenddas Organ zu sezieren. So muss ich mich auf die bildgebenden Verfahren reduzieren."

„Sind Sie sicher, dass er keine Krankheit hat?", fragte Severus durchaus angewiedert.

„Bis auf diese starken Strukturellen Veränderungen am Gehirn ist der Mann kerngesund. Ebenso sind die motorischen und kognitiven Fähigkeiten genauso gut, wenn nicht gar besser, ausgebildet wie bei einem normalen Menschen. Allerdings hat er mir erzählt, dass er verschiedene schwarzmagische Veränderungen an sich vorgenommen hat. Leider wollte er mir die Frage nicht beantworten, ob er Horcruxe von sich hergestellt hat. Falls ja, dann könnte das den Zustand seines Gehirn erklären. Die biologischen Auswirkungen von Horcruxen sind leider noch nicht ausreichend erforscht. Ein eher stiefmütterlich behandel-ter Zweig der Transmagie.", erklärte Itaschenkow.

„Horcruxe sind doch verboten.", sagte Severus.

„Zumindest nach den internationalen Konventionen des Rats der Magier von 1790. Das Verbot ist ja eher ein Moralisches."

„Na ja, man muss doch Menschen töten, um einen Horcrux herzustellen?", sagte Severus.

„Das ist deutlich zu kurz gegriffen. Sicher, in vielen Fällen waren Horcruxe mit einem Tötungsritual verbunden, aber es gibt auch nachgewiesene Horcruxerstellungen, die ohne einen Tropfen Blut abliefen. Die Sache ist eher die, dass wir Stücke aus etwas heraus reißen von dem wir nicht wissen, was es ist. Irgendein esotherischer Klugscheißer schrieb mal, dass man dabei die Seele zersplittert, aber was ist die Seele denn überhaupt?"

„Ähm ... unser Verstand?"

„Sehen Sie, da geht es schon los! Für jeden ist die Seele etwas anderes. Sie ist ein diffuses Etwas, dass keiner so richtig nennen oder gar erklären kann. Sie ist nicht wissenschaftlich. Diese Mutationen hingegen ..." Itaschenkow deudete auf die Röntgenaufnahmen. „... sind als Fakten nachweißbar. Wir sind Wissenschaftler, keine Theologen."

„Also denken Sie, dass die Horcruxmagie die Gehirnstruktur so verändert hat?", fragte Severus.

„Dazu müsste ich wissen, ob Riddle welche hergestellt hat, aber in diesem Punkt bleibt er leider stur."

Severus blätterte weiter. Es folgten Listen von Untersuchungen, die bereits an ihm vorgenommen wurden. Neben körperlichen Diagnosen waren auch Bögen mit psychologischen Profilen darunter. Bevor Severus sich die jedoch genauer ansehen konnte nahm Itaschen-kow ihm die Unterlagen weg.

„Das ist leider zu vertraulich.", sagte der Professor nachdem er Severus überraschtes Gesicht gesehen hatte. „Ich möchte Sie als Assistent, weil mir im Augenblick die Arbeit etwas über den Kopf wächst. Außerdem können Sie hier viel lernen, was ich anderen nicht zeigen würde. Es stehen jeden Monat ein paar Untersuchungen mit Riddle an, bei denen ich möchte, dass Sie mir zur Hand gehen. Außerdem möchte ich, dass sie alles sorgfältig do-kumentieren. Die Auswertung werde ich übernehmen."

Damit waren die Fronten klar. Severus half dem Professor bei seinen nicht ganz alltäglichen Studien und Experimenten und bekam dafür Insiderinformationen, die in keinem Schulbuch zu finden waren. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass sein Studienobjekt Lord Voldemort hieß, gefiel ihm der Plan.

„Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Tagen.", schloss Itaschenkow die Diskussion ab.

Severus nickte höflich, sagte aber sonst nichts mehr dazu. Die nächste Zeit dürfte ohne Zweifel interessant werden.


	3. Eine folgenreiche Begegnung

Die Tage bis zum Untersuchungstermin mit Riddle vergingen wie im Flug. Leider.

Severus' Nervosität hatte sich in den letzten 24 Stunden sogar bei seinen Mitstudenten breit gemacht. Alle bemerkten, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Wassili am Morgen des großen Tages entnervt.

„Nix.", antwortete Severus, dessen Hände mehr zitterten als sonst.

„Jetzt hör aber auf. Du rennst hier schon seit Tagen rum als müsstest du zu einer Hinrichtung. Prüfungsangst?"

Wenn es das doch wäre! , dachte Severus.

„Es ist alles okay, ja!", beteuerte Severus.

Die anderen, die mit am Frühstückstisch saßen hielten wohl demonstrativ die Klappe. Vielleicht hatten sie sich auch abgesprochen, wer ihn darauf ansprechen sollte.

Egal. Er trank seinen Kaffee aus, erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Universität.

Dort angekommen wartete bereits Itaschenkow auf ihn.

„Nun, sind Sie bereit für den Dienst an der Wissenschaft?", fragte der Professor.

Severus nickte nur nervös.

Itaschenkow klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge, Riddle frisst Sie schon nicht. Und wenn doch muss ich mal ein ernstes Wort mit ihm reden."

Severus war überhaupt nicht nach Spaß zumute. Schon gar nicht auf seine Kosten.

Itaschenkow ging mit seinem Lehrling im Schlepptau zum Parkplatz, wo er einen schwarzen Wolga aufschloss. Severus hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie auf normalem Wege ihren Probanten besuchen würden.

„Warum so?", fragte Severus als er im Wagen saß.

„Riddle bevorzugt Häuser, die via Magie nicht aufspürbar sind. Da machen sich konservative Fortbewegungsmittel besser. Ich habe schließlich keine Lust von einer magischen Barriere in kleine Stücke gehakt zu werden. Und ich denke, Ihnen geht es ähnlich."

Worauf Itaschenkow Gift nehmen konnte.

Sie fuhren über den Innenstadtring hinaus aus Prag. Ins Grüne sozusagen. Zumindest wenn da kein halber Meter Schnee gelegen hätte.

Sie ließen die Vororte hinter sich und Severus wurde sehr bald bewusst, dass Voldemort ein Landhaus - eine Datscha, wie es hier hieß - besitzen musste.

Ebenjes fiel bescheidener aus als Severus erwartet hätte. Es handelte sich um einen kleinen Bauernhof.

Itaschenkow parkte den Wagen vor dem massiven Holztor. Die Mauern, die den Hof umgaben waren aus moosüberwachsenem Schiefer.  
Das Gut selbst bestand aus zwei Gebäuden. Das eine war ein traditionelles Fachwerkhaus und das andere die Scheune, die zugleich wohl als Stall diente.

Auf dem gepflasterten Hof pickten Hühner Körner auf. Ein Berner Sennenhund hielt Wache und einige Katzen tummelten sich auf der Mauer und beäugten die Neuankömmlinge misstrauisch.

Der Hund kam mit dem Schwanz wedelnd auf Itaschenkow zugerannt, bellte und holte sich bei dem alten Magier einige Streicheleinheiten ab.

Severus fiel es derweil immer schwerer sich vorzustellen, dass einer der größten und gefährlichsten Schwarzmagier der jüngeren Geschichte hier leben sollte. Andererseits; konnte er sich bis er Itaschenkow leibhaftig getroffen hatte, auch nicht vorstellen, dass einer der größten Alchemisten so ein schrulliger Zausel war.

Sein Mentor läutete an der Tür und eine alte Haushälterin mit Kopftuch und Blümschenschürze öffnete ihnen.

„Guten Tag Professor Itaschenkow.", sagte sie höflich.

„Guten Tag Greta.", antwortete dieser ebenso höflich.

„Der Chef ist oben. Wie immer. Und wer ist das?", fragte sie.

„Mein neuer Assistent." Itaschenkow trat ein und klopfte sich die Schuhe ab. Severus tat es ihm nach.

„So so.", antwortete die Haushälterin und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

Innen war das Haus so ländlich wie von außen. Kalkwände mit Holzpanelen und romantischen Gemälden von provinzieller Idylle. Eine enge Holztreppe führte nach oben. Unten lebte allen anschein nach die Frau.

Severus folgte Itaschenkow nach oben. Dort bot sich ein ähnliches Bild, nur dass hier Teppisch aus dem eisigen Steinboden auslag. An den Wänden im Flur hingen Jagdtrophäen. Schädel mit Geweihen von Hirchen, sowie ein präperierter Kopf eines Schafsbocks mit einem ungewöhnlich großen Hörneraufsatz.

Besonderes Interesse erweckte bei Severus ein großes Terrarium, dass in verschiedene Teile abgegrenzt war. In jedem Teil saß eine andere Schlangenart. Einige davon erkannte er. Etwa die ortsüblichen waren Kreuzottern. Die anderen waren afrikanischen oder südamerikanischen Ursprungs. Er sah eine Klapperschlange und verschiedene Gift- und Würgeschlangen, deren Namen er allerdings nicht kannte.

„Faszinierende Tiere, nicht wahr?", schallte eine ruhige, aber bestimmte Stimme durch den Flur.

Severus sah auf. Ein überraschter Gesichtsausdruckt huschte über seine Mine.

Thomas Riddle, ganz anders als in den Zeitungen.

Er war groß, hager und trotz seiner Mutationen gutaussehend. Er besaß schwarzes Haar, dass er sich zu einem langen Irokesen geschnitten hatte, den er zu mehreren Zöpfen zusammen gebunden hatte. Eine Art indianischer Kultschnitt wie Severus ihn schon bei einigen Todessern sah. Bis heute hatte er nie verstanden, was das sollte, aber jetzt war ihm alles klar.  
Er trug mehrere Ohrringe. Hinzu kam eine eigenwillige Schlangentätowierung an seinem Hals.  
Riddles Kleidung wirkte ähnlich leger. Er trug einen blau-rot karierten Morgenmantel, dazu eine lange, schwarze Trainingshose, ein weißes Unterhemd und Pantoffeln.

Zugegeben; er hätte von Voldemort ja vieles erwartet, aber keine Pantoffeln!

„Wladimir, lass dich anschauen!" Riddle umarmte Itaschenkow herzlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Dein neuer Assistent?"

Severus nickte bloß.

„Etwas schüchtern der Gute?"

„Das gibt sich noch.", beteuerte Itaschenkow.

Severus räusperte sich, unsicher ob es angebracht war den Mund aufzumachen.

„Ja?" Riddle wandte sich ihm zu.

„Nun, Sie sind also der große, böse ..."

„Wer sagt, dass ich böse bin?"

„Die Presse.", antwortete Severus.

„Welche Presse? Meine kanns nicht gewesen sein.", antwortete Riddle mit einem Lächeln von dem Severus nicht wusste, ob er es fürchten sollte. Unnahbar. Undurchdringlich.

„Ich lese auch internationale Presse."

„Oh, ein Kosmopolit, was? Mal sehen wie weit die Gelehrtheit deines neues Lehrlings geht, Wladimir."

Riddle drehte sich um und sie folgten ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer. Ebenjenes war für Severus wohl die größte Überraschung, da die Regale erstaunlich wenig verbotene, schwarzmagische Literatur enthielten. Er hätte erwartet, dass das Arbeitszimmer des größten, dunklen Magiers aller Zeiten nur so vor antiken, okkulten Schriften überquellen würden. Stattdessen waren die Regale wild durchmischt. Es gab kein offensichtliches Ablagesystem, dem Riddle folgte. Kein Buchformat, Themen oder Alphabet - es stand alles da wie es dem Meister sprichwörtlich aus den Händen fiel.

Das Zimmer bestach ansonsten durch seine Gewöhnlichkeit. Ein Schreibtisch mit allerhand Papierkram. Eine Couch, die sichtlich abgenutzt war. Er hielt offenbar des öfteren ein Nickerschen. Einzig auffällig war ein Plattenspieler auf einem Tischchen gleich neben dem Sofa und die in einem Koffer gestapelten Vinylplatten.  
Severus warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick darauf. Für einen Muggelhasser stapelte sich erschreckend viel Jazz, Swing und Klassik. Oder er musste das ewige Klischee des Dunklen Lords aus den Medien vergessen. Die Privatperson Riddle und seine Figur, Lord Voldemort, schienen sich dermaßen zu unterscheiden - Severus hätte für einen Moment schwören können Thomas Riddle sei Schauspieler.

Riddle legte seinen Morgenmantel ab. Auf seinen Armen kamen weitere Tätowierungen zum Vorschein. Auf Severus machten sie jedoch nicht den Eindruck lediglich als Körperschmuck zu fungieren.

Er setzte sich auf die Couch und überschlug die Beine, während er seinen Gästen die beiden Stühle ihm gegenüber anbot.

„Wollen wir beginnen?", fragte Itaschenkow.

„Noch nicht.", beschwor ihn Riddle. „Zuerst möchte ich mir deinen Lehrling genauer anschauen."

„Thomas, bitte.", unterbrach ihn Itaschenkow. „Wir sind hier, um zu arbeiten."

„Wlad, du bringst so selten Besuch mit. Lass mir das Vergnügen, ja?"

Riddle musterte Severus und dieser versuchte sich seine Nervosität so wenig wie möglich anmerken zu lassen.

„Wo kommst du her, Junge?"

„Ich kann dir auch seine Bewerbung kopieren, wenn du willst?", mischte sich Itaschenkow ein.

„Wlad, halt die Klappe!", erwiederte Riddle trocken und wies mit der Hand auf Severus.

„Bristol, Sir."

„Südenglische Provinz.", sagte Riddle gelassen. „Ich würde ja ministerielle Schulbildung vermuten, aber deine Haltung verrät mir Hogwarts. Regiert da immer noch dieser Waschlappen Dumbledore?"

„Hat regiert. Sie haben ihn abgesetzt.", antwortete Severus.

„Oh ja, das wär mir glatt entfallen. Danke. Welches Haus?"

„Slytherin."

„Ich vermute, dann hattest du wenig zu lachen unter diesem Gryffindorliebhaber." Riddle amüsierte sich sichtlich über etwas. Worüber genau konnte Severus nicht sagen. Vielleicht darüber, dass sich seit seiner Zeit nicht viel geändert hatte?

„Sagen wir, es hätte besser sein können."

„Und dein Hauslehrer?"

„Professor Slughorn, aber wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf; welche Rolle spielt das?", fragte Severus, dem das Kreuzverhör mehr wie ein Bewerbungsgespräch vorkam. Die Frage war nur wofür.

„Jede Rolle, mein Junge." Riddle und Itaschenkow tauschten einen flüchtigen Blick aus. „Wladimir, hat mir von dir erzählt. Ich war sofort begeistert und wollte mir selbst ein Bild machen."

„Tatsächlich, und ich dachte wir wären hier um uns ein Bild von Ihnen zu machen?", fragte Severus ohne den Blick von Riddle abzuwenden.

„Natürlich, das auch. Meine Transformation ist zu fortgeschritten, um nicht das Interesse eines Wissenschaftlers zu wecken. Zumal ich selbst diese Untersuchungen initiert habe. Ich kann mich ja schlecht selbst untersuchen. Dafür ist die Prozedur zu aufwendig."

„Und ich dachte Sie wären nur Politiker.", antwortete Severus.

Riddle lachte vergnügt.

„Politiker? Gott bewahre! Dann säße ich ja von früh bis spät im Ministerium und würde mir den Kopf über Richtlinien für die Dicke von Kesselböden und Magieemissionen zerbrechen. Ich bin Wissenschaftler, kein Bürokrat."

Riddle nahm seinen Morgenmantel und suchte in den Taschen nach irgendwas - das er allerdings nicht fand.

„Was habe ich dir neulich über die Untersuchung und den Nikontinpegel im Blut gesagt?", fragte Itaschenkow.

„Wladimir, du bist nicht mein Kindermädchen! GRETA!"

Einige Augenblicke später kam die Haushälterin ins Zimmer.

„Ja, Tom?"

„Wo haben Sie meine Zigaretten?", fragte Riddle ernsthaft erbost.

„Sie sagten ich sollte alles, was man rauchen kann in den Müll werfen."

„Wirklich alles?"

„Ja."

„Wie bin ich nur auf so eine blöde Idee gekommen!?", giftete Riddle. „Rauchverbote sind tödlich für Kopfarbeiter."

„Nun, wenigstens ist mein wissenschaftlicher Rat nicht an deinem Unterbewusstsein komplett vorbei gegangen.", kommentierte Itaschenkow die Szene.

„Mein Unterbewusstsein, hm? Mit dem muss ich noch ein ernstes Wort wechseln!"

„Thomas, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir endlich zur Sache kommen könnten.", sagte Itaschenkow.

„Greta, gehen Sie! Diese alte Nörgelgusche wird ohnehin nicht aufhören mich zu nerven, von daher ..." Riddle sprang auf, warf seinen Morgenmantel im hohen Bogen quer durch das Zimmer, so dass dieser auf der Lehne seines Arbeitsstuhls landete, ließ sich theatralisch auf das Sofa fallen und warf die Pantoffeln mit einem wilden Schlenker seiner Füße fort, wobei diese um ein Haar Severus am Kopf getroffen hätten.

„Willst du ein paar Beruhigungspillen?", fragte Itaschenkow.

„Deine Tabakdose wäre mir lieber.", antwortete Riddle.

Itaschenkow ignorierte den Satz und verschwand für einen Augenblick im Nebenzimmer. Er kam mit einem großen Metallkoffer zurück und öffnete ihn. Darin befanden sich allerhand medizinische Gerätschaften. Spritzen, Lösungen, Infusionen, Skalpelle, Scheren, verschiedenes Verbandsmaterial, Reagenzgläser. Alles, was man für das mobile einsammeln von Proben brauchte.

„Severus, nehmen Sie ihm das Blut ab, während ich den Rest vorbereite.", wies Itaschenkow ihn an und verschwand in den Flur.

Severus, war nervös. Er hatte Spritzen bisher nur an Ratten und Kaninschen gesetzt, jedoch an keinem Menschen und erst recht nicht am Dunklen Lord.

„Nur die Ruhe. Ich beiße nicht. Nimm die Hauptschlagader am Handgelenk, die geht am besten.", sagte Riddle ruhig.

Severus folgte der Empfehlung.

„Ich vermute du bist ein richtiges Alchemiegenie, sonst würde mein alter Feund Wlad, dich wohl kaum mitbringen.", sagte Riddle und nahm den Faden von vorhin wieder auf.

„Ich würde mich nicht so bezeichnen, aber ich schätze ich bin recht gut."

„So bescheiden? Andere würden vor Stolz platzen.", gab Riddle zu bedenken. „Ich vermute du bist dir deiner Fähigkeiten nicht bewusst."

„Doch, Sir, die Sache ist nur die, dass ich nicht gerne prahle."

„Es hat nichts mit Prahlen zutun, wenn man sich seines Könnens und Wissens bewusst ist. Ich fürchte da schlägt wieder Dumbledores Schule durch."

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Severus, während er weitere Blutproben nahm.

„Dumbledore hat nie die Talente seiner Schüler gefördert. Er wollte immer gefügige, loyale Schafe, die ohne ein Wort für ihn in den Tod gehen würden. Er hat es nie angestrebt das Potential seiner Schüler zu entfachen. Und weißt du warum? Weil er ein Politiker war und wie alle Politiker hatte er Angst sein bisschen Macht zu verlieren."

„Und Sie nicht?", fragte Severus.

„Deine Offenheit gefällt mir, Junge. Nein, weltliche Macht hat mich nie interessiert. Sie war lediglich ein Nebenprodukt meiner Arbeit. Schafsköpfe gibt es schließlich nicht nur unter den ach so Lichten."

„Sie sagten, Sie seien Wissenschaftler. Woran arbeiten Sie genau?", fragte Severus.

„Ah, jetzt kommt endlich der interessante Teil unseres kleinen Plauschs.", antwortete Riddle vergnügt. „Ich weiß, dass es viele Gerüchte über mich gibt und die meisten sind frei erfunden. Ich war allerdings schon immer ein Fan experimenteller Magie. Ein unterschätzes Feld, wenn man mich fragt."

„Experimentelle, schwarze Magie vielleicht?", fragte Severus.

„Ah, Wladimir, war nicht untätig. Wie immer."

„Ich habe die Röntgenbilder Ihres Gehirns gesehen und meine Schlüsse gezogen."

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr? Ich war selbst ganz verblüfft." Riddle machte eine kurze Pause. „Was ist deine Idee dazu?"

„Nun, genau genommen gibt es ja weder helle noch dunkle Magie. Es sind bestimmte Frequenzbereiche auf der magischen Skala, die wir bedienen. Und in manschen dieser Bereiche antwortet unser Körper mit direkten genetischen Mutationen.", antwortete Severus wie aus dem Lehrbuch.

„Sehr gut. Endlich mal jemand, der nicht an diesen Quatsch mit lichter und schwarzer Magie glaubt. Ich wette Dumbledore würde das anders sehen." Riddle wollte in die Hände klatschen, vergaß dabei aber die Spitze und zucke vor Schmerz zusammen als er seinen Arm anspannte. „Was noch?"

„Nun, ich vermute Sie haben irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches versucht."

„Weiter!"

„Ähm ... Horcruxe?", fragte Severus unsicher.

„Das die Wladimirs Theorie, aber was denkst du?"

„Horcruxe wären wahrscheinlich, allerdings bin ich bei dem Thema sehr grün hinter den Ohren ... na ja, es heißt man würde die Seele auseinander reißen."

„Wer sagt, dass die Seele im Gehirn sitzt?", fragte Riddle herausfordernd.

„Niemand. Vielleicht gibt es sie auch gar nicht, sondern ist nur ein Streich den uns unser Verstand und die Religion gespielt haben."

„Ich tippe auf die Religion.", gab Riddle zum besten. „Horcruxe sind kaum erforscht. Ein weites Feld, aber eher was für Archäologen, da die meisten Aufzeichnungen darüber im Laufe der Jahrhunderte verschwunden sind."

„Wenn keine Horcruxe, was dann?", fragte Severus offen neugierig.

„Sagen wir es so; ich habe einen Bereich der Magie betreten, den ich selbst noch nicht definieren kann. Vielleicht stimmen die Legenden ja."

„Welche Legenden?"

„Die über Magier, die in den Strömen der Magie aufgegangen sind. Die so mächtig wurden, dass sie eins wurden mit der Kraft, die sie durchströmt."

„Klingt schmerzhaft.", kommentierte Severus.

„In der Tat hatte auch ich nicht vor auf diese Weise aus der Welt der Lebenden zu scheiden. Daher will ich meinen Zustand analysieren, um zu wissen, wann ich diesen Punkt erreiche."

„Um vorsorgen zu können?", fragte Severus.

„Um es verhindern zu können.", berichtigte Riddle ihn.

„Und wie genau wollen Sie das machen?"

„Tja, das ist meine aktuelle Baustelle. Wladimir hilft mir mit seiner Arbeit hier und da die Löcher zu verkleinern, aber es geht zu langsam."

„Also denken Sie, dass sie bald sterben werden ... also, sich auflösen ...?"

Riddle reagierte auf diese Frage nicht.

„Ich weiß genug, um zu wissen, dass die Magie nicht die Ursache für meine Veränderung ist. Irgendetwas anderes zerstört meinen Körper und früher oder später auch meinen Verstand."

Langsam ging Severus ein Licht über seine Anwesendheit hier auf.

„Sie glauben Professor Itaschenkow findet die Lösung nicht?" Severus nahm die letzte Blutprobe an sich und verband die blutende Stelle an Thomas Ridlles Arm.

„Ich mag deine Aufgeschlossenheit. Andere würden mir sonstwas verkaufen, nur um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass sie falsch lagen. Ich brauche einen wachen Verstand. Eine neutrale Meinung bei dieser Suche. Jemanden, der sich nicht scheut unkonventionell zu denken."

„Sir, ich bin noch in der Lehre, was kann ich tun?", fragte Severus.

„Das ist kein Hindernis. Ich mag Gehirne, die noch nicht durch das Schulsystem deformiert worden und ihre eigenen Schlüsse ziehen. Du sorgst dafür, dass Itaschenkow die Lösung findet und ich gebe dir einen Schubs auf der Karriereleiter, was sagst du?"

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich möchte nicht begünstigt werden.", sagte Severus.

„Jemanden die Schinderei der Assistenz in einem Magierhospiz zu ersparen ist keine Begünstigung. Es ist viel eher eine gute Tat. Tu dir den Gefallen und denk in Ruhe darüber nach." Riddle lehnte sich zu dem Tischschen beim Plattenspieler hinüber und griff sich dort Zettel und Stift. Er schrieb etwas auf. „Meine Nummer, nur für den Fall, dass du es dir überlegt hast. Ganz unverbindlich."

Severus nahm den Zettel, den Riddle ihn gab. Es war keine tscheschische Nummer, sondern eine Britische. Vermutlich sein Büro in London.

In diesem Augenblick kam Itaschenkow zurück.

„Du bist fertig? Gut. Machen wir uns auf den Weg zurück."

„Aber wollten Sie nicht ..."

„Nein, nein, alles Bestens. Pack den Kram zusammen. Wir gehen.", wimmelte Itaschenkow seine Frage ab.

Severus packte zusammen und nahm die Blutproben mit. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Riddle und seiner Haushälterin, stiegen wieder in den Wolga.

Auf der Fahrt zurück nach Prag schwieg Severus lange bevor er den Mut fand seinen Mentor endlich zu fragen.

„Was war das eigentlich? Eine Bewerbung?"

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen zu sein. Ja, seit du aus dem Armeedienst an die Uni gegangen bist hatte Thomas Riddle ein Auge auf dich."

„Und Sie haben ihm von mir erzählt?", fragte Severus.

„Gott nein! Er hat seine eigenen Mittel und Wege ihm gefällige Talente zu finden. Womöglich bist du ihm durch irgendetwas aufgefallen und er will mehr davon."

Severus schwieg. Er ahnte was es war. Seine ehrenhafte Entlassung. Ein Orden wegen besonderer Tapferkeit, dabei hatte er in diesem Hinterhalt etwas unsäglich dummes getan. Wer brauchte schon einen Sanitäter, der sich im Kugelhagel vor seine Kameraden wirft um diese zu schützen? Er war eben doch ein Herzmensch oder besser ein Idiot!

„Er will einen impulsiven Trottel mit wissenschaftlicher Ausbildung?", fragte Severus.

Itaschenkow lachte laut los.

„Ich fürchte ihr seid da Seelenverwandte. Thomas ist impulsiv, dickköpfig, ehrgeizig. Das sehe ich auch in dir. Wahrscheinlich denkt er du würdest ihn besser verstehen als ich."

„Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht.", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Dann wirst du ihn in den nächsten Jahren noch richtig kennen lernen."

Darauf war Severus nun wirklich nicht scharf. Sicher, er hatte einen Mann kennen gelernt, der sehr viel anders war als er gedacht hätte, doch es war auch der Dunkle Lord. Der Herr über den Commonwealth. Der Mann, der wahrscheinlich unzählige Unschuldige auf dem Gewissen hatte. Ein Mann, der behauptete Wissensdurst und nicht Machtgier würden ihn treiben.

Severus überforderte das, was er heute gesehen hatte. Es musste ersteinmal darüber schlafen.


	4. Trauzeuge

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus von einem Klopfen am Fenster geweckt. Ein großer Uhu saß auf dem Fenstersims mit einem Brief im Schnabel und klopfte mit diesem energisch gegen die Scheibe.

Severus quälte sich aus dem Bett, öffnete das Fenster und nahm den Brief entgegen. Der Uhu flatterte wie selbstverständlich ins Zimmer.

„Fuck!", zichte Severus als er ihn öffnete. Das hatte er völlig vergessen! Lucius Hochzeit. Das Hochzeitdatum war der 25. März, also genau in einem Monat. Severus wurde panisch und biss sich in die Hand. Er war so ein Idiot! Hatte es voll verpennt über all den Stress, den er mit dem Studium hatte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ihn die Sache mit Riddle noch zusätzlich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Der Uhu durchwühlte während Severus' Schockphase dessen Sachen und entdeckte schließlich eine halbvolle Tüte Chips für sich.

„Okay, das krieg ich hin.", sagte Severus und setzte sich. Er nahm ein Stück Papier und schrieb Lucius eine Rückantwort, dass er natürlich kommen würde, auch wenn Severus noch keine Ahnung hatte wie er das organisierte. Anschließend riss er den Uhu von seiner Chipstüte los, woraufhin dieser empört schrie, steckte ihm den Brief in den Schnabel und ließ ihn durch das offene Fenster verschwinden.

Severus zog sich an, frühstückte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Uni. Dort verging der Tag recht ereignislos bis er Professor Itaschenkow über den Weg lief, der ihn sogleich auf einen Kaffee einlud. Er hätte am liebsten abgelehnt. War Severus die letzten Tage seinem Mentor doch aus dem Weg gegangen, nun allerdings saß er in der Falle und begleitete ihn durch das Schneetreiben auf die andere Straßenseite. Dort betraten sie ein kleines Straßencafé und setzten sich in eine weniger gut einsehbare Ecke, während sie auf ihren Kaffee warteten.

„Nun, ich möchte mich noch einmal bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich vor Thomas' Art wohl besser warnen sollen.", sagte Itaschenkow und stopfte seine Pfeife.

„Ich bin es nur nicht gewöhnt derart überrumpelt zu werden.", sagte Severus offen.

„Ja, das tut mir auch leid, aber ich konnte nichts daran ändern. Er wollte es so."

„Sie meinen es war ein Befehl von ihm?", fragte Severus. Itaschenkow zündete seine Pfeife an und ließ sich für seine Antwort viel Zeit.

„Du bist ein sehr talentierter Junge, Severus. Thomas und Ich sind der Meinung, dass der übliche Bildungsweg eine arge Zeitverschwendung wäre."

„Warum haben Sie mich dann aufgenommen?", fragte Severus.

„Weil es die Bürokratie so verlangt. Die Universität ist für diejenigen, die noch geformt werden müssen, du bist jedoch schon weiter als viele andere. Es wäre daher nur logisch dich in einen anderen Bereich zu verlegen."

„Und der wäre?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Ich sage dir das ganz offen, Thomas will dich in London haben. Er will sich selbst mit dir befassen. Das ist ein Angebot, das du nicht ausschlagen kannst."

In der Tat. Niemand war so verrückt dem Dunklen Lord etwas auszuschlagen.

Ihr Kaffee würde serviert und Severus nahm einen Schluck.

„Wann soll es denn losgehen?", fragte er.

„Am besten sofort, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass du zunächst deine Verhältnisse klären möchtest."

„In der Tat. Da gibt es noch einiges zu Regeln.", sagte Severus. „Etwa die Frage, was mich in London erwartet."

„Das kann Thomas dir am besten selbst sagen. Da kommt er ja." Itaschenkow deutete in Richtung des Eingangs.

Dort erschien Thomas Riddle gerade aus dem Schneetreiben. Wie ein Wesen aus einer anderen Welt stand er dort und zog die Blicke vieler Gäste auf sich. Sein Aussehen war ausschlaggebend für das plötzliche Interesse. Einen in einen Ledermantel gehülten Hühnen mit wildem Irokesenschnitt sah man hier nicht alle Tage. Erst recht nicht einen mit dieser Ausstrahlung. Die Gäste waren wie hypnotisiert und starrten ins Leere. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch einen Zauber gewirkt und die kaum vorhandenen, geistigen Barrieren der Muggel durchdrungen und ihnen ihren Willen genommen.

Er kam ohne Umschweife auf Severus und Itaschenkow zu.

„Wollen Sie sich setzen?", bot der Professor ihm an.

„Ich stehe hier lieber.", antwortete Riddle.

„Ich war gerade darüber Severus über Ihr angebot aufzuklären."

„Und, Junge? Was sagst du?", fragte Riddle direkt.

„Ich bin nicht sicher, Sir. Was haben Sie mit mir vor?" Severus nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, um seine Nervosität zu überspielen.

„Ich biete dir einen Job an. Nicht im Ministerium, sondern direkt unter mir. Ich garantiere ein hervorragendes Gehalt und - wenn die Leistung stimmt - hier und da Begünstigungen. Du wärst ein Idiot, wenn du ablehnen würdest."

Sein Herz sagte Severus, dass er es bereuen würde, wenn er einwilligte, doch sein Verstand kam nicht umhin dieses Angebot interessant zu finden.

„Und mein Studium?", fragte Severus.

„Das kannst du in London beenden. Du wärst nicht der Erste, der das auch Zuhause hinkriegt." Riddle blickte Itaschenkow herausfordernd an. Dieser reagierte jedoch nicht auf die Anspielung.

„Du bist doch ein Kämpfer, oder?", fragte Riddle unvermittelt und beugte sich in Severus' Richtung. „Ich habe seine Militärakte gelesen. Ausgezeichnet für Tapferkeit im Kampf und wenn ich richtig liege über 50 Abschüsse in nicht einmal zwei Monaten Frontensatz - und das als Sanitäter."

„Ich musste töten, also habe ich getötet.", antwortete Severus tonlos.

„Nein, mein Guter, du bist ein Killer, ein Kämpfer und wie ich das sehe ein findiger Wissenschaftler. Genau das was ich im Moment brauche."

Es hatte keinen Zweck. Riddle hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihn zu besitzen und seinen Willen bekam der Dunkle Lord - immer.

„In Ordnung.", sagte Severus schließlich. „Sie haben Recht, ich bin ein Killer."

Riddle lächelte.

„Oh, das will ich doch hoffen." Er klatschte in die Hände und streckte Severus seine rechte Hand entgegen. „Nun denn, wir sehen uns in London. Ich lasse dir eine Eule zukommen."

Zögernd ergriff Severus die Hand des schwarzen Magiers. Ein triumphales Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dessen Gesicht ab.

„Wir sehen uns.", sagte er noch und disapperierte davon.

Auf den Gesichtern der Muggel spiegelte sich Verwirrung wieder, immerhin war ihnen ein Teil ihrer Zeit sprichwörtlich gestohlen worden. Severus hingegen beschlich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Hatte er wirklich das Richtige getan?

 _London, United Kingdom, 20. März 1980_

Lucius Malfoy stand in der Vorhalle des Londoner Flughafens und wartete auf die Maschine aus Prag. Severus musste ja unbedingt einen Linienflug nehmen. Seine Abneigung gegen magische Formen des Reisens nahmen zuweilen schon seltsame Formen an. Was war an einem fliegenden Betonklotz ungefährlicher als an einem Portschlüssel? Wenn man ihn fragte war die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher mit einem dieser Stahlvögel ins Meer zu stürzen und bei dem Crash in klitzkleine Fetzen gerissen zu werden als in einem Strom magischer Energie verloren zu gehen.

Lucius sah auf seine Uhr. Der Flug hatte schon seit einer Stunde Verspätung. Schließlich wurde der Flug 558 aufgerufen. Severus' Maschine war endlich angekommen. Er platzierte sich in der Nähe der entsprechenden Gangway vor dem Sicherheitsbereich, um seinen Freund abzufangen.

Der kam schließlich ganz flau im Gesicht durch die Sicherheitsschleuße - nachdem ihn ein ganz besonders aufmerksamer Zollbeamter fünf mal hintereinander filzte. Das lag sicher an Severus' Auftreten und der Tatsache, dass man Passagieren aus dem Ostblock nicht trauen durfte. Immerhin trug sein Freund schon wieder seine alte Militärjacke und wirkte so mehr wie ein Paramilitär.

„Severus!", rief Lucius ihm zu als er endlich weiterging. Die beiden begrüßten sich freundschaftlich.

„Einen guten Flug gehabt?", fragte Lucius.

„Wenn man von miesem Essen und Triebwerksschäden absieht.", meinte Severus lapidar.

„Du hättest ja apparieren können."

„Nicht über die Entfernung.", antwortete Severus und ging mit Lucius im Schlepptau zum Gepäckband. „Am Ende wäre ich noch in der Themse gelandet. Außerdem sind die Flugzeuge sicher."

Lucius war davon ja alles andere als überzeugt. Sein Freund nahm seinen Koffer vom Band. Ein großer, altmodischer Rollkoffer mit zig Aufklebern aus früheren Zeiten darauf.

„Ähm ... hast du etwas zum Anziehen für die Hochzeit?", fragte Lucius vorsichtshalber. Er wusste ja, dass Severus sowas immer schleifen ließ.

„Du wirst stolz auf mich sein, Lu.", antwortete Severus. „Es ist sogar neu."

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Flughafen und Lucius packte seinen Freund am Arm, der schon drauf und dran war ein Taxi zu rufen.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, was das für einen Eindruck macht, wenn ein persönlicher Mitarbeiter des Schwarzen Lords mit einem Muggelschrotthaufen fährt?", fragte Lucius.

Severus hatte ihm von seiner plötzlichen Einstellung erzählt. Es kam überraschend, wenn auch nicht völlig unerwartet, immerhin war Itaschenkow bekannt dafür Leute abzuwerben. Nun ja, zumindest in Lucius' Kreisen. Severus schien es dagegen kalt erwischt zu haben.

„Oh Mann, dir erzähl ich nie wieder was!"

„Damit du uns beide blamierst?", fragte Lucius. „Komm schon."

Er hakte sich in Severus' Arm ein und disapparierte. Eigentlich machte man das nicht an derart belebten Orten, aber die Muggel würden es ohnehin nur für eine ihrer zahlreichen Einbildungen halten.

Kaum eine Sekunde später erschienen die beiden vor dem Eingang des Malfoy-Anwesens. Severus verdrehte die Augen und übergab sich in die Hecke neben sich.

„Junge!", empörte sich Lucius.

„Genau deshalb hasse ich magische Reisen.", krächze Severus und wischte sich sein Erbrochenes vom Mund.

Das Anwesen der Familie Malfoy glich einem kleinen Schloss im viktorianischen Stil und besaß ausgedehnte Ländereien. Sie standen genau vor dem Haupttor, das an einer hohen Steinmauer anschloss, die mit Kletterefeu übersät war. Die Hecke hingegen diente lediglich als Schmuck, um den Weg zum Eingang des Herrenhauses majestätisch zu begleiten. Und ab und an wurde sie auch für den schlechten Magen anderer Leute missbraucht.

Sie gingen zum den Gartenweg entlang zu dem großen Eichenportal, das ins Innere des Anwesens führte. Lucius öffnete und sie betraten das Haus. Severus' Koffer blieb in der Eingangshalle stehen und würde später von den Hauselfen nach oben gebracht.

Sie gingen ins große Esszimmer, wo schon einige andere Gäste warteten. Im Sessel vor dem Kamin saß Bellatrix. Sie trug ein schwarzes Klied im aufreizenden Stil. Im Sessel neben ihr saß Lucius' Frau Nazissia. Hochschwanger wie sie war begnügte sie sich mit einem weit geschnittenen, weißen Hemd und Stretchhosen. Etwas von den beiden Frauen entfernt standen zwei Männer, die Severus noch nicht kannte. Der eine war ein dürrer Mann im Nadeltreifenanzug und Krawatte, mit Spitzbart und langen, schwarzen Haar, dass er mit einer Schleife zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Der andere ein muskulöser, breitschuldriger Typ, der jedem Türsteher Ehre gemacht hätte. Er trug eine Lederweste über die er wiederrum eine schwarze Robe geworfen hatte. Zugegeben, wahrscheinlich gab es auch gar keinen Anzug, der ihm passte. Sein Haar war kurz und militärisch geschnitten und eine lange Narbe ging quer über sein Gesicht.

„Severus, darf ich vorstellen; Rudolfus Lestrange." Lucius deudete auf den Hageren von Beiden. „Und Walden McNair."

Severus gab den beiden die Hand. Sein Blick verriet Lucius jedoch, dass es sich um reine Freundlichkeit handelte.

„Hocherfreut.", sagte McNair mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme. „Ich hörte, Sie sind ein richtiger Kriegsheld."

„Kommt darauf an, was man unter Held versteht.", antwortete Severus verhalten.

„Ja, nicht jeder lässt sich von Muggelfreunden in den Arsch schießen, nicht?", mischte sich Bellatrix gackernd ein. Sie erhob sich und kam auf Severus zu.

„Falls es dich interessiert, es war nicht mein Hintern, sondern das Knie.", belehrte Severus sie.

„Und rausgeschmissen haben sie ihn auch noch!", provozierte Bellatrix weiter.

„Ich würde ehrenhaft entlassen.", korrigierte Severus. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich der alte, aufsteigende Hass auf sie ab. Die beiden waren sich noch nie grün gewesen und Bellatrix ließ keine Gelegenheit aus Severus niederzumachen. Der Grund war einfach. Severus war Halbblüter, aber außer Lucius, Zissy und Bellatrix wusste das hier keiner.

„Bella, benimm dich!", zichte Nazissia aus ihrem Sessel herüber.

„Oh, ich benehme mich doch, meine Süße.", antwortete Bellatrix zuckersüß. „Nur bekomme ich Ausschlag von schlechtem Blut."

„BELLA!", rief Narzissia erbost.

„Uuups." Bellatrix zwinkerte Severus zu und verließ den Raum.

McNair und Rudolfus blickten fragend drein. Offenbar hatte Bellatrix' Anspielung bei ihnen nicht gezündet. Lucius machte sich aber auch nicht die Mühe es ihnen zu erklären. Wenn Severus wirklich für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete, dann würden sie es ohnehin bald erfahren.

„Nun denn ...", durchbrach Lucius das Schweigen. „... Severus, ich habe es dir noch nicht gesagt, aber ich möchte dich gern für die Hochzeit für eine ganz besondere Aufgabe haben."

Sein Freund zog die Augenbraue hoch. So wie er es immer tat, wenn er mit seiner angeborenen Skeptik das Schlimmste erwartete.

„Keine Sorge, du wirst es lieben.", fügte Lucius hinzu.

„Wenn du das sagst.", antwortete Severus.

„Sev, eigentlich war es ja meine Idee.", sagte Nazissia und erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Sessel - immerhin trug sie jetzt zwei Menschen mit sich herum. „Ich habe es mir gewünscht, denn nun ja ... ich möchte gerne, dass du unser Trauzeuge wirst."

Severus' Augen wurden groß und es hätte wohl nicht viel gefehlt und ihm wäre der Kiefer nach unten geklappt.

„Wir wollten es dir persönlich sagen, wenn du wieder da bist.", schloss Lucius.

„Aber es gibt immer zwei Trauzeugen. Wer ist der andere?", fragte Severus. Sein Gesicht hatte die Fassung zurückerlangt, aber in seinen Augen konnte Lucius sehen wie das Gehirn seines Freundes arbeitete.

„Das ist in der Tat etwas heikel, aber ihr seid ja zum Glück alle schon erwachsen und werdet euch vertragen, nicht wahr?", antwortete Lucius. Er sollte es wirklich kurz machen, aber sie hatte sich geradezu um den Posten des zweiten Trauzeugen gerissen.

„Bellatrix.", sagte Nazissia und kam ihren zukünftigen Ehemann zuvor. „Ich werde es ihr noch mal einbläuen, dass das eine Hochzeit ist und kein Wrestling."

Rudolfus begann zu kichern.

„Sie ist eben sehr impulsiv.", sagte dieser heiter.

„In der Tat.", antwortete Severus. „Was mich betrifft bin ich mit der Aufgabe einverstanden."

„Sehr gut.", sagte Nazissia, ging auf Severus zu und wechselte einen Blick mit Lucius.

Er nickte. Seine Frau hatte noch eine Überraschung für seinen alten Schulfreund, aber die sollte sie ihm ruhig persönlich überbringen.

„Nun, Sev, du willst dich bestimmt erst einmal ausruhen. Komm, ich zeige dir dein Gästezimmer." Sie nahm Severus am Arm und führte ihn aus dem Raum. Dieser wirkte nicht ganz umsonst verwirrt.

Narzissia führte Severus in den Flur die Treppe hinauf. Es machte ihr mittlerweile große Mühe die Stufen zu steigen.

„Weißt du, du musst das nicht machen, wenn es dir schwer fällt, ich bin ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal hier.", sagte Severus.

So kauzig der gute Severus auch manchmal sein konnte, wenn es darum ging dem anderen Geschlecht behilflich zu sein verlor er keine Zeit.

„Nein, das geht schon. Es ist auch, ich will nicht, dass die anderen es mithören, ansonsten habe ich Bella wieder an der Backe!"

„Warum Bellatrix? Sie war doch gar nicht ..."

„Oh, das weißt du wohl noch gar nicht. Sie hat sich dem Willen unserer Eltern gefügt und geheiratet.", sagte Nazissia. „Rudolfus ist ihr Mann."

„Wow.", entfleuchte es Severus. Nazissia musste lachen.

„Was?" Severus schien sichtlich irritiert von ihrer Belustigung.

„ _Wow_. Du warst schon immer eine emotionale Ausdrucksbombe, Severus."

„Na ja, sieht so aus als sei ich jetzt der letzte, verbleibende Junggeselle hier.", antwortete Severus.

„Was mich ehrlich gesagt wundert.", sagte Nazissia völlig ehrlich.

„Warum?"

„Du kannst extrem charmant sein, wenn du willst." Sie stieg die letzten Stufen hoch und führte Severus zu einem Zimmer im ersten Stock. Sein Koffer war bereits hergebracht worden.

Nazissia setzte sich auf das Bett und bedeutete Severus sich neben sie zu setzen. Er zögerte, kam ihrem Wunsch aber schließlich nach.

„Hör zu, Severus, ich und Lucius haben uns überlegt ..." Sie stockte. Sie wusste nicht wie er darauf reagieren würde. Dafür kannte sie ihn einfach nicht gut genug, denn Severus war selbst für ihren Mann oft genug ein Rätsel. Er wusste wie man Emotionen verbarg. Schon während ihrer Schulzeit hatte er dieses Spiel zur Perfektion gebracht, weshalb viele Leute anzweifelten, dass er überhaupt Gefühle besaß. Nazissia wusste es allerdings besser. Nur wusste sie eben nicht wie diese genau aussahen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass, wenn das Kind auf die Welt kommt und Lucius oder mir etwas zustoßen würde, es zu seinen nächsten Verwandten geschickt wird.", erklärte sie gelassen.

„Du meinst deine Schwester?", fragte Severus.

„Bella ist nicht der Typ für sowas und Rudolfus kann sich nicht gegen sie durchsetzen. Von daher ..." Nazissia atmete tief. „Ich möchte, dass du der Patenonkel des Kindes wirst."

Severus sagte nichts. Er schien nicht verwirrt oder ablehnend. Ganz im Gegenteil, in seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein mildes Lächeln ab.

„Und du glaubst, dass ich der Richtige bin?", fragte er.

„Du hast ein gutes Herz, Severus. Du bist ein besserer Mensch als du dir selbst eingestehen willst. Zugegeben, auch wenn du dich manchmal wie ein Vollidiot benimmst ... ich weiß, dass du der Richtige bist."

Sie erhob sich und gab ihm unvermittelt einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Überlege es dir.", sagte Nazissia und verließ den Raum.

Severus Snape stand am offenen Fenster und rauchte mit zitternden Fingern eine Zigarette. Seine Gedanken rasten wie wild hin und her und hinterließen in seinem Kopf ein einziges Gefühlschaos. Lange hatte er nicht mehr so gefühlt, denn in der Armee hatte er alle Emotionen tief in seinem Kopf vergraben. Hätte er sie zugelassen hätte er das tägliche Sterben und Töten nicht überlebt. Er wäre schlicht und einfach wahnsinnig geworden hätte er zugelassen, dass ihn das, was er täglich erlebte berührte.

Nun, da er wieder hier war holte ihn alles wieder ein. Es war ein großer Beweis ihres Vertrauens ihm gegenüber, wenn sie wollte, dass er die Patenschaft für ihr Kind übernahm, doch Severus wusste nicht, ob er dafür bereit war. Er hatte innerhalb des letztes Jahres so viel Tod gesehen, so viele Menschen auch selbst getötet. Er hatte sie nicht gezählt, das Ministerium offenbar schon. Waren wirklich 50 Menschen durch seine Hand gestorben wie Riddle behauptete? Severus wusste nur, dass er seine Waffe benutzt hatte. Er war Soldat. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht und abgedrückt - jedes Mal.

Nazissia behauptete er sei ein guter Mensch, allerdings hatte Severus arge Zweifel, ob dem wirklich so war. Er hatte das Mädchen, das er liebte, verlassen in dem Glauben es schützen zu können. Hatte sich dem Druck gebeugt, war zur Armee gegangen und hatte schließlich einen Job bei dem Mann angenommen, der für all das verantwortlich war. War er wirklich ein guter Mensch oder nur ein Feigling, der einfach nur vor seinen Ängsten davonlief? So wie er vor seiner Familie davongelaufen war?

Severus spürte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen, ließ sie aber nicht zu zu. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarette.

Was war nur mit ihm geschehen? Sein Verstand war benebelt, unklar. Er konnte nichts erkennen außer diesem Gefühl von Trauer und Wut und dem Wunsch sich hinzulegen und nie weider aufzustehen.

Nazissia wollte die Verantwortung an jemanden abgeben, dem sie vertraute und von dem sie dachte, dass er der Erziehung eines Kindes gewachsen war. Ihre Schwester Bellatrix kam aufgrund ihrer exotischen Vorlieben nicht in Frage. Severus verstand das. Er hätte womöglich nicht anders gehandelt, wenn er sie gewesen wäre.

Die meisten Bekannten und Freunde des Hauses Malfoy waren egozentrische Aristokraten, selbstgefällige Wichser und reiche, ranghohe Militärs. Sprich; genau die Klientel aus der die Todesser und nicht zuletzt Thomas Riddle ihren Einfluss bezogen. Lucius war damit nie glücklich gewesen. Sein Freund hatte sich wie er immer danach geseht ein freies Leben zu führen, doch als Sohn eines reinblütigen Militärberaters und einer Aristokratin, die mit ihrer Familie tief im Ministerium verankert war, war es für ihn schier unmöglich auch nur einen Atemzug zu machen ohne, dass ihn hunderte Leute auswerteten und sein Verhalten politisch einordneten. Er war ein Sklave seiner Herkunft.

Für Severus war es leichter gewesen aus all dem auszubrechen. Sein Vater war ein Muggel, der als Tischler arbeitete und seine Mutter eine Magierin, die hin und wieder Zaubertränke zum Verkauf herstellte. Eine sehr selbstständige, aufrechte Hexe. Bis sie eines Tages verschwand und tot wieder auftauchte. Gefoltert und ermordet. Severus hatte nie den Grund erfahren, aber er wusste, wer es getan hatte. Die Art Mensch, die auch in diesem Haus zugange war. Die Art Mensch, die andere nach ihrem Blutstatus beurteilte und Kriege vom Zaun brach. Severus hatte allen Grund diese Leute zu hassen, doch als Slytherin war er selbst unter den reinblütigen Aristokraten noch Anerkannt aufgrund seiner Talente. Sie schätzten nicht sein Blut, sondern seine Fähigkeiten. Das hatte ihm über die Freundschaft mit Lucius hinaus eine Sonderstellung gegeben. Schon damals.

Trotz alldem er hatte eine nichtmagische Freundin gehabt. Sie war ein Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft gewesen und er hatte sie geliebt wie kein Mädchen, dass ihm je in der Zaubererschaft über den Weg gelaufen war. Sie war etwas ganz besonderes gewesen und er war sich sicher, dass sie das Mädchen war, dass er nie hätte verlassen dürfen. Nicht einmal, um ihr Leben zu retten. Dessen war er sich mittlerweile sicher, doch er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen und das verletzte ihn zutiefst.

Severus rauchte seine Zigarette zuende und warf sie aus dem Fenster. Sie landete irgendwo auf dem penibel gemähten, englischen Rasen. Er zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie aufs Bett. Anschließend packte er seinen Koffer aus und verstaute seine Klamotten im Kleiderschrank.

Für die Hochzeit hatte er sich extra einen schwarzen Anzug, Hemd und Krawatte besorgt. Dazu Falthosen und schwarze Lederschuhe. Lucius - und erst recht seine pedantische Verwandtschaft - sollte schließlich nicht behaupten können, dass er sich nicht bemühen würde. Zumal er als Trauzeuge einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil beitragen würde. Lucius hatte bereits vor Wochen sowas durchklingen lassen, aber erst heute wusste er es mit Gewissheit.

Mit der Rolle des Trauzeugen hatte er kein Problem, auch wenn er den ersten Schock, dass Lucius ihn gewählt hatte, erst einmal verdauen musste. Trotz seiner Anspielungen war Severus immer davon ausgegangen er würde jemanden wählen, der stärker in der Familie und Tradition der Malfoys verankert war. Severus war sein bester Freund, aber nichts desto trotz war eine Hochzeit etwas anderes. Da ging es um Prestige, darum der reinblütigen Aristokratie etwas vorzugaukeln. Daher empfand er es als überraschend, aber auch erfreulich, dass sich Lucius dieses eine Mal den Interessen seiner Familie widersetzt hatte.

Nachdem er ausgepackt hatte verließ er das Zimmer. Severus würde die Tage bis zur Hochzeit auf dem Anwesen verbringen und da er ohnehin nichts besseres zutun hatte, weil er seinen neuen Job ohnehin erst im April antreten würde. Daher verbrachte er die Zeit damit das Anwesen zu erkunden. Er war schließlich lange nicht mehr hier gewesen.

Severus machte einen Abstecker in den Keller des Hauses, wo die Küche lag. Dort schufteten nach wie vor zahlreiche Hauselfen, die von einer kleinen, aber umso dickeren Chefköchin angeleitet wurden. Normalerweise sah man die Elfen im Haus nicht, da sie angewiesen waren für alle Gäste unsichtbar zu agieren. Hier unten jedoch war das anders, da die Sklaven und Angestellten sich hier sammelten.

Sein Abstecher in die Küche endete wie früher damit, dass ihm die Köchin viel zu viel zum probieren anbot. Natürlich nur, um eine geschmackliche Zweitmeinung einzuholen. In seinem Fall landete er bei einer wirklich großartigen Zitronensahnetorte.

Severus bedankte sich und ging weiter. Auf der gleichen Ebene lag der Weinkeller, den er allerdings unberührt ließ. Zum einen weil es noch zu früh für Alkohol war und zum anderen, weil er auf eher proletenhaftes wie Bier und Schnaps stand. Gerade am Schnaps hatte es ihm in Russland nie gemangelt.

Im Erdgeschoss lagen die Esszimmer, der Salon und die Hausbibliothek. Letztere war vollgestopft mit viel Fachliteratur. Historienschinken, sehr viele Militärsachbücher und Chroniken des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Die Malfoys waren an der Verteidigung Britaniens gegen die Nazis buchstäblich beteiligt gewesen und so manche Heldentat der Großväter hallte bis heute nach. Wie in allen Familien wollte die alten Kamellen aus dem Krieg nur keiner mehr hören.

Hinzu gesellten sich allerdings auch Romane und Märchenliteratur. Das meiste davon von magischen Schriftstellern, die Severus nicht kannte. In seiner Nachbarschaft gab es kaum Magier und so hatte er sich vor allem an Muggeln wie Stephen King oder Edgar Allen Poe gütlich getan. Ihm fiel jedoch auf, dass die meisten dieser Bücher sich mit der Reinblutmythologie wie dem Slytherin-Zyklus und der Walpurgisritter-Sage beschäftigten.

In den oberen Etagen befanden sich hauptsächlich die Gästezimmer und die privaten Gemächer der Malfoys. Lucius war schon vor Jahren in ein eigenes Zimmer im Dachgeschoss umgezogen, aber da er nun heiratete und ein Kind bekam würde er dort sicher nicht mehr wohnen.

Hinzu gesellte sich das Arbeitszimmer von Lucius' Vater Abraxas. Er hatte noch nie einen Blick hineingeworfen. Sicherlich gab es da auch nicht viel zu sehen außer viel Papierkram für das Ministerium und Militärakten.

Severus beendete seinen Spaziergang schließlich und ging die Treppe wieder hinunter in den Vorsaal, wo bereits weitere Gäste eintrafen. Er kannte die Männer und Frauen nicht, aber allen Anschein nach waren sie aus dem Ministerium. Gut situierte Magier in Anzügen und übergeworfenen Roben, hier und da auch mit Hut, die sich gar keine Mühe machten ihren Beruf zu verbergen. Militärs und Auroren. Severus vermutete, dass es sich um freunde von Abraxas handelte.

Er ging in den Salon auf der Suche nach Lucius. Dieser stand am Kamin. Interessanter Weise allein. Normaler Weise sorgte seine Familie dafür, dass er nicht viel allein war - schon gar nicht, wenn die halbe magische Aristokratie Großbritanniens im Anmarsch war.

„Oh, hallo.", sagte Lucius etwas abwesend und sah in die Flammen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus sicherheitshalber.

Lucius schwieg und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Du wirst doch jetzt nicht nervös, oder?", fragte Severus.

„Nervös? Nein. Ich bin nicht nervös."

„Was dann?", fragte Severus.

„Nichts.", antwortete Lucius. Es klang nicht überzeugt. Schließlich setzte er doch an. „Ich wünschte manchmal nur, ich wäre jemand anderes."

„Das wünschen wir uns doch alle.", antwortete Severus.

„Ach ja? Und wie ist das mit dir?"

„Was meinst du denn?", fragte Severus.

„Hast du keine Alpträume und weckst schreiend auf? Denkst du nicht, dass es da etwas gibt, dass dich aufhören lässt ein Mensch zu sein?", fragte Lucius. Ruhig. Gelassen.

Severus kannte die Symptome nur zu gut und wie sein Freund hatte er niemanden mit dem er hätte darüber sprechen können. Zwar hatte Lucius Nazissia, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sie in der Lage war ihn zu verstehen und mit seinem Vater würde Lucius keine Zeit verschwenden. Severus wusste, dass die beiden kein sonderlich tolles Verhältnis hatten. Zumal; was für eine Antwort konnte man vom leitenden Militärberater des Ministeriums schon erwarten?

„Ich weiß, was du meinst.", antwortete Severus. „Die Leere im Kopf. Und dann weckst du auf und siehst die Toten wieder vor dir."

„Wie viele hast du getötet?", fragte Lucius.

„Ich habe nicht gezählt, du etwa?"

„Nein, aber du bist auch kein Offizier. Ich weiß nicht, was schlimmer ist, zu töten oder zu sehen wie die eigenen Männer getötet werden. Erst Recht, wenn sie auf einen vertrauen."

„Was ist los, Lu?", fragte Severus, der sah in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch ging.

„Mich verfolgen meine eigenen Männer, Sev, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie hätte retten können, wenn ich besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht der gewesen wäre, der ich bin."

Ah, jetzt verstand er es. Die Sklaverei der Herkunft.

„Du denkst ein anderer hätte sie besser angeführt? Jemand, den sie länger ausgebildet haben, der nicht durch seinen Blutstatus im Offizierscorps landete?", fragte Severus.

„Ja.", antwortete Lucius lapidar. „Und ich verstehe nicht, was wir da eigentlich gemacht haben."

„Ich auch nicht.", gab Severus offen zu. „Wir waren nur das Kanonenfutter." Er klopfte Lucius auf die Schulter. „Komm."

Lucius nickte nachdenklich.

„Danke, dass ich mit dir reden durfte.", sagte er.

„Ich bin dein Freund, schon vergessen?"

Severus ging mit Lucius im Schlepptau vor die Tür.

„Rauchst du noch?", fragte er als sie durch das Portal auf die Treppe zum Garten gingen.

„Laster legt man nicht ab.", antwortete Severus und zog ein Päckchen _Marlbaros_ aus der Hosentasche. Er zog zwei Zigaretten heraus und gab seinem Freund eine. Severus zündete beide mit dem Feuerzeug an. Es gab Magier, die verwendeten dafür echt den Zauberstab. Absolute Verschwendung, wenn man ihn fragte.

„Und nun?", fragte Severus. „Wie geht es weiter? Nazissia hat mir erzählt, dass ihr mich gern als Pate hättet."

„Meiner Verwandtschaft traue ich nur so weit wie ich sie werfen kann.", antwortete Lucius und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Mal ehrlich, diese abgefuckten Ministeriumsmagier ... da könnte ich ja gleich Tom Riddle fragen!"

Severus musste lachen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht zum lachen war.

„Aber du vertraust jemanden, der für Riddle arbeitet? Wirklich sehr vernünftig.", gab Severus zum besten.

„Mag sein, aber dich kenne ich. Du bist ein guter Mensch. Du würdest nicht deine eigene Mutter verkaufen, nur um besser dazustehen."

„Wenn ich eine Mutter hätte.", kommentierte Severus.

„Oh, verdammt, tut mir leid."

„Macht nichts." Es machte ihm wirklich nichts. Severus würde wegen einer Redensart nicht gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. „Warum glaubst du eigentlich, dass du einen Paten brauchst?"

„Weil dieser Krieg noch ewig dauern kann.", antwortete Lucius. „Wenn es wirklich stimmt, was man so hört, dann stellt Sharad Akam gerade eine Armee zusammen, um uns anzugreifen."

Sharad Akam war der mächtigste Magier der Welt, gleich nach Tom Riddle und obwohl er aus dem Orient stammte und seinen Sitz in Afrika hatte machten ihnen seine Leute in Russland bereits zu schaffen, weil sie die russischen Magierclans mit Männern und Know-How unterstüzten. Es wäre daher nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie den Commonwealth offen angriffen.

„Außerdem gehen Gerüchte um, dass Dumbledore daran beteiligt ist.", fügte Lucius hinzu.

„Ich dachte der Orden ist erledigt."

„Tja, totgesagte leben länger, nicht wahr?" Lucius warf seine Zigarette zu Boden und trat sie aus. „Aber das spielt vielleicht bald keine Rolle mehr für mich."

„Warum nicht?", fragte Severus.

„Nach der Hochzeit quittiere ich meinen Dienst. Such mir irgendeine schöne, ruhige Stelle."

„Das wird Papa aber gar nicht freuen.", mutmaßte Severus.

„Deshalb ja auch erst nach der Hochzeit. Dann kann er mich meinetwegen auch rausschmeißen. Mir egal."

„Und Zissia?"

„Die weiß es schon. Wenn es sein muss verschwinden wir von hier. Ich kann den Alten echt nicht mehr ab.", sagte Lucius. In seiner Stimme schwang Zorn mit. Hasserfüllter Zorn. Etwas, das Severus bei seinem Freund nur in Verbindung mit seinem Vater kannte.

„Der enterbt dich noch.", sagte Severus.

„Soll er mal versuchen!" Lucius steckte mal wieder die Hände in die Hosentaschen, so wie immer, wenn ihn etwas wurmte. „Ich will das alles nicht mehr, Sev. Diese ganze gottverdammte, verlogene Scheiße! Ich will nicht, dass mein Kind so aufwächst wie ich."

Das war mehr als deutlich. Lucius hatte allerdings schon oft davon gesprochen seiner Familie den Rücken zu kehren. Die Frage war also, ob er es dieses Mal tatsächlich durchzog oder nur wieder seinem Frust Luft machte.

Severus rauchte auf und warf seine Zigarette weg. Er wollte irgendetwas aufmunterndes sagen, aber ihm fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein.

„Komm, gehen wir rein. Es sieht nach Regen aus.", sagte Lucius.

Severus sah in den Himmel. Er war strahlend blau.

Die Tage bis zur Hochzeit vergingen ruhig und selbst Bellatrix unterließ es auf Severus herumzuhacken. Womöglich besaß doch soetwas wie ein Beherrschungsvermögen und wollte ihrer Schwester nicht um ihrer Stichelleien zuliebe diesen wichtigen Tag in ihrem Leben versauen.

Nach und nach trafen immer mehr Gäste ein. Die meisten davon kannte Severus nicht, da es sich um Leute aus dem Ministerium oder Armeeangehörige handelte. Allerdings gab es auch bekannte Gesichter, die er seit seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Avery beispielsweise. Einem dürren, jungen Mann mit kurzen Haaren. Zugegeben seine Einladung war wohl nur reine Formalität, da die Averys und Malfoys einander bekannt waren. In ihrer Schulzeit tat sich deren jüngster Spross hauptsächlich dadurch hervor andere Jungs anzumachen. Einmal hatte es sogar Lucius in der Gemeinschaftsdusche erwischt. Severus musste kichern, wenn er daran dachte. Sein Freund hingegen hatte den Schreck seines Lebens davongetragen.

Unter den Gästen befand sich allerdings auch jemand, von dem er gehofft hatte ihn nie wieder sehen zu müssen: Maximilian Greed. Ein großer, muskulöser Mann mit kurz rasiertem Militärhaarschnitt und einer schwarzen Binde über dem rechten Auge. Über dieses zog sich zudem eine lange Narbe. Die Folge eines Kampfes in einem Leben voller Gewalt. Greed war ein General, den man mit dem Krieg gegen den Orden in Hogwarts beauftragt hatte. Er schlug Dumbledore vor Jahren in die Flucht und leitete das Schloss seitdem wie eine Kaserne für Elitesoldaten. Severus war sein Regime noch in schrecklicher Erinnerung.

Der General kam mit seiner Frau und seinem Kind. Ein kleiner Junge, höchstens ein Jahr alt. Er trug einen altmodischen Herrenhut, dazu Anzug, Krawatte und obendrüber seine übliche, schwarze Robe. Wären seine Kriegsverletzung und sein kaltes, ausdrucksloses Gesicht nicht gewesen, man hätte ihn für einen Beamten oder Anwalt halten können.

Severus bereitete seine Anwesendheit unbehagen. Sicher, er war ein Freund von Abraxas und ein hohes Tier im Ministerium, weshalb sein Erscheinen nichts Ungewöhnliches war, doch er konnte nie vergessen, was Greed getan hatte und wofür er stand.

Die Hochzeit selbst fand in der Kapelle des Malfoy-Anwesens statt. Sie lag in einem Winkel der Ländereien, der vom Haus aus nicht sofort sichtbar war. Ein kleiner Fußmarsch und die kamen zu dem großen Steinbau, der wohl noch aus vorsintflutlicher Zeit stammte, da die Symbolik keine christliche war. Vielmehr schienen die ursprünglichen Erbauer tief im Walpurgis-Kult verankert zu sein. Einem magischen Religionsorden, der innerhalb der Zaubererschaft lange gegen die Christianisierung ankämpfte und teilweise aus dem Keltischen entsprang. Letztendlich siegte jedoch auch in Großbritannien der Katholizismus und die Walpurgis-Jünger verschwanden in der Versenkung der Geschichte. Die einzigen Zeugnisse ihrerseits waren alte Familienkapellen wie diese. Anstatt Cruzifixen und Heiligenfiguren gab es hier Bildnisse von Tieren wie Raben und Schlangen und Darstellungen von phantasievollen Mischwesen. Die Inschriften waren weder in Latein noch in Runen gefasst, sondern in einer sehr fremdartigen, verschnörkelten Schrift. Severus vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Mhash'Ku, die Ursprache der europäischen Magier handelte. Eine tote Sprache mit der sich allenfalls noch Historiker beschäftigten.

Alldem zum Trotz war die Hochzeitszeremonie urchristlich. Die alten Walpurgisaner würden im Grabe rotieren, aber so waren die Reinblüter. Hielten die uralten Kulturen hoch, um dann auf ihrem Rücken zu tanzen.

Severus bekam für die Trauung die ehrenvolle Aufgabe die Ringe zu verwahren und ernte dafür verächtliche Blicke von Bellatrix, die sich zum Glück beherrschte und den Zorn auf ihre Schwester herunter schluckte. Sicherlich schäumte sie, weil Nazissia und Lucius ein halbblütiges Arbeiterkind ihrer eigenen, reinen, aristokratischen Blutlinie vorzogen.

Die Gäste nahmen Platz, wobei die direkten Familienangehörigen in den ersten Reihen saßen. Vor dem Altar ging der Priester in Position und schließlich öffneten sich die Türen und das Traupaar trat ein. Hinter ihnen marschierten Severus und Bellatrix. Wobei nicht klar war, wer hier eigentlich nervöser war. Das zukünftige Ehepaar oder die Trauzeugen. Selbst Bellatrix konnte nicht verbergen, dass sie aufgeregt war und zupfte ständig am Ärmel ihres schwarzen, ausschweifenden Kleides herum.

Lucius trug ein schwarzes Jackett, Hemd und Krawatte. Darüber seine beste, schwarze Robe, die er jedoch überraschend lässig trug. Dass er gerade an einem solchen Tag seine gesamte Verwandtschaft mit einem weniger verstockten Auftreten provozieren wollte hätte Severus ihm zugegebener Maßen nicht zugetraut. Aber auch Nazissias Kleid war weniger förmlich als er es erwartet hätte. Sicher, ihr Bauch schränkte sie mittlerweile arg ein, aber das war nichts, was ein ordentlicher Schneider nicht hinbekommen hätte. Sie trug ein weites, weißes Kleid und einen Rosenkranz im Haar. Das Kleid war keines dieser üblichen Hochzeitskleider wie man sie manchmal im Fernsehen sah, sondern wirkte auf ihn eher wie ein unbefangenes Sommerkleid ohne viel Schnickschnack. Zugegeben, Severus war jetzt auch kein Experte für Frauenkleider, aber wenn er die Gepflogenheiten der Aristokraten - erst recht der Blacks - bedachte, dann war sie erfreulich fortschrittlich.

„Bitte erheben Sie sich.", sagte der Priester und die Trauung begann.

Die Gäste und Verwandtschaft erhoben sich rumpelnd von den Bänken und Severus holte die Ringe aus der Tasche und gab sie dem Priester, der sie vor sich auf den Altar legte.

„Wir haben uns heute hier zusammengefunden, um zwei Menschen dabei zuzusehen wie sie den heiligen Bund der Ehe eingehen. Deshalb frage ich Sie, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, möchten Sie die Ihnen angetraute Frau lieben und ehren und ihr beistehen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen bis der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will.", antwortete Lucius.

„Und möchtest du, Nazissia Black, den dir angetrauten Mann lieben und ehren und ihm beistehen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen bis der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will.", sagte Nazissia.

Der Priester gab den beiden die Ringe. Lucius steckte Nazissia den ihren an und sie ihm den seinen.

„Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen."

Lucius zögerte keinen Moment und gab seiner Frau einen langen und höchst leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie zärtlich erwiderte. Vielleicht etwas zu Leidenschaftlich für die hier Anwesenden. Der Priester räusperte sich ungehalten und die beiden ließen strahlend voneinander ab.

Severus begann zu klatschen, bevor irgendeine peinliche Pause entstehen konnte und zu seiner größten Überraschung stimmte das Publikum mit ein.

Lucius und Nazissia wandten sich lächelnd den Menschen zu. Daraufhin kam ein kleiner, stämmiger Magier auf das frischvermählte Paar zu und schoss mit seiner altmodischen, verhexten Kamera Bilder.

Severus, der hinter den beiden stand fürchtete zurecht es ebenfalls mit aufs Hochzeitsfoto geschafft zu haben.

Nach ein paar Minuten ebbte er Applaus ab und die Hochzeitsgesellschaft machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Anwesen, wo bereits die Festlichkeiten warteten.

Zugegeben, die Feier verlief ausgelassener als Severus bei diesen Gästen angenommen hätte. Es gab reichlich zu Essen und zu Trinken. Der Salon war für den Tanz extra leergeräumt worden. Severus weigerte sich trotz mehrerer Anfragen zu tanzen, denn wenn es etwas gab, was er absolut nicht konnte, dann war es das! Stattdessen sah er zu.

Lucius und Nazissia begannen mit dem Eröffnungstanz. Ein langsamer Walzer. Etwas anderes hätte Nazissia mit ihrem Schwergewicht auch kaum tanzen können. Anschließend übergaben sie jedoch an ihre Gäste, da Nazissia sich setzen musste.

Für Severus verlief der Abend vergleichsweise ruhig. Bellatrix war mit ihrem Mann beschäftigt und hatte keine Zeit ihn zu nerven. Avery fraß sich durchs Buffet und Greed war nirgends zu sehen. Severus hoffte, dass das so blieb.

Zu fortgeschrittener Stunde ging er schließlich vor die Tür, um zu rauchen. Dort fand er Lucius und Nazissia vor. Sie saßen auf den Treppenstufen, sprachen leise miteinander und küssten sich. Severus würde nicht derjenige sein, der ihre Zweisamkeit störte und so verschwand er in entgegengesetzter Richtung hinter einer der Hecken. Er holte seine üblichen _Marlbaros_ raus und zündete sich eine an. Severus zog in Ruhe den Rauch ein. Es tat gut etwas Ruhe zu haben. Ruhe, die jäh unterbrochen wurde als ein kleiner Junge, um die Ecke gerannt kam. Es war der Sohn von Greed. Er stand im Halbdunkel der Hecke und fuchtelte mit einem kleinen Stock herum.

„Bumm! Bumm! Bumm!", rief er und tat so als würde er mit einem Zauberstab Flüche abfeuern.

„He, Kleiner, man zeigt mit seinem Zauberstab nicht auf andere Leute!", ermahnte Severus den Jungen.

„Bumm! Bumm! Bumm!" Der Junge war völlig in sein Phantasiespiel vertieft.

„Tja, wie der Vater so der Sohn, was?", sprach Severus mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Knirps. „Komm, deine Eltern vermissen dich bestimmt schon."

Severus steckte die Zigarette in den Mund und streckte seine Hand dem Jungen entgegen. Das Kind zögerte.

„Ich kenn deinen Papa.", fügte Severus hinzu.

„Papa ist weg.", antwortete der Junge und ließ seinen Stock sinken.

Tja, wahrscheinlich war der gerade wieder Regimefeinde foltern gegangen.

„Und wo ist deine Mama?"

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. Sicher, Severus hätte ihn da stehen lassen können und so tun als wüsste er von nichts, aber einen Einjährigen am späten Abend im Gebüsch hocken zu lassen war einfach nicht seine Art.

„Komm, wir suchen deine Mama.", sagte er und der Junge ergriff seine Hand.

Sie gingen zurück zum Eingang. Lucius und Nazissia saßen nicht mehr da. Severus ging mit dem Knirps an der Hand zurück ins Haus und suchte jemanden, dem er ihn anvertrauen konnte. Wie aus dem nichts stand plötzlich Maximilian Greed vor ihm.

„Na, wer kommt denn da?", sagte Greed in einem fürsorglichen Tonfall, den Severus gar nicht von ihm kannte.

Der Junge ließ die Hand seines Begleiters los und rannte auf seinen Vater los. Dieser nahm ihn mit einer Umarmung in Empfang.

„Deine Mutter hat dich schon überall gesucht."

„Sir, er war im Garten.", meldete sich Severus zu Wort. „Er hat wohl den Anschluss verloren."

„Sieht ganz danach aus.", antwortete Greed und musterte ihn mit seinem verbliebenen Auge. „Danke, mein Junge. Schön, dass du ihm geholfen hast."

Severus fragte sich, ob er ihn wiedererkannte. Wenn ja, dann ließ er es sich zumindest nicht anmerken.

„Gern geschehen.", verabschiedete sich Severus und ging in den ersten Stock. Er war müde und rauchte seine Zigarette in seinem Zimmer zuende auf, bevor er sich hinlegte.

Die Räumlichkeiten, die sich Lucius und Nazissia teilten befanden sich in einem abgelegenen Flügel des Herrenhauses. Möglichst weit weg von ihren Eltern, den Bediensteten und allen, die sonst noch neugierig sein könnten.

Nazissia stand im Schlafzimmer und zog sich gerade aus als Lucius aus dem Bad kam. Er nährte sich ihr und umarmte sie von hinten. Seine Hände strichen sanft über ihren dicken Bauch. Mit seinen Lippen strich er zärtlich über ihren Hals und liebkostete sie.

Zissia nahm seine Hände und wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie liebten sich ohne Frage, doch der heutige Tag galt vor allem den Speichelleckern, die es so von ihnen erwarteten.

Sie sahen einander an, Lucius strich ihr die Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie so wie er es heute am liebsten vor aller Augen getan hätte. Voller feuriger Leidenschaft. Ein langer Kuss, der sie förmlich miteinander verschmelzen ließ, in dem all seine Lust ihr gegenüber steckte, die er sonst in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zeigen durfte. Nicht vor diesen verstockten Idioten.

„Komm, ins Bett.", sagte Zissia und ging an ihm vorbei. Sie legte sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes. Lucius folgte ihr. Er strich mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Brust, legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch und schloss die Augen. Lucius konnte das Leben in ihrem Inneren spüren, den kleinen Menschen der darin heranwuchs und hin und wieder nach ihm trat. Es erfüllte ihn mit nie dagewesener Freude dieses kommende Leben in seiner Frau zu fühlen.

Sie strich ihm zärtlich durchs Haar, während er an ihrem Bauch lauschte. Es war für sie beide jedes Mal ein großer Moment der Ruhe und des Glücks und den konnte ihnen niemand nehmen. Nicht einmal ihre verhassten Familien.


	5. In der Höhle des Löwen

Am Morgen nach der Hochzeit herrschte geschäftiges Treiben. Die Gäste frühstückten, packten ihre Sachen und reisten wieder ab. Es gab hier und da zum Abschied noch weitere Glückwünsche, doch insgesamt ging alles recht schnell. Schließlich war das Anwesen von einer ungewohnten Leere erfüllt als nur noch Lucius, seine Eltern, Nazissia und Severus übrig waren.

„Du bist hier immer willkommen.", sagte Lucius' Mutter als sie sah wie Severus in der Zeitung nach Wohnungen suchte. Von Prag aus hatte er zwar viel organisieren können, aber eine Wohnung war über die Entfernung nicht zustande gekommen.

„Ich weiß, Mrs. Malfoy, und ich danke Ihnen auch herzlich dafür.", antwortete Severus pflichtbewusst. Er saß in einem Sessel im Salon. Mrs. Malfoy setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Du warst immer wie ein Bruder für Lucius."

Severus blickte sie unsicher an. Er war wohl einer der besten Freunde ihres Sohnes und derjenige, der ihn am längsten kannte, aber Bruder? Das hielt er doch für etwas übertrieben.

„Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, aber ich möchte niemanden zur Last fallen.", antwortete Severus gelassen. „Zumal meine Arbeit ohnehin ohnehin einen städischeren Ort verlangt."

„Oh ja, Lucius hat mir davon erzählt. Bist du aufgeregt?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Tatsächlich wusste er selbst nicht, ob er nervös war oder nicht.

„Ich und mein Mann haben den Lord einmal kennen lernen dürfen. Ein sehr interessanter Mann."

Interessant war eine wohlwollende Umschreibung, dachte Severus. Die beiden Male, die er Riddle kennen gelernt hatte war er zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Personen begegnet. Zuerst dem etwas schrulligen Hausherren in den Pantoffeln und dann dem unnahbaren Magier im Café. Seitdem fragte er sich, welches der beiden Gesichter sein echtes war und wie viele Gestalten Thomas Riddle noch auf Lager hatte.

„Interessant. In der Tat.", antwortete Severus und kringelte eine Wohnungsanzeige ein.

Sein neuer Arbeitgeber hatte ihm kurz nach ihrem Gespräch im Café eine Eule geschickt, um seinen Arbeitsvertrag zu übermitteln. Die Konditionen überraschten Severus. Sie waren in der Tat zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Zumal sich das Papier weigerte seine Unterschrift zu behalten. Höchstwahrscheinlich lag ein spezieller Zauber darauf und er würde den Vertrag erst im Beisein seines neues Chefs unterschreiben. Etwas, dass bei ihm tatsächlich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengrube verursachte. Andererseits war Riddle auch kein normaler Arbeitgeber und so wunderte es eigentlich nicht, dass auch der Vertrag nicht nach normalen Regeln spielte.

Die Adresse an der er sich an seinem ersten Arbeitstag melden sollte war wenn schon nicht ungewöhnlich, dann doch sehr exklusiv. Der größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten lebte und arbeitete nämlich allen ernstes in Hempstead Heath, dem teuersten Viertel von London. Severus fiel es schwer sich vorzustellen wie ausgerechnet Tom Riddle in einer Jugendstilvilla zwischen den ganzen, reichen Muggeln lebte und Pläne zu deren Unterwerfung schmiedete. Wie hieß es doch so schön: Sei deinen Freunden nah, aber deinen Feinden noch näher!

Als endlich der alles entscheidente Tag da war, verabschiedete er sich am Morgen von Lucius und seiner Familie und apparierte - wenn auch widerwillig - in die nähe des Hauses in dem sich Riddle aufhielt. Er schaffte es sogar ohne sich zu übergeben.

Hempstead Heath lag am Nordrand von London und war ein Villenviertel aus viktorianischer Zeit. Hier reihten sich Jugendstilhäuser in engen Straßen aneinander, unterbrochen von Parks und der einen oder anderen imposanten Villa. Auf eines dieser geschichtsträchtigen Häuser ging Severus zu. Es war ein großer Ziegelsteinbau mit abgerundetem Dach. Eine imposante Treppe führte zur Eingangspforte. Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er den Türklopfer betätigte.

Kaum einen Augenblick später öffnete eine kleine, sehr dicke Frau in einem wirklich fürchterlichen, pinken Kleid mit einer großen, pinken Schleife in ihrem dunklen Haar. Zusätzlich trug sie eine rosa Strickjacke auf der Katzenmotive aufgestickt waren. Hätte Severus sagen müssen wie er sich den Leibhaftigen vorstellte, so hätte er ausgesehen!

„Guten Morgen, Sir.", quakte die Frau mit einer unglaublich penetrant-süßlichen Stimme.

„Gleichfalls, ich bin auf Geheiß von Mr. Riddle hier.", sagte Severus.

„Sie müssen der Neue sein. Folgen Sie mir."

Severus trat ein. Innen war die Villa sehr rustikal hergerichtet, mit Jagdtrophäen und Zierwaffen an den Wänden. Hinzu kamen wertvolle Teppische auf dem Boden, ein altes, wenn auch gut gepflegtes Parkett und die schwungvollen Linien des Jugendstils. Im Vorsaal befand sich ein Tresen hinter dem die kleine, dicke Frau wieder Platz nahm.

„Haben Sie ihren Vertrag mit?", fragte sie.

Severus holte den Vertrag aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts und übergab ihn ihr.

„Gut, Sie müssen noch unterschreiben." Sie reichte ihm eine lange, schwarze Feder, allerdings keine Tinte.

„Haben Sie Tinte?", fragte Severus.

„Sie brauchen keine.", antwortete die Frau.

Das bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass der Vertrag verhext war und so begann er zu unterschreiben. Die Feder sonderte rote Tinte ab. Dann jedoch verspürte er einen fürchterlichen Schmerz auf seiner anderen Hand. Es war als würde ihn jemand mit einem Skalpell ins Fleisch schneiden. Severus sah wie die Buchstaben seines Namens auf seiner Handinnenseite auftauchten, hineingeritzt. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den Vertrag mit Blut unterschrieben hatte - mit seinem Blut!

„Nun gehören Sie zur Familie. Keine Sorge, wegen der Wunde, das heilt im nu wieder ab.", sagte die Frau und verstaute seinen Vertrag in einem Ordner. Er wagte einen Blick und sah, dass auch alle vor ihm offenbar mit Blut unterschrieben hatten.

Sie erhob sich und gab ihm die Hand.

„Ich bin Dolores. Kommen Sie, er erwartet Sie bereits."

Severus folgte ihr in den Nebenraum. Eine große Halle mit zwei, geschwungen an den Seiten aufsteigenden Treppen. In der Mitte hing ein imposanter Kronleuchter. Die Wände würden von großformatigen, bunten Fenstern unterbrochen deren Mosaiks eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit denen aus Hogwarts aufwiesen, da sie magische Kreaturen und in die Schlacht ziehende Krieger darstellten.

Sie gingen die Treppe gemeinsam ins Obergeschoss. Dort wurden die Flure dann auch wieder typisch britisch eng, weshalb es hier auch viel weniger Dekoration gab. Von einigen Statuen abgesehen, die irgendwelche Ritter darstellten. Schließlich stoppten sie vor einer großen Flügeltür. Dolores öffnete sie ohne anzuklopfen und trat ein. Sie befanden sich nun in einer Art - Severus fand keinen besseren Begriff dafür - Thronsaal. In der Mitte stand ein großer, steinerner Stuhl, der viele kunstvoller Verziehrungen aufwies. Der Boden war mit dunklen Marmor versehen und an den Wänden standen Vitrinen mit verschiedensten Objekten sowie ein großes Terrarium. Darin befand sich eine gewaltige Schlange, die mindestens acht Meter bemaß. Von der Größe her tippte Severus auf eine Anaconda.

Vor dem Terrarium stand Riddle. Dieses Mal trug er eine schwarze Robe. Ganz so wie man ihn aus der Zeitung kannte. Nur die unter dem Umhangsaum herauslugenden Pantoffeln trübten dieses Bild. Er sprach in einer sonderbaren Sprache. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Severus begriff, dass es sich um Parsel, die Sprache der Schlangen handeln musste. Demnach waren die Gerüchte also wahr. Lord Voldemort war ein Parselmund.

„Der Neue, mein Herr.", sagte Dolores, die mit ihrem Pink so gar gar nicht in diesen Raum passen wollte.

Riddle wandte sich um und begrüßte Severus mit einem Handschlag. Allerdings griff er nach der Hand in die sein Name eingeritzt war, ob bewusst oder absichtlich vermochte Severus nicht zu sagen.

„Schön dich zu sehen.", sagte Riddle. „Dolores, Sie können gehen."

Die kleine, dicke Hexe trabte ohne ein Wort davon.

„Meine Sekretärin.", erklärte Riddle. „Ohne sie würde ich hier in Papier ersticken."

„Ich dachte, das macht Ihr Ministerium?", fragte Severus.

„Fast alles, aber manches muss trotzdem von mir erledigt werden." Riddle musterte ihn kaum merklich. „Nun möchte ich dich gerne mit deinem, neuen Arbeitsplatz bekannt machen." Er legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und führte ihn hinaus. „Du ahnst bestimmt schon, dass du nicht nur deshalb hier bist, um Tränke zusammenzumischen?"

„Im Vertrag stand, dass ich auch andere Arbeiten vollrichten soll, ja.", antwortete Severus.

„Genau genommen, beendest du hier deine Ausbildung und wirst mein Leibarzt. Ich brauche jemanden für diesen Job, dem ich absolut vertrauen kann. Jemand, der etwas vom Fach versteht."

Riddle führte ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer. Es sah nicht sehr viel anders aus als das in Prag. Der Schreibtisch war ähnlich unaufgeräumt, hinzu kam ein Sofa und Stühle. Die Bücherregale quollen über und auch hier gab es einen Plattenspieler und einen Vynilkoffer. Der große Unterschied bestand darin, dass die Bücher hier wesentlich zerlesener waren und auf dem Sofa sich eine schwarze Katze eingerollt hatte. Offenbar mochte der Dunkle Lord nicht nur Schlangen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht alles.", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Keine Sorge, ich bin relativ pflegeleicht. Ich möchte ehrlich zu dir sein, mein Zustand ist der Öffentlichkeit nicht bekannt und ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt. Absolute Diskretion.", sagte Riddle und setzte sich neben seine Katze.

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Severus und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl Riddle gegenüber.

„Eine Frage, Sir, zu ihrem Zustand: Mr Itaschenkow äußerte die Vermutung, dass die Erstellung von Horcruxen ..."

Riddle hob gebieterisch die Hand.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen möchtest und aus wissenschaftlicher Perspektive mag das durchaus Sinn ergeben, aber ich habe mich nie mit Horcruxen abgegeben. Das ist instabile Magie. Nicht für die Ewigkeit gemacht. Nein, mein Zustand rührt höchstwahrscheinlich von etwas viel Banaleren her."

„Banaler?", fragte Severus.

„Ich habe in meinem Leben viel mit Magie experimentiert. Man wird nicht der größte Hexer aller Zeiten, wenn man keine Opfer bringt. Womöglich habe ich mich bei einigen meiner Experimente einfach vertan.", erklärte Riddle.

„Sie meinen, Sie haben Experimente verpfuscht?"

Riddle lächelte.

„Mir gefällt deine direkte Art, Junge. In einer mir nicht nachvollziehbaren Weise verändert die Magie meinen Körper und meinen Geist. Als würden die magischen Ströme in und durch mich leben."

„Welche Theorie haben Sie?", fragte Severus.

„Ich würde lieber deine hören.", forderte Riddle ihn auf.

Für Severus kam das überraschend, aber nun gut, ganz auf den Kopf gefallen war er ja auch nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie gemacht haben, aber für mich klingt es fast so als wären Sie Teil mit der Magie selbst geworden.", antwortete Severus.

„Weiter.", forderte Riddle behutsam.

„Nun, ich habe mal gelesen, dass die Magie den Organismus umformt, weil der Körper des Betreffenden und die Magie eine Art symbiose eingehen, weshalb der Zauberer zu einem gewissen Grad auch die ströme der Magie beeinflussen kann."

„Die Magie ist ein lebendiges Wesen.", sagte Riddle. „Sie umgibt uns, formt uns, stellt uns Barrieren in den Weg und hilft uns zugleich. Womöglich ist sie sogar die treibende Kraft hinter allem Leben auf diesem Planeten. Und mich hat sie auserwählt, auch wenn ich den Zweck nicht begreife."

„Denken Sie, dass sie sich gezielt Menschen aussucht und Besitz von ihnen ergreift?", fragte Severus.

„Möglich, nicht ausgeschlossen, wobei ich meinen Zustand nicht als Besessenheit beschreiben würde.", antwortete Riddle und krauelte seine Katze. Er blickte Severus an und als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen erhob er sich. „Komm, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."

Severus folgte dem schwarzen Magier. Er ging die Treppe hinab in den Keller. Anders als erwartet lag dort weder ein Gefängnis noch die hiesige Folterkammer, sondern das Alchemielabor. Ein viel größeres Labor als er es aus Hogwarts oder der Uni kannte. Auf dem modernsten Stand der Technik. Severus war begeistert. In mitten der Reagenzgläser und wissenschaftlichen Apperaturen stand eine Frau. Sie trug einen verschmutzten, ehemals weißen Laborkittel und trug eine Schutzbrille, die sie sich nach oben auf die Stirn geschoben hatte. Severus schätzte sie auf etwas älter als er selbst ein. Vielleicht fünfundzwanzig, aber bestimmt nicht älter. Sie hatte langes, lockiges, rotes Haar, dass sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte und war für eine Frau ungewöhnlich groß - oder Severus war mit seinen 1,75 ungewöhnlich klein? Zumal gut aussehend für eine Alchemistin. Nicht dass er das abwertend meinte, aber in der Regel waren Wissenschaftler weit weiger attraktiv.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Kathrine O'Connor.", sagte Riddle.

„Ah, das muss das neue Spitzentalent sein, von dem Ihr erzählt habt.", sagte Kathrine und kam näher.

„Severus Snape.", stellte Severus sich vor und gab ihr höflich die Hand.

„Ihr werdet euch das Labor teilen. Kathrine arbeitet dich ein. Ansonsten habe ich nicht mehr viel zu sagen.", meinte Riddle.

„Kein Problem, Chef.", antwortete Kathrine locker.

Riddle nickte und zog sich zurück. Severus blieb etwas verdutzt zurück.

Was war das denn?, dachte er sich. Hatte Riddle immer solche Gedankensprünge?

„Ich hab schon einiges von dir gehört.", sagte Kathrine.

„Ich hab auch schon einiges von mir gehört, aber bei aller Bescheidenheit, ich schätze das meiste ist übertrieben.", antwortete Severus.

„Natürlich. Ein akademischer Ruf lebt von Übertreibungen!", entgegnete Kathrine. „Aber nicht jeder hätte seine Hogwarts-Abschlussarbeit über transmagische Molekularbiologie geschrieben."

„Ich habe nach einem Thema gesucht, um meine Prüfer zu schocken.", sagte Severus völlig ehrlich. Und es stimmte! Jeder Idiot schrieb etwas über die Zusammensetzung von Tränken und Diffussionseigenschaften der Inhaltsstoffe, aber kaum einen interessierten die eigentlichen magischen Zusammenhänge.

„Weißt du, was wir hier machen?", fragte Kathrine.

„Nun, Mr Riddle oder Lord Voldemort ... wie nennt ihr ihn hier eigentlich?"

„Tom für seine Freunde. Voldemort für seine Feinde.", sagte Kathrine lakonisch.

"Nun, Tom, sagte etwas von medizinischen Tränken.", antwortete Severus.

„Er hat dir sicherlich von seinem Handicap erzählt?"

„Von seiner Veränderung, ja."

„Nun, wir produzieren hier Substanzen zur Stabiliserung seines Gesamtzustands, insbesondere seiner Hirnaktivität. Was immer mit ihm passiert, es hat gravierende Auswirkungen auf seine gesamte Biologie. Sein Körper ist nicht mehr in der Lage sich selbst zu regulieren.", erklärte Kathrine.

„Wegen seines Unfalls?", fragte Severus.

„Wie man es auch immer nennen will. In der Regel mutiert man zu einem Seelenfresser, wenn die magischen Ströme den Körper so drastisch verändern. Körper und Geist verlieren sich in der Energie und irgendwann ist man nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Eine Art Geist, der herumstreift und andere Lebewesen in Besitzt nimmt um sich von deren Lebensenergie zu ernähren."

„Aber er sagte er wisse nicht, was mit ihm passiert.", warf Severus ein.

„Das sagt er ständig. Leider ist der werte Lord nicht in der Lage sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er sterben wird. Früher oder später.", stellte Kathrin fest. „Wir halten ihn am Leben. Ich habe ihm zwar schon oft genug gesagt, dass es gegen sein Leiden keine Heilung gibt, aber er will nichts davon hören."

Jetzt wurde Severus einiges klar. Was Tom Riddle erwartete war schlimmer als der Tod. Die magische Energie zersetzte seinen Körper, seinen Geist, einfach alles, was ihn als Menschen ausgemacht hatte. Seinen Anhängern würde er das niemals offenbaren. Denjenigen, die ihn mit Drogen und Medikamenten versorgten hingegen schon. Daher auch die Schweigepflicht.

„Dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit.", sagte Severus und tauschte sein Jackett gegen einen Labormantel.

Kathrine arbeitete ihn sehr schnell ein. Die chemischen Zusammensetzungen für die Tränke waren bei weitem nicht so kompliziert wie er angenommen hatte.

Einmal am Tag kam Dolores in den Keller und holte eine Ration für ihren Chef ab. Tatsächlich sah er Riddle kaum, wenn er nicht gerade nach ihnen verlangte. Manchmal kam er auch zu einem unverbindlichen Plausch nach unten, aber das war wirklich sehr, sehr selten. Auf diese Weise vergingen die nächsten Wochen wie im Fluge.

Tom Riddle saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer an seinem Schreibtisch als es klopfte.

„Herein.", rief er und Kathrine O'Connor betrat den Raum. Sie hatte bereits Feierabend, weshalb sie ihren Laborkittel gegen eine lässige Jeanjacke getauscht hatte.

„Ihr wolltet mich sprechen."

Tom wandte sich ihr zu und wies mit der Hand auf das Sofa. Er erhob sich und steckte die Hände in Taschen seiner Robe.

„Was hälst du von unserem Neuzugang?", fragte er.

„Severus, ist auf seine Art genial. Er geht Probleme sehr individuell und effizient an."

Tom setzte sich neben seine Zaubertrankmeisterin.

„Und was hälst du persönlich von ihm, ganz ohne fachliche Kompetenz?"

„Er ist sehr in sich gekehrt. Schwer zu sagen, was er denkt.", antwortete Kathrine.

„Könntest du ihn für mich näher unter die Lupe nehmen?"

„Ihr wollt ihn initiieren?", fragte Kathrine, die den Gedanken ihres Meisters aussprach.

„Diese Todesser, meine Männer ... es gibt wenige unter ihnen denen ich vorbehaltslos vertrauen würde. Die hacken sich eher gegenseitig die Augen aus, weil sie sich in ihren Machtspielen in ein besseres Licht rücken wollen. Diese dummen Aristokraten verstehen bis heute nicht worum es geht und das sie vollkommen bedeutungslos sind."

„Aber ohne ihre Loyalität wäre der Commonwealth nicht das was er ist.", bemerkte Kathrine.

„Ich weiß, ohne Schafe gibt es keinen Hirten. Aber ich bin auf der Suche nach jemanden, der im Notfall eingreifen kann. Einen Hirtenjungen, sozusagen.", sinnierte Tom.

„Und Ihr wollt Severus?"

„Ich habe ihn im Blick, daher wäre ich dir verbunden, wenn du seinen zweiffellos sehr effizienten, emotionalen Schutzwall für mich etwas lockerst."

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen?", fragte Kathrine.

„Du bist eine sehr attraktive Frau. Dir wird etwas einfallen."

„Ich soll mit ihm schlafen?", konkretisierte Kathrine.

„Falls das nötig wird, ja.", antwortete Tom. „Stört dich das?"

Es war eine rethorische Frage. Kathrine würde tun, was nötig war. Zumal es ja nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre, dass sie die Loyalität und Persönlichkeit einer seiner Männer auf diese Weise prüfte.

„Was ist, wenn er nicht will?", fragte sie.

„Wie gesagt, dir wird etwas einfallen.", wiederholte Tom.

„Soll ich ihn zur Not vergewaltigen bis er Euch schreiend die Treue schwört?" Kathrines Ton war unüberhörbar ironisch.

„Oh, das wäre gewiss nach meinem Geschmack, aber ich denke, eine etwas diskretere Herangehensweise tut es auch.", antwortete Tom lächelnd. Er mochte ihren Humor wirklich.


	6. Nur Sex?

**Kapitel 6: Nur Sex**

„Willst du einen Kaffee?", fragte Kathrine.

Severus nickte und machte Pause. Er ging mit seiner Kollegin dann immer ein paar Blocks weiter in ein Straßencafé, wo sie sich Cappucino und Expresso bestellten, Kuchen aßen und sich unterhielten.

Sie war ihm sympathisch, ohne Frage. Severus freute sich immer über Gleichgesinnte und noch dazu verstand sie etwas von Alchemie und war hübsch. Es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass ihm äußere Reize nichts ausmachten. Zugegeben, anfangs war er sehr zurückhaltend, da sie dienstälter war als Severus. Doch innerhalb der ersten Monate entwickelte sich eine gute Beziehung zwischen ihnen. Nein, keine Liebesbeziehung! Sie waren Arbeitskollegen und der Professionalität halber behandelten sie sich auch so, aber manchmal sah Severus etwas in Kathrines Augen blitzen. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Keine Liebe, nein, das war es nicht. Er wusste wie Verliebtheit aussah und sich anfühlte. Es war anders, aber er fand einfach keine Worte dafür.

Schließlich fand im Haus des Dunklen Lords an einem Abend eines seiner berühmten Bankette statt. Dabei handelte es sich um pure politikveranstaltungen, bei denen sich die Aristokraten voll fraßen und die Angestellten sich über einen netten Ausklang des Tages freuten. Tom Riddle selbst ließ sich bei solchen Anlässen kaum blicken. Er war ziemlich menschenscheu, wenn es um seine Bittsteller ging. Oder anders formuliert: Er konnte diese geifernden Aristokraten nicht ausstehen, musste sie aber einladen der guten Manieren wegen.

Severus verbrachte solche Abende meist damit die Reinblüter damit zu ärgern indem er ihnen die chemische Zusammensetzung des soeben getrunkenen Brandweins erklärte. Er liebte die nichts verstehenden Gesichter einfach, wobei er sein eigentliches Ziel, seine Zuhörer wortwörtlich zu Tode zu langweilen, noch nicht erreichen konnte. Schade eigentlich.

An diesem Abend lief jedoch alles einwenig anders. Nachdem Severus schon das eine oder andere Glas Wein intus hatte ging er vor die Tür, um eine zu rauchen. Und dort stand Kathrine in einem schwarzen Kleid. Es war den sommerlichen Temperaturen entsprechend. Nicht zu aufgetakelt und nicht zu aufreizend. Zugegeben, er hatte sie noch nie in einem Kleid gesehen. Daher wirkte es im ersten Moment auch etwas absonderlich, kannte er sie doch nur in ihrem Laborkittel und den Jeans.

Sie lehnte am Treppengeländer des Aufgangs und sah ihn interessiert an. Severus holte seine Zigaretten heraus und zündete sich eine an. Noch bevor er den ersten Zug so richtig eingeatmet hatte stellte sich Kathrine vor ihn und richtete ihm die Krawatte. Das war in der Tat ungewohnt!

Und dann blickte sie ihn wieder auf diese für ihn unidentifizierbare Art an.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht erzählt wo du wohnst.", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Oh, eine kleine Wohnung im londoner Süden. Nichts besonderes.", antwortete er.

Kathrine strich ihm über die Brust. Zuerst dachte Severus sie wolle sein Jackett richten, doch dafür waren ihre Berührungen zu zart.

„Du kannst sie mir ja mal bei Gelegenheit zeigen.", sagte Kathrine.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen nach oben als er begriff was sie da tat. Sie flirtete nicht, sie baggerte ihn regelrecht an. Normalerweise mochte er sowas gar nicht, aber bei ihr gefiel es ihm seltsamer weise. Vielleicht lag es am Alkohol oder daran, dass er sie attraktiv fand. Er konnte es nicht sagen.

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er.

Sie küsste ihn. Severus konnte nicht reagieren. Es war so plötzlich.

„Ich ... ich weiß nur nicht, ob das gut ist. Wir sind immerhin Kollegen."

„Du hast doch nicht etwa Angst?", fragte sie. Es lag ein provokanter Ton in ihrer Stimme. So ganz und gar unbeherrscht.

Severus biss sich auf die Lippe. Sein Gehirn fuhr gerade Achterbahn. Ein Teil von ihm war wild entschlossen sie sofort flachzulegen, während sein rationaler Instinkt ihn warnte. Das konnte nicht gut gehen!

„Ich mach sowas ja eigentlich nicht.", versuchte er weiter Zeit zu schinden.

Kathrine kam noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und berührte mit ihren Händen seine Tailie. Er stand regungslos da, die Zigarette in einer Hand und fühlte ihren Unterleib an seinem Hosenbund. Wieder küsste sie ihn. Dieses mal nicht zart, sondern viel intensiver, leidenschaftlicher.

Severus verlor in diesem Augenblick den Kampf gegen den Teil in seinem Kopf, der unbedingt rational bleiben wollte.

„Dann schätze ich, sollten wir gehen, oder?", sagte Severus und warf seine Zigarette fort.

Severus ging die Treppe hinunter und blieb in der Nähe des Haupttores stehen. Er nahm Kathrines Hand und apparierte.

Kaum eine Sekunde später erschienen die beiden im Flur seiner Wohnung. Eine kleine Singlewohnung im Neubau. Wie gesagt, nichts außergewöhnliches und für einen Magier mit seinem Gehalt bestimmt nicht angemessen.

Severus zog sein Jackett aus und hing es an den Kleiderhaken. Kathrine musterte ihn.

„Ich will dich und zwar sofort!", sagte sie fordernd.

Severus sah keinen Grund sie warten zu lassen. Er dachte in diesem Augenblick an nichts anderes außer wie sehr er sie begehrte. Das Testasteron hatte endgültig gesiegt. Er küsste sie und drückte sie gegen die Wand des Flurs. Seine Lippen liebkosteten ihren Hals. Er sog den Geruch ihres Parfüms ein. Sein Blut geriet in Wallung. Er wollte sie lieben. Hier. Jetzt. Sofort.

Kahrine band seine Krawatte ab und öffneten sein Hemd. Ihre Hände glitten zu seinem Bauch, hinunter zu seiner Tailie. Sie war fordernd. Küsste ihn und zog ihm sein Hemd aus. Keiner von beiden dachte über das nach, was sie hier taten. Es war die pure Lust, das reine, tierische Verlangen nach dem Körper des jeweils anderen. Kurzum: Sie wollten Sex! Wilden, zügellosen Sex. Und zwar so wie lange nicht mehr.

Severus streifte ihre Träger von den Schultern und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein. Seine Hände wandterten unter ihr Kleid und strichen fordernd über ihre Schenkel. Kathrine kam ihm zuvor und zog ihr Kleid über ihren Kopf aus. Anschließend machte sie sich an Severus' Hose zu schaffen und zog sie herunter. Er konnte nicht anders und öffnete ihren BH. Seine Lippen berührten ihre Brustwarzen und er streifte ihre Unterhose ab.

Kathrine seufzte bei seinen Berührungen und auch er konnte seinen schneller werdenden Atem kaum noch kontrollieren. Severus küsste sie leidenschaftlich während er seine Shorts herunterzog. Er hob ihren Hintern hoch. Kathrine klammerte sich an ihm fest, während er genüsslich in sie eindrang. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller. Aus Seufzern wurde Stohnen und schon bald entluden sich all ihre Gefühle. Kathrine vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter als sie einen kurzen Schrei ausstieß und wie er langsam zur Ruhe kam.

Diese Ruhe war jedoch nur körperlich. In Severus' Kopf ging es in diesem Augenblick drunter und drüber. Er wollte unbedingt mehr und so ließ zog er sein erschlafftes Glied aus ihr und küsste sie zärtlich am Hals, knabberte an ihren Ohr.

Mehr als Sympathie empfanden sie nicht füreinander und doch war der Sex mit Kathrine das bisher intensivste Erlebnis seines Lebens gewesen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Trotzdem empfand er keine Reue dafür, dass sie mitten auf dem Flur übereinander hergefallen waren. Nein, er genoss es sogar. Es war anders.

Sie standen nun nackt voreinander und sahen sich an. Immer noch war ihnen die Lust ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kathrine nahm seine Hände und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ist ... ist das nur Sex?", fragte Severus.

„Nein, das ist mein Angebot an dich." Kahrine strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Wann immer du mich willst, wann immer du mich brauchst ..."

Severus hatte noch nie eine reine Sex-Freundschaft gehabt. Das konnte interessant werden. Zwar hatte er schon Bekanntschaft mit Prostituierten gemacht, aber das war einfach nicht das Selbe. Das hier war viel intensiver.

„Willst du Kaffee?", fragte er.

„Ja."

Severus ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche und setzte Kaffee auf, nackt wie er war. Kathrine folgte ihn. Er spürte wie sie ihn von hinten umarmte und ihre Finger sanft durch das krause Haar seines Unterleibs strichen. Severus schloss die Augen. Es war das erste Mal seitdem er aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt war, dass er sich gut fühlte. Frei und zufrieden.

Severus holte zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank, schenkte ihnen ein und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Noch immer nackt saßen sie in seiner Küche und tranken Kaffee. Kathrine hatte er inzwischen eine Zigarette gegeben. Sie saß mit verschränkten Beinen ihm gegenüber und rauchte genüsslich.

„Das müssen wir öfter machen.", sagte Severus. Und es war sein ernst. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten keinen Sex mehr gehabt, erst recht nicht so einen guten. Er wollte unbedingt mehr davon.

„Wir sind doch nicht etwa auf den Geschmack gekommen?", stichelte Kathrine.

„Warum wolltest du _mich_ unbedingt?", konterte Severus.

„Ich will dich noch immer.", sagte Kathrine und zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Es gibt einfach so wenig Männer unter den Leuten von Tom, die diesen Namen auch verdienen. Außerdem steh ich auf deinen Arsch."

„Ist das ein Kompliment?", fragte Severus lächelnd.

Kathrine lächelte zurück. Severus trank seinen Kaffee.

„Du hattest nicht viele Frauen, oder?"

„Die eine oder andere schon.", gab Severus zu bedenken. Er war schließlich keine Jungfrau mehr.

„Und gefällt es dir?"

„Was?"

„Sex mit Frauen."

„Auf jeden Fall.", antwortete Severus. „Wie jeder vernünftige Mensch liebe ich Sex. Ich komme nur nicht oft dazu."

„Zu wenig Zeit oder zu viele verpasste Gelegenheiten?", fragte Kathrine interessiert.

„Beides."

In der Schule hatte er kaum Freundinnen. In der Armee gab es keine Frauen, dafür Prostituierte, die allerdings nicht mit ganzen Herzen dabei waren. Und an der Uni hätte er die Gelegenheiten gehabt, aber ihm fehlten Zeit und Nerven dazu. So war in den letzten Jahren in Sachen Sex relativ wenig passiert, was ihn betraf.

„Und wie magst du es am liebsten?", fragte sie ihn nun. Was sollte das werden? Ein Profil seiner sexuellen Vorlieben?

„Hast du doch gesehen. Ich nehm's wie's kommt!"

Kathrine begann zu lachen.

„Das Improvisationstalent.", schloss sie.

„Genau das.", stimmte Severus ihr zu bevor er den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees trank.

Er erhob sich und sah auf Kathrine herab. Sah ihre schönen Rundungen und ihre immer noch erregten Brüste. Severus hätte alles dafür gegeben diese Nacht nie enden zu lassen.

„Hui, das ging aber schnell. Die meisten Männer brauchen länger.", meinte Kathrine als sie seinen Blick sah.

„Das ist mir echt noch nie passiert.", sagte Severus.

„Ich glaube, du hattest sehr lange nur keinen guten Fick mehr, was?"

Sie hatte recht. Und sein Körper schaltete schon wieder um. Er fühlte wie er sie erneut begehrte. Scharf war auf ihren Körper.

Kathrine drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und erhob sich. Severus ging an ihr vorbei ins Bad. Woran immer es auch lag, dass Sex so sehr auf die Blase ging.

Als er wieder heraus kam lag Kathrine im Nebenzimmer in seinem Bett auf der Seite. Sie hatte ihre Beine überschlagen und blickte ihn abwartend an. Severus setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken. Er küsste ihre Schultern, strich ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken und erkundete sie mit seinen Lippen. Severus wanderte mit seinem Mund zu ihren Brüsten hinab und knabberte an ihren Warzen. Kathrine seuftze wohlig. Sie strich ihm durch sein Haar und wanderte mit ihren Händen seinen Rücken hinab.

Severus verlangte es nach ihr, doch dieses Mal würde er es hinauszögern. So erkundete er mit seinem Mund ihren Körper, glitt hinab zu ihrem Bauch und vergrub sein Gesicht in krausem Haar. Kathrine öffnete sich. Er küsste die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und spürte wie sein Blut erneut anfing zu kochen.

Kathrine setzte sich auf und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie küssten sich voller Leidenschaft, voller Gelüste, voller Vorfreude. Ihr Unterleib begann sich voller Lust zu rekeln und sie drehte sich auf den Bauch.

Severus legte sich hinter sie, drehte sie auf die Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihm, spreize gefühlvoll ihre Beine und drang erneut in sie ein. Kathrine vergrub ihre Hände in der Bettdecke und stöhnte. Er umklammerte eines ihrer Beine als die Lust ihn erneut überwältigte. In seinem Kopf gab es nur noch den Gedanken an diese Nacht, an ihren Körper, daran wie er sie befriedigte. Die tierischen Instinkte, die ihn überkamen und deren Wohlgefallen er nicht leugnen konnte.

Ihre beider Bewegungen brachten ihn in Trance. Sein Körper war nicht mehr auf diesem Planeten, sondern trieb durch einen Ozean an Empfindungen. In seinem Kopf überschlug sich seine Phantasie. Es war nichts greifbares, sondern pure Emotion, die ihn treiben ließ, ihn in ein anderes Universum katapultierten.

Erst als all das in seinem Kopf explodierte und er das mit einem lauten Stöhnen kund tat verblasste es wieder. Die Welt um ihn herum gewann wieder an Konturen und er sank schlaff neben Kathrine auf das Bett. Er hatte sein Pulver für heute verschossen und spürte wie die Müdigkeit ihn überkam.

Als Severus am Morgen erwachte lag Kathrine zusammengerollt neben ihm. Er besah ihren schlafenden Körper und dachte an gestern. Tatsächlich dachte er nicht eine Minute darüber nach, ob es richtig gewesen war. Nein, er dachte an die Gefühle, die Lust, die Gerüche. Es war immer wieder etwas Besonderes.

Severus küsste Kathrine zärtlich in den Nacken, bevor er aufstand und sich duschte. Er stank nach Sex. Kurzum nach einer Mischung aus Schweiß und Körperflüssigkeiten. Und obwohl er diesen Geruch am Abend zuvor geliebt hatte wollte er ihn nicht länger mit sich herumtragen.

Anschließend zog er sich an und machte das Frühstück.

„Du kochst sogar?" Es war Kathrine. Sie stand verschlafen und noch nackt in der Küchentür.

„Für Rührei und Schinken reicht es gerade so.", sagte Severus. In der Tat war er nicht der beste Koch.

Kathrine verschwand ins Bad. Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie frisch geduscht und in einen von Severus' Bademänteln gehüllt wieder herein. Sie setzte sich und tat sich Rührei und Schinken auf.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie hungrig das alles macht.", sagte sie.

„Doch tue ich.", antwortete er. „Sag, wie ernst hast du das gestern gemeint?"

„Was?"

„Dass du immer da bist, wenn ich dich brauche. Dein Angebot.", sagte Severus. Er hatte unter der Dusche darüber nachgedacht. Auch wenn sich ihre Beziehung vornehmlich auf Sex beschränken würde, es hatte seinen Reiz.

„So wie ich es gemeint habe.", antwortete Kathrine. „Wir können diese Nacht wiederholen."

„Und unverbindlichen Sex haben?"

„Genau.", bestätigte Kathrine.

„Fühlst du dich gut dabei?"

„Ja, sehr sogar."

„Gut, denn ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass wenn wir das machen es irgendwie so rüber kommt als würden mir deine Gefühle nichts bedeuten.", erklärte Severus. „Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen."

„ _Du_ zwingst mich nicht.", sagte Kathrine und ihr Blick wurde irgendwie schwer. „Nur eine Bedingung habe ich."

„Schieß los!"

„Auf Arbeit sind wir professionell."

„Daran gibt es keinen Zweifel. Ich möchte auch nicht, dass das irgendjemand mitbekommt.", sagte Severus.

„Dann wären wir uns ja einig.", meinte Kathrine.

Sie aßen noch gemeinsam auf, bevor sie jeder für sich wieder in ihre getrennten Leben zurückkehrten.

Thomas Riddle saß im Stuhl seines Büros. Im Hintergrund spielte leise eine seiner alten Swingplatten. Eine Originalpressung aus den 30er Jahren. Äußerst wertvoll.

Vor ihm saß Kathrine O'Conner auf dem Sofa und streichelte den Kater.

„Und? Wie verläuft die Sache mit Severus?", fragte er sie. Er war in der Tat neugierig.

„Sagen wir, mein erster, direkter Kontakt ist geglückt."

„Du schläfst mit ihm?", fragte Riddle.

„Das tue ich."

„Dann sag mir wie er ist."

„Er ist zärtlich und voller Leidenschaft. Ein liebevoller Mann, wenn er einen erstmal an sich rangelassen hat."

„Das klingt ja fast als würdest du etwas für ihn empfinden."

Kathrine schwieg. Ihr Meister erhob sich und packte seine Alchimistin am Kinn.

„Du liebst ihn?" Riddles Worte verließen seinen Mund als sei es ein Fluch.

„Nein.", erwiderte Kathrine.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", rief er und ließ sie los. „Eure Beziehung kennt keine Liebe, hat sie nicht zu kennen! Du fickst ihn nur in meinem Auftrag, verstanden!?"

Kathrine antwortete nicht.

„Verstanden?", wiederholte Riddle laut.

„Ja, mein Lord.", sagte Kathrine leise.

„Ich verstehe, wenn du mit ihm schläfst. Nicht einmal ich, kann mich den Reizen einer Frau entziehen, aber diese Gefühlsduselei ... da vergeht es mir!", schimpfte Riddle.

„Ich liebe Severus nicht.", antwortete Kathrine kalt. „Wie ihr sagtet, ich habe Sex mit ihm und versuche zu verstehen wie er tickt. Das ist meine Aufgabe."

„Dann vertrödel nicht meine Zeit!", antwortete Riddle zornig. „Ich brauche sein Profil für das Dunkle Mal und je eher du das erstellst desto eher kannst du aufhören so zu tun als würdest du etwas für ihn empfinden!"

Kathrine sah ihren Chef finster an, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Dann haben wir das geklärt, Thomas?", fragte sie.

„Das hoffe ich." Riddle verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sah zu wie sie aus dem Büro ging.

„Frauen!", grollte er an seinen Kater gewandt. Der erwiderte nur ein Gähnen und rollte sich ein.


	7. Gefühlsduselei

Während der Arbeit hielten sich Severus und Kathrine an ihre Abmachung. Sie waren professionell und redeten auf Arbeit nicht über den Sex und beim Sex nicht über die Arbeit. Im Labor waren sie schlicht Kollegen.

Wie immer verbrachten sie ihre Pausen im Café die Straße runter.

„Was hälst du von Freitrag?", fragte Severus.

„Freitag ist gut, denke ich. Direkt nach der Arbeit?"

„Klar.", sagte Severus und trank seinen Kaffee. „Bei mir oder bei dir?"

„Bei dir.", antwortete Kathrine. Sie trafen sich immer bei ihm, dennoch fragte Severus jedes Mal.

„In Ordnung."

Sie hatten sich seit jener Nacht schon ein paar Mal verabredet. Es war jedes Mal für Severus sehr schön gewesen. Er kochte dann für sie und machte Kaffee oder holte Bier oder Wein. Sie redeten miteinander. Anders als auf Arbeit waren sie sehr offen. Und schließlich hatten sie Sex. Manchmal ungezügelt und manchmal sanft, je nach aktueller Wetterlage.

Als sie sich an diesem Freitag Abend trafen saßen sie in der Küche. Severus hatte Spaghetti gekocht und nun saßen sie bei ihrem üblichen Verdauungskaffee.

„Sag, wie lange ist es her, dass du eine Frau hattest?", fragte Kathrine.

„Fast zwei Jahre. An der Front wurden die Kampfeinheiten zwar mit Nutten versorgt, aber das zählt jetzt nicht wirklich, oder?", sagte Severus.

„Dann bin ich also die erste, richtige Frau seit einer Ewigkeit?"

„Genau.", stimmte Severus zu. „Spielt das eine Rolle für dich?"

„Nein, es hat mich nur interessiert."

Severus erhob sich und kam auf Kathrine zu. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

„Empfindest du etwas für mich?", fragte Kathrine und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Schwer zu sagen.", gab Severus zu. „Du bist attraktiv und ich schätze dich als Kollegin, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich dich liebe."

In der Tat waren Severus' Gefühle sich uneins darüber, was genau er für sie empfand. Er liebte sie auf eine rein körperliche Art, die ihm letztendlich jedoch mehr gab als nur eine Nacht voller Lust.

„Dann ist es okay.", sagte Kathrine und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Severus hatte eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Seitdem er aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt war fühlte er sich wie eine leblose Hülle. Wenn er sich hingegen mit ihr traf und mit ihr schlief war es anders. Es war als würde der Sex einen Teil seiner Gefühle, die er im Kampf so sorgfältig vergraben hatte, reaktivieren und das Leben ihn wiederfinden. Schon allein dafür war er ihr dankbar.

Severus erwiderte ihren Kuss und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände. Seine Küsse wurden intensiver und fordernder.

„Ich will dich.", sagte er ihr.

„Gleich hier?", fragte Kathrine.

„Wo immer du willst." Severus küsste ihren Hals und seine Finger glitten unter ihr Shirt. Er liebte das Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut unter seinen Händen.

Kathrine umarmte ihn und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren, während sie seine Küsse genoss.

„Komm.", sagte sie schließlich und ließ ihn los. Kathrine nahm seine Hände und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Sie stieß Severus auf das Bett und setzte sich auf ihn. Sie küssten sich voller Lust und streiften sich einander ihre Kleider ab. Severus kam nicht umhin ihre Brüste zu liebkosten und ihre vom Verlangen harten Warzen in seinen Mund zu nehmen.

Kathrines Becken rieb sich voller Vorfreude an ihm und er zog ihre die Hose herunter. Seine Hände glitten voller Leidenschaft über ihren Hintern und ihre Schenkel, während sie sich nun ebenfalls an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte.

Severus war wild auf sie. Er wollte sie spüren, wollte in ihr sein. So packte er ihren Hintern und drehte sie auf den Rücken, doch statt ihn endlich eindringen zu lassen nahm Kathrine sein Glied und ließ es über ihre Schamlippen reiben. Das machte ihn nur noch verrückter. Es quälte ihn auf eine äußerst pikante Art. Schließlich als Severus es nicht mehr aushielt nahm er es sprichwörtlich selbst in die Hand und drang in Kathrine ein. Sie umschlang seine Tailie mit ihren Beinen und folgte seinen rythmischen Bewegungen ins Paradies.

Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und presste ihn noch näher an sich heran. Der Schweiß rann ihnen über die Haut, doch keiner von beiden war so weit, um einfach aufhören zu können. Kathrine küsste sein von der Lust verzerrtes Gesicht und stöhnte genüsslich. Severus packte ihre Hände und drückte sie auf das Bett. Er blickte auf ihren feuchten Körper, roch den Schweiß ihrer gegenseitigen Begierde und schloss die Augen, während seine Stöße immer heftiger wurden und sich schließlich in einer einzigen, finalen Bewegung entluden.

Severus' Kopf sank erschöpft auf ihre Brust und sein Griff um Kathrines Handgelenke lockerte sich augenblicklich. Keiner sagte etwas. Sie lagen nur erschöpft aufeinander. Es brauchte Minuten ehe sich einer von ihnen wieder regte. Severus' Hände tasteten nach Kathrines Schenkeln. Sanft strich er über deren weiche Unterseite und fühlte die erregende Nässe zwischen ihren Beinen. Severus verweilte in ihr. Er mochte es, wenn sie nach ihrem Akt vereint hier lagen und sich berührten.

Schließlich zog er sein schlaffes Glied aus ihr und rollte sich auf die Seite. Kathrine schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Severus ergriff ihre Hand, steichelte sie und küsste ihren Handrücken zärtlich.

Tatsächlich war er sich nach ihrem gemeinsamen Sex jedes Mal unsicher, ob er nicht doch mehr für sie empfand als nur pure Lust. Severus vermochte seine Gefühle für sie einfach nicht einzuordnen.

Sie schlossen beide ihre Augen, gaben ihrer Erschöpfung nach und ruhten sich aus. Schlafen konnte hingegen keiner von von ihnen.

Als Severus Snape seine Augen wieder öffnete war Kathrine im Begriff aufzustehen. Er setzte sich auf und strich zärtlich über ihren Rücken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Severus blieb etwas enttäuscht zurück und fragte sich unwillkürlich warum sie so war. Er spürte ihre plötzliche Kälte und das verstörte ihn.

Severus erhob sich folgte ihr ins Badezimmer.

„Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte er sie gerade heraus.

„Nein, du nicht.", antwortete sie ohne ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Willst du es mir erzählen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das angebracht ist.", antwortete Kathrine.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir das hier und den Job nicht vermischen wollten."

Ja, das hatten sie ausgemacht. Sex war Sex und Arbeit war Arbeit.

„Vielleicht willst du später darüber sprechen." Severus gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange und ging davon. Er konnte nicht mehr sehen wie Kathrine eine stille Träne über die Wange rann.

Severus zog sich eine frische Unterhose an und setzte sich in die Küche. Die Uhr an der Wand zeigte halb Zwölf an. Allerdings war er überhaupt nicht müde, ganz im Gegenteil.

Severus schnappte sich die Zigaretten auf dem Tisch und zündete sich eine an. Er zog entspannt den Qualm ein und sah durch das Fenster nach draußen. Eine ruhige Sommernacht, die nur von den wenigen Straßenlaternen erhellt wurde. Severus dachte über sich und Kathrine nach. Über ihre Reaktion. Es erschütterte ihn und er fragte sich - wie wohl so ziemlich jeder Mann in seiner Situation -, ob es an ihm lag und was genau plötzlich mit ihr los war.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Küchentür und Kathrine kam herein. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie trug mal wieder einen von Severus' Bademänteln. Sie setzte sich und griff mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Päckchen Zigaretten auf dem Tisch. Kathrine war kaum in der Lage eine herauszuziehen.

„Warte, ich helfe dir.", sagte Severus und gab ihr die Zigarette. Sie steckte sie sich zittrig in den Mund und er gab ihr Feuer. Kathrin nahm ein paar Züge, bevor sie in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus. Ich war nicht ehrlich zu dir."

Er hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie sprach und blickte sie nur irritiert an.

„Thomas will dich initiieren."

Das befürchtete er zwar schon länger, aber wie so oft tat die Gewissheit mehr weh als die Vermutung.

„Und warum glaubt er, dass ich einen guten Todesser abgeben würde? Ich habe ja noch nicht mal einen entsprechenden Blutstatus."

„Das Blut ist ihm egal, das solltest du doch mittlerweile gemerkt haben. Er benutzt die Reinblüter nur für seine Machtinteressen, so wie er es mit allen anderen auch macht.", sagte Kathrine. Sie klang erbost, fast so als ob Tom Riddle sie damit persönlich beleidige.

„Sag, hat er dich benutzt?", fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Er hat uns beide benutzt.", antwortete Kathrine. „Weißt du, er hat mir befohlen dir näher zu kommen."

So war das also passiert? Und Severus dachte die ganze Zeit es hätte an ihrem Alkohol im Blut gelegen oder daran, dass sein Schwanz sein Großhirn besiegt hatte.

„Hat er dir auch befohlen mit mir zu schlafen?"

„Ja.", antwortete Kathrine und wandte den Blick ab.

„Warum setzt er dich auf mich an?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Die Initation mit dem Dunklen Mal verlangt, dass es genau auf denjenigen abgestimmt wird. Tom hat wohl vermutet, dass du nicht freiwillig mitmachen würdest. Ich hingegen bin nur in zweiter Linie im Labor tätig. Meine Aufgabe ist es die Neuen, die für eine Initation in Frage kommen psychologisch zu bewerten und einzuschätzen.", erklärte Kathrine. Sie sprach dabei nicht mit ihm, sondern sagte die Worte so vor sich hin.

„Also war alles nur gespielt?", fragte Severus sichtlich ungehalten. „Du ... Hast du dabei irgendetwas empfunden? Ich frage nur sicherheitshalber."

„Tom Riddle ist ein Monster, Severus. Er kann keine Gefühle wie Zuneigung oder gar Liebe empfinden. Das geht ihm völlig ab! Daher war er auch nicht in Lage sich in mich hineinzuversetzen.", sagte Kathrine und zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Du hast gesagt, du liebst mich nicht. Das ist gut so, ich würde mich auch nicht lieben wollen ... als Schlampe von Eurer Hoheit!"

„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. War es für dich nur Sex oder mehr?" Severus wurde nun fordnernd. Wenn er schon Figur in einem Machtspiel war wollte er wenigstens wissen, ob er die letzten Wochen mit einer Frau Sex hatte, die ihn verabscheute.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Severus, und ja es war wohl nur Sex."

„Und was heißt das nun?", fragte Severus. „Ich mein, jetzt da es raus ist?"

„Du gehst zum Chef und stellst dich freiwillig als Todesser zur Verfügung. Andersfalls wird er dich zwingen oder sogar töten. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Die Qual der Wahl, aber darauf wollte Severus eigentlich gar nicht hinaus.

„Das ist mir klar. Nein, ich meinte, was heißt das für uns?"

„Das musst du entscheiden.", antwortete Kathrine. „Wir können uns weiterhin treffen, aber ich schätze, das ist nicht das Gleiche wie vorher."

„War es das denn je?", fragte Severus. „Wenn du ihm ohnehin Bericht über uns erstattet hast? Wenn es deine Aufgabe war mit mir ins Bett zu gehen? Wozu dann noch die Heimlichtuerei?"

„Er verbietet es mir.", antwortete Kathrine.

Severus drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbescher aus und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Gefühle waren verwirrt. Er mochte Kathrine, aber er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Vertrauensbruch halten sollte.

„Ich schätze, er hätte nicht gewollt, dass du mir das sagst, oder? War das alles also rein geschäftlich oder hast du etwas für mich dabei empfunden?" Severus würde nicht locker lassen.

„Warum ist dir das so wichtig?"

„Weil ich wissen will, ob du mich nicht die ganze Zeit eigentlich nur verabscheut hast. Es kam mir allerdings nicht so vor."

„Ich habe etwas empfunden.", sagte Kathrine schließich. „Keine Liebe, aber Zuneigung zu dir. Anders als bei den anderen Männern mit denen ich schlafen musste."

„Da bin ich ja beruhigt.", antwortete Severus sarkastisch.

Kathrine drückte ihre Zigarette aus erhob sich. Sie kam auf Severus und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen?", fragte sie. Es lag eine ehrliche Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme.

Severus nahm ihre Hand und stand auf.

„Ja." Er ging an ihr vorbei ins Schlafzimmer und legte sich hin. Wenig später kam Kathrine zu ihm. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

In diesem Augenblick wurde ihnen klar, dass sie tatsächlich mehr empfanden als reine Begierde. Es war die sanfte Zuneigung von zwei einsamen Menschen, die sich in einer fürchterlich kalten Nacht aneinander wärmten. Auch wenn Liebe keine Rolle spielte, es waren Gefühle. Zuneigung. Sympathie. Freundschaft. Das Licht am Ende des Tunnels.


	8. Das Schicksal der Sklaven

Kathrine O'Connor ging die dunkle Straße des Neubaughettos entlang. Wie so oft war sie Privat leger gekleidet in Jeans, Pullover und Jacke. Gerade wenn sie zu Severus ging. Ihn musste sie nicht beeindrucken. Auch wenn er sie an diesem Abend nicht erwarten würde. Sie musste ihn noch einmal sehen, bevor er für immer das Dunkle Mal an sich trug.

Kathrines Aufgabe für Tom Riddle war vollendet. Sie hatte Severus bei ihrem letzten Treffen seine mentale Spur abgenommen als er schlief. Mit dieser Spur wurde das Mal ausgestattet und würde es ihrem Meister erlauben Severus überall aufzuspüren, ihn zu rufen, ihn - so wie sie und alle, die ihm dienten - zu seinem Sklaven auf Lebenszeit zu machen.

Der Block in dem Severus wohnte war heruntergekommen. Er hätte sich von seinem Gehalt sicher etwas viel besseres leisten können, aber vermutlich hatte er kein Interesse daran, da es ohnehin niemanden gab mit dem er sich sein Heim hätte teilen können. Kathrine stellte sich immer vor wie er nach der Arbeit allein in seiner Wohnung saß und vor sich hinvegetierte. Keine schöne Vorstellung. Severus tat ihr deshalb auch aufrichtig leid. Zumal es ihr selbst kaum besser erging. Sie kannte das Gefühl der Einsamkeit nur zu gut.

Kathrine ging über den Treppenaufgang hoch in den dritten Stock und klingelte an der entsprechenden Tür. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis sie sich öffnete. Vor ihr stand Severus Snape. Sein Gesicht war müde, die Haare unordentlich. Er wirkte als habe er bis vor kurzem noch geschlafen.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Kathrine und hoffte, dass sie keine Abfuhr bekommen würde. Nachdem sie ihm von ihren Auftrag erzählt hatte war er auf Arbeit sehr distanziert gewesen.

„Ja, natürlich.", sagte er und ließ sie eintreten.

Die Wohnung war so dunkel und unaufgeräumt wie immer. Tatsächlich schien es als habe er seit ihrem letzten Treffen keinen Finger mehr gerührt.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Severus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich möchte gern bei dir sein.", antwortete Kathrine.

„Bei mir?" Severus biss sich auf die Lippe und blickte sie traurig an. „Hat er dir das befohlen?"

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht? Du musst wissen, wenn es nur darum geht Tom vorzugaukeln, dass du mit mir ins Bett gehst ... du kannst gerne hier übernachten, aber du musst wirklich nicht mit mir schlafen, wenn du nicht willst.", sagte Severus. Er steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und musterte sie.

„Danke.", antwortete Kathrine. Sie war wirklich dankbar, denn die Männer mit denen sie sonst schlief hätten keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, ob sie mit ihnen Sex wollte oder nicht.

„Hast du was Zutrinken da?", fragte sie und zog ihre Jacke aus.

„Ich müsste noch irgendwo eine Flasche Rosé rumstehen haben.", sagte Severus und ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche.

Kathrine folgte ihm. Severus holte eine angefangene Flasche Rosé aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte zwei Weingläser auf den Tisch. Sie setzte sich und sah zu wie er ihr einschenkte.

„Ich habe die ganze Woche über unser letztes Gespräch nachgedacht.", sagte Severus, während er sein Glas füllte und sich schließlich ihr gegenüber niederließ. „Eine Frage ging mir dabei nicht aus dem Kopf; sag, was bist du für Tom Riddle?"

„Seine Hofhure, schätze ich.", antwortete Kathrine düster. „Er hat einen kranken Geist, Severus. Zwar kann er sich verstellen, doch irgendwann trägt er ihn zu Tage. Tom kann Gefühle nicht einordnen, weder seine eigenen noch die anderer Menschen."

„Also schläfst du mit ihm?", fragte Severus.

„Nicht mit ihm zu schlafen wäre äußert unklug.", antwortete Kathrine. „Tom ist gewiss nicht das, was man einen guten Liebhaber nennt. Er ist kalt und abstoßend. Für ihn ist Sex nur eine Art Kontrolle über andere auszuüben. Ich glaube kaum, dass er dabei etwas empfindet."

Severus nahm einen Schluck seines Weins und blickte sie nachdenklich an.

„Weißt du, als er mir den Auftrag gab, da war es für mich nur ein Job. Ich dachte, du wärst auch nur einer von seinen üblichen Kandidaten. Ich würde mit dir schlafen, einen mentalen Abdruck für das Dunkle Mal nehmen ... aber als ich dann bei dir war ..." Kathrien atmete tief und sah in Severus' Augen. „Du warst von Anfang an anders."

„Wie anders?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Liebender.", antwortete Kathrine. „Zärtlich. Gefühlvoll. Und das obwohl wir uns kaum kannten und ich dich wohl ziemlich überrumpelt habe."

„Das kann man wohl sagen.", meinte Severus und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein. „Ich hatte vorher noch nie Sex mit einer völlig Fremden, aber ich mochte dich, mag dich noch immer. Außerdem kann ich Frauen nichts antun."

„Liebst du mich?", fragte Kathrine. Es war ihr wichtig die Wahrheit zu wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gab Severus zu. „Ich habe ein großes Verlangen nach dir, Kathrine, und empfinde Zuneigung, aber kann dir nicht sagen, ob es Liebe ist. Es ... es verwirrt mich, um ehrlich zu sein."

„Mich auch.", antwortete sie und nahm seine Hand. Er lächelte sie an und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Kathrine teilte seine Verwirrung. Als sie diese allererste Nacht mit ihm geschlafen hatte war es zunächst kein Problem gewesen. Sie wusste mittlerweile zu gut wie man Männer stimmulierte. Dann als Severus sie jedoch so leidenschaftlich nahm und obendrein so sanft dabei war, ihr nichts aufzwang oder sie schlug, kam sie nicht umhin Gefallen daran zu finden mit ihm Sex zu haben. Mit ihm hatte sie einige ihrer schönsten Stunden verbracht.

Sie tranken schweigend ihren Wein aus und legten sich später ins Bett. Severus hielt sich an sein Versprechen, dass sie nicht mit ihm schlafen musste. Sie lagen einfach nur nebeneinander und schliefen ein.

Als Kathrine am Morgen erwachte lag Severus eingerollt neben ihr. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und strich über seinen Hals.

Severus drehte sich um und blickte sie verschlafen an. Sie sagten nichts zueinander. Schließlich umarmte Kathrine ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. Sie sog den Geruch seiner Haut ein und glitt mit ihren Lippen über seine Brust. Severus schwieg und ließ es geschehen. Selbst als ihre Hand in seine Schlafanzughose hinabglitt und sie sein Glied streichelte reagierte er kaum.

Kathrine hingegen wusste, dass es womöglich ihre letzte Gelegenheit war mit ihm zu schlafen und sie wollte es. Sie wollte den Sex. Innigen, gefühlvollen Sex, den sie womöglich nie wieder haben würde.

Erst als sie ihre Unterhose herunterzog packte er ihre Hände.

„Du musst das nicht tun.", sagte Severus.

„Ich will aber.", antwortete sie und küsste ihn.

Er zog seine Hände zurück und sie striff sich den Slip ab. Kathrine umklammerte seinen Hintern mit ihrem Bein und Severus zog sie näher an sich heran. Seine Hand strich sanft über ihren Schenkel und ebenso zärtlich vereinigte er sich mit ihr. Sie umklammerten sich als würden sie sich niewieder loslassen wollen.

Kathrine spürte seine bewusst langsamen Bewegungen, die sanften Stöße. Sie seuftze, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich und sie genoss es wie sich ihre Körper aneinander rieben. Langsam. Gefühlvoll. Fast so als wollte Severus den Akt mit ihr möglichst lange vollziehen. Er ließ sich Zeit und Kathrine danke ihm dafür zutiefst.

Er liebkostete ihren Hals, während seine Stöße intensiver wurden. Seine Lippen glitten über ihre Haut und er küsste ihre Schulter, ihren Arm, nahm ihre Hand und berührte ihre Knöchel mit seinen Lippen. Kathrine vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter und stöhnte leise. Sie schloss ihre Augen und genoss den Sex mit ihm. Sie genoss es seinen Penis in sich zu spüren. Zu spüren wie zärtlich er sie nahm, wie er darauf bedacht war sie nicht zu verletzen. Es war das Gefühl von Zweisamkeit wie Kathrine es sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Liebe und Sex hatte sie immer voneinander trennen müssen, doch Severus vereinigte diese beiden Dinge in ihrem Herzen wieder.

Schließlich spürte sie wie sie ihrem Höhepunkt näher kam, wie sich ihre Gefühle zu einer lodernden Flamme entwickelten. Ihr Griff um seinen Leib wurde fester, ihr Stöhnen lauter, bis ihr Körper schließlich erschlaffte und auch Severus' Bewegung erstarben.

Schwer atmend lagen sie sich in den Armen. Mit seinen Lippen berührte Severus ihren Hals und liebkostete sie, bevor er sich sanft aus ihr zurückzog. Kathrine schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, atmete den Schweiß ein. Ihr Herz wurde schwer als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn womöglich nie wieder so spüren würde wie gerade eben, denn Thomas würde es niemals zulassen. Sein krankes Gehirn würde es nie zulassen.

Es war mehr als nur Sex, den sie die letzten Wochen miteinander gehabt hatten, das wusste sie jetzt.

Zärtlich küssten sie sich. Severus strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange. Es war ein Abschied. Ein stiller Abschied, ohne überflüssige Worte. Viele Minuten vergingen in dieser Zweisamkeit.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit.", sagte Severus schließlich lapidar und setzte sich auf.

Sicher war es ein Fehler unmittelbar vor der Arbeit bei diesem Schwein miteinander geschlafen zu haben, aber Kathrine würde es womöglich helfen Tom Riddle ein weiteres Mal zu dienen und diesen Tag zu überleben.

Kathrine stand vor ihrem Meister, der wie immer bei solchen Angelegenheiten auf seinem Thron im Saal saß. Er hatte die Beine überschlagen und trug seine schwarze Robe offen. Sein Oberkörper war nackt und so konnte sie seine zahlreichen Tätowierungen sehen.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?", fragte Tom Riddle ungehalten.

„Ich habe getan, was Íhr mir aufgetragen habt. Er ist bereit für die Initation.", antwortete Kathrine. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war seine Frage zu ignorieren, doch eine Antwort wäre ihr Ende.

Tom Riddle erhob sich und umkreiste Kathrine.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du mir etwas verheimlichst.", sagte er.

„Ich verheimliche nichts.", antwortete sie ungerührt.

Riddle strich ihr mit seinen Fingern über den Hals. Es war eine kalte, mitleidslose Berührung.

„Du solltest doch mittlerweile gelernt haben, dass man mich NICHT ANLÜGT!", schrie er und packte ihren Kiefer. „Du empfindest etwas für ihn, habe ich recht?"

Kathrine schwieg.

„Dieses ekelhafte Gefühl ... diese Liebe ..." Riddle spie die Worte mit völliger Verachtung aus. „Sie ist abnormal und krank. Eine Fehlfunktion des Gehirns, um eine emotional begründete Paarungswilligkeit herzustellen. Wie war es ihn zu ficken, hä? Hast du es genossen?"

„Das war nötig.", antwortete Kathrine.

„Nötig? Pah! Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass ihr euch regelmäßig getroffen habt? Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte eure Blicke nicht gesehen? Du hast meine Zeit verplempert indem du wochenlang mit meinem Alchemisten fickst! Und dann hast du noch die Freschheit mich anzulügen!" Riddles Stimme bebte vor Wut. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir."

Kathrine versuchte sich ihre Angst vor ihm nicht anmerken zu lassen. Das würde ihn nur noch mehr in Fahrt bringen.

„Ich habe dich als Waise aufgenommen, habe dir Essen und ein Heim gegeben und nun dankst du es mir so?", fragte Riddle.

Kathrine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Er war Herr über ihr Leben und auch über ihren Tod. Sie war sein Sklave. Hätte sie das an jenem Tag gewusst als sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet war, sie hätte sein Angebot niemals angenommen.

„Ich bitte um Vergebung.", sagte Kathrin und vermied es ihn direkt anzublicken.

„Vergebung? Vergebung muss man sich verdienen!", antwortete Riddle.

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Kathrine und befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Riddle sah sie an und begann zu grinsen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau."

Kathrine kniff die Augen zu. Tom Riddle wollte ihren Körper und die Macht die er verspürte, wenn er mit ihr machte, was er wollte. Wenn sie sich ihm nicht hingab würde er sie sich einfach nehmen - oder töten.

Sie spürte wie Riddles Hand in ihren Nacken glitt und schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

„Das du es wagst ...!?", rief er.

Erst jetzt realisierte sie, was sie getan hatte. In Erwartung eines Schlages hob Kathrine die Arme über ihren Kopf, doch Riddle zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Crucio!"

Sie ging in die Knie, gab ihm aber nicht die Genugtuung zu Schreien oder zu Wimmern. Riddle trat ihr in die Seite. Kathrine stürzte. Ein weiterer Tritt traf sie in den Bauch. Der Schmerz betäubte sie und raubte ihr den Atem. Ihr Meister packte sie an den Haaren und zog sie auf die Knie.

„Wenn ich nach dir verlange, dann fügst du dich!" Er hielt ihr den Zauberstab wie ein Messer an die Kehle.

Kathrine schwieg. Er würde sie ohnehin weiter quälen, dieser Sadist.

Riddle zog sie auf die Beine und packte sie am Nacken. Sein Blut kochte und wie ein Tier trieb er Kathrine durch die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen. Innerhalb seiner ganz eigenen Hölle erst entfaltete sich Riddles gesamte Brutalität. Er stieß sie auf den Parkettboden, wo sie auf dem Bauch liegen blieb, und zog seine Robe aus.

Kathrine wusste, was sie erwartete und schloss die Augen. Schon spürte sie wie er ihr die Hose herunterzog und gewaltsam in sie vordrang. Kathrine hörte seinen ekelhaften Atem und jeder seiner Stöße bereitete ihr Schmerzen. Dennoch zwang sie sich dazu nichts zu fühlen. Selbst als sich seine Finger in ihr Fleisch gruben, sie Riddle stöhnen hörte und spürte wie ihr das Blut die Schenkel herunterlief. Sie hatte gelernt nichts dabei zu empfinden, hatte gelernt dass es keinen Zweck hatte sich zu wehren, weil das ihn nur noch stärker erregte.

Schließlich stoppten die fürchterlichen Bewegungen auf ihr. Sie schrie als Riddle seinen Penis brutal aus ihr riss. Kathrin lag reglos auf dem Boden und stille Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen.

Ihr Meister zog sich die Hose wieder hoch und trat so an sie heran, dass sie ihn sehen konnte.

„So ergeht es jedem, der sich mir widersetzt.", sagte Riddle und ging davon als sei nichts gewesen.

Severus Snape stand im Labor und sah auf die Uhr. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Kathrine so lange weg war, selbst wenn sie eine Audienz bei Riddle hatte.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür, doch anstelle von Kathrine erschien Dolores auf der Bildfläche.

„Ähm ... der Dunkle Lord braucht Sie, Severus. Es gab wohl einen Unfall.", quakte sie.

„Was für einen Unfall?", fragte Severus.

„Ms. O'Connor. Sie sollen sie behandeln.", antwortete Dolores.

Severus rutschte das Herz in die Hose.

„Ich komme sofort!", sagte er und schnappte sich den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer aus dem Schrank.

Severus folgte Dolores nach oben in den großen Saal. Kathrine hockte auf dem Boden. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sie wirkte verzweifelt. Tom Riddle hingegen war nirgends zu sehen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Severus.

Er hockte sich neben sie und besah ihre Wunden. Schürfungen an Armen und Beinen. Zudem war ihre Hose blutig.

„Hilf mir.", wimmerte sie.

In Severus keimte ein schrecklicher Verdacht auf.

„Kannst du stehen?", fragte er.

Kathrine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann machen wir das anders ... Dolores, nehmen sie den Koffer. Ich bringe Ms. O'Conner wieder nach unten."

Severus schlang Kathrines Arm um seinen Hals, fasste unter ihre Beine und hob sie hoch. Er trug sie hinunter in den Keller. Ans Labor angeschlossen war ein Krankenzimmer, wo er Kathrine auf der Liege bugsierte. Severus nahm Dolores den Koffer ab und scheuchte sie aus dem Raum.

Kaum waren sie alleine brach Kathrine in Tränen aus. Severus umarmte sie und strich ihr über den Kopf.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er sie. „Hat er dir etwas angetan?"

Kathrine nickte und presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust.

„Es wird alles gut.", sagte Severus und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie sich an seiner Brust ausweinte. Lange Minuten vergingen bis Kathrins Tränen weniger wurden. Severus nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände wischte ihre Augen trocken.

„Ich sehe mir das an, okay?", sagte er.

Kathrine nickte, legte sich hin und rollte sich auf die Seite. Severus zog ihr die blutige Hose aus. Als er sah woher ihre Verletzung rührte stieg ein unglaublicher Hass in ihm auf.

„Er ... er hat ..." Severus konnte es nicht aussprechen.

Es war schon schlimm genug zu wissen, dass Kathrine von Riddle vergewaltigt wurde, doch als er das viele Blut sah, das aus ihrer Scheide rann überkam ihn der Wunsch seinen Herrn unsägliche Schmerzen zuzufügen, ihn womöglich sogar umzubringen.

„Du hattest recht, er ist krank!", sagte Severus und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er richtete ihn auf Kathrines Unterleib.

„Vulnara Sanentur.", sagte Severus und wiederholte den Spruch bis er die Blutung gestoppt hatte.

Er nahm eine Wolldecke aus dem Sanitätsschrank und deckte Kathrine damit zu.

„Bleib hier. Ich mache deine Arbeit zuende, dann bring ich dich nach Hause."

Severus brachte Kathrine nach dem Ende seiner Schicht zu sich nach Hause, wo er sie auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer bugsierte. Er gab ihr ein Kissen und eine Decke und setzte sich an das andere Ende der Couch. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt, das war ihm klar.

Sie lag auf der Seite eingerollt da und starrte vor sich hin. Severus saß ebenfalls schweigend da. Seine Erschütterung und seine Wut darüber, was Riddle ihr angetan hatte ließ ihn nicht los. Was war das bloß für ein Mensch, der eine Frau so behandelte und sie obendrein so brutal vergewaltigte, dass sie innere Blutungen davon trug? Auch fragte er sich, ob ihr Meister ihr das womöglich schon öfter angetan hatte. Weswegen hatte er sie überhaupt zu sich geholt? Wollte er womöglich mit ihr schlafen und sie hatte sich geweigert?

All das ging Severus durch den Kopf und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Insbesondere, wenn er daran dachte, dass er am Morgen noch so sanften, einvernehmlichen Sex mit ihr hatte. Er hatte noch nie verstanden wie man eine Frau so benutzten und dann wie ein Stück Müll wegwerfen konnte. Was für einen Hass musste Riddle haben, wenn er soetwas tat?

Severus wachte den ganzen Abend über an ihrer Seite und ließ sie schlafen. Erst als er ins Bett gehen wollte sprach Kathrine schließlich das erste Mal wieder mit ihm.

„Darf ich mit zu dir kommen?", fragte sie und setzte sich auf.

„Wenn es dir dann besser geht.", antwortete Severus.

„Ich würde mich sicherer fühlen.", sagte Kathrine und stand auf.

„Willst du darüber sprechen?", fragte Severus. „Du kannst dir auch Zeit lassen. Ich dachte nur, dass es dir vielleicht hilft."

„Es gibt nichts zu sagen, Severus. Nicht über ihn.", antwortete sie nüchtern.

„Aber er hat dir etwas Furchtbares angetan.", konterte Severus. Kathrines trockene Reaktion verwirrte ihn zutiefst.

„Tom Riddle _ist_ furchtbar! Gewalt ist die einzige Sprache, die er kennt. Außerdem ist er ein kranker Sadist. Nichts desto trotz, ich habe zu viele Jahre an seiner Seite verbracht, habe ihm immer zur Verfügung gestanden, seine Brutalität und kranken Gelüste über mich ergehen lassen ..."

„Es war nicht das erste Mal, oder?", fragte Severus.

„Nein.", sagte Kathrine leise. „Jede Nacht mit ihm ist wie eine Vergewaltigung, Severus. Aus irgendeinem Grund hasst er Frauen wie die Pest, dennoch kann er nicht ohne sie. Er verzehrt sich nach meinem Fleisch, ist aber sonst zu keiner Regung in der Lage. Jedes Tier hat mehr Gefühle!"

„Hast du dich ihm verweigert? Hat er es deshalb getan?"

„Ich habe laut gedacht.", sagte Kathrine. „Wir sind alle seine Sklaven, ob nun mit Mal oder ohne. Manche Menschen halten sich Hunde. Tom Riddle hält sich Menschen."

Kathrine ging an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Er folgte ihr, zog sich aus und legte sich zu ihr. Severus schmiegte sich an sie, umarmte sie beschützend. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis seine Gedanken zur Ruhe fanden und er mit Kathrine in seinen Armen einschlief.


	9. Die Initation

Als Severus am Morgen erwachte war Kathrine verschwunden. Es enttäuschte ihn zutiefst, dass sie sich einfach aus dem Bett geschlichen hatte, während er schlief. Erst recht nach dem, was gestern passiert war.

Auf dem Küchentisch fand er schließlich einen Zettel.

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht bei dir bleiben konnte, doch ich muss mich meinen Aufgaben widmen. Mach dir bitte nicht zu viele Sorgen um mich._

 _Kathrine_

Severus war zugegebener Maßen wütend. Er zerknüllte den Zettel und warf ihn weg. Anschließend nahm er vor sich hingrollend sein Frühstück ein, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit.

Dort angekommen fing ihn Dolores bereits am Eingang ab.

„Der Dunkle Lord möchte Sie sehen, mein Lieber.", sagte sie. Dieses Mal noch süßer als sonst.

„Natürlich, ich gehe sofort.", antwortete Severus tonlos.

Er ging nach oben in den großen Saal. Tom Riddle wartete bereits auf ihn. Der war wie immer in seine Robe gehüllt und saß auf seinem Stuhl. An seiner Seite stand Kathrine. Sie trug anders als sonst ebenfalls eine Robe und hatte ihren Blick gesenkt.

„Sie wünschten mich zu sehen?", fragte Severus und sein Blick huschte unwillkürlich zu Kathrine.

„Ja, in der Tat.", antwortete Riddle und erhob sich. „Du hast mir in den letzten Wochen zu meiner Zufriedenheit gedient, weshalb du, denke ich, bereit bist für die nächste Stufe unserer Zusammenarbeit. Ich vermute, du kannst dir denken, was das heißt?"

„Ja, Sir, die Initation. Darf ich fragen, wann sie stattfinden soll?"

„Augenblicklich.", antwortete Riddle und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Er kam auf Severus zu, nahm seinen rechten Arm und zog seinen Pullover hoch. Riddle drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf seinen Unterarm und Severus spürte sofort den gleisenden, brennenden Schmerz. Er verkrampfte seine Hand und keuchte unwillkürlich. Mit grausamer Langsamkeit fras sich das Bildnis eines Totenkopfs aus dessen Mund eine Schlange drang in seine Haut. Severus' Blick kreuze sich mit dem seines Meisters. In just diesem Augenblick glaubte er sein Schädel würde bärsten als Riddles Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallte.

„All deine Habe gehört mir." Die Worte brannten sich in ihn ein, ähnlich wie die Tätowierung auf seinem Arm wurden sie ein Teil von ihm. „Von heute bis ans Ende aller Tage ist dein Fleisch mir untertan."

Severus verließ seine Kraft. Er ging in die Knie, während der brennende Schmerz seinen gesamten Körper erfasste. Jede Faser, jede Zelle pulsierte unter dem unnatürlichen Eindringen in seinen Körper und seinen Geist.

Severus konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was mit ihm geschah. Diese Art von Magie war ihm völlig fremd. Er verdrehte die Augen und brach schließlich zusammen.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, während sein Geist durch einen Wirbel gezogen wurde. Erinnerungen, Ängste, Phantasie. Sein Gehirn war nicht in der Lage zu erkennen, welcher Art die vielen Bilder waren, die auf ihn einströmten. Sein gesamtes Leben schien vor ihm abzulaufen, gleichzeitig bohrte sich etwas Fremdartiges und Ungeheuerliches in ihn, verformte sein Bewusstsein. Schmerzen ließen ihn zucken und in ein Delirium gleiten.

In seiner Trance betrat Severus eine farblose Welt. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das was er sah aus seinem Kopf kam oder dem kranken Geist Tom Riddles entstammte, der für diesen kurzen Augenblick in ihn eingedrungen war.

Er sah sich nur selbst, auf einem mit Leichen und Blut überfüllten Feld. Abgerissene Körperteile und von Schüssen und Flüchen zugerichtete Körper. War er das? Sah er wieder den Krieg? Alljene, die er getötet hatte? Nein, so viele konnten es nicht sein! Oder etwa doch? Der Zweifel fras sich wie ein Parasit in sein Fleisch. Plötzlich griff eine der leblosen Hände nach seinem Bein.

Severus schlug die Augen auf. Sein Herz raste. Der Atem stockte. Er lag auf der Pritsche im Krankenzimmer. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

Kathrine saß bei ihm und spritzte ihm irgendeine, klare Flüssigkeit in die Schlagader seines rechten Arms.

„Damit kommst du wieder auf die Beine.", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Severus wollte nach ihr greifen, verfehlte ihren Arm aber um ein vielfaches.

„Die Initation haut ziemlich rein. Bleib einfach liegen bis es dir besser geht." Kathrine erhob sich und ging nach draußen.

Severus blieb regungslos liegen. Es dauerte noch lange bis er wieder klar im Kopf war.

Sein Blick glitt über die magisch eingebrannte Tätowierung auf seinem Arm. Anders als bei einem normalen Tattoo gab es keine gerötete oder nachträglich schmerzende Haut. Tatsächlich wirkte es als sei es schon immer ein Teil von ihm gewesen.

Kathrine hatte Recht behalten. Tom Riddle hielt sich Menschen und brankmarkte sie so wie ein Züchter sein Pferd. Severus hatte zwar schon viel gehört von den Riten der Todesser, aber ehrlich gesagt hatte er sich immer irgendwas aus dem Hause eines Allister Crowley vorgestellt. Irgendetwas mit Pentagrammen, Kerzen, einem Opfertisch und düsterer Orgelmusik. Zugegeben, er war schon etwas enttäuscht, dass der größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten sich als so bodenständig heraus stellte.

Sicher, nicht jeder sammelte Menschen und das allein hätte vielleicht für okkulte Vorstellungen gereicht, wenn sein Chef das Ritual - wenn es denn überhaupt eins war! - nicht so routiniert vollführt hätte. Da war absolut nichts Mysteriöses mehr an Lord Voldemort. Er war ein kranker Mensch, mehr nicht.

Severus zog sich dem Ärmel des Pullover wieder herunter und erhob sich. In seinem Kopf drehte es nicht mehr. Kathrines Spritze hatte ihre Arbeit getan. Er verließ das Krankenzimmer und ging ins Labor, wo seine Kollegin ihrer Arbeit nachging.

„Geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte Kathrine. Es klang nicht besorgt, sondern monoton.

„Ja.", antwortete Severus. Er sah sie an, doch wie schon heute Früh sah sie nur an ihm vorbei.

„Was willst du?", fragte Kathrine schließlich.

„Warum bist du so abweisend?"

„Das solltest du doch wissen.", sagte sie kalt und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen." Severus war aufrichtig. Für ihn ging das zu schnell. Insbesondere nach dem, was gestern passiert war.

„Ich habe meine Arbeit vernachlässigt und er hat mich bestraft, Severus. Ich danke dir wirklich dafür, dass du mir geholfen hast, aber wir können das nicht durchhalten. Ich nicht und du auch nicht."

Kathrines Worten trafen ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Labortisch und atmete tief.

„Vermutlich hast du recht, aber ich fürchte, ich kann meine Gefühle nicht einfach abschalten.", antwortete Severus.

„Das musst du aber, wenn du in seiner Nähe überleben willst." Sie sah ihn durchdringend an als erwarte sie von ihm, dass er sofort so tat als sei nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen.

Severus wich ihrem Blick aus und besah seine Finger. Er konnte nicht, worum sie ihn bat. Seine Gefühle für sie wegwerfen und so tun als ob er da nie etwas gespürt hätte.

„Es war nur Sex, Severus."

„War es das wirklich?", konterte er.

Kathrines Miene erweichte etwas. Sie konnte die abweisende Kälte nicht mehr gänzlich aufrecht erhalten.

„Du weißt warum ich kein Mal habe und warum er mit mir machen kann, was er will. Falls Tom erfährt, was wir fühlen wird er mich umbringen, nicht dich. Ich bin entbehrlich."

Severus stand auf und sah sie an.

„Du hast recht." Er packte sie und küsste sie innig. Es war sein Abschiedskuss. So schwer sein Herz dabei wurde, Severus würde sie nie wieder küssen, nie wieder ansehen, nie wieder berühren.

Anschließend ging er ohne ein weiteres Wort nach draußen, um eine zu rauchen. Nikotin war gewiss kein Ersatz für das, was er empfand, aber es half den Schmerz zu vergessen.

Als Severus am Abend in seine Wohnung heimkehrte fühlte er sich so leer und verlassen wie selten zuvor. Warum nur endeten all seine Beziehungen auf diese Weise? Immer war es Gewalt, die ihn von seinen Lieben trennte. Selbst als er Jennifer verließ spielten die möglichen Grausamkeiten, die man ihr antun könnte eine Rolle. Nie hatte er es aus freien Stücken getan.

Einmal mehr kam er sich wie der einsamste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt vor.

Severus stand im Bad und betrachtete das erste Mal an diesem Tag die Tätowierung an seinem Arm bewusst. Nun gehörte er also zu ihnen. Jenen Menschen mit denen er nie etwas gemein haben wollte. Er hätte sich am liebsten geohrtfeigt. Dazu war er allerdings nicht in der Lage. Seine allgemeine Frustration an diesem Tag war zu groß und so ging er ohne weiteres ins Bett.


	10. Der Mann, den sie den Löwen nannten

Das letzte Mal als Albus Dumbledore das Gebiet von Sharad Akam betrat war er ein junger, wissbegieriger Mann. Er reißte damals um die Welt, um sich das Wissen der alten Magier anzueignen. Damals gab es Akam noch nicht, stattdessen herrschten hunderte verschiedene Magierclans auf dem Gebiet Afrikas und des Orients. Erst der Mann, den die hiesigen Zauberer Sharad Akam nannten - was in ihrer Sprache so viel wie „der Unzähmbare" bedeutete - vereinte diesen zerpflückten Kontinent im Kampf gegen Grindelwald.

Die europäischen Magier standen seit jeher im Konflikt mit denen in Afrika und Asien. Und das nicht nur, weil die afrikanischen und asiatischen Magier eine völlig andere Kultur pflegten als die europäischen. Die Zauberer des alten Europas sahen es als ihr Recht an über die zu Herrschen, die sie als minderwrtig erachteten. Der Konflikt währte bereits Jahrtausende und schwang alle paar Jahrzehnte in Krieg um.

Unter Grindelwald hatten die hiesigen Magier so viel Leid erdulden müssen, dass ihre Kultur beinahe daran zerbrach. Anders als in Europa waren sie in ihren Ländern nie gefürchtet oder verfolgt. Sie dienten Königen und beherrschten riesige Reiche. Unter dem Joch der Rassenideologie jedoch zerbrach ihr Stolz und sie zerstritten sich in winzige Stämme. Es folgte ein Bürgerkrieg und die Wiedervereinigung durch Sharad Akam.

Den wahren Namen des Unzähmbaren, des Löwen von Kairo, wie er auch manchmal genannt wurde, kannte kaum jemand. Albus gehörte zu jenen Auserwählten, die ihn wussten.

Abdul al Fakhil. Bereits damals als er ihn zum ersten Mal traf war der Unzähmbare alt gewesen, jedoch anders alt als es die Europäer gewohnt waren. Albus war sicherlich auch alt, aber der Löwe war zeitlos. Wie ein Felsen hatte er die Jahrhunderte gesehen und angeblich noch Einfall der Osmanen und die Kriege gegen Engländer und Franzosen miterlebt. Sein genaues Alter kannte niemand und auch nicht wie er dieses erreichen konnte. Schon Albus galt mit seinen 150 Jahren als unnatürlich alt, der Sharad Akam jedoch musste mindestens 300 Jahre auf dem Buckel haben. Er meinte davon gelesen zu haben, dass einige Magier ihr Leben durch Meditation und bestimmte Rituale verlängern konnten. Albus hatte einige davon erfahren und so sein eigenes hier und da aufgewertet, doch um wie ein Unsterblicher durch die Jahrhunderte zu gehen brauchte es mehr als ein bisschen Alchemie und Hokuspokus.

Seit der Zerschlagung des Orden des Phönix vor zwei Jahren war Albus mit einigen, wenigen Begleitern auf der Suche nach dem Löwen gewesen. Er versteckte sich gut und kaum jemand außerhalb des Inneren Kreises Akams kannte seinen Aufenthaltsort. Von Europa aus war es ein wahres Martyrium ihn zu finden.

Jetzt endlich stand er in einer kleinen Moshee in Kairo wie es sie hier zu hunderten gab. Sharad Akam mochte es diskret. Unvorstellbar, dass er dieser Tage in einem Armenviertel den Imam spielte und gleichzeitig ein Imperium lenkte.

Albus war froh in den kleinen Flachbau eintreten zu können. Die Hitze machte ihm doch zu schaffen. Innen war die Moschee rustikal. Anders als die großen Gotteshäuser, die mit ihren Minaretten und großen Kuppeln imponierten waren die meisten Moscheen für die arme Bevölkerung nur zweckmäßig. Auch der Islam kam bekanntlich ohne Geld nicht aus. Trotz allem leistete sich der Besitzer einige heilige Wandteppische und über dem Eingang in den Gebetsraum war das arabische Symbol für Allah kunstvoll gemalt.

Anders als den Magiern in Europa bedeutete den hiesigen Zauberern Religion doch recht viel. Auch weil sie nie verfolgt wurden. Die Europäer feierten in der Regel nur deshalb die christlichen Feste, um den Schein zu wahren.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte eine rauhe Stimme hinter Albus. Er wandte sich um.

Vor ihm stand ein großer, kräftiger Mann in einem, klassischen, arabischen Gewand. Der Koran demonstrativ in der Hand.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich bin verabredet mit dem Imam."

Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn zweifelnd.

„Lass den armen Mann in Ruhe, Achmed! So wie ich das sehe will er mich nur mit seinem Krückstock verprügeln!"

Ein weiterer Mann kam aus einer Tür, die zu den Büros wies. Selbst ein Prediger blieb bekanntlich von der Bürokratie nicht verschont. Er war ähnlich groß wie der junge Achmed, hatte einen mittlerweile ergrauten Vollbart und kurzes Haar. Da er gerade nicht im Dienst war trug er nicht seine weiße Robe, die ihn als Imam auswies, sondern Trainingshosen, ein ausgewaschenes T-Shirt und Flipflops. Sein Alter war schwer abzuschätzen. Sein äußerliches Alter war noch nicht faltig genug, um über die sechszig zu gehen, doch in seinen Augen blitzte die Weisheit des Alters und jener grimmige Weitblick, den man sich in 300 Jahren aneignen konnte.

„Salam Aleikum, alter Freund." Der Mann umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.

„Aleikum Salam, Abdul.", erwiderte Albus den Gruß. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man als Prediger heute so rumläuft."

„Wenn du wüsstest, alter Mann!", entgegnete der Löwe von Kairo gelassen. „Gehen wir in mein Büro."

Sie gingen in das kleine Zimmer hinter der Tür aus der er gerade gekommen war. Das Büro war unordentlich. Diverse Blätter und Ordner lagen auf dem Schreibtisch herum. Die Jalousien waren herunter gelassen. Ein Ventilator spendete etwas Kühle und der Geruch von Haschisch lag in der Luft.

„Ich dachte du hättest aufgehört.", sagte Albus als er den Duft roch.

„Jeder Geist benötigt ab und an einen Anstoß. Würde dir sicherlich auch gut tun.", antwortete Abdul al Fakhil. „Davon abgesehen hat selbst der Prophet Mohammed sich ab und zu etwas gegönnt."

„Steht das so im Koran?"

„Mehr oder weniger.", antwortete der Löwe feichsend. „Nun, warum bist du hier? Sicher nicht, um über meine Rauchgewohnheiten zu reden."

„Du hast bestimmt von meiner Niederlage gehört?", fragte Albus geduldig.

„Oh, wer hat das nicht? Allerdings war euer Ministerium ziemlich schnell zu stark mit Militärischem beschäftigt. Ich vermute, daran bin ich schuld."

„Deine Männer haben seinen Vormarsch aufgehalten.", sagte Albus.

Der Löwe hingegen winkte ab.

„Ein Massaker, Albus, mehr nicht. Ich schickte arme, junge Männer in den Tod, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Das Problem mit Leuten wie Tom Riddle ist, dass sie sich von nichts und niemanden von ihren schwachsinnigen Plänen abbringen lassen."

„Er versteht nichts von Taktik.", fügte Albus hinzu.

„Und das ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Vorteil, den wir gegenüber diesem Bastard haben. Ich kämpfe seit Jahren gegen diesen tollkühnen Hass an - direkt und indirekt. Wenn Tom Riddles eines kann, dann ist es Menschen zu manipulieren und sie glauben zu lassen sie seien etwas Außergewöhnliches nur weil er sie an der kurzen Leine hält."

„Ja, das konnte er schon immer gut.", stimmte Albus zu. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, aber ich brauche Männer. Ich werde keinen offenen Krieg auf britischem Territorium mehr riskieren. Ich brauche nur genug, um den Untergrund wiederzubeleben."

„Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Du marschierst zurück nach England, machst etwas Gurelliakrieg und schubst Tom Riddle vom Thron?" Es war etwas süffisantes in der Stimme seines Gegenübers, das Albus gar nicht gefiel. „Wie viele werden dir jetzt noch folgen?"

„Nicht genug, deshalb bin ich ja auch hier."

„An wie viele Kämpfer hast du gedacht?"

„Mindestens Tausend."

„Jetzt übertreib nicht!", entfuhr es dem Löwen. „Den Orden hast du nur mit einigen Hundert betrieben! Davon abgesehen wittere ich ein Himmelfahrtskommando."

„Wir werden ihn besiegen oder alle untergehen."

„Jetzt werd nicht auch noch theatralisch! Das funktioniert vielleicht bei den Kindern, die du in England rekrutiert hast. Nein, Albus, du bekommst von mir eine Einheit. Ein dreckiges Dutzend, dass ich nicht an irgendeiner Front verbraten will, obwohl sie es eigentlich verdient hätten."

„Was? Ein paar Männer? Diebe? Mörder? Vergewaltiger?" Albus hätte ihm am Liebsten eine rein gehauen, doch er war immer noch der Löwe und niemand verpasste dem Herrscher Sharad Akams einen Haken, selbst wenn er sich als verpeilter Imam verkleidete.

„Viel besser! Spezialisten im Töten. Sowas willst du doch, oder?"

„Ich hoffe sie wissen wie man Zauberstäbe benutzt.", meinte Albus trotzig.

„Ich hab das noch nie verstanden. Warum besteht ihr Europäer so auf eure Magie? Tom Riddle ist auf magischem Wege kaum zu besiegen. Ich erhöhe lieber meine Chancen indem ich unfair spiele. Dieses ritterliche Getue mit dem Zauberstab ... keine Ahnung wo ihr das herhabt!"

Albus schwieg sich darüber aus. Da waren sie wieder: die unüberwindbaren, kulturellen Differenzen. In England nahm man sich nicht einfach ein Gewehr und erschoss damit einen Magier. Das war unsportlich!

„Sag mir nur eines, Albus, willst du diesen Kerl umbringen oder nicht?"

„Warum fragst du?", erwiderte Albus.

„Aus Interesse. Er war dein Schüler. Er hat versucht dich umzubringen und er hat noch viel mehr andere Menschen auf dem Gewissen. Berührt dich das? Wenn es das tut, dann solltest du vielleicht darüber nachdenken, ob du diesen Krieg nicht lieber anderen überlässt."

„Ich habe vor langer Zeit meinen besten Freund umgebracht, weil er das Gleiche tat. Es berührt mich nicht, glaub mir.", versicherte Albus. Allerdings grimmiger als er wollte. „In unserem Geschäft ist ein Gewissen fehl am Platz."

„Wie du meinst, dann stell ich dir die Kollegen vor.", sagte der Löwe und marschierte aus dem Büro. Albus folgte ihm.

Sie gingen in den Keller. Er war klein und vollgepackt mit allerhand Kisten. Besonders ins Auge fiel Albus ein Regal mit Schnapsflaschen.

„Ich dachte Muslimen ist es verboten Alkohol zu trinken?"

„Wenn du mir einen Priester zeigst, der sein Zöllibat einhält, zeig ich dir einen Imam, der keinen Schnaps trinkt!", antwortete der Löwe schnippisch.

Er schob das Schnapsregal beiseite und offenbarte einen Gang. Sie folgten ihm und fanden sich schon bald in einer Art unterirdischen Kaserne wieder. Hier tummelten sich dutzende grimmiger Männer, aber auch Frauen, die bereit waren für ihren Anführer in den Tod zu gehen.

Sobald Abdul al Fakhil auf der Bildfläsche erschien verneigten sie sich ehrfürchtig und grüßten ihn mit dem Schlachtruf Akams „Die Unzähmbaren zur Schlacht"

Sie gingen in einen Trainingsraum. Dort kämpften mehrere Dutzend gegeneinander. Sie alle trugen schwarze Sturmhauben, schwarze Hosen, schwarze Pullover. Sie kämpften mit Fäusten, mit Stöcken, mit Schwertern. In der Ecke standen ihre Kalaschnikows und schussicheren Westen.

„Sind das deine Kämpfer?", fragte Albus obligatorisch.

In jenem Augenblick packte ihn eine Hand von hinten und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle.

„Vorsicht, wenn du den Bart abschneidest wird er zum Tier!", ermahnte der Löwe den Ninja, der Albus von hinten gepackt hatte.

„Sehr witzig.", entgegnete Albus und der Griff löste sich.

„Und? Entspricht das etwa deinen Vorstellungen?", fragte der Löwe.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie es mit einem Meister der Magie aufnehmen könnten.", sagte Albus bewusst laut.

Die schwarz gekleideten Männer hielten inne und wandten sich ihm zu.

„Ein Zauberstabträger? Von welcher Größenordnung?", fragte einer der Vermummten.

„Sagen wir sehr groß. Den absolut tödlichsten und mitleidlostesten Magier aller Zeiten."

„Er meint Lord Voldemort.", fügte der Löwe hinzu. „Er sucht ein paar Irre, die sich ihm anschließen. Ich dachte das wäre in etwa euer Kaliber."

Unter den Sturmmasken breitete sich grimmiges Lächeln aus.

„Ihr meint wir gehen nach England und jagen den Bastard hoch?"

„So in etwa.", antwortete Albus. „Vielleicht auch etwas mehr."

„Großartig. Ich kann das Blut schon auf meiner Zunge schmecken!"

Mit soviel Enthautiasmus hatte Albus Dumbledore wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Das wird kein Zuckerschlecken.", ermahnte Albus die Männer und erwischte sich dabei wie der Lehrer aus ihm sprach.

„Schlimmer als der Dreitagekrieg oder Libanon? Schlimmer als das Massaker an unseren Familien? Schlimmer als all das, was dieses Schwein dieser Welt angetan hat?"

Es wurde still im Raum. Albus hielt inne. Wenn sie das waren, was er vermutete, dann würden sie keine Gnade zeigen, kein Mitleid. Jeder tote aus den Reihen des Ministeriums wäre ihnen ein Vergnügen und er fragte sich, ob er so viel Blutdurst im Zaun halten konnte. Beim Orden war das anders gewesen. Die meisten hatten viel verloren, doch hatten sie nie die Schrecken erfahren, die Toms Truppen in Akam anrichteten. Die Todesser in England mordeten und vergewaltigten, doch sie metztelten nie ganze Dörfer nieder, folterten ganze Generationen und zwangen ihnen ihre Doktrin auf. Für diese Leute hingegen war es persönlich. Sie kümmerten sich nicht um Politik, sie wollten nur ihre Rache.

„Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr meinen Anweisungen folgt?"

„Nein, wir sind Männer Sharad Akams, Zauberstabträger! Wir dienen unserer Freiheit, nicht den Befehlen von Fremden.", sagte einer der Maskierten.

„Du hast sie gut abgerichtet.", sagte Albus an den Löwen gewandt.

„Das will ich doch hoffen. Bezahlt wird aber im vorraus."

„Ich hoffe dir machen britische Galleonen nichts aus.", erwiderte Albus.

„Dann sind wir im Geschäft?"

„Ja."

Mehr war nicht nötig. Der Löwe besiegelte es wie die alten Magier mit einem Handschlag. Es hieß ein Handschlag zwischen Zauberern setzte Kräfte frei, die das Geschäft bindend machten.


	11. Dunkle Triebe

Kathrine O'Connor lag diese Nacht, wie schon so viele Nächte davor, im Bett des Dunklen Lords. Er schlief neben ihr, hatte er sich doch schließlich einmal mehr an ihr abgearbeitet. Kathrine jedoch konnte nicht schlafen. Ob sie wollte oder nicht; Severus tauchte in ihren Gedanken immer wieder auf. Sie wusste wie sehr sie ihn verletzt hatte als sie ihm sagte, dass er nichts mehr für sie empfinden dürfe. Ihr war es ebenfalls nicht leicht gefallen, doch sie wollte wenigstens ihn vor Toms Ausbrüchen schützen, die regelmäßig über sie hereinbrachen.

Mit den Jahren, die sie nun schon abwechselnd Tom Riddles persönliche Assistentin und Sklavin war - womöglich kannte er nicht einmal den Unterschied! - hatte sie aufgehört zu empfinden. Kathrine ließ alles über sich ergehen. Von seinen ständigen, jähzornigen Attacken über ihre entwürdigenten Aufgaben, wenn sie mit seinem Personal schlief bishin zu seinen brutalen Vergewaltigungen. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Als sie jedoch auf Severus angesetzt wurde hatte sie keine Ahnung, dass dieser ruhige, melancholiche Junge voller so viel Empathie steckte. Nach Jahren war er der Erste gewesen, der sie nicht für ein Fickobjekt hielt. Es brach ihr das Herz, wenn sie daran dachte wie er sich nach Toms Attacke um sie gekümmert hatte. Dennoch, es hätte niemals funktioniert. Nicht mit einem Mann wie Tom Riddle an ihrer Seite.

Kathrine hatte schon oft daran gedacht sich einfach zu vergiften, nur um seinen finsteren Trieben zu entkommen. Allerdings hing sie immer zu sehr an ihrem Leben. Warum auch immer. Vielleicht dachte sie ja Tom würde eines Tages einfach von jemanden getötet und all der Schrecken hätte endlich ein Ende. Sie wusste im Grunde, dass sie sich irrte, doch die Hoffnung darauf, dass er einem Attentat zum Opfer fallen könnte hatte sie immer zögern lassen.

Nun jedoch verspürte sie etwas anderes. Ihre emotionale Kälte gegenüber Tom Riddle war seit langer Zeit wieder von Hass erfüllt und sie dachte darüber nach ihm etwas anzutun. Sicher, wäre es ein Leichtes ihm einfach die Kehle durchzuschneiden während er schlief. Trotzdem tat sie es nicht. Kathrine fürchtete sich vor dem, was geschehen könnte, wenn ihr Versuch scheiterte.

Und so verbrachte sie eine weitere Nacht an der Seite eines Mannes für den sie nur Verachtung hegte. Tom würde nicht zögern sie zu töten, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stände. Hier, in seinem Haus, war er Gott und all diese schleimenden Arschkriecher und Heuchler, die sich um ihn sammelten würden ihm applaudieren. Nicht weil sie Vergnügen empfanden, sondern weil sie sich beim bloßen Anblick des Schwarzen Lords in die Hosen machten. Aus Ehrfurcht, Angst oder weil sie glaubten sich so in eine bessere Position bringen zu können.

Kathrine erhob sich langsam, um ihren Meister nicht zu wecken. Sie hob ihre Robe vom Boden auf und zog sie an. Sie wollte nicht nackt herumlaufen und der Nachtwache offenbaren, was ihr großer Chef da mit ihr tat, obwohl es sich sicher jeder denken konnte, der ein Fünkchen Verstand besaß. Kathrine ging aus dem düsteren Schlafzimmer und durchquerte leise das Quartier des Dunklen Lords. In der zu dieser Zeit leeren Empfangshalle besah sie das Terrarrium der Schlange. Eine besonders große Annaconda, die um die 10 Meter maß und schon so manchen Menschen verschlungen hatte. Kathrine fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob auch sie eines Tages im Magen des Ungetüms landen würde, nur weil Tom es gerade Spaß machte.

Sie hörte wie sich die Türen der Eingangshalle öffneten und wandte sich um. Mehrere Todesser in voller Kampfmontur betraten die Halle. An ihren Abzeichen sah sie, dass sie nicht zur Nachtwache gehörten. Es waren militärische Einheitszeichen.

„Wir müssen den Herren sprechen, sofort!"

Kathrine setzte eine desinteressierte Miene auf.

„Ach, und was glaubt ihr was passiert, wenn ich den Dunklen Lord einfach so wecke?"

Sie wusste, was dann passierte. Er bekam schlechte Laune und das wiederrum tat niemanden gut.

„Wir haben einen Spion aufgegriffen."

„Kann sich damit nicht die Nachtwache beschäftigen? Wofür hat man Leibwächter, wenn die nicht einmal einen Agenten fangen können?"

Kathrine blieb weiterhin kühl. Eine ihrer Aufgaben war es schließlich sie alle am Leben zu halten. Wenn jeder einfach so zu Tom spazierte, der meinte etwas Wichtiges mitteilen zu müssen, dann wären sie innerhalb der nächsten Woche alle tot.

„Er behauptet steif und fest er sei vom Orden, was natürlich Bullshit ist. Wir haben die alle umgebracht!"

„Stimmt, alle bis auf Dumbledore und noch ein paar andere, die uns auf den Wecker fallen.", kommentierte Kathrine. Die Militärs hielten sich immer für etwas Besonderes. Erst recht, wenn sie in der Nähe ihres Idols dienten.

Der Todesser gab seinen Kameraden ein Handzeichen und die schoben zugleich einen kleinen, pummeligen Kerl nach vorn, dem sie eine schwarze Kaputze über den Kopf gestülpt hatten.

„Ich will sein Gesicht sehen.", befahl Kathrine. Sie mochte die Hure von Tom Riddle sein, doch was diese Trottel anging besaß sie genug Autorität.

Einer der Männer zog dem Gefangenen die Kapuze vom Kopf. Hervor kam ein von Schwellungen und blauen Flecken eingeschränktes, rundes Gesicht mit kurzen, zerzausten, braunen Haar. Der Typ war nicht Älter als Zwanzig und wirkte total verängstigt. Spion des Ordens? Wohl eher aus dem Pub gefallen!

„Habt ihr ihn so zugerichtet?", wollte Kathrine wissen.

„Der wollte nicht reden."

Kathrine verdrehte die Augen. Nur Idioten und Militärs dachten, dass man mit Gewalt Zungen lockern konnte.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Kathrine.

Der junge Mann blickte sie nur ängstlich an.

„Rede, sonst gibts noch was!"

Ja, die Verhörmethoden der Todesser waren wirklich herzallerliebst.

„Peter Pettigrew."

„Habt ihr ihn überprüft?", fragte Kathrine.

„Unbekannt.", antwortete der Todesser.

Das wunderte Kathrine nicht. Der sah nicht aus wie einer vom Orden, sondern wie ein Suffkopp, den sie von der Straße aufgesammelt hatten, um ihre Quoten zu verbessern.

„Ich ... ich habe Informationen, die nützlich sein könnten.", sagte Pettigrew.

„Na, dann schieß los.", antwortete Kathrine und war gespannt was da kommen mochte.

„Ich gehörte zum Orden des Phönix."

„Der Orden ist zerschlagen!", mischte sich einer der Todesser ein. Kathrine brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen.

„Bis vor kurzem haben wir unsere Anweisungen direkt von Dumbledore erhalten. Allerdings ist er jetzt verschwunden. Aber er hat vorher noch davon gesprochen, dass er nach Sharad Akam reisen wolle, um Hilfe zu holen. Falls er wiederkommt hat er womöglich Männer mit dabei."

„Junge, das ist gar nichts!" Kathrine schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür hätte der Meister dir höchstens einen Todesfluch verpasst. Und ihr Idioten schleppt ihn auch noch an!"

„Er hat darauf bestanden! Wir wollten's ihm ja erklären ..."

„Oh ja, erklärt habt ihr es ihm mit ein paar Faustschlägen, was?"

„Was ist hier los?", hörte Kathrine plötzlich Toms Stimme durch den Raum hallen.

Er stand in der Tür zu seinen Räumen so wie Gott ihn schuf. Anders als ihr machte es Tom Riddle nichts aus sich so vor seiner Wache zu zeigen. Die Todesser waren den Anblick offensichtlich nicht gewohnt. Sie sahen panisch zu Boden, um bloß nicht den nackten Lord Voldemort anblicken zu müssen. Sie vermutete ja, dass er das absichtlich machte. Seine Verachtung gegenüber seinen eigenen Untergebenen war ihr durchaus bekannt. Erst recht, wenn sie sich ihm anbiederten. Und die Wachen im Haus - egal ob Nachtwächter oder Militärs - bestand fast nur aus Emporkömmlingen.

„Ein Spion, Sir." Der Todesser salutierte völlig übertrieben.

Tom hingegen fing an zu lächeln. Immer ein Zeichen von Gefahr bei ihm. Er kam näher und musterte Pettigrew. Dieser ging plötzlich zitternd auf die Knie und fasste sich an den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Ein niederer Wurm, der um seine Haut fürchtet und zum Gegner überlaufen will?", sagte Tom gefährlich ruhig. „Wie viele von dieser Sorte habe ich schon?"

Tom stieß den wimmernden Jungen mit einen Fußtritt beiseite und packte seinen Kopf.

„Bring mir Dumbledore und du darfst vielleicht sogar deinen nichtsnutzigen Kopf behalten.", sagte er zu ihm, ließ ihn los und erhob sich.

„Schafft ihn hier weg!", befahl Tom seinen Männern, die den am Boden liegenden Pettigrew packten und aus dem Saal zerrten.

„Und du, meine Liebe, ..." Tom wandte sich Kathrine zu und strich ihr mit den Fingern über den Hals. „... kommst zurück ins Bett."


	12. Draco

Für Severus Snape war in dieser Nacht nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Er saß auf dem Sofa und trank ein Glas Whiskey nach dem anderen. Er bekam einfach diese Bilder nicht aus seinem Kopf; wie Riddle auf Kathrine einschlug und alle nur wie versteinert daneben standen. Auch er selbst war nicht fähig gewesen etwas zu tun. Der Schock saß zu tief. Diese völlig unkontrolliert herausbrechende Gewalt. Severus hatte soetwas noch nie gesehen. Zumal Riddle sonst so beherrscht wirkte.

Der bloße Gedanke daran, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder dorthin zurück musste verursachte bei ihm Kotzreiz. Severus fragte sich worauf er sich hier bloß eingelassen hatte, doch es war zu spät. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Riddle würde ihn genauso töten wie Kathrine, wenn er sich ihm verweigerte. Er saß in der Falle. Dienen oder Tod.

Severus wurde nur langsam vom Alkohol müde und schlief schließlich in seinen Klamotten auf dem Sofa ein, wo ihn eine unruhige Nacht voller Alpträume erwartete.

Am nächsten Morgen schreckte er aus dem Schlaf und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte völlig verpennt und so machte er sich ungewaschen und hungrig auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Dort erwartete ihn bereits Dolores.

„Na, über den Durst getrunken, mein Lieber?", fragte sie zuckersüß. Gott, wie er das hasste!

„Klappe, du elende Fotze!", grummelte er vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?" Dolores hatte ihn zum Glück akustisch nicht verstanden.

„Ich bin unten.", antwortete Severus und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

Er brachte es kaum fertig sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder tauchte der gestrige Abend vor seinen Augen auf. Schließlich gab er es auf und setzte sich frustriert auf einen der Hocker im Labor. Es war hier so leer ohne sie. Niemand mit dem er reden konnte war hier. Niemand außer er selbst, diesem Haufen Elend, der versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Tom Riddle vielleicht noch alles mit ihm anstellen würde.

Gerade als er so in Gedanken versunken war öffnete sich die Tür und ebenjener trat ein. Severus erschrak als er sah, dass im Gesicht seines Chefs, obwohl er zweiffellos die Mittel dazu gehabt hätte, immer noch dieses Loch klaffte, welches bis gestern Abend noch seine Nase war. Riddle trug Hemd und Pullover und wirkte sehr geschäftsmäßig, doch durch sein verstümmeltes Gesicht sah es einfach nur absurd.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er gelassen.

„Gut.", log Severus.

„Sie sehen eher wie jemand aus, der sich auf einen Abgrund zubewegt, Severus. Nun, ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

Severus klappte der Kiefer herunter. Er hatte sich doch hoffentlich verhört.

„Es war eine Affekthandlung.", meinte Riddle weiter.

„Sie haben diese Frau brutal ermordet.", war alles, was Severus sich zu sagen traute.

„Oh, ich weiß, was Sie jetzt von mir denken. Das, was jeder denkt, wenn er es mit dem großem Lord Voldemort zutun bekommt: Er ist ein armer Irrer, der sich nicht im Griff hat und wahllos Leute umbringt."

Severus öffnete den Mund, doch Riddle brachte ihn mit seiner Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Wissen Sie, wie ich so weit gekommen bin? Nicht weil ich wie ein Berserker wüte und Leute umbringe. Die meisten dieser Todesser folgen mir nicht, weil sie es wollen, sondern weil sie Angst vor mir haben, dennoch hoffen sie natürlich ich würde sie beachten. Ich bin krank, Severus. Sie haben die Bilder gesehen. Mit mir geschieht etwas, dass ich mir nicht erklären kann. Es ist als würde sich mein Verstand von Zeit zu Zeit ausklinken."

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, Sie töten Leute, wenn Sie gerade mal eine schlechte Phase haben?", fragte Severus.

„Kathrine hat mir sehr viel bedeutet."

„Das habe ich gesehen als Sie sie vergewaltigt haben.", antwortete Severus erstaunlich ruhig. „Ich bin kein Idiot, wissen Sie."

In Riddles Gesicht zeichnete sich der Anflug eines Lächelns ab. Ein widerliches, gemeines Lächeln.

„Ich hasse insubordination! Sie haben jedoch die Chance es besser zu machen als sie."

„Dann sagen Sie mir, was Sie von mir wollen, Riddle!", antwortete Severus nun nicht mehr ganz so ruhig.

„Ihre Aufgabe hat sich nicht geändert. Mein körperlicher- und geistiger Zustand bereitet mir Sorgen. Ich habe bei Kathrine die Kontrolle verloren. Ich habe es hinterher sehr bedauert und das müssen Sie mir glauben, Severus."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin Alchemist, kein Psychiater. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich an jemanden wenden, der mehr davon versteht."

„Ich brauche keinen Seelenklemptner.", fuhr Riddle ihn an. „Ich habe Itaschenkows Berichte gelesen, die Aufnahmen meines Gehirns gesehen. Ich weiß, dass es mit mir zuende geht, Severus. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis mich dieses Ding in meinem Kopf umbringt."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", wiederholte Severus seine Frage. Er war hierher gekommen als Alchemist, als assistierender Arzt. Sein Studium hatte er nicht abgeschlossen.

„Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass es auf das Ende zugeht. All diese Speichellecker um mich herum versuchen sich in Position zu bringen. _Werde ich der neue Dunkle Lord, wenn der alte Riddle abkratzt?_ , fragen diese Würmer hinter meinem Rücken. Und der ein oder andere würde die Sache sicher gern beschleunigen. Itaschenkow sollte unter seinen Studenten Ausschau halten, ob er jemanden mit genug Hirn und Kenntnissen findet, der mein Vertreter sein könnte. Meine Rechte Hand und überdies jemand, der den ganzen Laden leiten könnte, falls es mit mir so weiter geht."

„Warum glauben Sie, dass ich das könnte?", fragte Severus ehrlich.

„Du warst im Krieg. Diese Heuchler haben noch nie gekämpft, sie haben keine Ahnung vom Krieg, ebensowenig wie von allen anderen Dingen."

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das annehmen kann.", äußerte Severus vorsichtig.

Tom Riddle packte ihn am Kragen.

„Snape, das war keine Bitte!"

„Sie haben gestern Greed ernannt."

„Pah, Greed." Riddle ließ ihn los. „Er ist der oberste Militärbefehlshaber, nicht meine Rechte Hand. Er mag gut genug für das Schlachtfeld sein, aber ich brauche jemanden, der weiß, was er tut, wenn der Kampf vorbei und die Leichen eingesammelt wurden."

„In den Reihen des Zirkels gibt es doch hervorragende Diplomaten.", warf Severus ein.

„Diplomaten. Politiker. Heuchler. Die würden doch als allererstes den Schwanz einziehen, wenn es eng wird, aber du nicht. Du setzt dich für diejenigen ein mit denen du verbunden bist, kannst Verantwortung übernehmen. Vielleicht noch etwas zu zurückhaltend, aber auch das wirst du überwinden. Nein, Severus, ich diskutiere nicht mit dir.", sagte Riddle als er Severus zweifelnden Blick sah. „Vergiss dieses Labor. Dein Platz ist ab jetzt oben, an meiner Seite. Zieh dir was Vernünftiges an."

Das war Riddles letztes Wort. Severus nickte. Er musste es akzeptieren. Es gab keinen Ausweg.

„Dann wäre das geklärt. Ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde."

Severus ließ die Laborkleidung im Keller liegen und apparierte nach Hause. Dort wusch er sich kalt ab und holte Anzug und Krawatte aus dem Schrank. Darunter ein weißes Hemd und Hosenträger. Das musste reichen.

Zurück in der Villa begab er sich ins erste Stockwerk. Bevor er in den großen Saal begab atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Tom Riddle saß auf seinem angestammten Platz und deudete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er herkommen sollte.

„Hier, zieh das an." Riddle hielt ihm eine schwarze Robe entgegen. Anders als die Roben, die er noch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte war sie nicht aus Baumwolle, sondern aus Leinen. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie für edlere Zwecke bestimmt war.

Severus nahm die Robe entgegen und zog sie an.

„So, nun bist du offiziell mein Stellvertreter.", sagte Riddle ruhig. „Damit hast du die Ehre in meinem Namen zu sprechen und zu handeln."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Severus gerade heraus.

„Ein kleines Verhör durchführen. Die Wachen wissen bescheid. Bring den Wicht zum reden, mehr nicht."

„Ich schätze, das ist ein Test.", antwortete Severus.

Auf Riddels entstelltem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Natürlich. Ich will mir nur meiner Sache sicher sein, Severus."

Severus nickte und ging davon. Die Wachhabenden saßen im Erdgeschoss. Es war ein kleines Büro. Das Sicherheitspersonal war auf Patroullie und so saß nur ihr Chef hier und bearbeitete seinen Papierkram. Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch trug wie die anderen Wächter seine militärische Rüstung, den Helm hatte er jedoch auf einen Haken hinter sich gehangen. Er war ein Stiernacken wie er im Buche stand. Kurz rasiertes, langsam ergrautes Haar und eine Statur wie ein Rammbock.

„Sie sind wegen dem Gefangenen hier, nicht wahr?", fragte er ohne aufzublicken.

„Der Meister möchte, dass ihn mir mal näher ansehe.", antwortete Severus.

„Sie können ihr Glück gern versuchen, aber der redet nicht viel. Wir haben ihn schon mehrmals verhört."

Der Stiernacken erhob sich von seinem Platz und führte Severus die Treppen hinter dem Büro herunter. Es gab viele voneinander getrennte Kellerbereiche. Die Verhörräume befanden sich hier. Es waren schlichte, fensterlose Zellen, gefließt und mit Abflussrinnen für Blut und sonstige Körperflüssigkeiten versehen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete der Wachhabende die massive Eisentür zur Zelle, der armen Seele, die Severus zum Reden bringen sollte. Als er über die Schwelle trat erstarrte er für einen Augenblick. Unter all dem Blut und Schwellungen erkannte er den kleinen, pummeligen Jungen, der hier vor ihm in seinen eigenen Dreck saß. Das braune Haar klebte blutdurchtränkt an ihm. Die Hände waren gefesselt und mit massiven Eisenketten an der Wand befestigt.

„Ich rufe, sobald ich hier fertig bin.", sagte Severus an den Wachhabenden gewandt. Dieser nickte und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Peter Pettigrew.", sagte Severus leise. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm.

Der Junge sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein, nicht du!", begann er zu wimmern. „Was willst du tun? Mich umbringen? Ich hab euch doch schon alles erzählt!"

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Severus.

„Das weißt du nicht?", sagte Pettigrew überrascht.

„Antworte einfach auf meine Frage.", forderte Severus ihn auf. Es war ein Test. Sicher beobachtete man ihn und ebenso sicher wusste Riddle wahrscheinlich, dass sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren. Es war perfide. Vermutlich dachten sie er würde ihm mehr erzählen als den Gorillas, die ihn so zugerichtet hatten.

„Ich war im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs als mich die Wachen geschnappt haben. Ich habe ihnen alles erzählt, was ich weiß."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Severus ungerührt.

„Dumbledore kommt zurück und dann macht er euch fertig!" Pettigrew spuckte Severus vor die Füße.

„Das kann wohl kaum alles sein. Was hat er genau vor?"

„Er hat Leute in Sharad Akam angeheuert. Assassinen oder so. Profis."

„Peter, halte mich nicht zum Narren. Du weißt genau wie das läuft. Sie haben mich geschickt, um nach der Wahrheit zu suchen und du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner. Warum bist du wirklich hier? Der Orden in England ist zerschlagen, eure Leute verstecken sich. Ihr habt keine Kampfkraft mehr. Und selbst wenn Dumbledore einen Anschlag vorbereitet, es gibt Dutzende die den Platz des Dunklen Lords mit Freuden einnehmen würden. Wenn du redest kommst du hier raus, wenn nicht, dann stirbst du hier. Hast du verstanden? Dann prügeln sie dir deine Gedärme heraus, lassen dich hier verbluten und verfüttern deine Reste an die Hunde."

Pettigrew schluckte heftig und begann zu zittern. Er hatte Angst. Vermutlich sah er schon wie das Enden würde.

„Was hast du nützliches anzubieten, Peter? Das ist die entscheidente Frage. Fang an zu Verhandeln oder warte auf den Tod."

„Anzubieten?", fragte Pettigrew und schwieg nachdenklich.

„Ich kann es mir auch aus deinem Kopf hohlen, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich das nicht müsste.", sagte Severus.

Ja, er hätte in sein Bewusstsein eindringen und sein Gedächtnis zerpflücken können. Peter war ein miserabler Magier. Ganz gewiss hatte er nie ein Okklumentiktraining absolviert.

„Du hast recht, Snape, militärisch seid ihr nicht zu besiegen, aber es gibt noch etwas anderes. Ich habe es selbst gehört. Dumbledore hat ein Medium in seinem Besitz. Eine Frau. Sie hat eine Vorhersagung gemacht."

Ein Medium? War das sein ernst oder verschaukelte er ihn nur? Vielleicht sollte er doch in Pettigrews Kopf nachsehen?

„Verarsch mich nicht, du würdest es nicht überleben.", sagte Severus und kam näher an Pettigrew heran. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein, bitte, keine Schmerzen! Es ist wahr! Ich habe alles mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Sie verfiel in Trance und hat eine Prophezeiung über den Dunklen Lord gemacht."

„Wie heißt sie?"

„Sybill Trelawney."

Bei dem Namen klingelte absolut nichts in Severus' Gedächtnis. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja nur erfunden. Severus hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Pettigrews Kopf.

„Nein, bitte!", wimmerte er.

„Legilimens!"

Mit einem Sog zog es Severus in Pettigrews Kopf. Er sah wie die Wachen ihn folterten, wie sie ihn fortschleiften und weinend in seinem eigenen Blut zurückließen. Severus arbeitete sich in den Erinnerungen vor. Pettigrews Weg führte zu einem Hinterzimmer in einer Kneipe. Dumbledore war dort, ebenso Potter und Black. Vor ihnen saß eine Frau mit übergroßem Brillengläsern, zerzausten, blondem Haar und einem grünen Kleid. Sie redeten mit ihr als sie plötzlich in eine Art starre verfiel. Severus versuchte die Erinnerung zu schärfen. Er spürte wie sich Pettigrews Geist dagegen wehrte, doch er war zu schwach. Severus hörte, was sie sagte:

 _Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran,_

 _jenen geboren, die drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben,_

 _geboren, wenn der siebente Monat stirbt,_

 _der Dunkle Lord ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen,_

 _aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt,_

 _und der eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben,_

 _denn keiner kann Leben, wenn der andere überlebt._

Langsam zog sich Severus aus dem brüchtigen Geist Pettigrews zurück. Das half jedoch nichts. Er war bereits ohnmächtig geworden und lag einmal mehr in seinem Blut.

Severus klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis der Stiernacken ihm wieder öffnete.

„Bringen Sie mir eines der Reagenzgläser aus dem Labor.", forderte er ihn auf.

Ohne zu fragen wofür er das brauchte stiefelte der Wachhabende los. Einige Minuten später tauchte er mit dem Reagenzglas in der Hand wieder auf. Severus nahm es an sich und hockte sich neben Pettigrew, der noch immer sabbernd auf dem Boden lag. Er setzte den Zauberstab an dessen Schlefe an, fühlte sich erneut in der Erinnerung ein und zog sie aus ihm heraus. Ein silbern schimmernder Faden trat aus Pettigrews Kopf aus und er legte ihn in dem Reagenzglas ab.

„Ich habe hier etwas, dass den Meister interessieren wird.", sagte Severus zu dem Wachhabenden und verschwand nach oben.

Tom Riddle wartete bereits auf ihn als habe er gewusst, dass Severus sein Ergebnis präsentieren würde. Der Dunkle Lord war Herr in seinem Haus und er wusste immer, wenn etwas passierte. Es wäre töricht zu glauben er habe Severus nicht überwacht hätte.

„Gut gemacht.", sagte Riddle ruhig und nahm Severus das Reagenzglas aus der Hand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zog die silberne Erinnerung heraus. Mit einem Finger berührte er den schimmernden Faden und wickelte ihn wie eine Schlange um seine Finger. Sie versuchte wegzukriechen, sich Riddle zu entziehen. Wie ein lebendiges Wesen, dass aus Angst fortkriechen wollte.

Severus folgte Riddle in sein Büro wo er den Faden in eine Schüssel gab, die bereits voller silberner Flüssigkeit war. Ein Denktarium. Severus hatte von solchen Artefakten gehört. Darin konnten Magier ihre Erinnerungen aufbewahren und immer wieder abrufen, wenn sie sie brauchten.

Tom Riddle tauchte in sie ein. Sein Körper zuckte und nach einigen Minuten schreckte er unter einem Schrei zurück. Schwer atmend stützte sich Tom Riddle auf seine Knie.

„Das ist unmöglich.", hauchte er. „Niemand wird mich herausfordern ohne dafür zu bezahlen!"

„Es ist nur eine Prophezeiung.", wandte Severus ein. Er wusste nicht, ob das klug war, doch schließlich sollte er sein Berater sein also sagte er, was er dachte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es nötig ist sie zu beachten."

Tom Riddle baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Du glaubst nicht an Wahrsagerei.", stellte Riddle trocken fest.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich halte mich lieber an die Stränge der Magie, die auf Fakten basieren."

„Sie ist ein starkes Medium. Unterschätze das niemals. Das ist etwas anderes als mit Tarotkarten zu lesen oder in Kristallkugeln zu blicken, um auf dem Jahrmarkt für Erheiterung zu sorgen. Im Laufe der Zeit gab es immer wieder große Seher und immer traf ein, was sie vorhersagten. Der Fall Roms, der Tod Slytherins, der Aufstieg von König Arthus. Keine bloßen Legenden, mein Freund, sondern wahrhaftig echt. Wir müssen dieses Zigeunerweib finden."

„Pettigrew nannte sie Sybill Trelawney, aber der Name sagt mir nichts."

„Trelawney?" Riddle lachte hohl. „Dieses Geschlecht hat so einige fähige Seher hervorgebracht, doch ihre Kraft ist schon vor langer Zeit erloschen. Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass diese eine die Macht der Seher wiedererlangt hat?"

Riddle sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit Severus. Offenbar glaubte er wirklich an diesen Hokuspokus.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nichts überstürzen."

„Sei still!", schnitt Riddle ihm das Wort ab. „Mir ist egal, was du denkst! Ich will, dass sie gefunden wird. Bring sie hierher."

Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Severus nickte und ging aus dem Raum. Wo zum Teufel sollte er anfangen zu suchen? Pettigrew war dabei, er würde wissen, wo sie sich aufhielt.

So ging Severus erneut mit dem Wachhabenden im Gepäck in den Keller zu Pettigrews Zelle. Der hatte sich wieder halbwegs erholt und saß erschöpft vor ihm.

„Nein!", hauchte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht schon wieder!"

„Sag mir wo ihr die Seherin versteckt habt!"

Pettigrew schwieg. Severus hatte nicht vor seine Antworten ihm wie Popel aus der Nase zu ziehen. Er packte den Jungen am Kragen.

„Ich hab keine Lust hierrauf, aber wenn du mir keine Wahl lässt, dann wirst du dir wünschen, du seist niemals geboren worden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ihr Aufenthaltsort wechselt ständig. Außerdem wird sie von diesen Killern bewacht."

Severus schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Es überraschte ihn selbst wie leicht es ihm fiel. Er gehörte zwar damals zu Potters Clique, doch von allen hatte er ihn am allerwenigsten drangsaliert. Der kleine Mitläufer, der sich immer hinter Potter und Black geduckt hat.

„Sag es mir!", fauchte er ihn an. „Oder soll ich es mir lieber wieder aus deinem Kopf holen?"

Pettigrew spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

 _Na schön, dann halt auf die harte Tour, du elende Quappe!_

Severus trat ihm mit den Stiefeln in den Bauch. Pettigrew schrie, konnte sich durch die Ketten an seinen Armen jedoch nicht wehren.

„Sag es!"

Pettigrew schwieg.

Wieder trat er ihn. Wieder schrie er.

„Jetzt sag es, verflucht!"

Wieder keine Antwort. Severus trat ihm mit voller Wucht auf das Knie. Es knackte erbärmlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihm die Kniescheibe gebrochen. Und wieder schrie der Junge vor ihm wie am Spies.

„Aufhören!", schluchze Pettigrew. „Bitte!"

„Sag mir, was ich wissen will und es ist sofort vorbei."

„Die Aufenthaltsorte kennt nur Dumbledore. Er bringt sie persönlich hin. Sie wechseln jeden Tag den Standort. Sie apparieren. Ihr könnt sie über das Flohnetzwerk orten, wenn sie springen.", wimmerte Pettigrew.

„Warum nicht gleich so?"

„Du bist ein Schwein!", sagte Pettigrew unter Tränen.

„Und du ein Verräter.", entgegnete Severus kalt.

Er klopfte. Der Wachhabende öffnete die Tür.

„Versorgt seine Wunden.", befahl Severus. „Und wascht ihn mal, er riecht als hätte er sich eingepisst."


	13. Ich bin der Tod!

Severus setzte sich mit dem Geheimdienst in Verbindung. Das Ministerium überwachte das Flohnetzwerk. Man konnte anhand der magischen Signatur einzelne Personen oder ganze Gruppen orten, die sich auf magische Weise bewegten. Tatsächlich wunderte ihn, dass Dumbledore noch nicht geschnappt wurde. Seine Signatur war schließlich auf der Fahndungsliste ganz oben.

Severus stand im Vorraum des Geheimdienstbüros, dass sich ganz lapidar „Abteilung zur magischen Strafverfolgung" nannte. Ein irritierender Name, denn es ging nicht darum Kriminelle, sondern politische Gegner zu fangen.

„Mr Snape.", stellte sich ein leicht feminin wirkender Anzugträger vor. Er hatte braunes, akkurat nach hinten gekämmtes Haar und eine Brille. Sicherlich so ein reinblütiger Schnösel wie sie Severus in den letzten Jahren zu hauf kennen gelernt hatte. „Ich bin Mr Cannam, der Assistent von Mr Yaxley."

„Warum lässt er mich warten? Es geht um eine Sache höchster Dringlichkeit. Angeordnet vom Dunklen Lord persönlich." Wenn er nun einmal die Rechte Hand war konnte er diesen Bürokraten wenigstens auch einwenig Feuer unter dem Arsch machen.

Mr Cannam sah sich um.

„Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass ..."

„Sparen Sie sich die Ausflüchte.", schnitt Severus ihm das Wort ab. „Yaxley soll seinen faulen Arsch hierher bewegen ansonsten kann er dem Dunklen Lord selbst erklären warum seinen Befehlen nicht folge geleistet wird."

Severus hatte Yaxley einige Male im Anwesen Riddels gesehen. Ein großer, gut gebauter Mann, mit blonden langen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden waren. Mit einer Schwäche für teure Anzüge und junge Frauen abseits seiner Ehegattin. Ein Aristokrat wie er im Buche stand. Ein gewissenloser obendrein.

„Natürlich." Der Assistent schrumpfte um mindestens zehn Zentimeter als er die Worte „Dunkler Lord" und „selbst erklären" hörte. „Mr Yaxley hat sofort Zeit für Sie."

Mr Cunnam verschwand im Büro und einen Augenblick später bat er ihn herein. Yaxley saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Severus herablassend an. Er ahnte, was ihn nicht passte; dass so ein Jungspund in der Rangordnung über ihm stand.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Yaxley zuckersüß.

„Wir brauchen die Signatur von Albus Dumbledore. Sobald er springt muss ich wissen wann und wohin.", antwortete Severus.

„So.", machte Yaxley provokant.

„Eine Order vom Dunklen Lord persönlich. Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mir gut überlegen, ob ich sie ignoriere."

„Sie glauben wohl Sie können mich rumkommandieren nur weil er sie zu seinem Vize gemacht hat?"

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es.", antwortete Severus scharf.

„Ich sage Ihnen mal was über unseren großen Führer. Er ist so gut wie tot. Die Maschinerie würde ohne Leute wie uns gar nicht laufen. Er ist nur das Maskottchen, um uns in der Welt zu präsentieren. Er ist austauschbar. Bilden Sie sich also nicht zu viel auf seine Nähe ein."

Severus hob die Augenbraue. Yaxley war ja ganz schön mutig ihm das zu sagen.

„Wollen Sie mir drohen? Ihre kleinen Geheimdienstspielchen interessieren mich nicht und auch nicht, dass Sie sich gern auf seinem Thron sehen würde, aber es gibt einen Job, der erledigt werden muss."

Yaxley lehnte sich nach hinten und legte ein künstliches Lächeln auf.

„Sie wollen etwas von mir, also will ich auch etwas von Ihnen."

„Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen.", sagte Severus.

„Erpressung ist so ein böses Wort, Snape. Nennen wir es einfach gegenseitige Hilfe. Sie wollen, dass ich Dumbledore finde, aber dafür brauche ich auch etwas von Ihnen."

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich mich an ihrem, kleinen Putsch beteilige können Sie das vergessen. Ich bin nicht hier um zu verhandeln."

„Das ist aber schade.", schloss Yaxley. Er lächelte immer noch. „Männer wie Sie, Snape, sind eine aussterbende Art. So viel Ehrgeiz, so viel Loyalität. Was hat es uns gebracht?"

„Oh, Sie missverstehen das. Ich habe nicht um diesen Job gebeten, sondern er hat mich ausgesucht, weil ich der Einzige war, der nicht versucht hat seinen Kopf bis in Tom Riddles Darm zu stecken."

Nun war es vorbei mit dem kühlen Lächeln auf Yaxleys Gesicht, stattdessen wurde er knallrot. Er erhob sich betont langsam von seinem Stuhl und kam auf Severus zu.

„Sie werden noch sehen, was Sie davon haben, Snape."

„Na, da bin ich ja schon mal gespannt.", sagte Severus ungerührt. „Befolgen Sie einfach seine Befehle. Das kann ja selbst für jemanden wie Sie nicht so schwer sein."

Yaxley taxierte ihn mit einem Blick als wolle er ihn am Liebsten töten. Severus ging ohne Abschiedsgruß davon. Bei diesem Hornochsen hätte das ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt.

Severus schwarnte in Bezug auf Yaxley nichts Gutes. Der Geheimstdienstchef war nicht vertrauenswürdig. Kein Wunder, er war schließlich Geheimdienstler. Da gehörte sich das so. Er durfte sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern lassen. Yaxley und und seine Geier würden sich sonst auf ihn stürtzen und ihn auseinander nehmen.

Severus ließ ihm einen Tag Bedenkzeit. Nicht nur sein Kopf lag auf dem Bock, sondern auch der von Yaxley, wenn er das hier vergeigte. Egal, was Riddle sagte, er würde sie umbringen, wenn sie diese Seherin nicht zu fassen bekamen.

Am nächsten Morgen fing Severus Yaxley und seinen Assistenten vor dem Ministerium ab.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Yaxley ungehalten.

„Ich sehe nach, ob meine Befehle auch ausgeführt werden.", antwortete Severus ungerührt.

Yaxley taxierte ihn scharf. Seine Nüstern bewegten sich wie bei einem aufgebrachten Bullen.

„Hören Sie zu, Yaxley, ich bin nicht daran interessiert mich mit Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise zu duellieren, doch sollten Sie mich hintergehen, dann rollt nicht nur mein Kopf. Ich zerre Sie mit aufs Schafott."

Yaxley schnalzte mit der Zunge und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Wir sind dran.", antwortete er tonlos. „Aber Dumbledores Kopf gehört mir, Snape. Ich warte einfach schon zu lange auf eine passende Gelegenheit."

„Schön, behalten Sie ihn. Ich bin nicht an Dumbledore interessiert, sondern an einer Frau, die er bei sich hat. Sie ist für den Dunklen Lord von höchsten Interesse, wenn Sie dabei noch diesen Quälgeist abservieren wird er sich bestimmt erkenntlich zeigen."

Severus musste Yaxley versöhnlich stimmen und nach dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war er tatsächlich bereit dazu.

„Dann ist das unser Deal." Yaxley reichte ihm die Hand. Zögernd schlug Severus ein. Ein Handschlag unter Magiern war mehr als eine bloße Geste. Er war verbindlich. „Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

Severus nickte höflich, mehr aber auch nicht.

Es dauerte eine Woche ehe sich Yaxley bei Severus meldete. Sie hatten Dumbledore und sie Seherin geortet. Geheimdienst- und Militäreinheiten waren bereits auf den Weg das Gelände auf dem sie sich befanden zu umstellen.

Es handelte sich um eine Industriebrache am Rand von London. Yaxleys Männer waren als Polizeieinheiten getarnt. Als Severus dazustieß bereiteten sie sich zum Stürmen vor. Sie legten sich Schussichere Westen und magischen Körperschutz an. Die Gruppenleiter besprachen die Grundrisse des Geländes mit den Squads und warteten auf Yaxleys Befehl.

„Na, sind Sie gekommen, um sich das Feuerwerk anzusehen?", fragte der Geheimdienstchef.

„Wir brauchen die Frau lebend.", sagte Severus. Er wiederholte es lieber nochmal.

„Keine Sorge, so wie ich das sehe ist die eh ungefährlich. Da mach ich mir mehr Sorgen um Dumbledore und seine Truppe."

Yaxley drückte Severus eine Mappe in die Hand. Es waren die Akten von Dumbledore und der Frau. Er überflog die Einträge. Über Sybill Trelawney war wenig bekannt, doch sie galt als schlechte Magierin, hatte nur unterdurchschnittliche Fähigkeiten und kam aus einer Seherfamilie, die aber schon seit einigen Generation nichts derartiges mehr auf die Beine gestellt hatte und einen wohl nicht mal das Wetter vorhersagen konnte. Die Akte von Dumbledore hingegen war zu dick, um sie hier zu lesen. Davon abgesehen wusste Severus wozu der Hexenmeister fähig war. Wenn sie das nicht schnell und präzise durchzogen würde er sie pulverisieren ehe sie auch nur in seine Nähe kamen.

„Gebt ihm eine Rüstung!", befahl Yaxley und deudete auf Severus.

Einer seiner Männer gab Severus eine kugelsichere Weste und einen magieresistenten Harnisch und Helm. Die Rüstung war erstaunlich leicht. So etwas trugen Eliteeinheiten. Er selbst hatte ja nur in einer Spähereinheit gedient.

„Fertig machen zum Zugriff!", rief Yaxley. Er selbst trug keinerlei Schutz. Offenbar war er sich seiner Sache sehr sicher.

Die als Polizisten verkleideten Männer stellten sich an den verschiedenen Eingängen des Geländes auf. Der Countdown lief.

„5 ... 4 ... 3 ...", zählte Yaxley mit Blick auf seine Armbanduhr herunter. „... 2 ... 1 ... stürmen!"

An den verschiedenen Eingängen sprengten die Squads die Türen auf und durchsuchten jeden Winkel. Severus und Yaxley folgten ihnen mit einigen Abstand, schließlich wollten sie nicht selbst in die Schusslinie geraten.

Das Gelände war ein verlassener, schon seit Jahren brach liegender Industriebetrieb, der aus einer zerfallenen Halle mit großen Quaderfenstern bestand. Die Scheiben waren eingeschmissen, die Mauern mit unzähligen Graffitis besprüht, aus dem brüchigen Asphalt schossen Grasbüschel. Sicher, hier würde man jemanden wie Dumbledore nicht erwarten.

Als sie sich der Fabrik nährten wurden sie sofort beschossen. Kugeln und magische Geschosse schlugen neben ihnen ein. Sofort aktivierten sich in Severus die alten Reflexe. Er warf sich auf den Boden und suchte hinter einem Schutthaufen Deckung. Yaxley stand ungerührt mitten im Schussfeld als ginge ihn das alles gar nichts an. Selbst als ihn die Kugeln direkt am Kopf vorbeizichten machte er keine Anstalten in Deckung zu gehen.

Die Einheiten vor ihnen erwiderten das Feuer. Explosive Geschosse trafen die Mauern der Fabrik, rissen Löcher in den Stahlbeton. Severus sah die Schützen auf dem Dach. Schwarz gekleidete Männer, die fast einwenig wie Ninjas wirkten. Pettigrew schien nicht übertrieben zu haben.

Ohne Verluste schafften es die Squads bis zum Eingang. Sie sprengten die Tür auf und drinnen ging die Schießerei weiter. Maschinengewehre ratterten und Flüche flogen durch die Luft. Plötzlich wurde es still. Severus wagte sich aus seiner Deckung. Während er sich mit Yaxley dem Eingang nährte spürte er wie eine Druckwelle ihn nach hinten schob. Männer in magischen Rüstungen flogen durch die Scheiben der Fabrik nach draußen. Sie schlugen hart auf und blieben bewusstlos liegen.

Severus und Yaxley zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und bewegten sich auf das Loch in der Mauer zu, was einmal die Tür gewesen war. Drinnen wütete ein Kampf. Die schwarz maskierten Männer lagen tot oder bewusstlos auf dem Boden, doch zwischen ihnen wirbelte Dumbledore herum wie ein Berserker. Er trug nicht die lange Robe, die Severus aus seiner Schulzeit kannte, sondern die schwarze Kleidung der Assassinen, dennoch waren Bart und Gestik unverkennbar. Yaxleys Männer versuchten ihn mit Flüchen und Nahkampfattacken zu überwältigen, doch der Hexenmeister wisch ihnen agil wie ein Zwanzigjähriger aus. Schließlich warfen sich zwei bulligen Typen von hinten auf ihn. Er versuchte sie abzuwehren, verlor aber nur seinen Zauberstab. Mit aller Kraft rangen sie ihn zu Boden und fesselten seine Arme auf den Rücken.

„Halt still, du Wichser!", hörte Severus die Männer rufen. Selbst gefesselt und mit zwei Soldaten auf den Rücken kämpfte Dumbledore noch wie ein Löwe.

„Albus Dumbledore ...", sagte Yaxley mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen und stellte sich vor dem am Boden liegenden Mann. „Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen ..." Mit voller Wucht trat Yaxley ihm gegen den Kopf. Die Nase des Großmagier knackte laut, Blut spritzte und sein Kopf fiel schlaff zur Seite. „... oder die Aussage zu verweigern."

„Musste das sein?", fragte Severus.

„Tz, der redet eh immer zu viel.", antwortete Yaxley lapidar.

„Wo ist die Frau?", rief Severus.

„Hier.", hallte es aus dem hinteren Teil der Halle. Zwei Soldaten zerrten Sybill Trelawney an den Armen ihnen entgegen. Sie sah aus wie in Pettigrews Erinnerung, nur dass ihre Haare völlig zerzaust waren und ihre Brille fehlte. Offenbar hatte sie die bei dem Tumult verloren.

„Lebt Sie?", fragte Severus sicherheitshalber.

„Ja, Sir. Sie hat sich hinter einer Kiste versteckt, da konnten wir sie überwältigen."

Severus war das fast etwas zu glatt gelaufen. Er behielt seine Zweifel für sich. Schließlich freute sich Yaxley gerade wie ein Zehnjähriger über seinen Fang. Die Männer brachten Dumbledore und Trelawney nach draußen. Sie wurden gesichert und schwarze Säcke über ihre Köpfe gezogen. Alles streng nach Vorschrift. Sie disapperierten.

Severus tat es ihnen gleich und landete vor dem Anwesen Riddels. Die beiden wurden sofort hierher gebracht. Keine Untersuchungshaft in Askaban. Warum solche Umwege in Kauf nehmen, wenn das Ergebnis ohnehin das Selbe sein würde? Eine Befragung durch den Dunklen Lord.

Ohne Umschweife ging er in den Keller. Vor einer der Zellen standen die Wachen und er hörte das dumpfte Aufprallen von Fäusten auf Fleisch. Severus trat näher heran.

„Sag mir, auf wen sich die Prophezeiung bezieht?", fragte Tom Riddle.

Er stand da, ohne Robe, mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und schlug wie besessen auf den gefesselten Dumbledore ein.

Severus hatte die Gruppe für vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten aus den Augen verloren als sie disapperierten, doch das hatte gereicht um Dumbledore soweit es ging zu demütigen. Haare und Bart hatten sie ihn einfach abrasiert wie einem Gefangenen. Nun sah er nicht mehr aus wie der große Magier als den er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er wirkte schmächtig, alt, ausgezehrt. All sein Glanz war verschwunden. Nun war er nur noch ein Gefangener von vielen.

„Sag es mir!", fragte Riddle erneut.

Dumbledore schwieg eisern, taxierte ihn kühl. Als sein Blick zu Severus wanderte wandte sich Riddle um.

„Severus.", sagte Riddle. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich darum kümmerst?"

Riddle spuckte Dumbledore ins Gesicht, doch der zuckte nicht einmal.

„Wollt ihr ihn nicht selbst befragen?"

„Es gibt wahrscheinlich nichts, was wir uns noch sagen könnten, nicht wahr, Albus? All die Worte schon vor Jahrzehnten ausgetauscht.", sagte Riddle mit einer Gefährlichkeit in der Stimme, die Severus nicht ganz unbekannt war.

„Du hast wie immer nur nicht richtig zugehört, Tom.", antwortete Dumbledore tonlos.

Riddle gab ihn eine Ohrfeige ohne hinzusehen.

„Lass sich nur nicht von ihm nicht totquatschen, das kann der Narr am Besten. Bring in Erfahrung, was er bereit ist mit oder ohne Folter preiszugeben und dann leg ihn um. Das traurige Ende einer Geschichte von der wir ja schon länger wussten wie sie enden würde, nicht wahr, Albus?" Riddle sprach ohne ihn anzusehen, dafür fixierte er Severus.

Eine weitere Prüfung. Er sollte seine endgültige Loyalität unter Beweis stellen indem er Dumbledore ausquetschte und tötete. Er, der doch irgendwann, wenn es mit Thomas Riddle zuende ging, die Führung übernehmen sollte.

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte Severus und fixierte Dumbledore, um nicht Riddle ansehen zu müssen.

Riddle verließ die Zelle mit seinen Männern und sie schlossen die Tür hinter ihnen. Severus blickte Dumbledore eine ganze Weile schweigend an. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihm jetzt so gegenüber zu stehen.

„Nun, Junge, ist es so weit mit dir gekommen?", fragte Dumbledore in einem völlig unpassenden Plauderton.

„Seien Sie still!" Severus versuchte ihn so zum Schweigen zu bringen während sein Gehirn ratterte. Er fühlte sich wieder wie ein Teenager. Als sei er noch in Hogwarts und würde dem Direktor widersprechen, wenn er ihn wieder einmal in sein Büro bestellt hatte.

„Willst du mich töten?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde Sie töten.", antwortete Severus. „Zuerst sagen Sie mir aber, was es mit dieser Prophezeiung auf sich hat."

„Das wollte Tom auch schon wissen."

„Ich habe Mittel und Wege Sie zum Reden zu bringen."

„Oh, daran zweifle ich nicht. Sicher hat Tom Sie gut ausgebildet oder ihre Lehrer in der Universität. Ja, Severus, ich habe Sie immer im Auge behalten. Solche Talente wie Sie findet man schließlich selten."

Severus verpasste dem Alten eine Ohrfeige. Eigentlich wollte er die Faust benutzen, hatte sich aber irgendwie nicht dazu durchringen können.

„Kein Wort mehr!"

„Dann eben nicht."

„Auf wen bezieht sich diese Prophezeiung? Es kann niemand sein der offiziell registriert ist, oder? Sonst hätten wir ihn schon gefunden."

„Glauben Sie daran, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore unvermittelt.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich glaube. Der Dunkle Lord glaubt daran und ich widerspreche ihm nicht."

„Wahrsagerei ist ja eine eher ungenaue Wissenschaft. Dass Sybill überhaupt dazu in der Lage war ist ja schon seltsam genug. Sie kann einem ja nicht einmal die Lottozahlen vorraus sagen." Dumbledore richtete sich auf. Noch immer gefesselt, noch immer kahl geschoren und vom Alter gezeichnet, doch nun sah Severus wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass er noch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte.

„Der Orden ist Geschichte. Sie sind zum Tode verurteilt. Also langweilen Sie mich nicht!"

„Oh, ich finde es wird gerade erst interessant.", entgegnete Dumbledore.

Severus wusste, dass das eine reine Hinhaltetaktik war. Aber wofür?

„Was erhoffen Sie sich?", fragte Severus nun ganz offen. „Sie haben sich doch mit Absicht fangen lassen. Der Albus Dumbledore, den ich kannte, hätte sich nicht von ein paar Soldaten überwältigen lassen."

„Ich sagte doch, es wird erst noch interessant." Dumbledore lächelte schief.

„Das ist alles Teil eines Plans, nicht wahr? Was wird geschehen?"

„Sie haben die Prophezeiung gehört, oder? Sie wissen was geschehen wird.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ach ja, ein Kind, das den Dunklen Lord herausfordert. Bla bla." Severus konnte seine Verachtung für dieses Spiel nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Wissen Sie, ich glaube, an Todesflüche und an Gewehrkugeln aus dem Lauf einer Kalaschnikow, daran, dass Sie hier sehr bald sehr tot herumliegen werden und daran, dass mein Meister alles veranlassen wird, dass es so aussieht als habe es sie und ihren Orden niemals gegeben. Das ist Ihre letzte Gelegenheit."

„Noch immer ein Pragmatiker, was?" Albus verzog keine Mieme. Viel eher war es eine simple Feststellung.

„So pragmatisch wie man als Todesser nur sein kann.", entgegenete Severus kühl. „Also sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen und ich verspreche es wird kurz und schmerzlos."

„Oh, wie nobel." Albus blickte Severus durchdringend an. Er kannte diesen Blick, doch er hatte sich mit den Jahren eine hohe und dicke, mentale Barriere aufgebaut. Und seitdem er Tom Riddle diente hatte sie sich stark verfestigt. Sicher versuchte Dumbledore in seinen Kopf einzudringen, doch er ließ ihn nicht an sich heran. der Hexenmeister spielte das Spiel 150 Jahre länger als er, doch das hieß nicht, dass er ihm deshalb unterlegen war.

Dumbledore seufze.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann sagen Sie ihrem Meister folgendes; der Junge, den er sucht wird ihn vernichten und seine Macht zum Einsturtz bringen."

„Den Teil kenn ich schon, weiter.", bemerkte Severus.

„Nun, der Rest sollte Ihnen auch bekannt vorkommen. Peter Pettigrew."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Severus.

„Sie haben seine Erinnerungen gesehen. Er weiß es und er wird Sie zu dem Kind führen."

„Etwas weniger kryptisch wäre von Vorteil, aber so wie ich das sehe wird es nicht genauer, oder?"

Schon als Schulleiter liebte Albus Dumbledore die undurchsichtigen Andeutungen, die sich im Endeffekt, jedoch oft als äußerst präzise herausstellten. Bei ihm musste man nur immer jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen. Wenn er sagte Pettigrew wüsste etwas, dann wäre dem wohl auch so. Das musste er jedoch überprüfen, bevor er Dumbledore umbrachte.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und lächelte vor sich hin. Das gefiel Severus gar nicht. Lächeln war bei ihm ein Zeichen von Gefahr.

Severus öffnete die Gefängnistür. Draußen standen noch immer die Wachen.

„Zwei drinnen, zwei draußen. Und haltet den mentalen Schutz hoch.", sagte er zu ihnen, bevor er die Zelle in Richtung Peter Pettigrew verließ.

Pettigrew saß noch in seiner Zelle wie am Vortag. Als er Severus sah erhob er sich, obwohl er keinen Schritt machen konnte, ohne, dass ihn die Kette behinderte.

„Ihr habt Dumbledore, was willst du denn noch?", rief er. Ganz offensichtlich ergriff ihn Panik.

„Wer ist der Junge in der Prophezeiung?", fragte Severus.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Nun, mir wurde versichert, du wüsstest es."

Pettigrew begang zu erbleichen und schluckte.

Es gab in deiner Erinnerung noch zwei Personen außer Dumbledore und Trelawney. James Potter und Sirius Black. Ich nehme an einer von euch hat ein Kind auf den sich das alles bezieht. Warum hätten sie sonst anwesend sein sollen?"

„Du elender ...!" Pettigrew wollte nach Severus schlagen, doch die Kette an seinem Arm war zu kurz.

„Da hab ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen."

„Sag mir, wo sie sich verstecken."

Pettigrew schüttelte energisch den Kopf, brachte aber kein Wort hinaus.

„Dann eben auf die harte Tour."

Severus holte aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er hörte wie Pettigrews Nase brach und ein Schwall von Blut aus ihr quoll.

„Arschloch! Schwein!", brüllte Pettigrew.

„Da hab ich schon schlimmeres gehört."

„Aus mir kriegst du nichts ..."

Severus packte Pettigrew am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die kalte Fliesenwand.

„Ich kann es mir auch holen, wie beim letzten Mal oder du verhälst dich kooperativ. Du kommst aus dieser Sache ohnehin nicht mehr raus."

Severus konnte sehen wie es in Pettigrews Kopf ratterte. Schließlich kniff er die Augen zusammen als wolle er etwas in sich unterdrücken. Einen Schrei oder den Drang in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Godrics Hollow, aber ihr werdet sie nicht finden."

„Dumbledore hat das Haus über einen Geheimniswahrer versteckt, nehme ich an. Aber ich schätze du wurdest eingeweiht."

„Ich hoffe, du krepierst dabei, Snape, falls du es wirklich schafft ein Kind umzubringen.", brach es plötzlich aus Pettigrew heraus. „Soll er doch kommen! Soll dieser Wichser kommen, wir sind vorbereitet und dich nimmt er hoffentlich mit ins Jenseits!"

Severus schwieg und ließ ihn los. Wenn Black oder Potter ein Kind hatten, dann konnte der Junge kaum älter sein als Draco. Ein halbes Jahr, maximal ein Ganzes. An der Front hatte er nie Kinder getötet. Er kannte Leute, die das getan hatten, doch er war Sanitäter. Er sah zu und diese Bilder holten ihn nachts immer wieder ein. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen dort zu sterben, doch den Gefallen hatte ihn nicht einmal dieser bekloppte Scharfschütze getan, stattdessen hatte er sein Knie ruiniert.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn Pettigrew in die Schlefe. Nicht die feine, englische Art sich seine Informationen zu holen, doch er wollte dieses Gespräch unter keinen Umständen weiter führen. Es war eine Sache jemanden mit Legilimentik zu überfallen, eine andere das Gedächtnis eines Menschen so brutal auf den Kopf zu stellen wie Severus es gerade tat. Er durchforstete sämtliche Sektionen seines Gehirns nach der Information des Aufenthaltortes des Kindes. Pettigrew zuckte und schrie vor Schmerz. Eine derart radikale Methode fühlte sich für das Opfer an als würde jemand mit einem Skalpell in seinem Kopf herumschneiden. Mit etwas Glück wurde er einfach ohnmächtig.

Schließlich fand Severus den Aufenthaltsort des Kindes. Es war James' Sohn. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ er die dazugehörige Erinnerung zu und sah Lily. Er fühlte nichts und riss das Geheimnis so rabiat aus Peters Kopf, dass es war als hätte er es ihm selbst erzählt. Für den Schutzzauber würde es keinen Unterschied machen, ob Peter es ihm sagte oder er es sich holte. Doch das war sicherlich von Dumbledore einkalkuliert worden. Der Alte opferte James und Lily, um Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Der Plan war nun offensichtlich. Auch Peter opferte er und alle die etwas mit dieser verfluchten Prophezeiung zutun hatten. Er wollte, dass Tom Riddle in dieses Haus ging und versuchte ein Kind und seine Eltern zu töten. Es war eine Falle. Nur wusste Severus nicht wie ein Baby jemanden wie Riddle seiner Macht berauben oder ihn gar vernichten konnte.

Severus ließ Pettigrew gehen. Er sank ohnmächtig zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er zum Abschied und verließ den Keller und machte einen Abstecher in sein ehemaliges Labor. Dort suchte er eine grüne Flasche heraus und zog die darin enthaltene, farblose Flüssigkeit in eine Spritze. Das was er tun würde musste er tun. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Und so ging er zurück zu Dumbledore.

Die Wachen waren noch dort wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Offenbar stand Dumbledore doch nicht der Sinn nach einem spektakulären Ausbruchsversuch. In der Zelle saß er noch immer auf seinem Stuhl und blickte Severus abwartend an.

„Albus Dumbledore, hiermit vollziehe ich das Urteil des Dunklen Lords. Letzte Worte?"

„ _Mortuus est vivere_."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rammte Severus Dumbledore die Spitze in die Halsschlagader und pumpte dem alten Magier das Mittel in den Körper.

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute und er verdrehte die Augen. Sein Körper sackte schlaff in sich zusammen und er hing immer noch gefesselt auf dem Stuhl wie ein nasser Sack. Severus trat an ihn heran und nahm den Puls.

Albus Dumbledore war nun und endgültig tot. Er hatte ihm ja versprochen es würde schnell gehen.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Entsorgung der Leiche. Bringen Sie ihn ins Labor.", wies Severus die Wachen an. Ohne ein Widerwort gingen sie ans Werk.


	14. Peter Pettigrew

Für Severus Snape war in dieser Nacht nicht an Schlaf zu denken. Er saß auf dem Sofa und trank ein Glas Whiskey nach dem anderen. Er bekam einfach diese Bilder nicht aus seinem Kopf; wie Riddle auf Kathrine einschlug und alle nur wie versteinert daneben standen. Auch er selbst war nicht fähig gewesen etwas zu tun. Der Schock saß zu tief. Diese völlig unkontrolliert herausbrechende Gewalt. Severus hatte soetwas noch nie gesehen. Zumal Riddle sonst so beherrscht wirkte.

Der bloße Gedanke daran, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder dorthin zurück musste verursachte bei ihm Kotzreiz. Severus fragte sich worauf er sich hier bloß eingelassen hatte, doch es war zu spät. Es gab kein zurück mehr. Riddle würde ihn genauso töten wie Kathrine, wenn er sich ihm verweigerte. Er saß in der Falle. Dienen oder Tod.

Severus wurde nur langsam vom Alkohol müde und schlief schließlich in seinen Klamotten auf dem Sofa ein, wo ihn eine unruhige Nacht voller Alpträume erwartete.

Am nächsten Morgen schreckte er aus dem Schlaf und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Er hatte völlig verpennt und so machte er sich ungewaschen und hungrig auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Dort erwartete ihn bereits Dolores.

„Na, über den Durst getrunken, mein Lieber?", fragte sie zuckersüß. Gott, wie er das hasste!

„Klappe, du elende Fotze!", grummelte er vor sich hin.

„Wie bitte?" Dolores hatte ihn zum Glück akustisch nicht verstanden.

„Ich bin unten.", antwortete Severus und machte sich auf den Weg in den Keller.

Er brachte es kaum fertig sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder tauchte der gestrige Abend vor seinen Augen auf. Schließlich gab er es auf und setzte sich frustriert auf einen der Hocker im Labor. Es war hier so leer ohne sie. Niemand mit dem er reden konnte war hier. Niemand außer er selbst, diesem Haufen Elend, der versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Tom Riddle vielleicht noch alles mit ihm anstellen würde.

Gerade als er so in Gedanken versunken war öffnete sich die Tür und ebenjener trat ein. Severus erschrak als er sah, dass im Gesicht seines Chefs, obwohl er zweiffellos die Mittel dazu gehabt hätte, immer noch dieses Loch klaffte, welches bis gestern Abend noch seine Nase war. Riddle trug Hemd und Pullover und wirkte sehr geschäftsmäßig, doch durch sein verstümmeltes Gesicht sah es einfach nur absurd.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er gelassen.

„Gut.", log Severus.

„Sie sehen eher wie jemand aus, der sich auf einen Abgrund zubewegt, Severus. Nun, ich möchte mich entschuldigen."

Severus klappte der Kiefer herunter. Er hatte sich doch hoffentlich verhört.

„Es war eine Affekthandlung.", meinte Riddle weiter.

„Sie haben diese Frau brutal ermordet.", war alles, was Severus sich zu sagen traute.

„Oh, ich weiß, was Sie jetzt von mir denken. Das, was jeder denkt, wenn er es mit dem großem Lord Voldemort zutun bekommt: Er ist ein armer Irrer, der sich nicht im Griff hat und wahllos Leute umbringt."

Severus öffnete den Mund, doch Riddle brachte ihn mit seiner Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Wissen Sie, wie ich so weit gekommen bin? Nicht weil ich wie ein Berserker wüte und Leute umbringe. Die meisten dieser Todesser folgen mir nicht, weil sie es wollen, sondern weil sie Angst vor mir haben, dennoch hoffen sie natürlich ich würde sie beachten. Ich bin krank, Severus. Sie haben die Bilder gesehen. Mit mir geschieht etwas, dass ich mir nicht erklären kann. Es ist als würde sich mein Verstand von Zeit zu Zeit ausklinken."

„Wollen Sie mir sagen, Sie töten Leute, wenn Sie gerade mal eine schlechte Phase haben?", fragte Severus.

„Kathrine hat mir sehr viel bedeutet."

„Das habe ich gesehen als Sie sie vergewaltigt haben.", antwortete Severus erstaunlich ruhig. „Ich bin kein Idiot, wissen Sie."

In Riddles Gesicht zeichnete sich der Anflug eines Lächelns ab. Ein widerliches, gemeines Lächeln.

„Ich hasse insubordination! Sie haben jedoch die Chance es besser zu machen als sie."

„Dann sagen Sie mir, was Sie von mir wollen, Riddle!", antwortete Severus nun nicht mehr ganz so ruhig.

„Ihre Aufgabe hat sich nicht geändert. Mein körperlicher- und geistiger Zustand bereitet mir Sorgen. Ich habe bei Kathrine die Kontrolle verloren. Ich habe es hinterher sehr bedauert und das müssen Sie mir glauben, Severus."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin Alchemist, kein Psychiater. Vielleicht sollten Sie sich an jemanden wenden, der mehr davon versteht."

„Ich brauche keinen Seelenklemptner.", fuhr Riddle ihn an. „Ich habe Itaschenkows Berichte gelesen, die Aufnahmen meines Gehirns gesehen. Ich weiß, dass es mit mir zuende geht, Severus. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis mich dieses Ding in meinem Kopf umbringt."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", wiederholte Severus seine Frage. Er war hierher gekommen als Alchemist, als assistierender Arzt. Sein Studium hatte er nicht abgeschlossen.

„Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass es auf das Ende zugeht. All diese Speichellecker um mich herum versuchen sich in Position zu bringen. Werde ich der neue Dunkle Lord, wenn der alte Riddle abkratzt?, fragen diese Würmer hinter meinem Rücken. Und der ein oder andere würde die Sache sicher gern beschleunigen. Itaschenkow sollte unter seinen Studenten Ausschau halten, ob er jemanden mit genug Hirn und Kenntnissen findet, der mein Vertreter sein könnte. Meine Rechte Hand und überdies jemand, der den ganzen Laden leiten könnte, falls es mit mir so weiter geht."

„Warum glauben Sie, dass ich das könnte?", fragte Severus ehrlich.

„Du warst im Krieg. Diese Heuchler haben noch nie gekämpft, sie haben keine Ahnung vom Krieg, ebensowenig wie von allen anderen Dingen."

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das annehmen kann.", äußerte Severus vorsichtig.

Tom Riddle packte ihn am Kragen.

„Snape, das war keine Bitte!"

„Sie haben gestern Greed ernannt."

„Pah, Greed." Riddle ließ ihn los. „Er ist der oberste Militärbefehlshaber, nicht meine Rechte Hand. Er mag gut genug für das Schlachtfeld sein, aber ich brauche jemanden, der weiß, was er tut, wenn der Kampf vorbei und die Leichen eingesammelt wurden."

„In den Reihen des Zirkels gibt es doch hervorragende Diplomaten.", warf Severus ein.

„Diplomaten. Politiker. Heuchler. Die würden doch als allererstes den Schwanz einziehen, wenn es eng wird, aber du nicht. Du setzt dich für diejenigen ein mit denen du verbunden bist, kannst Verantwortung übernehmen. Vielleicht noch etwas zu zurückhaltend, aber auch das wirst du überwinden. Nein, Severus, ich diskutiere nicht mit dir.", sagte Riddle als er Severus zweifelnden Blick sah. „Vergiss dieses Labor. Dein Platz ist ab jetzt oben, an meiner Seite. Zieh dir was Vernünftiges an."

Das war Riddles letztes Wort. Severus nickte. Er musste es akzeptieren. Es gab keinen Ausweg.

„Dann wäre das geklärt. Ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde."

Severus ließ die Laborkleidung im Keller liegen und apparierte nach Hause. Dort wusch er sich kalt ab und holte Anzug und Krawatte aus dem Schrank. Darunter ein weißes Hemd und Hosenträger. Das musste reichen.

Zurück in der Villa begab er sich ins erste Stockwerk. Bevor er in den großen Saal begab atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten würde. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Tom Riddle saß auf seinem angestammten Platz und deudete mit einer Handbewegung an, dass er herkommen sollte.

„Hier, zieh das an." Riddle hielt ihm eine schwarze Robe entgegen. Anders als die Roben, die er noch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte war sie nicht aus Baumwolle, sondern aus Leinen. Ihr war anzusehen, dass sie für edlere Zwecke bestimmt war.

Severus nahm die Robe entgegen und zog sie an.

„So, nun bist du offiziell mein Stellvertreter.", sagte Riddle ruhig. „Damit hast du die Ehre in meinem Namen zu sprechen und zu handeln."

„Was soll ich tun?", fragte Severus gerade heraus.

„Ein kleines Verhör durchführen. Die Wachen wissen bescheid. Bring den Wicht zum reden, mehr nicht."

„Ich schätze, das ist ein Test.", antwortete Severus.

Auf Riddels entstelltem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

„Natürlich. Ich will mir nur meiner Sache sicher sein, Severus."

Severus nickte und ging davon. Die Wachhabenden saßen im Erdgeschoss. Es war ein kleines Büro. Das Sicherheitspersonal war auf Patroullie und so saß nur ihr Chef hier und bearbeitete seinen Papierkram. Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch trug wie die anderen Wächter seine militärische Rüstung, den Helm hatte er jedoch auf einen Haken hinter sich gehangen. Er war ein Stiernacken wie er im Buche stand. Kurz rasiertes, langsam ergrautes Haar und eine Statur wie ein Rammbock.

„Sie sind wegen dem Gefangenen hier, nicht wahr?", fragte er ohne aufzublicken.

„Der Meister möchte, dass ihn mir mal näher ansehe.", antwortete Severus.

„Sie können ihr Glück gern versuchen, aber der redet nicht viel. Wir haben ihn schon mehrmals verhört."

Der Stiernacken erhob sich von seinem Platz und führte Severus die Treppen hinter dem Büro herunter. Es gab viele voneinander getrennte Kellerbereiche. Die Verhörräume befanden sich hier. Es waren schlichte, fensterlose Zellen, gefließt und mit Abflussrinnen für Blut und sonstige Körperflüssigkeiten versehen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs öffnete der Wachhabende die massive Eisentür zur Zelle, der armen Seele, die Severus zum Reden bringen sollte. Als er über die Schwelle trat erstarrte er für einen Augenblick. Unter all dem Blut und Schwellungen erkannte er den kleinen, pummeligen Jungen, der hier vor ihm in seinen eigenen Dreck saß. Das braune Haar klebte blutdurchtränkt an ihm. Die Hände waren gefesselt und mit massiven Eisenketten an der Wand befestigt.

„Ich rufe, sobald ich hier fertig bin.", sagte Severus an den Wachhabenden gewandt. Dieser nickte und schloss die Tür hinter ihm.

„Peter Pettigrew.", sagte Severus leise. Mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm.

Der Junge sah auf und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein, nicht du!", begann er zu wimmern. „Was willst du tun? Mich umbringen? Ich hab euch doch schon alles erzählt!"

„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Severus.

„Das weißt du nicht?", sagte Pettigrew überrascht.

„Antworte einfach auf meine Frage.", forderte Severus ihn auf. Es war ein Test. Sicher beobachtete man ihn und ebenso sicher wusste Riddle wahrscheinlich, dass sie zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren. Es war perfide. Vermutlich dachten sie er würde ihm mehr erzählen als den Gorillas, die ihn so zugerichtet hatten.

„Ich war im Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs als mich die Wachen geschnappt haben. Ich habe ihnen alles erzählt, was ich weiß."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Severus ungerührt.

„Dumbledore kommt zurück und dann macht er euch fertig!" Pettigrew spuckte Severus vor die Füße.

„Das kann wohl kaum alles sein. Was hat er genau vor?"

„Er hat Leute in Sharad Akam angeheuert. Assassinen oder so. Profis."

„Peter, halte mich nicht zum Narren. Du weißt genau wie das läuft. Sie haben mich geschickt, um nach der Wahrheit zu suchen und du warst schon immer ein schlechter Lügner. Warum bist du wirklich hier? Der Orden in England ist zerschlagen, eure Leute verstecken sich. Ihr habt keine Kampfkraft mehr. Und selbst wenn Dumbledore einen Anschlag vorbereitet, es gibt Dutzende die den Platz des Dunklen Lords mit Freuden einnehmen würden. Wenn du redest kommst du hier raus, wenn nicht, dann stirbst du hier. Hast du verstanden? Dann prügeln sie dir deine Gedärme heraus, lassen dich hier verbluten und verfüttern deine Reste an die Hunde."

Pettigrew schluckte heftig und begann zu zittern. Er hatte Angst. Vermutlich sah er schon wie das Enden würde.

„Was hast du nützliches anzubieten, Peter? Das ist die entscheidente Frage. Fang an zu Verhandeln oder warte auf den Tod."

„Anzubieten?", fragte Pettigrew und schwieg nachdenklich.

„Ich kann es mir auch aus deinem Kopf hohlen, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ich das nicht müsste.", sagte Severus.

Ja, er hätte in sein Bewusstsein eindringen und sein Gedächtnis zerpflücken können. Peter war ein miserabler Magier. Ganz gewiss hatte er nie ein Okklumentiktraining absolviert.

„Du hast recht, Snape, militärisch seid ihr nicht zu besiegen, aber es gibt noch etwas anderes. Ich habe es selbst gehört. Dumbledore hat ein Medium in seinem Besitz. Eine Frau. Sie hat eine Vorhersagung gemacht."

Ein Medium? War das sein ernst oder verschaukelte er ihn nur? Vielleicht sollte er doch in Pettigrews Kopf nachsehen?

„Verarsch mich nicht, du würdest es nicht überleben.", sagte Severus und kam näher an Pettigrew heran. Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein, bitte, keine Schmerzen! Es ist wahr! Ich habe alles mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Sie verfiel in Trance und hat eine Prophezeiung über den Dunklen Lord gemacht."

„Wie heißt sie?"

„Sybill Trelawney."

Bei dem Namen klingelte absolut nichts in Severus' Gedächtnis. Vielleicht hatte er sie ja nur erfunden. Severus hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Pettigrews Kopf.

„Nein, bitte!", wimmerte er.

„Legilimens!"

Mit einem Sog zog es Severus in Pettigrews Kopf. Er sah wie die Wachen ihn folterten, wie sie ihn fortschleiften und weinend in seinem eigenen Blut zurückließen. Severus arbeitete sich in den Erinnerungen vor. Pettigrews Weg führte zu einem Hinterzimmer in einer Kneipe. Dumbledore war dort, ebenso Potter und Black. Vor ihnen saß eine Frau mit übergroßem Brillengläsern, zerzausten, blondem Haar und einem grünen Kleid. Sie redeten mit ihr als sie plötzlich in eine Art starre verfiel. Severus versuchte die Erinnerung zu schärfen. Er spürte wie sich Pettigrews Geist dagegen wehrte, doch er war zu schwach. Severus hörte, was sie sagte:

Der eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran,  
jenen geboren, die drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben,  
geboren, wenn der siebente Monat stirbt,  
der Dunkle Lord ihn als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen,  
aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt,  
und der eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben,  
denn keiner kann Leben, wenn der andere überlebt.

Langsam zog sich Severus aus dem brüchtigen Geist Pettigrews zurück. Das half jedoch nichts. Er war bereits ohnmächtig geworden und lag einmal mehr in seinem Blut.

Severus klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis der Stiernacken ihm wieder öffnete.

„Bringen Sie mir eines der Reagenzgläser aus dem Labor.", forderte er ihn auf.

Ohne zu fragen wofür er das brauchte stiefelte der Wachhabende los. Einige Minuten später tauchte er mit dem Reagenzglas in der Hand wieder auf. Severus nahm es an sich und hockte sich neben Pettigrew, der noch immer sabbernd auf dem Boden lag. Er setzte den Zauberstab an dessen Schlefe an, fühlte sich erneut in der Erinnerung ein und zog sie aus ihm heraus. Ein silbern schimmernder Faden trat aus Pettigrews Kopf aus und er legte ihn in dem Reagenzglas ab.

„Ich habe hier etwas, dass den Meister interessieren wird.", sagte Severus zu dem Wachhabenden und verschwand nach oben.

Tom Riddle wartete bereits auf ihn als habe er gewusst, dass Severus sein Ergebnis präsentieren würde. Der Dunkle Lord war Herr in seinem Haus und er wusste immer, wenn etwas passierte. Es wäre töricht zu glauben er habe Severus nicht überwacht hätte.

„Gut gemacht.", sagte Riddle ruhig und nahm Severus das Reagenzglas aus der Hand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und zog die silberne Erinnerung heraus. Mit einem Finger berührte er den schimmernden Faden und wickelte ihn wie eine Schlange um seine Finger. Sie versuchte wegzukriechen, sich Riddle zu entziehen. Wie ein lebendiges Wesen, dass aus Angst fortkriechen wollte.

Severus folgte Riddle in sein Büro wo er den Faden in eine Schüssel gab, die bereits voller silberner Flüssigkeit war. Ein Denktarium. Severus hatte von solchen Artefakten gehört. Darin konnten Magier ihre Erinnerungen aufbewahren und immer wieder abrufen, wenn sie sie brauchten.

Tom Riddle tauchte in sie ein. Sein Körper zuckte und nach einigen Minuten schreckte er unter einem Schrei zurück. Schwer atmend stützte sich Tom Riddle auf seine Knie.

„Das ist unmöglich.", hauchte er. „Niemand wird mich herausfordern ohne dafür zu bezahlen!"

„Es ist nur eine Prophezeiung.", wandte Severus ein. Er wusste nicht, ob das klug war, doch schließlich sollte er sein Berater sein also sagte er, was er dachte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es nötig ist sie zu beachten."

Tom Riddle baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Du glaubst nicht an Wahrsagerei.", stellte Riddle trocken fest.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich halte mich lieber an die Stränge der Magie, die auf Fakten basieren."

„Sie ist ein starkes Medium. Unterschätze das niemals. Das ist etwas anderes als mit Tarotkarten zu lesen oder in Kristallkugeln zu blicken, um auf dem Jahrmarkt für Erheiterung zu sorgen. Im Laufe der Zeit gab es immer wieder große Seher und immer traf ein, was sie vorhersagten. Der Fall Roms, der Tod Slytherins, der Aufstieg von König Arthus. Keine bloßen Legenden, mein Freund, sondern wahrhaftig echt. Wir müssen dieses Zigeunerweib finden."

„Pettigrew nannte sie Sybill Trelawney, aber der Name sagt mir nichts."

„Trelawney?" Riddle lachte hohl. „Dieses Geschlecht hat so einige fähige Seher hervorgebracht, doch ihre Kraft ist schon vor langer Zeit erloschen. Soll das etwa bedeuten, dass diese eine die Macht der Seher wiedererlangt hat?"

Riddle sprach mehr mit sich selbst als mit Severus. Offenbar glaubte er wirklich an diesen Hokuspokus.

„Vielleicht sollten wir nichts überstürzen."

„Sei still!", schnitt Riddle ihm das Wort ab. „Mir ist egal, was du denkst! Ich will, dass sie gefunden wird. Bring sie hierher."

Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Severus nickte und ging aus dem Raum. Wo zum Teufel sollte er anfangen zu suchen? Pettigrew war dabei, er würde wissen, wo sie sich aufhielt.

So ging Severus erneut mit dem Wachhabenden im Gepäck in den Keller zu Pettigrews Zelle. Der hatte sich wieder halbwegs erholt und saß erschöpft vor ihm.

„Nein!", hauchte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht schon wieder!"

„Sag mir wo ihr die Seherin versteckt habt!"

Pettigrew schwieg. Severus hatte nicht vor seine Antworten ihm wie Popel aus der Nase zu ziehen. Er packte den Jungen am Kragen.

„Ich hab keine Lust hierrauf, aber wenn du mir keine Wahl lässt, dann wirst du dir wünschen, du seist niemals geboren worden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ihr Aufenthaltsort wechselt ständig. Außerdem wird sie von diesen Killern bewacht."

Severus schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Es überraschte ihn selbst wie leicht es ihm fiel. Er gehörte zwar damals zu Potters Clique, doch von allen hatte er ihn am allerwenigsten drangsaliert. Der kleine Mitläufer, der sich immer hinter Potter und Black geduckt hat.

„Sag es mir!", fauchte er ihn an. „Oder soll ich es mir lieber wieder aus deinem Kopf holen?"

Pettigrew spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Na schön, dann halt auf die harte Tour, du elende Quappe!

Severus trat ihm mit den Stiefeln in den Bauch. Pettigrew schrie, konnte sich durch die Ketten an seinen Armen jedoch nicht wehren.

„Sag es!"

Pettigrew schwieg.

Wieder trat er ihn. Wieder schrie er.

„Jetzt sag es, verflucht!"

Wieder keine Antwort. Severus trat ihm mit voller Wucht auf das Knie. Es knackte erbärmlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihm die Kniescheibe gebrochen. Und wieder schrie der Junge vor ihm wie am Spies.

„Aufhören!", schluchze Pettigrew. „Bitte!"

„Sag mir, was ich wissen will und es ist sofort vorbei."

„Die Aufenthaltsorte kennt nur Dumbledore. Er bringt sie persönlich hin. Sie wechseln jeden Tag den Standort. Sie apparieren. Ihr könnt sie über das Flohnetzwerk orten, wenn sie springen.", wimmerte Pettigrew.

„Warum nicht gleich so?"

„Du bist ein Schwein!", sagte Pettigrew unter Tränen.

„Und du ein Verräter.", entgegnete Severus kalt.

Er klopfte. Der Wachhabende öffnete die Tür.

„Versorgt seine Wunden.", befahl Severus. „Und wascht ihn mal, er riecht als hätte er sich eingepisst."


	15. Dumbledores Ende

Severus setzte sich mit dem Geheimdienst in Verbindung. Das Ministerium überwachte das Flohnetzwerk. Man konnte anhand der magischen Signatur einzelne Personen oder ganze Gruppen orten, die sich auf magische Weise bewegten. Tatsächlich wunderte ihn, dass Dumbledore noch nicht geschnappt wurde. Seine Signatur war schließlich auf der Fahndungsliste ganz oben.

Severus stand im Vorraum des Geheimdienstbüros, dass sich ganz lapidar „Abteilung zur magischen Strafverfolgung" nannte. Ein irritierender Name, denn es ging nicht darum Kriminelle, sondern politische Gegner zu fangen.

„Mr Snape.", stellte sich ein leicht feminin wirkender Anzugträger vor. Er hatte braunes, akkurat nach hinten gekämmtes Haar und eine Brille. Sicherlich so ein reinblütiger Schnösel wie sie Severus in den letzten Jahren zu hauf kennen gelernt hatte. „Ich bin Mr Cannam, der Assistent von Mr Yaxley."

„Warum lässt er mich warten? Es geht um eine Sache höchster Dringlichkeit. Angeordnet vom Dunklen Lord persönlich." Wenn er nun einmal die Rechte Hand war konnte er diesen Bürokraten wenigstens auch einwenig Feuer unter dem Arsch machen.

Mr Cannam sah sich um.

„Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass ..."

„Sparen Sie sich die Ausflüchte.", schnitt Severus ihm das Wort ab. „Yaxley soll seinen faulen Arsch hierher bewegen ansonsten kann er dem Dunklen Lord selbst erklären warum seinen Befehlen nicht folge geleistet wird."

Severus hatte Yaxley einige Male im Anwesen Riddels gesehen. Ein großer, gut gebauter Mann, mit blonden langen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden waren. Mit einer Schwäche für teure Anzüge und junge Frauen abseits seiner Ehegattin. Ein Aristokrat wie er im Buche stand. Ein gewissenloser obendrein.

„Natürlich." Der Assistent schrumpfte um mindestens zehn Zentimeter als er die Worte „Dunkler Lord" und „selbst erklären" hörte. „Mr Yaxley hat sofort Zeit für Sie."

Mr Cunnam verschwand im Büro und einen Augenblick später bat er ihn herein. Yaxley saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und blickte Severus herablassend an. Er ahnte, was ihn nicht passte; dass so ein Jungspund in der Rangordnung über ihm stand.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte Yaxley zuckersüß.

„Wir brauchen die Signatur von Albus Dumbledore. Sobald er springt muss ich wissen wann und wohin.", antwortete Severus.

„So.", machte Yaxley provokant.

„Eine Order vom Dunklen Lord persönlich. Ich an Ihrer Stelle würde mir gut überlegen, ob ich sie ignoriere."

„Sie glauben wohl Sie können mich rumkommandieren nur weil er sie zu seinem Vize gemacht hat?"

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es.", antwortete Severus scharf.

„Ich sage Ihnen mal was über unseren großen Führer. Er ist so gut wie tot. Die Maschinerie würde ohne Leute wie uns gar nicht laufen. Er ist nur das Maskottchen, um uns in der Welt zu präsentieren. Er ist austauschbar. Bilden Sie sich also nicht zu viel auf seine Nähe ein."

Severus hob die Augenbraue. Yaxley war ja ganz schön mutig ihm das zu sagen.

„Wollen Sie mir drohen? Ihre kleinen Geheimdienstspielchen interessieren mich nicht und auch nicht, dass Sie sich gern auf seinem Thron sehen würde, aber es gibt einen Job, der erledigt werden muss."

Yaxley lehnte sich nach hinten und legte ein künstliches Lächeln auf.

„Sie wollen etwas von mir, also will ich auch etwas von Ihnen."

„Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen.", sagte Severus.

„Erpressung ist so ein böses Wort, Snape. Nennen wir es einfach gegenseitige Hilfe. Sie wollen, dass ich Dumbledore finde, aber dafür brauche ich auch etwas von Ihnen."

„Wenn Sie glauben, dass ich mich an ihrem, kleinen Putsch beteilige können Sie das vergessen. Ich bin nicht hier um zu verhandeln."

„Das ist aber schade.", schloss Yaxley. Er lächelte immer noch. „Männer wie Sie, Snape, sind eine aussterbende Art. So viel Ehrgeiz, so viel Loyalität. Was hat es uns gebracht?"

„Oh, Sie missverstehen das. Ich habe nicht um diesen Job gebeten, sondern er hat mich ausgesucht, weil ich der Einzige war, der nicht versucht hat seinen Kopf bis in Tom Riddles Darm zu stecken."

Nun war es vorbei mit dem kühlen Lächeln auf Yaxleys Gesicht, stattdessen wurde er knallrot. Er erhob sich betont langsam von seinem Stuhl und kam auf Severus zu.

„Sie werden noch sehen, was Sie davon haben, Snape."

„Na, da bin ich ja schon mal gespannt.", sagte Severus ungerührt. „Befolgen Sie einfach seine Befehle. Das kann ja selbst für jemanden wie Sie nicht so schwer sein."

Yaxley taxierte ihn mit einem Blick als wolle er ihn am Liebsten töten. Severus ging ohne Abschiedsgruß davon. Bei diesem Hornochsen hätte das ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt.

Severus schwarnte in Bezug auf Yaxley nichts Gutes. Der Geheimstdienstchef war nicht vertrauenswürdig. Kein Wunder, er war schließlich Geheimdienstler. Da gehörte sich das so. Er durfte sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern lassen. Yaxley und und seine Geier würden sich sonst auf ihn stürtzen und ihn auseinander nehmen.

Severus ließ ihm einen Tag Bedenkzeit. Nicht nur sein Kopf lag auf dem Bock, sondern auch der von Yaxley, wenn er das hier vergeigte. Egal, was Riddle sagte, er würde sie umbringen, wenn sie diese Seherin nicht zu fassen bekamen.

Am nächsten Morgen fing Severus Yaxley und seinen Assistenten vor dem Ministerium ab.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Yaxley ungehalten.

„Ich sehe nach, ob meine Befehle auch ausgeführt werden.", antwortete Severus ungerührt.

Yaxley taxierte ihn scharf. Seine Nüstern bewegten sich wie bei einem aufgebrachten Bullen.

„Hören Sie zu, Yaxley, ich bin nicht daran interessiert mich mit Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise zu duellieren, doch sollten Sie mich hintergehen, dann rollt nicht nur mein Kopf. Ich zerre Sie mit aufs Schafott."

Yaxley schnalzte mit der Zunge und machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Wir sind dran.", antwortete er tonlos. „Aber Dumbledores Kopf gehört mir, Snape. Ich warte einfach schon zu lange auf eine passende Gelegenheit."

„Schön, behalten Sie ihn. Ich bin nicht an Dumbledore interessiert, sondern an einer Frau, die er bei sich hat. Sie ist für den Dunklen Lord von höchsten Interesse, wenn Sie dabei noch diesen Quälgeist abservieren wird er sich bestimmt erkenntlich zeigen."

Severus musste Yaxley versöhnlich stimmen und nach dessen Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war er tatsächlich bereit dazu.

„Dann ist das unser Deal." Yaxley reichte ihm die Hand. Zögernd schlug Severus ein. Ein Handschlag unter Magiern war mehr als eine bloße Geste. Er war verbindlich. „Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

Severus nickte höflich, mehr aber auch nicht.

Es dauerte eine Woche ehe sich Yaxley bei Severus meldete. Sie hatten Dumbledore und sie Seherin geortet. Geheimdienst- und Militäreinheiten waren bereits auf den Weg das Gelände auf dem sie sich befanden zu umstellen.

Es handelte sich um eine Industriebrache am Rand von London. Yaxleys Männer waren als Polizeieinheiten getarnt. Als Severus dazustieß bereiteten sie sich zum Stürmen vor. Sie legten sich Schussichere Westen und magischen Körperschutz an. Die Gruppenleiter besprachen die Grundrisse des Geländes mit den Squads und warteten auf Yaxleys Befehl.

„Na, sind Sie gekommen, um sich das Feuerwerk anzusehen?", fragte der Geheimdienstchef.

„Wir brauchen die Frau lebend.", sagte Severus. Er wiederholte es lieber nochmal.

„Keine Sorge, so wie ich das sehe ist die eh ungefährlich. Da mach ich mir mehr Sorgen um Dumbledore und seine Truppe."

Yaxley drückte Severus eine Mappe in die Hand. Es waren die Akten von Dumbledore und der Frau. Er überflog die Einträge. Über Sybill Trelawney war wenig bekannt, doch sie galt als schlechte Magierin, hatte nur unterdurchschnittliche Fähigkeiten und kam aus einer Seherfamilie, die aber schon seit einigen Generation nichts derartiges mehr auf die Beine gestellt hatte und einen wohl nicht mal das Wetter vorhersagen konnte. Die Akte von Dumbledore hingegen war zu dick, um sie hier zu lesen. Davon abgesehen wusste Severus wozu der Hexenmeister fähig war. Wenn sie das nicht schnell und präzise durchzogen würde er sie pulverisieren ehe sie auch nur in seine Nähe kamen.

„Gebt ihm eine Rüstung!", befahl Yaxley und deudete auf Severus.

Einer seiner Männer gab Severus eine kugelsichere Weste und einen magieresistenten Harnisch und Helm. Die Rüstung war erstaunlich leicht. So etwas trugen Eliteeinheiten. Er selbst hatte ja nur in einer Spähereinheit gedient.

„Fertig machen zum Zugriff!", rief Yaxley. Er selbst trug keinerlei Schutz. Offenbar war er sich seiner Sache sehr sicher.

Die als Polizisten verkleideten Männer stellten sich an den verschiedenen Eingängen des Geländes auf. Der Countdown lief.

„5 ... 4 ... 3 ...", zählte Yaxley mit Blick auf seine Armbanduhr herunter. „... 2 ... 1 ... stürmen!"

An den verschiedenen Eingängen sprengten die Squads die Türen auf und durchsuchten jeden Winkel. Severus und Yaxley folgten ihnen mit einigen Abstand, schließlich wollten sie nicht selbst in die Schusslinie geraten.

Das Gelände war ein verlassener, schon seit Jahren brach liegender Industriebetrieb, der aus einer zerfallenen Halle mit großen Quaderfenstern bestand. Die Scheiben waren eingeschmissen, die Mauern mit unzähligen Graffitis besprüht, aus dem brüchigen Asphalt schossen Grasbüschel. Sicher, hier würde man jemanden wie Dumbledore nicht erwarten.

Als sie sich der Fabrik nährten wurden sie sofort beschossen. Kugeln und magische Geschosse schlugen neben ihnen ein. Sofort aktivierten sich in Severus die alten Reflexe. Er warf sich auf den Boden und suchte hinter einem Schutthaufen Deckung. Yaxley stand ungerührt mitten im Schussfeld als ginge ihn das alles gar nichts an. Selbst als ihn die Kugeln direkt am Kopf vorbeizichten machte er keine Anstalten in Deckung zu gehen.

Die Einheiten vor ihnen erwiderten das Feuer. Explosive Geschosse trafen die Mauern der Fabrik, rissen Löcher in den Stahlbeton. Severus sah die Schützen auf dem Dach. Schwarz gekleidete Männer, die fast einwenig wie Ninjas wirkten. Pettigrew schien nicht übertrieben zu haben.

Ohne Verluste schafften es die Squads bis zum Eingang. Sie sprengten die Tür auf und drinnen ging die Schießerei weiter. Maschinengewehre ratterten und Flüche flogen durch die Luft. Plötzlich wurde es still. Severus wagte sich aus seiner Deckung. Während er sich mit Yaxley dem Eingang nährte spürte er wie eine Druckwelle ihn nach hinten schob. Männer in magischen Rüstungen flogen durch die Scheiben der Fabrik nach draußen. Sie schlugen hart auf und blieben bewusstlos liegen.

Severus und Yaxley zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und bewegten sich auf das Loch in der Mauer zu, was einmal die Tür gewesen war. Drinnen wütete ein Kampf. Die schwarz maskierten Männer lagen tot oder bewusstlos auf dem Boden, doch zwischen ihnen wirbelte Dumbledore herum wie ein Berserker. Er trug nicht die lange Robe, die Severus aus seiner Schulzeit kannte, sondern die schwarze Kleidung der Assassinen, dennoch waren Bart und Gestik unverkennbar. Yaxleys Männer versuchten ihn mit Flüchen und Nahkampfattacken zu überwältigen, doch der Hexenmeister wisch ihnen agil wie ein Zwanzigjähriger aus. Schließlich warfen sich zwei bulligen Typen von hinten auf ihn. Er versuchte sie abzuwehren, verlor aber nur seinen Zauberstab. Mit aller Kraft rangen sie ihn zu Boden und fesselten seine Arme auf den Rücken.

„Halt still, du Wichser!", hörte Severus die Männer rufen. Selbst gefesselt und mit zwei Soldaten auf den Rücken kämpfte Dumbledore noch wie ein Löwe.

„Albus Dumbledore ...", sagte Yaxley mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf den Lippen und stellte sich vor dem am Boden liegenden Mann. „Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen ..." Mit voller Wucht trat Yaxley ihm gegen den Kopf. Die Nase des Großmagier knackte laut, Blut spritzte und sein Kopf fiel schlaff zur Seite. „... oder die Aussage zu verweigern."

„Musste das sein?", fragte Severus.

„Tz, der redet eh immer zu viel.", antwortete Yaxley lapidar.

„Wo ist die Frau?", rief Severus.

„Hier.", hallte es aus dem hinteren Teil der Halle. Zwei Soldaten zerrten Sybill Trelawney an den Armen ihnen entgegen. Sie sah aus wie in Pettigrews Erinnerung, nur dass ihre Haare völlig zerzaust waren und ihre Brille fehlte. Offenbar hatte sie die bei dem Tumult verloren.

„Lebt Sie?", fragte Severus sicherheitshalber.

„Ja, Sir. Sie hat sich hinter einer Kiste versteckt, da konnten wir sie überwältigen."

Severus war das fast etwas zu glatt gelaufen. Er behielt seine Zweifel für sich. Schließlich freute sich Yaxley gerade wie ein Zehnjähriger über seinen Fang. Die Männer brachten Dumbledore und Trelawney nach draußen. Sie wurden gesichert und schwarze Säcke über ihre Köpfe gezogen. Alles streng nach Vorschrift. Sie disapperierten.

Severus tat es ihnen gleich und landete vor dem Anwesen Riddels. Die beiden wurden sofort hierher gebracht. Keine Untersuchungshaft in Askaban. Warum solche Umwege in Kauf nehmen, wenn das Ergebnis ohnehin das Selbe sein würde? Eine Befragung durch den Dunklen Lord.

Ohne Umschweife ging er in den Keller. Vor einer der Zellen standen die Wachen und er hörte das dumpfte Aufprallen von Fäusten auf Fleisch. Severus trat näher heran.

„Sag mir, auf wen sich die Prophezeiung bezieht?", fragte Tom Riddle.

Er stand da, ohne Robe, mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln und schlug wie besessen auf den gefesselten Dumbledore ein.

Severus hatte die Gruppe für vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten aus den Augen verloren als sie disapperierten, doch das hatte gereicht um Dumbledore soweit es ging zu demütigen. Haare und Bart hatten sie ihn einfach abrasiert wie einem Gefangenen. Nun sah er nicht mehr aus wie der große Magier als den er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er wirkte schmächtig, alt, ausgezehrt. All sein Glanz war verschwunden. Nun war er nur noch ein Gefangener von vielen.

„Sag es mir!", fragte Riddle erneut.

Dumbledore schwieg eisern, taxierte ihn kühl. Als sein Blick zu Severus wanderte wandte sich Riddle um.

„Severus.", sagte Riddle. „Wie wäre es, wenn du dich darum kümmerst?"

Riddle spuckte Dumbledore ins Gesicht, doch der zuckte nicht einmal.

„Wollt ihr ihn nicht selbst befragen?"

„Es gibt wahrscheinlich nichts, was wir uns noch sagen könnten, nicht wahr, Albus? All die Worte schon vor Jahrzehnten ausgetauscht.", sagte Riddle mit einer Gefährlichkeit in der Stimme, die Severus nicht ganz unbekannt war.

„Du hast wie immer nur nicht richtig zugehört, Tom.", antwortete Dumbledore tonlos.

Riddle gab ihn eine Ohrfeige ohne hinzusehen.

„Lass sich nur nicht von ihm nicht totquatschen, das kann der Narr am Besten. Bring in Erfahrung, was er bereit ist mit oder ohne Folter preiszugeben und dann leg ihn um. Das traurige Ende einer Geschichte von der wir ja schon länger wussten wie sie enden würde, nicht wahr, Albus?" Riddle sprach ohne ihn anzusehen, dafür fixierte er Severus.

Eine weitere Prüfung. Er sollte seine endgültige Loyalität unter Beweis stellen indem er Dumbledore ausquetschte und tötete. Er, der doch irgendwann, wenn es mit Thomas Riddle zuende ging, die Führung übernehmen sollte.

„Ja, Sir.", erwiderte Severus und fixierte Dumbledore, um nicht Riddle ansehen zu müssen.

Riddle verließ die Zelle mit seinen Männern und sie schlossen die Tür hinter ihnen. Severus blickte Dumbledore eine ganze Weile schweigend an. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl ihm jetzt so gegenüber zu stehen.

„Nun, Junge, ist es so weit mit dir gekommen?", fragte Dumbledore in einem völlig unpassenden Plauderton.

„Seien Sie still!" Severus versuchte ihn so zum Schweigen zu bringen während sein Gehirn ratterte. Er fühlte sich wieder wie ein Teenager. Als sei er noch in Hogwarts und würde dem Direktor widersprechen, wenn er ihn wieder einmal in sein Büro bestellt hatte.

„Willst du mich töten?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich werde Sie töten.", antwortete Severus. „Zuerst sagen Sie mir aber, was es mit dieser Prophezeiung auf sich hat."

„Das wollte Tom auch schon wissen."

„Ich habe Mittel und Wege Sie zum Reden zu bringen."

„Oh, daran zweifle ich nicht. Sicher hat Tom Sie gut ausgebildet oder ihre Lehrer in der Universität. Ja, Severus, ich habe Sie immer im Auge behalten. Solche Talente wie Sie findet man schließlich selten."

Severus verpasste dem Alten eine Ohrfeige. Eigentlich wollte er die Faust benutzen, hatte sich aber irgendwie nicht dazu durchringen können.

„Kein Wort mehr!"

„Dann eben nicht."

„Auf wen bezieht sich diese Prophezeiung? Es kann niemand sein der offiziell registriert ist, oder? Sonst hätten wir ihn schon gefunden."

„Glauben Sie daran, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore unvermittelt.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich glaube. Der Dunkle Lord glaubt daran und ich widerspreche ihm nicht."

„Wahrsagerei ist ja eine eher ungenaue Wissenschaft. Dass Sybill überhaupt dazu in der Lage war ist ja schon seltsam genug. Sie kann einem ja nicht einmal die Lottozahlen vorraus sagen." Dumbledore richtete sich auf. Noch immer gefesselt, noch immer kahl geschoren und vom Alter gezeichnet, doch nun sah Severus wieder dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass er noch aus seiner Schulzeit kannte.

„Der Orden ist Geschichte. Sie sind zum Tode verurteilt. Also langweilen Sie mich nicht!"

„Oh, ich finde es wird gerade erst interessant.", entgegnete Dumbledore.

Severus wusste, dass das eine reine Hinhaltetaktik war. Aber wofür?

„Was erhoffen Sie sich?", fragte Severus nun ganz offen. „Sie haben sich doch mit Absicht fangen lassen. Der Albus Dumbledore, den ich kannte, hätte sich nicht von ein paar Soldaten überwältigen lassen."

„Ich sagte doch, es wird erst noch interessant." Dumbledore lächelte schief.

„Das ist alles Teil eines Plans, nicht wahr? Was wird geschehen?"

„Sie haben die Prophezeiung gehört, oder? Sie wissen was geschehen wird.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ach ja, ein Kind, das den Dunklen Lord herausfordert. Bla bla." Severus konnte seine Verachtung für dieses Spiel nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Wissen Sie, ich glaube, an Todesflüche und an Gewehrkugeln aus dem Lauf einer Kalaschnikow, daran, dass Sie hier sehr bald sehr tot herumliegen werden und daran, dass mein Meister alles veranlassen wird, dass es so aussieht als habe es sie und ihren Orden niemals gegeben. Das ist Ihre letzte Gelegenheit."

„Noch immer ein Pragmatiker, was?" Albus verzog keine Mieme. Viel eher war es eine simple Feststellung.

„So pragmatisch wie man als Todesser nur sein kann.", entgegenete Severus kühl. „Also sagen Sie mir, was Sie wissen und ich verspreche es wird kurz und schmerzlos."

„Oh, wie nobel." Albus blickte Severus durchdringend an. Er kannte diesen Blick, doch er hatte sich mit den Jahren eine hohe und dicke, mentale Barriere aufgebaut. Und seitdem er Tom Riddle diente hatte sie sich stark verfestigt. Sicher versuchte Dumbledore in seinen Kopf einzudringen, doch er ließ ihn nicht an sich heran. der Hexenmeister spielte das Spiel 150 Jahre länger als er, doch das hieß nicht, dass er ihm deshalb unterlegen war.

Dumbledore seufze.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, dann sagen Sie ihrem Meister folgendes; der Junge, den er sucht wird ihn vernichten und seine Macht zum Einsturtz bringen."

„Den Teil kenn ich schon, weiter.", bemerkte Severus.

„Nun, der Rest sollte Ihnen auch bekannt vorkommen. Peter Pettigrew."

„Wie bitte?", fragte Severus.

„Sie haben seine Erinnerungen gesehen. Er weiß es und er wird Sie zu dem Kind führen."

„Etwas weniger kryptisch wäre von Vorteil, aber so wie ich das sehe wird es nicht genauer, oder?"

Schon als Schulleiter liebte Albus Dumbledore die undurchsichtigen Andeutungen, die sich im Endeffekt, jedoch oft als äußerst präzise herausstellten. Bei ihm musste man nur immer jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen. Wenn er sagte Pettigrew wüsste etwas, dann wäre dem wohl auch so. Das musste er jedoch überprüfen, bevor er Dumbledore umbrachte.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und lächelte vor sich hin. Das gefiel Severus gar nicht. Lächeln war bei ihm ein Zeichen von Gefahr.

Severus öffnete die Gefängnistür. Draußen standen noch immer die Wachen.

„Zwei drinnen, zwei draußen. Und haltet den mentalen Schutz hoch.", sagte er zu ihnen, bevor er die Zelle in Richtung Peter Pettigrew verließ.

Pettigrew saß noch in seiner Zelle wie am Vortag. Als er Severus sah erhob er sich, obwohl er keinen Schritt machen konnte, ohne, dass ihn die Kette behinderte.

„Ihr habt Dumbledore, was willst du denn noch?", rief er. Ganz offensichtlich ergriff ihn Panik.

„Wer ist der Junge in der Prophezeiung?", fragte Severus.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Nun, mir wurde versichert, du wüsstest es."

Pettigrew begang zu erbleichen und schluckte.

Es gab in deiner Erinnerung noch zwei Personen außer Dumbledore und Trelawney. James Potter und Sirius Black. Ich nehme an einer von euch hat ein Kind auf den sich das alles bezieht. Warum hätten sie sonst anwesend sein sollen?"

„Du elender ...!" Pettigrew wollte nach Severus schlagen, doch die Kette an seinem Arm war zu kurz.

„Da hab ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen."

„Sag mir, wo sie sich verstecken."

Pettigrew schüttelte energisch den Kopf, brachte aber kein Wort hinaus.

„Dann eben auf die harte Tour."

Severus holte aus und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Er hörte wie Pettigrews Nase brach und ein Schwall von Blut aus ihr quoll.

„Arschloch! Schwein!", brüllte Pettigrew.

„Da hab ich schon schlimmeres gehört."

„Aus mir kriegst du nichts ..."

Severus packte Pettigrew am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die kalte Fliesenwand.

„Ich kann es mir auch holen, wie beim letzten Mal oder du verhälst dich kooperativ. Du kommst aus dieser Sache ohnehin nicht mehr raus."

Severus konnte sehen wie es in Pettigrews Kopf ratterte. Schließlich kniff er die Augen zusammen als wolle er etwas in sich unterdrücken. Einen Schrei oder den Drang in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Godrics Hollow, aber ihr werdet sie nicht finden."

„Dumbledore hat das Haus über einen Geheimniswahrer versteckt, nehme ich an. Aber ich schätze du wurdest eingeweiht."

„Ich hoffe, du krepierst dabei, Snape, falls du es wirklich schafft ein Kind umzubringen.", brach es plötzlich aus Pettigrew heraus. „Soll er doch kommen! Soll dieser Wichser kommen, wir sind vorbereitet und dich nimmt er hoffentlich mit ins Jenseits!"

Severus schwieg und ließ ihn los. Wenn Black oder Potter ein Kind hatten, dann konnte der Junge kaum älter sein als Draco. Ein halbes Jahr, maximal ein Ganzes. An der Front hatte er nie Kinder getötet. Er kannte Leute, die das getan hatten, doch er war Sanitäter. Er sah zu und diese Bilder holten ihn nachts immer wieder ein. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen dort zu sterben, doch den Gefallen hatte ihn nicht einmal dieser bekloppte Scharfschütze getan, stattdessen hatte er sein Knie ruiniert.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und drückte ihn Pettigrew in die Schlefe. Nicht die feine, englische Art sich seine Informationen zu holen, doch er wollte dieses Gespräch unter keinen Umständen weiter führen. Es war eine Sache jemanden mit Legilimentik zu überfallen, eine andere das Gedächtnis eines Menschen so brutal auf den Kopf zu stellen wie Severus es gerade tat. Er durchforstete sämtliche Sektionen seines Gehirns nach der Information des Aufenthaltortes des Kindes. Pettigrew zuckte und schrie vor Schmerz. Eine derart radikale Methode fühlte sich für das Opfer an als würde jemand mit einem Skalpell in seinem Kopf herumschneiden. Mit etwas Glück wurde er einfach ohnmächtig.

Schließlich fand Severus den Aufenthaltsort des Kindes. Es war James' Sohn. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ er die dazugehörige Erinnerung zu und sah Lily. Er fühlte nichts und riss das Geheimnis so rabiat aus Peters Kopf, dass es war als hätte er es ihm selbst erzählt. Für den Schutzzauber würde es keinen Unterschied machen, ob Peter es ihm sagte oder er es sich holte. Doch das war sicherlich von Dumbledore einkalkuliert worden. Der Alte opferte James und Lily, um Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Der Plan war nun offensichtlich. Auch Peter opferte er und alle die etwas mit dieser verfluchten Prophezeiung zutun hatten. Er wollte, dass Tom Riddle in dieses Haus ging und versuchte ein Kind und seine Eltern zu töten. Es war eine Falle. Nur wusste Severus nicht wie ein Baby jemanden wie Riddle seiner Macht berauben oder ihn gar vernichten konnte.

Severus ließ Pettigrew gehen. Er sank ohnmächtig zu Boden.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er zum Abschied und verließ den Keller und machte einen Abstecher in sein ehemaliges Labor. Dort suchte er eine grüne Flasche heraus und zog die darin enthaltene, farblose Flüssigkeit in eine Spritze. Das was er tun würde musste er tun. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Und so ging er zurück zu Dumbledore.

Die Wachen waren noch dort wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Offenbar stand Dumbledore doch nicht der Sinn nach einem spektakulären Ausbruchsversuch. In der Zelle saß er noch immer auf seinem Stuhl und blickte Severus abwartend an.

„Albus Dumbledore, hiermit vollziehe ich das Urteil des Dunklen Lords. Letzte Worte?"

„Mortuus est vivere."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rammte Severus Dumbledore die Spitze in die Halsschlagader und pumpte dem alten Magier das Mittel in den Körper.

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute und er verdrehte die Augen. Sein Körper sackte schlaff in sich zusammen und er hing immer noch gefesselt auf dem Stuhl wie ein nasser Sack. Severus trat an ihn heran und nahm den Puls.

Albus Dumbledore war nun und endgültig tot. Er hatte ihm ja versprochen es würde schnell gehen.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Entsorgung der Leiche. Bringen Sie ihn ins Labor.", wies Severus die Wachen an. Ohne ein Widerwort gingen sie ans Werk.


	16. Plan B

Albus Dumbledore öffnete die Augen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung war er nicht tot, sondern lag auf einer abgenutzten Couch in einem kleinen, abgedunkelten Zimmer. Die Jalousien waren herunter gelassen und die einzige Lichtquelle war eine Nachttischlampe. Er rieb sich die Schlefe. Mörderische Kopfschmerzen brachen über ihn herein, sobald er das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte.

„Keine Sorge, das verklingt nach ein paar Stunden.", sagte eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Albus setzte sich mühevoll auf und sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam. Er sah nur den Schatten des Mannes, der da wenige Meter vor ihm in einem Sessel saß, doch er wusste trotzdem wer es war. Sein unerwarteter Retter.

„Sie.", sagte Albus matt. „Eine interessante Wendung. Ich hatte eine tödliche Dosis erwartet."

„Ich brauche Sie Dumbledore und Sie brauchen mich.", sagte die Stimme von Severus Snape.

„So? Und wo bin ich hier, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Eine konspirative Wohnung. Keine Sorge, ich habe die Schutzzauber selbst überarbeitet. Hier wird Sie niemand finden."

„Soll mich das beruhigen?", fragte Albus und rieb sich seinen steifen Nacken. Das Sofa war die Hölle.

„Es soll vor allem dafür sorgen, dass mein Chef hiervon nichts erfährt."

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", wollte Albus wissen. Er ahnte es, doch Gewissheit war ihm lieber.

„Eine Prophezeiung ist nur wirksam, wenn derjenige, den sie betrifft daran glaubt, nicht wahr?"

„Exakt.", pflichtete Albus bei.

„Sie wussten, dass Tom Riddle davon erfahren musste. Sie wussten wie sehr er an diesem altmodischen, okkulten Kram glaubt. Dann haben Sie Peter Pettigrew den Auftrag erteilt hier herumzuschnüffeln, natürlich ohne ihm vorher zu sagen, dass er wahrscheinlich geschnappt wird. Durch ihn haben wir und auch Tom Riddle von der Prophezeiung erfahren. Demnach sieht ihr Plan vor, dass Tom nach Godrics Hollow geht, Lily und James tötet und dann irgendwie von einem Kind aufgehalten wird. Habe ich irgendwas vergessen?"

„Fast richtig, nur wird Tom Riddle nicht irgendwie umkommen, sondern genau so wie in der Prophezeiung beschrieben. Ich kenne ihn lang genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht durch militärische Stärke aufgehalten werden kann. All das Geplänkel in den Bergen, dieser Krieg, ein Vorspiel, um den finalen Akt einzuleiten. Und natürlich musste ich sterben, um ihn von seinem Sieg zu überzeugen. Ihren Part hatte ich jedoch ganz und gar nicht eingeplant. Meine Informationen waren da nicht ganz korrekt, fürchte ich.", erklärte Albus.

„Wie?", fragte Snape. „Wie soll ein Kind jemanden wie ihn umbringen? Der Kleine dürfte ja noch nicht mal laufen können."

„Berufsgeheimnis.", antwortete Albus. Das war nicht gelogen. Er konnte diesem Mann, der die Nummer Zwei nach Lord Voldemort war ja nicht einfach alles erzählen, was er wusste.

„Ach was?"

Snape erhob sich und nährte sich ihm und dem Lichtkegel der Nachttischlampe. Er wirkte erschöpft. Sein kurzes Haar war zerzaust und er stand hier vor ihm in Hemd und Krwatte, mit hochgekrämpelten Ärmeln. Albus Blick fiel auf das Dunkle Mal auf seinem rechten Arm. Wirklich schade, was aus dem Jungen geworden war.

Snape zog ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche und bot ihm eine an.

„Ich rauche nicht.", sagte Albus.

„Nicht mal, wenn man dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen ist?", fragte Snape.

„Woher will ich wissen, dass Sie mich nicht aushorschen und dann endgültig umbringen, um ihren Meister zu warnen?"

„Hätte ich das gewollt, dann hätte ich es ihm bereits erzählt und mir nicht die Mühe gemacht sie in einem Leichensack aus dem Anwesen zu schmuggeln.", antwortete Snape und steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund. Er holte altmodischer Weise ein Feuerzeug hervor und zündete sie sich an.

„Sie wissen, wenn er stirbt, dann bricht hier das Chaos aus, womöglich sogar ein weiterer Bürgerkrieg. Der Tod Riddles wird die Machtsstruktur massiv verändern.", sagte Snape und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Sie sind sein Vize. Sie können das abwenden.", antwortete Albus.

Snape lachte hohl.

„Der Commonwealth ist kein Verein, den man einfach auflöst. Zumal die Besetzung nicht gerade zimperlich ist. Er hat mir die Macht übertragen, weil er krank ist. Sein Gehirn wird von einer seltsamen Anomalie zersetzt. Er würde ohnehin sterben."

„So.", machte Albus. Das war ihm in der Tat neu. Eine weitere, interessante Wendung.

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie wussten nichts davon?", fragte Snape.

„Wer weiß schon, was in Tom Riddles Kopf vorgeht?", konterte Albus.

„Ich denke, Sie wissen das von uns allen am besten. Ist ja schließlich kein Geheimnis, dass Sie in Hogwarts sein Mentor waren." Snape zog an seiner Zigarette und stieß den Rauch durch seine Zähne wieder aus. „Sie scheinen irgendwie einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihre Schüler zu haben."

Albus überhörte das.

„Von was für einer Anomalie sprechen wir?", fragte Albus.

„Eine, die seinen Verstand zersetzt. Er hat gewalttätige Aussetzer. Zumindest behauptet er, dass es Aussetzer sind."

„Und Sie glauben ihm nicht?", fragte Albus ehrlich interessiert.

„Ich glaube, er ist ein dreckiger Bastard, der Spaß am Sadismus hat. Vielleicht ist er ja wirklich gestört und vielleicht hat das etwas mit seinem Gehirn zutun, aber das bringt weder Sie noch mich weiter bei der Frage, was wir tun, wenn er wirklich stirbt."

„Ich habe Elitesoldaten aus Sharad Akam und eine Reihe weiterer Verbündeter, die uns helfen könnten das Ministerium bei seinem Ableben mit vergleichsweise wenig Verlusten zu übernehmen."

„Einen Putsch werden sich nicht alle bieten lassen. Der Geheimdienst, der Generalstab, ich kann sie nicht zurückpfeifen. Das sind Leute, die völlig Tom Riddle untergeben sind. Durch Abraxas Tod wurde die militärische Gewalt an Maximus Greed übergeben."

„Greed also.", sagte Albus und lehnte sich zurück.

„Er hat aus Hogwarts eine nette Festung gemacht, während Sie nicht da waren."

„Ja, ich weiß. Und es ist sein Hauptsitz."

„Und Yaxley hat immer noch das Kommando über sämtliche Spezialkommandos."

„Klingt ja fast so als seien Sie nur derjenige der Riddles Stuhl warm halten soll.", sagte Albus.

„Was glauben Sie, was eine rechte Hand macht? Sie sorgt dafür, dass der Chef nicht gestört wird und alles läuft, während andere ihre Ränke schmieden und auf den Tag warten, wenn der Alte abkratzt.", antwortete Snape ungerührt. „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass irgendeiner außerhalb von Riddles Anwesen auf mich hört? Ja, ich halte den Stuhl warm und räum auf, wenn alle anderen Mist gebaut haben und das Image droht ernsten Schaden zu nehmen."

„Warum wollte er Sie um sich haben, Severus?", fragte Albus.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich verstehe Ihre Rolle nicht so ganz. Sie sind weder militärisch erfahren noch gehören Sie zu den Einflussreichen. Warum hat er Sie gewählt?"

„Er sagte, wir seien seelenverwandt. Er hasste sie, diese reinblütigen Schleimer, die scharf darauf waren ihn irgendwann zu übertrumpfen. Tom Riddle hatte nichts als Verachtung für seine Todesser übrig. Er tollerierte sie, weil sie zu dumm waren, um zu erkennen, wie er sie wie Bauern auf einem Spielbrett herumschob. Im Gegenteil, sie wollten es sogar so. Ich weiß nicht, was ich für ihn bin und was für ein Spiel er für mich vorgesehen hat. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur der Butler aus dem Film, den man am Ende mehr vertraut als der verlogenen Verwandtschaft, die ständig den Gärtner beschuldigt das Blutbad im Gästezimmer angerichtet zu haben."

Sie schwiegen sich an. Es war einer dieser seltenen Momente im Leben von Albus Dumbledore in denen er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte - und in der Regel hatte er immer eine Antwort.

„Das einzige, was ich will ist, dass er bezahlt und Sie mir eine Garantie geben, dass ich diese Sache auch überlebe."

„Sie sind aber ein gefährlicher Butler, Severus."

„Er hat es persönlich werden lassen. Seine eigene Schuld."

Albus nickte. Ja, mit persönlichen Rechnungen kannte sich Tom Riddle aus. Was immer er Severus Snape angetan hatte, es musste monströs sein. Der Hass in den Augen seines Gegenübers verzerrte sein Gesicht. Albus hatte ihn als wütenden Teenager erlebt, aber nie hatte er ihn so voller giftigem Hass gesehen.

„Wen hat er getötet?", fragte Albus gerade heraus.

„Was?"

„Tom Riddle war schon immer von bösartiger Natur. Er ist einer dieser Menschen, die das Töten brauchen wie andere die Luft zum atmen. Also, wen hat er getötet? Einen geliebten Menschen?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an!" Snapes Stimme bebte.

„Eine Frau?"

„Halten Sie das Maul!" Snape Faust krachte einmal mehr an diesem Tag in Albus' Gesicht.

Die Verzweiflung hinter Gewalt zu verstecken, das hatte er eindeutig von Tom gelernt.

„Kein Wort mehr, klar?", fauchte Snape.

Albus rieb sich die Wange. Der Junge hatte einen Haken drauf wie ein Preisboxer.

„Sie wollen eine Garantie, die ich Ihnen nicht geben kann.", sagte Albus. Er befühlte seine Backenzähne. Überraschender Weise war alles noch dran. „Wäre alles nach Plan gelaufen wäre ich tot und keiner von uns würde hier rumsitzen."

„Pläne ändern sich. Hoffnungen werden zunichte gemacht.", antwortete Snape kühl. Seine Stimme war ruhig, doch in seinen Augen konnte Albus sehen wie es im Kopf des jungen Mannes vor ihm arbeitete. Er versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. So wie sie alle.

„Ja, oft genug. Was schlagen Sie vor?"

„Ich sorge dafür, dass Tom Riddle in Godrics Hollow sein Ende findet und Sie sorgen dafür, dass dieser Krieg endet."

„Nicht das beste Angebot, dass ich je gehört habe, aber ein akzeptables."

Severus Snape reichte ihm die Hand. Albus zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Magier besiegelten nur Abmachungen mit einem Handschlag, die absolut bindend waren. Es gab kein zurück mehr.

Albus schlug ein.

„Auf eine freudige Zusammenarbeit."

„Glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass mir das Spaß macht.", grollte Snape.

„Oh, daran hätte ich nie im Leben gedacht."


	17. Godrics Hollow

Severus Snape stand im Büro des Dunklen Lords. Dieser trat vor ihm, reisefertig in seinem langen Ledermantel und die schwarze Kapuze seiner Unterrobe über den Kopf. Die Katze Riddels miaute und schmiegte sich an Severus' Beine.

„Pass gut auf ihn auf, wenn ich weg bin fängt er immer Streit mit Nagini an.", sagte Riddle im Plauderton als habe er nicht vor eine ganze Familie samt Baby umzubringen.

Severus beugte sich nach unten und nahm die Katze auf den Arm. Eigentlich ja nur damit er seine Nervosität überspielen konnte. So kurz vorher durfte nichts mehr schief gehen.

„Es wird ja wohl keine Ewigkeit dauern, oder?", antwortete Severus.

„Nein, bis morgen früh, allerhöchstens. Kommt darauf an wie sehr sich diese Schlammblüter wehren."

Es war das erste Mal, dass er den Begriff aus Riddles Mund hörte. Normalerweise waren es seine Männer, die damit auffielen, während sich ihr Chef öffentlich zurück hielt.

„Sehr viel werden diese Idioten ja nicht anrichten können in ein paar Stunden.", sagte Riddle und steckte seinen Zauberstab in die Innenseite seines Mantel. Mit Idioten meinte er seine Todesser. Severus hatte ihn sie aber schon Schlimmeres schimpfen hören.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort disapperierte er. Severus brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, was jetzt geschehen würde. Wie Dominosteine würde Ereignisse ins Rollen kommen, die niemand mehr aufhalten könnte. Er ließ den Kater fallen, der beleidigt unter das Sofa kroch. Anschließend durchsuchte er das Büro gründlich nach allen vor Gericht verwertbaren Material. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit wie er seinen Kopf nach heute Nacht aus der Schlinge ziehen konnte. Er musste alles mitgehen lassen, was für den Orden irgendwie von Wert sein könnte. Wenn Tom Riddle heute Nacht nicht starb wäre Severus ohnehin erledigt.

Er packte alles Relevante zusammen in einen Aktenkoffer und verschwand damit aus dem Büro. Als nächstes war das Labor dran. Das gleiche Vorgehen. Im Ministerium lagerten unmengen mehr an Papierkram, doch was ihn und seine Arbeit für Lord Voldemort betraf war das Anwesen wesentlich wichtiger. Nachdem er hier fertig war holte er Flaschen aus den Regalen, deren Aufschrift auf leichtentzündliche Flüssigkeiten hinwiesen. Er schüttete sie über die Labortische. Einige füllte er aber auch in große Behälter und mische es mit anderen Chemikalien. Es musste schließlich so aussehen als sei es ein Angriff von außen. Er packte alles auf eine Palette und transportierte sie magisch nach oben. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches hier, schließlich holte hier niemand seine Tränke einzeln ab. Man konnte Magiern sicher viel vorwerfen, unorganisiert zu sein gehörte jedoch nicht dazu. Und sein Chef legte immer viel wert darauf, dass genügend Material vorhanden war.

Severus ging seelenruhig mit der Palette durch die Räume und verteilte die Bomben im Hauptflur, dem Büro Riddels und dem Salon. Ein magischer Impuls und alles würde in Flammen aufgehen. Zeit- oder Funkzünder funktionierten in diesem Haus ohnehin nicht, zudem waren sie zu ungenau und störanfällig. Manchmal hatte Magie eben doch ihre Vorteile.

Als er fertig war ging er hinunter in den Kerker. Noch bevor die Wachen fragen konnten zog er seinen Zauberstab und verpasste jeden von ihnen blitzschnell einen Schocker. Severus schnappte sich die Zellenschlüssel und öffnete die Tür von Trelawney.

Sie blinzelte ihn finster an.

„Was wollen Sie noch?", fragte die Seherin.

Schweigend befreite Severus sie von ihren Fesseln.

„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Trelawney.

„Dumbledore wartet.", antwortete er leise.

Trelawneys Augen wurden erstaunt größer.

„Kein Zeit für Erklärungen." Severus nahm ihre Hand und zerrte sie nach draußen. Sogleich schloss er Pettigrews Zelle auf.

„Klappe halten!", zichte Severus als sein Gegenüber den Mund öffnete. Auch ihn befreite er von seinen Fesseln.

Er packte sie beide an den Armen und disapperierte. Noch während sie in den reisenden Fluss der Magie stürzten gab er den Impuls frei.

Winzige Funken bildeten sich im Labor und den Bomben. Sie entflammten die entzündliche Atmosphäre. Feuerwellen brachen aus ihnen heraus. Das Innenleben des Anwesens und ehemaligen Sitzes von Lord Voldemort ging in einer Feuerwalze auf. Die Druckwelle sprengte Fenster und Fassaden. Die Wachmannschaft wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie wurde nahezu sofort pulverisiert. Wer es doch hinaus schaffte trug fürchterliche Verletzungen davon. Die Schreie, der Qualm und der Geruch von brennenden Fleisch erfüllten die Luft in diesem Stadtteil von London. Bald wären auch die Nichtmagier mit ihrer Feuerwehr, Polizei und Rettungskräften informiert.

Aus dieser Sache kam nun niemand mehr heraus.

Sie landeten in einer dunklen Seitengasse in der Innenstadt von London. Auf der Straße unweit von ihnen war das übliche, laute Nachtleben der Stadt aktiv. Der ausgemachte Treffpunkt. Dumbledore stand vor ihnen, hinter ihm eine Schar von schwarz vermummten Ninjas.

„Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe.", sagte Severus und ließ Pettigrew und die Seherin los. „Er ist schon in Godrics Hollow. Ich muss mich also beeilen."

Den Aktenkoffer, den er ebenfalls noch mitschleppte stellte er auf den Boden.

„Das ist alles, was Sie brauchen. Ich hoffe, es hilft Ihnen."

„Severus ..." Dumbledore nickte ihm zu. „Viel Glück."

„Ich werde mehr als das brauchen.", antwortete Severus. Er disapperierte ohne weiteres Gerede.

-

Godrics Hollow war ein winziges Dorf im Norden Schottlands und eines von ein paar dutzend Orten weltweit dessen Bevölkerung nur aus Zauberern bestand. Zudem war es der angebliche Geburtsort von Godric Gryffindor vor mehr als 1000 Jahren.

Schon seltsam, dass es ausgerechnet dieser Ort sein sollte an sich alles entschied.

Severus ging die Straße entlang. Dumbledore hatte ihm die Adresse des Hauses gegeben. Es lag direkt an der Hauptstraße. Nicht zu verfehlen. Schon fast ein wenig zu offensichtlich. Als hätte Dumbledore seinen einstigen Schüler nicht lange Suchen lassen wollen.

Das Haus war wie fast alle Gebäude hier ein altes Fachwerkhaus aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, hier und da mit Modernisierungen versehen. Als er sich ihm nährte griff Severus nach seinem Zauberstab. Er musste auf alles gefasst sein.

Plötzlich hörte er Schreie und Kampfgeräusche. Eine Scheibe klirrte. Severus hielt kurz inne. Er überlegte, ob er warten oder hineingehen sollte. Der Teil in ihm, der Kathrine geliebt hatte wollte ihrem Mörder ins Gesicht sehen und ihn töten - Plan hin oder her!

Doch ehe es soweit kommen konnte wurde Severus der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Die Druckwelle der folgenden Explosion schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, über die Straße und er landete direkt in der Hecke des Nachbarn. Die Dornen und Äste bohrten sich in seinen Körper, zerschunden ihn. Blut lief an ihm herab, doch der Schock durch die Explosion saß tief. Er wusste nicht, ob es sein Blut war oder das von denjenigen, die im Haus zersprengt wurden.

Severus kämpfte sich aus der Hecke hervor auf die Straße und blickte in Richtung des Hauses. Nachbarn kamen auf die Straße gelaufen und schrieen. Erstaunlicher Weise gab es kein Feuer. Das Haus war jedoch völlig in sich zusammengestürzt.

„Oh Gott! James! Lily!", rief jemand voller entsetzen.

Etwas machte klick in Severus' Kopf und er stürzte auf die Ruine zu. Nicht, weil er helfen wollte, sondern weil er wissen wollte, ob Tom Riddle tot war. Die Trümmer waren alte Ziegel und Holzbalken. Er kämpfte sich auf den Trümmerhaufen hiinauf und fing an völlig planlos Steine und Geröll mit den Händen wegzuräumen. Nun kamen einige Männer hinzu und taten es ihm nach. Sie wussten nicht, was geschehen war. Severus' Herz jedoch raste derart, dass er drohte zu kollabieren.

Mindestens eine Stunde zog ins Land bis jemand einen leblosen Körper aus den Trümmern zog.

„Es ist James.", rief jemand. „Er ist tot!"

Severus rang um Fassung. Er konnte die Leiche nicht finden. Warum zum Teufel gab es keine Leiche? Lebte dieser Bastard etwa noch?

Noch wärend er das dachte wurde das Trümmerfeld vom plötzlichen Schreien eines Säuglings durchbrochen. Es durchfuhr Severus bis ins Mark.

„Harry?!", rief jemand. „Es ist Harry!"

Die Männer hievten einen Holzbalken weg und öffneten einen Hohlraum. Der Junge hatte Glück gehabt. Der Balken hatten ihn an der Wand vor dem herabfallenden Steinen geschützt. Er war blutüberströmt und hatte durch die Druckwelle offenbar das Bewusstsein verloren - bis jetzt.

Einer der Männer zog das Kind an den Armen heraus.

„Oh Gott, es ist Lily!", rief ein anderer, der auf den herauslugenden Arm einer Frau deudete, die unweit des Babys lag.

Severus zwang sich hinzusehen als sie seine ehemalige Jugendfreundin aus den Trümmern zogen. Sie war hübsch wie immer gewesen. Doch es war kein Leben in ihr. Nur schlaffes, zerschundenes Fleisch bargen die Anwohner. Severus war mit ihr aufgewachsen, war mit ihr zur Schule gegangen, doch dieser verfluchte Hut musste sie ihm ja wegnehmen.

All die unterdrückte Wut, der Hass, der sich in all den Jahren aufgestaut hatte brach sich die Bahn. Severus schrie und tobte unter Tränen. Die anderen wichen vor ihm zurück wärend er das Gemäuer mit seinen Stiefeln bearbeitete. Jemand legte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter. Er schlug sie weg.

„VERPISS DICH!", brüllte er.

In diesem Augenblick hörte er das pfloppende Geräusch von apparierenden Menschen. Severus drehte sich um. Es war Dumbledore, der noch so einige Leute mehr im Schlepptau hatte: Minerva McGonnagall, den Riesen Rubeus Hagrid und Remus Lupin. Am Himmel kam ein Leuchten knatternd auf sie zu. Es war ein fliegendes Motorrad, dass laut scheppernd auf der Straße aufsetzte und eine Vollbremsung hinlegte. Den Fahrer kannte Severus ebenfalls. Sirius Black. Er war in eine dicke Fliegerjacke gehüllt und hatte eine Wollmütze auf dem Kopf sowie eine Fliegerbrille.

Severus fühlte sich wie in einer Höhle voller Bären, die ihn gleich fressen würden, sobald sie mitbekämen, was geschehen war.

„NEIN!", schrie Black und rannte auf die Leichen seiner besten Freunde zu.

„Wo ist Harry?", fragte Dumbledore die Anwesenden. Einer der Nachbarn hatte das Baby bereits in eine Decke gehüllt und Schmutz und Blut entfernt. Der Junge schrie nicht mehr, sondern lehnte schweigend, am Daumen lutschend, an der Schulter des Aufpassers.

Minerva nahm ihm das Kind ab und begutachtete seine Stirn.

„Seine Leiche ist nicht da.", machte sich Severus bemerkbar.

„Was?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Es war alles umsonst!", sagte Severus und rang mit seiner Stimme.

„Wessen Leiche?", wollte jemand wissen.

„Voldemort!", rief Severus und auf einmal herrschte gespenstische Stille auf der Straße. „War das Ihr glorreicher Plan, Dumbledore? Jeden zu töten aus ihn?"

Dumbledore strich die Haare des Babys beiseite und besah nun zusammen mit McGonnagall die Stirn des Jungen.

„Gott, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu!", schrie Severus voller Zorn.

Was hatten die die ganze Zeit mit dem Kind? Severus trat auf ihn zu und wollte dem alten Magier schon wieder eine scheuern als er sah, was ihn so beschäftigte.

Auf der Stirn des Kindes war eine blitzförmige Narbe. Es war sofort zu sehen, dass sie unnatürlich war. Trümmer hinterließen solche Verletzungen nicht, Magie jedoch schon.

„Er ist nicht tot?", fragte Dumbledore Severus ruhig. „Aber er ist auch nicht hier. Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Tätowierung."

Severus wusste, was er sehen wollte. Die Initation verband Schüler und Meister auf Lebenszeit, doch wenn er tot war - oder auch nicht -, dann hätte er doch irgendetwas spüren müssen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Jünger nicht für ihr Versagen bestraft hätte.

Severus zog den Ärmel seiner Jacke hoch und erblickte ein erblasstes Abbild des Dunklen Mals. Keine Tätowierung, sondern helle Linien, fast wie Narben, die von ihr zeugten.

Dumbledore nahm seinen Arm und strich über die ehemalige Tätowierung, sagte aber nichts.

„Was jetzt?", fragte der Werwolf Lupin. Er war kreidebleich und hatte sich von Black getrennt, der bei den Leichen seiner Freunde hockte und stille Tränen vergoss. Ihn schien der Tod seines besten Freundes weniger offensichtlich mitzunehmen.

„Wir müssen den Jungen in Sicherheit bringen. Ich weiß auch schon wo. Severus, halten Sie sich bedeckt bis das hier vorbei ist."

Tja, was sollte er auch sonst tun? Jetzt, wo die Katze aus dem Sack war?


	18. Systemzusammenbruch

Lucius Malfoy saß am späten Abend noch in seinem Büro im Ministerium. Wie so oft. Er wollte gerade Feierabend machen als ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz durch seine Glieder fuhr. Insbesondere sein rechter Arm fühlte sich an als würde er bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Er schrie auf und stürzte beinah von seinem Stuhl.

Lucius besah seinen Arm. Den Arm mit der Tätowierung. Die vormals pechschwarzen Zeichnungen verblassten und an ihrer Stelle traten weiße, vernarbte Linien hervor. Er brauchte einen Augenblick bis er begriff, was das bedeudete. Der Dunkle Lord war tot. Der Schmerz verwandelte sich nun in blanke Panik. Das konnte nicht sein. Wie war das möglich?

Noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was soeben geschehen war hörte er Tumult auf den Fluren. Schüsse fielen. Echte Kugeln, hier im Ministerium! Er wusste was das hieß, sie wurden angegriffen - von Außen!

Lucius schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und ging aus dem Büro. Vorsichtig lugte er in den Flur, wo Sicherheitskräfte mit Flüchen auf schwarz vermummte Männer mit Sturmgewehren schossen. Sharad Akam war gekommen! Sie griffen das Herz des Commonwealths an. Gezielt und rücksichtslos.

Lucius wartete auf einen geeigneten Moment und stürmte dann über den Flur ans andere Ende. Kugeln pfiffen ihm um die Ohren, trafen aber nur die Wände. Ganz von selbst wusste er was zutun war. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu den Archiven des Ministeriums. Es war klar, dass die Daten, die dort gesammelt waren den Angreifern niemals in die Hände fallen durften.

Die Archive waren soetwas wie das Gehirn des Ministeriums. Jede Aktion, jede Truppenbewegung wurde hier verzeichnet. Es war der Ort in dem Befehle verschwanden nachdem sie ausgeführt wurden. Hier konnte man alles nachvollziehen. Alles was sie getan hatten in all den Jahren. Lucius konnte all dieses Wissen nicht verstecken, aber er konnte es vernichten. Das wäre ohnehin besser, denn würde ans Licht kommen, was hier aufgezeichnet war würde man kurzen Prozess mit ihm und allen anderen machen, die das Mal trugen. Er hatte diese Aufgabe nie geliebt. Seine Bürotätigkeit in der Verwaltung. Seine Unterschrift unter Dokumenten, die zum Tod anderer Menschen führten, doch es war notwendig gewesen. Sie waren im Krieg und als ausgleich für sein Ausscheiden aus den kämpfenden Truppen blieb die Rolle des Schreibtischtäters. Nun war es an der Zeit diese Rolle bis zur Vollendung zu bringen.

Die Archive lagen - wie so oft bei solchen Dingen - im Keller. Der Weg dorthin führte ihn weg von den Kämpfen. Die Schüsse und Flüche hallten dennoch auf den Fluren entlang und hämmerten auf sein Gehör ein. Soldaten und Security kamen ihn entgegen, ebenso wie schreiende Zivilisten. Mitarbeiter, die wie er noch Abends in ihren Büros saßen und Überstunden abarbeiteten. Dieser Tag würde für sie alle nicht gut enden.

Die Kelleretagen waren gegliedert in Gerichtssäle, Verhörräume, Einzelzellen, Mysteriumsabteilung. Letztere war eine Art Archiv für magische Gegenstände und Artefakte. Es war nur logisch den Papierkram gleich daneben zu lagern. So wusste man immer, dass alles an seinem Platz war.

Lucius öffnete die Tür zum Archiv . Ein riesiger Raum, bestehend aus mehreren Etagen. Anders als man es erwarten könnte war es hier genauso schmucklos wie in den Archiven der Muggel. Stahlregale, über und über vollgestopft mit Akten. Personalakten, Akten von militärischen Operationen, Gerichtsakten, Gefangenenakten, Hinrichtungsakten, Akten über Anträge von Anträgen von Anträgen auf ein paar Bleistifte. Die Bürokratie des Ministeriums war schier unerschöpflich.

Lucius begab sich in den Mittelpunkt dieses Reiches aus Papier und Tinte.

„Incendio."

Gewissenhaft legte er in jedem wichtigen Trakt ein Feuer. Als er fertig war begab er sich zum Ausgang und blickte auf die lodernden Papierberge. So gut wie nichts würde übrig bleiben. Wenigstens dafür wäre gesorgt.

Lucius verließ das Archiv und verschloss die Tür magisch. Nicht, dass noch jemand auf die Idee käme vorzeitig zu löschen. Nun war es Zeit zu verschwinden.

Er rannte die Treppen hinauf, die ins Erdgeschoss führten. Als Lucius jedoch die Tür zum Treppenaufgang öffnete blickte er in den Lauf mehrerer Kalaschnikows. Sofort ließ er den Zauberstab fallen und hob die Hände.

„Nicht schießen!", rief er den schwarz gekleideten Männern zu.

Einer von ihnen packte ihn am Arm und verpasste ihm einen Schlag mit den Kolben seines Gewehres in die Seite. Lucius fiel zu Boden. Seine Ame wurden ihm hinter den Rücken verschränkt und gefesselt. Ohne ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln zogen sie ihm eine schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf und schleppten ihn fort.

Am Ende konnte Lucius nicht mehr sagen wie viele Flure er entlang und wie viele Treppen hinauf oder hinunter sie ihn schleppten. Dennoch, das war die Standartbehandlung für Kriegsgefangene. Insofern verhielten sich die Akamer wenigstens korrekt. Allerdings würden ihm die Genfer Konventionen auch nicht mehr helfen, wenn sie herausfanden wer er war und was er getan hatte.

General Maximus Greed stand am äußeren Verteidigungsring von Hogwarts. Er hatte gerade erfahren, was in London geschehen war. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord tot sein sollte. Unmöglich! Und dann dieser perfekt koordinierte Angriff auf das Ministerium. Das alles stank nach Verrat und Intrigen! Sicher würde es nun nicht mehr lang dauern bis die Heuschrecken versuchten ihn hier anzugreifen. Er versetzte seine Truppen in höchste Alarmbereitschaft, verdoppelte die Soldaten in den Ringen. Diese Feiglinge benutzten Maschinengewehre, um sich mit ihnen nicht in einem magischen Kampf messen zu müssen. Er würde ihnen zeigen, was es bedeudete sich mit den Besten anzulegen.

„General ...", machte sich ein Offizier in voller Kampfausrüstung neben ihm bemerkbar. „... die Späher berichten von massiven Apparationsbewegungen durch Truppen Sharad Akams. Der Geheimdienst - oder was davon übrig ist - hat erfahren, dass Hogwarts als primäres Ziel eingestuft wurde."

Maximus antwortete nicht und setzte seinen Helm auf. Seine Rüstung hatte er wie die anderen Männer bereits angelegt. Koboldstahl mit Schutzzaubern aufgeladen schützte zuverlässig vor den schwersten Flüchen. Darunter trug er eine Schusssichere Weste. Seit ihrem verlustreichen Feldzug in Osteuropa war das Pflicht. Sie hatten Akam und die Muggeltechnologie unterschätzt. Auf seinem eigenen Terrain würden sie ihn jedoch nicht so schnell in die Knie zwingen.

Sie warteten. Er lies sich regelmäßig Bericht erstatten. Nichts. Was hatten sie vor? Sicher kein Frontalangriff. Als wahrscheinlichsten Angriffspunkt schätze er den Wald ein. Er lag nah am Schloss und bot gute Deckung für einen Flankenangriff. Maximus konzentrierte sich daher dort auf die Hauptverteidigung. Der See kam kaum infrage, es sei denn sie würden schwimmen.

Sollten sie nur kommen. Sie hatten eine gut verteidigte Ausgangsposition. Hoch gelegen, von ihm weiter verstärkt. Die Gründer wussten damals schon warum sie dieses verdammte Schloss auf einem Berg bauten. Würden sie angegriffen gab es nur zwei Seiten von denen man angreifen könnte. Die enge Brücke aus Richtung Hogsmead wäre Selbstmord, daher blieb einzig der Wald als einzig effektive Angriffsposition. Und von hier aus mussten sie den Berg aufwärts erstürmen, vorbei an drei Reihen Verteidigungswällen, bevor sie überhaupt in die Nähe des Schlosses kamen.

„Sir, die Späher antworten nicht.", meldete sich sein Offizier.

„Gefechtsbereitschaft herstellen.", sagte Greed.

„Was soll mit den Schülern geschehen?"

Ah ja, es war ja immer noch eine verdammte Schule!

„Sorgt dafür, dass sie ruhig sind. Ich kann keine verdammten Kinder auf dem Schlachtfeld gebrauchen!", bellte Greed und machte sich auf den Weg zum Nordwall, der am Wald lag.

Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er die Schule aufgelöst, aber diese dämlichen Traditionalisten im Ministerium laberten ständig etwas von tausendjähriger Geschichte und „wichtigster Institution Großbritanniens". Bürokraten. Die hatten keine Ahnung vom Krieg.

Maximus Greed kam gerade pünktlich. Er sah schemenhafte Gestalten am Waldrand. Er stellte sich auf den Wall des obersten Ringes und sprach zu seinen Männern unter ihm.

„Feuern nach eigenem Ermessen. Denkt daran, das sind ebenso gut ausgebildete Soldaten wie wir. Zeigt keine Gnade! Sie werden ihren Angriff auf das Ministerium büßen! Für den Dunklen Lord!"

„Für den Dunklen Lord!", hallte es aus hunderten Kehlen.

„Magie ist Macht!", rief er ihnen den Kampfspruch der Todesser zu.

„Magie ist Macht! Magie ist Macht! Magie ist Macht!" Die unter den Rüstungen und Roben versteckten Gesichter riefen die Formel in voller Lautstärke. Er ballte sich zu einem johlenden Kriegsgesang. Kriegseuphorie machte sich in ihnen breit. Auch Greed schoss das Adrenalin ins Blut.

Die Gestalten am Waldrand formierten sich und bewegten sich in gestaffelten Blöcken auf sie zu.

„Gebt ihnen, was ihr habt!", rief Greed.

Aus hunderten Zauberstäben donnerten grüne und rote Lichtblitze. Die schwarzen Schemen gingen wie auf einem Schießstand zu Boden. Es war das reinste Gemetzel. Aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes kamen jedoch immer mehr. In Wellen stießen sie auf das Feld zwischen Wällen und Wald vor. Die Leichen stapelten sich übereinander. Aus Dutzenden wurden Hunderte, dann Tausende.

Wo nahm Akam nur all diese Männer her? Und warum opferte er sie so sinnlos?

Kaum einer schaffte auch nur in die Nähe des ersten Walls. Seine Männer schossen sie alle nieder. Das ging über eine Stunde so.

Greed konnte nicht glauben, dass das alles war. Sharad Akam war ein nicht zu unterschätzender Gegner.

Der Boden erzitterte und eine Druckwelle riss den Großteil der Soldaten am Wall zu Boden. Maximus fiel von seiner erhöhten Position herunter und konnte sich mit einer gekonnten Rolle abfangen.

Diese Ablenkung reichte damit die ersten schwarz vermummten Männer die erste Linie erreichten. Sie feuerten mit ihren Gewehren auf die Todesser. Die Kugeln durchdrangen problemlos ihre Rüstungen. Es begann eine Rangellei zwischen den Männern. Kugeln gegen Flüche. Im Nahkampf zückten die Akamer machetenähnliche Schwerter und hackten die Soldaten in den ersten Reihen einfach nieder. Die höher gelegenen Positionen schossen in das Kneul, dass sich am Wall gebildet hatte.

„Nicht nachgeben!", rief Greed.

Irgendwo im Wald musste es höhere Magier geben. Die Erschütterung war magischen Ursprungs gewesen. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um Zeit für die Erstürmung zu gewinnen. Sie würden sich nicht zeigen solange das nicht nötig war und die Frontlinie decken.

Was er brauchte, war ein Flankenangriff, um die Armee Akams zu teilen. Er suchte sich ein paar Dutzend Männer zusammen, die die Attacke durchführen sollten. Gute Männer. Sie würden das schaffen.

-

Major Barnes war ein zuverlässiger Krieger. In Russland und Osteuropa erprobt. Er sagte sich, wenn er das überlebt hatte würde er alles schaffen. Die Soldaten, die General Greed ihm zugewiesen hatte waren zuverlässige Jungs. Mit vielen hatte er schon gearbeitet.

Sie legten ihre schweren, magischen Rüstungen ab, um sich im Wald besser bewegen zu können. Einzig die schusssicheren Westen blieben. Ihr Auftrag war einfach; den Angriff spalten und die Unterstützungsmagier töten. Ohne sie hätten die vorrückenden Akamer keine Deckung mehr und müssten sich zurückziehen, wenn sie nicht alle sterben wollten.

Mit etwa 30 Mann war es möglich relativ unbemerkt einen Bogen zu schlagen und von Süden durch den Wald vorzurücken. Der Feindkontakt beschränkte sich auf einzelne Scharmützel mit Spähposten. Sie schalteten sie leise aus dem Hinterhalt aus. So begaben sie sich hinter die direkte Frontlinie.

Die Situation im Wald war unübersichtlich. Mittels magischer Markierungen konnten sie die einzelnen Unterstützer ausmachen. Es waren zur Überraschung des Majors keine Menschen, sondern Zentauren. Mindestens ein Dutzend. Das verkomplizierte es. Zentauren waren äußerst zäh und wirkten eine Art der Magie, die für menschliche Zauberer nicht vorhersehbar war. Daher hatten sie die Schockwelle auch nicht kommen sehen. Ansonsten hätten sie das Ding schon aus der Entfernung blockieren können. Clever, auf Tiermenschen zurückzugreifen.

Das Einzige, was bei einem Zentauren half war ihn aus dem Hinterhalt zu überwältigen. Und wo einer war, da warteten noch mehr.

Barnes teilte die Männer in fünf Gruppen zu je sechs Mann ein. Das hieß jede Gruppe musste drei Zentauren erledigen. Die Aktion würde gleichzeitig stattfinden, um das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite zu haben.

Die Gruppen gingen in Position in der Nähe der Zentauren, die verdächtig wenig Bewachung um sich hatten. Keine weiteren Tiermenschen, sondern nur bewaffnete Akamer in ihrer schwarzen Kleidung.

Der Major zählte die Sekunden ab.

„Drei ... zwei ... eins ... Los!"

Aus dem Schutz der Bäume feuerten sie Todesflüche auf den Zentauren ab. Er ging zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Seine Wachen eröffneten sofort das Feuer. Barnes und seine Männer gingen hinter den Bäumen in Deckung.

Gewehre ratterten. Holz splitterte. Was jetzt entbrannte war ein regelrechter Stellungskrieg. In den Feuerpausen, die die Akmer zum Nachladen brauchten hechteten sie aus ihren Deckungen und gaben Schüsse auf sie ab. Immer wieder bis jeder von ihnen tot zu Boden ging.

Der Tumult hatte weitere Akamer und Zentauren auf den Plan gerufen, die durch das Gestrüpp auf sie zuhechteten . Einer der Tiermenschen war ein gewaltiger, schwarzer Zentaurus mit einer abgenutzten Metallrüstung, die an seine mythologischen Vorfahren im alten Griechenland erinnerte. Speer und Schild hielt er bereit wie einst die Hopliten.

Barnes nahm ihn unter Beschuss, doch der Fluch prallte an seinem Schild ab. Der Riese schleuderte seinen Speer auf ihn und traf ihn in der Schulter. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und er ging blutüberströmt zu Boden. Die anderen Männer gingen leblos neben ihm nieder.

Der Zentauer trabte auf ihn zu und umgriff seinen Sperr. Jede Bewegung der Spitze in seiner Schulter verursachte einen höllischen Schmerz. Er hörte die gesplitterten Knochen in seinem Inneren knirschen.

„Der Schlächter hatte auch schon bessere Tricks auf Lager.", spie der Tiermensch verächtlich aus. Er bohrte den Speer genüsslich tiefer in Barnes Schulter. Der Major schrie jämmerlich auf.

„Ihr werdet büßen, Mensch, für alles, was ihr im Namen des Einen getan habt. Fürchterlich werdet ihr büßen!"

Mit einem Ruck durchstieß der Speer Barnes Schulter entgültig und trat auf seinem Rücken wieder aus. Er spuckte Blut und rang nach Luft.

„Wie könnt ihr nur glauben, ihr wärt die Einzigen, denen das Töten liegt?"

Der Zentaurus riss den Speer aus Barnes Schulter und setzte ihn an seinem Hals an. Die Augen der Tiermenschen waren voller Hass und Verachtung.

„Bane, nicht!" Ein weiterer Zentauer in Rüstung war dazu gekommen. „Tu das nicht! Willst du so sein wie sie?"

„Ich bin schon wie sie. Ihr Krieg hat mich dazu gemacht.", antwortete der Zentauer Bane voller Feindseligkeit und rammte Barnes den Speer durch den Hals. Nur ein Gurgeln zeugte vom Tod des Menschen.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge würde ich sie alle Abschlachten so wie sie es mit uns getan haben. Auge um Auge. Zahn um Zahn. Keine Gefangenen."

„Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken!", fuhr ihn der andere Zentauer an.

„Halte mir keine Moralpredigt, Firenze! Du hast nur halb so viel von diesem Krieg gesehen wie ich. Wenn sie könnten würden sie uns alle wie Vieh abstechen. Ohne Gnade. Spar dir deinen Humasnismus für Leute, die ihn verdienen."

Bane hob die Leiche des Todessers hoch und zog das geschwungene Kurzschwert an seinem Gürtel. Mit einem gezielten Hieb trennte er den Kopf des Menschen ab. Der Leib fiel wie ein nasser Sack nach unten und Blut ergoss sich über den Waldboden.

Firenze verzog angeekelt sein Gesicht.

„Gewohn dich daran. Ich werde ihre Köpfe mit Freude zu einem Turm stapeln, den Voldemort noch aus der Hölle sehen wird."

Als Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts ankam war die Schlacht schon in vollem Gange. Er hatte sich erst noch mit seinem alten Freund Sharad Akam um einige Dinge im Ministerium kümmern müssen. Er wollte so viele Todesser wie möglich lebend haben, auch wenn ihre heftige Gegenwehr das oft verhinderte. Diejenigen, die klug genug waren eine Niederlage zu erkennen würden sich ohnehin bald ergeben.

Von der Anhöhe bei Hogsmead konnte er das Gemetzel gut sehen. Greed ließ deutlich nach. Ihm war offenbar noch nicht aufgefallen, dass die meisten Soldaten, die sie erschossen reine Illussionen waren. Allerdings absolut lebensecht.

„Das wird nicht gut enden." Der junge Zentauer Firenze stand neben ihm. Er war der Sohn des Häuptlings Bane. Allerdings war ihr Verhältnis zerrüttet, soweit er wusste.

„Ich glaube, der Blutrausch wird ihn endgültig in den Wahnsinn treiben.", sagte Firenze.

„Bane ist stark. Er musste immer stark und unnachgiebig sein. Das Massaker an seinem Clan, das hat deinen Vater in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Was sich jetzt entlädt ist nur natürlich.", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Was werden wir jetzt tun?"

„Greed gefangen nehmen.", antwortete Albus. „Seine Männer werden mit dem Angriff beschäftigt sein."

„Vater will, dass Ihr ihn an ihn übergebt. Das kann ich nicht gutheißen."

„Er will all den Schmerz zurückzahlen, der ihm angetan wurde. Für Bane mag das Verstümmeln seiner Feinde eine befriedigende Lösung sein ..."

„Und was haltet Ihr für eine befriedigende Lösung?", fragte Firenze.

„Ihn gefangen nehmen und vor ein Kriegsverbrechertribunal stellen. Das wird er nur kaum zulassen. Vielleicht wäre es aber tatsächlich für alle das Beste ihn zu töten. Aus emotionalen und praktischen Gründen."

„Nein, sein Tod würde nichts ändern. Meine Mutter wird nicht wieder lebendig von Rache."

Firenze war ja so gar nicht wie sein Vater. Er kam wohl eher nach seiner Mutter, die von Greeds Männern getötet wurde als er noch ein Fohlen war. Damals, bei der großen Säuberungsaktion. Albus konnte Bane und Firenze und ihren ewigen Zwist miteinander verstehen, aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit ihn auszutragen.

„Ich brauche eine einsatzbereite Truppe am Haupteingang von Hogwarts. Greed vernachlässigt seine Flanke wirklich sträflichst."

„Bane wird mitkommen wollen.", sagte Firenze.

„Dann soll er.", antwortete Albus zur Überraschung des Zentauren. „Er soll dem Mann gegenüberstehen, der seine Frau und viele seiner Verwandten getötet hat und dann muss er selbst entscheiden, was er tut und ob er damit leben kann."

„Dann unterstütze ich die Männer im Wald. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann das nicht mit ansehen, Dumbledore."

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später versammelten sich ein knappes Dutzend Zentauren, Dumbledore und Bane am kaum bewachten Eingang von Hogwarts. Die Soldaten waren bei ihrem Anblick geflüchtet. Sicher würden sie Alarm schlagen. Das beunruhigte Albus jedoch nicht.

Sie marschierten über die große Brücke zum Eingangsportal. Das große Eichentor war von Innen verriegelt.

„Lasst mich das machen.", sagte Albus. Das Tor würden sie mit reiner Gewalt nicht öffnen können. Man benötigte den richtigen Zauber, der wie ein magischer Fngerabdruck funktionierte. Man konnte das Schloss jedoch dazu bringen eine falsche Kennung zu akzeptieren. Eine Lücke in der Verteidigung, die Albus als er noch Direktor war stets bemängelt hatte. Jetzt würde sie ihnen zutritt verschaffen.

„Gebt mir Deckung."

Die Zentauren zückten ihre Bögen und behielten die Zinnen und Fensterbögen im Auge.

Albus zückte seinen Zauberstab und steckte ihn wie einen Schlüssel in das massive Schloss des Portals. Er schickte einen magischen Ruf aus. Albus konnte die verschiedenen Bolzen und Zahnräder spüren, die ihnen den Weg versperrten. Eine Drehung hier, einen Schlossbolzen hier zur Seite drücken. Am Ende war selbst die magische Verriegellung nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Türschloss, dass den richtigen Schlüssel oder Dietrich brauchte, um geknackt zu werden.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis Albus die richtige Kombination fand und die schweren Riegel sich mit einem metallischen Quitschen lösten.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts." Albus stieß das große Eichenportal auf.

Dahinter standen einige Dutzend Todesser mit Maximus Greed an der Spitze.

„Was soll das werden, alter Mann?", fragte Greed. Seine Männer hatten die Zauberstäbe auf sie angelegt und warteten nur auf den Schießbefehl.

„Schön, dass ich Sie nicht erst suchen muss."

„Noch ein paar letzte Worte, bevor ich meinen Männern befehle Sie hinzurichten?", antwortete Greed. Sein Blick wanderte von Dumbledore zu den Zentauren.

„Maximus Greed, Sie sind hiermit festgenommen."

Der General begann aus voller Kehle zu lachen. Auch einige seiner Soldaten lachten.

„Ach wirklich? Du und welche Authorität, ha?"

„Es ist zwecklos. Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Voldemort ist tot. Möchten Sie wirklich so sinnlos sterben?", antwortete Albus in aller Ruhe. „Und vor allem, möchten Sie ihre Männer zwecklos in den Tod schicken?"

„Ich muss zugeben, ihr habt den Zeitpunkt für euren Putsch gut gewählt. Aber lieber werde ich sterben als zuzulassen, dass solche Missgeburten wie ihr ..." Greed deudete in Richtung der Zentauren. „... die Zaubererschaften regieren! Was soll das für ein Volk sein, dass mit Mischlingen durchsetzt und geschwächt ist? Fernab jeder Würde, jeden Respekts für sich selbst und ihre Idendität?"

Das reichte. Bane zog blitzartig sein Schwert und schleuderte in Richtung Greed. Es traf den General im Hals. Der plötzliche Hieb wirbelte ihn zu Boden. Schockiert blickten Greeds Männer auf den toten Körper ihres Befehlshabers. Er hatte ihnen befolen nicht zu schießen. Sicherlich bereuten es einige von ihnen gehorscht zu haben.

„Lasst die Waffen fallen oder ich werde jeden von euch weitaus grausamer töten!" Bane war in voller Fahrt. Er zog seinen Speer und hielt den Schild schützend vor sich. „Ihr seid Tiere und wie Tiere werdet ihr Schlächter sterben."

„Fallen lassen.", sagte einer der Todesser an die anderen gewandt.

„Aber Colonel ...!"

„Wollt ihr sterben oder leben? Dieser Krieg ist nicht mehr zu gewinnen." Der Todesser nahm seinen Helm ab. Es war ein ergrauter Mann mit vielen Narben im Gesicht. Er hatte den Krieg gesehen, mehr als einmal. „Ich bin Colonel Richard Fury. Ranghöchster Offizier nach dem General. Ich biete Ihnen die sofortige Kapitulation der Streikkräfte des Commonwealths an."

„Wieso?", fragte Bane noch immer voller Hass. „Warum kämpft ihr nicht?"

„Ich bin des Krieges müde und diese Jungs sind fast noch Kinder. Sie verstehen nichts vom Krieg. Ich schon. Ich weiß, wann eine Schlacht verloren ist." Der Colonel wandte sich um. „Ihr habt gut gekämpft, aber der Krieg ist vorbei. Unser Schicksal liegt jetzt in deren Händen."

„Die werden uns umbringen!", rief einer der Soldaten dazwischen. Der Colonel drehte sich um und blickte Albus fragend an.

„Das hättet ihr auch verdient!", grollte Bane. Dumbledore brachte den zornigen Zentauren mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Die Kapitulation wird angenommen. Ich fordere Sie und ihre Truppen nun auf sich entwaffnen zu lassen. Nach geltendem Kriegsrecht sind Sie nun Gefangene und haben das Recht auf einen Anwalt und eine faire Verhandlung vor der höchsten Kammer des Ministeriums." Albus blieb formell. So wie solche Angelegenheiten ablaufen sollten. Auch wenn Bane das nicht gefiel.

„Ich akzeptiere die Bedingungen.", antwortete der Colonel ebenso formell. „Lass Sie mich die Männer auf dem Hof versammeln, dann ziehen wir gemeinsam ab."

Albus nickte. Bane kochte vor Wut. Er ging zu Greeds Leiche und zog sein Schwert aus dessen Hals. Ohne auf die anderen zu achten holte er zu einem Hieb aus und schlug dem Toten den Kopf ab. Die Soldaten und der Colonel beobachteten ihn mit versteinerten Mienen. Sie wussten, dass ihnen das selbe Schicksal geblüht hätte.  
Bane hob Greeds Kopf am Schopf auf und spieste ihn demonstrativ auf den Speer. Jeder sollte sehen wie es dem Schlächter seines Clans ergangen war.

Der Colonel brachte seine Männer behutsam aus der Halle und versammelte die Reste der Truppe auf dem Hof von Hogwarts, wo sie ihre Zauberstäbe alle auf einen Haufen warfen. Die Akamer übergossen sie schließlich mit Benzin und steckten sie mit einer Fackel in brand.

Für einen Magier gab es nichts schlimmeres als zu sehen wie ihm sein Fokus genommen wurde. Der Zauberstab war für viele wie ein eigenes Körperteil, ein zusätzlicher Arm. Es fühlte sich wie eine Amputation an. Ein Phantomschmerz, der immer wieder kommen würde, selbst wenn sie eines Tages frei sein und einen anderen Zauberstab tragen würden. Es wäre nicht das Selbe.

Die Schlacht hatte die Soldaten auf beiden Seiten zerschunden. Wer nicht gefallen war, den zeichneten blutige Wunden. Die Blicke der Männer waren leer, verzweifelt. Es war eine herbe Niederlage, doch sie waren gute Soldaten. Sie gehorschten dem Ranghöchsten, egal, was sie selbst über die Angelegenheit dachten. Sicher hätten einige von ihnen weitergekämpft. Nun jedoch war ihre Schande auf dem Schlachtfeld komplett.

„Ihr wart tapfer, doch jeder Krieg geht einmal zuende." Der Colonel sprach zu seinen Männern und sein Blick schweifte durch die Reihen der Soldaten. „Wir haben gedient so gut wir konnten und das ist es worauf es ankommt. Wir waren hier, weil wir einen Auftrag hatten. Dieser Auftrag jedoch hat uns letztendlich nicht den erhofften Sieg gebracht. Es gehört zum Leben eines Soldaten auch mal zu verlieren. Wir haben heute verloren, doch nicht in Entehrung. Was immer geschehen wird und wie auch immer die Welt uns in Erinnerung behalten wird, denkt daran, dass ihr nicht versagt habt. Die Niederlage des heutigen Tages ist anderen zuzuschreiben." Der Colonel salutierte vor der Truppe und sie tat es ihm gehorsam nach. „Wegtreten."

Die Akamer eskortierten die Soldaten vom Gelände. Ihnen stünde eine lange Zeit in Haft bevor, unabhängig davon, ob sie schlussendlich freigesprochen wurden oder nicht.

Severus Snape saß in seiner Wohnung. Der Kater saß neben ihm auf den Sofa, während er ohne Probleme eine ganze Flasche Whiskey leerte. Die Rache, sie fühlte sich nicht gut an. Im Gegenteil. Vielmehr hatte er nun, da es vorbei war, das Gefühl als würde die ganze Welt um ihn herum zusammenbrechen. Der Katze war es egal. Sie wusste nichts von der Politik oder davon, was ihr erstes Herrschen so alles verbrochen hatte. Katzen waren schon komische Tiere. Sie schmarotzen bei den Menschen solange sie ihnen nutzten ohne sich je so unterzuordnen wie es Hunde taten. Und wenn sie ein Besitzer verlies, dann gewöhnten sie sich schnell an den nächsten. Hauptsache es gab Futter und einen guten Platz zum schlafen. Warum konnten die Menschen nicht so genügsam sein? Das hätte ihnen so einiges erspart.

Severus kraulte den Kater hinter den Ohren und dieser schnurrte genüsslich. In dem Jahr, dass er mit Voldemort zugebracht hatte erfuhr er nie den Namen des Tiers. Sie war einfach immer im Büro des Dunklen Lords unauffällig zugegen gewesen. Irgendwie hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht sie mit all den anderen in die Luft zu jagen. Von allen Anwesenden war sie wohl diejenige, die sich nichts zu Schulden kommen ließ.

Severus sah auf die Uhr. Er wusste das seine Zeit ablief. Noch hätte er sich absetzen können, aber wohin sollte er schon gehen? Immer auf der Flucht vor sich selbst und seiner Vergangenheit. Nein, er hatte in jener Nacht beschlossen nicht mehr davonzulaufen. Einen Strich unter die Rechnung zu machen. Sicher hätte er immer so weitermachen können. Dem Dunklen Lord hofieren und an all den Verbrechen als Zahnrad mitwirken. Als sie Dumbledore festsetzten hatte etwas in ihm Klick gemacht. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und nun würde er sie mit all ihren Konsequenzen tragen.

Es hämmerte an die Wohnungstür. Severus wusste, was jetzt kam, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Dumbledore hatte ihm versprochen ihn beim Prozess zu unterstützen. Als Gegenleistung. Er würde sehen, ob der alte Mann sein Versprechen hielt oder ob er in Askaban versauern würde. Dorthin würden sie ihn bringen. Zusammen mit all den anderen, die sie gefangen genommen hatten.

Es hämmerte erneut an die Tür.

„Öffnen Sie die Tür oder wir treten Sie ein!", rief eine raue Stimme von der anderen Seite.

Voldemort war kaum einen halben Tag fort und schon setzten sich all die Räder in Bewegung. Der Untergrund kam wieder ans Licht. Die Exilanten kehrten aus Übersee heim. Nach 11 Jahren Diktatur würden sie das, was Voldemort übrig gelassen hatte jedoch kaum wiedererkennen. Der Krieg hatte nur zornige, abgestumpfte Kinder zurückgelassen. Die Weltkriege hatten gelehrt, dass in solchen Zeiten kaum Raum blieb die psychische Deformation der Gesellschaft zu lindern. Sie würden alle noch lange ihren eigenen Krieg kämpfen.

Severus erhob sich, nahm den Kater auf seinen Arm. Er linderte die Angst vor dem was jetzt kommen würde. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Draußen stand ein hühnenhafter Magier in einem zerschlissenen Ledermantel. Furchtbare Narben zeichneten ihn und eine Art magisches Glasauge zierte seine rechte Augenhöhle. Er hatte langes, braunes Haar, dass er zusammengebunden hatte. Hinter ihm standen zwei weitere Magier. Keine Akamer, wie er befürchtet hatte, sondern Europäer.

„Severus Snape." Der Magier hatte eine tiefe, donnernde Stimme. „Sie sind verhaftet."

„Ich werde keinen Widerstand leisten.", antwortete Severus.

„Da sind Sie schlauer als Sie aussehen.", grollte der Magier.

Severus reichte einem der anderen den Kater.

„Der Kater gehörte Tom Riddle. Behandeln Sie ihn gut, er hat sich anders als sein Besitzer nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen.", sagte Severus.

Der vernarbte Magier packte ihm am Arm und führte ihn ab. Der Beginn einer langen Reise.


	19. Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit

Es gab viele Geschichten und Legenden über das Gefängnis von Askaban. Eine monströse Festung auf einer Insel mitten im Atlantik. Seit Jahrhunderten benutzten es die Magier um all diejenigen dort einzukerkern, die ihrer Meinung nach nicht in die Gesellschaft passten; Mörder, Diebe, Vergewaltiger, Betrüger. Politische Gegner verbannte man seit jeher hierher. Es kam nur immer ganz auf die aktuelle Regierung im Ministerium an, wer als unerwünscht galt und wer nicht. Unter der Herrschaft Voldemort war das vor allem die Oppossition. Journalisten, Künstler, streikende Arbeiter, Gewerkschaftler und schließlich jeder, der seinem Regierungsapperat auch nur geringsten Widerstand leistete.

Severus hatte gehört, dass die Übergangsregierung eine Generalamnestie für die Oppossition erlassen hatte. An ihre Stelle trat eine andere Art politischer Gefangener; die Todesser.

Er machte sich keine Illussion darüber wie die anderen Gefangen ihre neuen Mitbewohner aufnehmen würden. Als Todesser war man auf der untersten Stufe in der Hirachie angekommen. Jeder Kneipenschläger würde sich darum reisen ihnen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Sie hatten Freunde und Verwandte verschleppt, gefoltert, getötet.

Als Severus in Askaban ankam durchlief er zunächst das übliche Verfahren. Er musste sich vor den Wachen entkleiden, die jedes seiner Kleidungsstücke protokollierten. Dann nahm man ihm Fingerabdrücke und eine magische Spur zur Identifizierung und schließlich rasierte man ihm den Kopf. Anschließend bekam er Gefängniskleidung. Einen blauen Overall mit einer Nummer auf der Brust. Er war die Nummer 66. Auf der Rückseite pragte das Logo von Askaban; ein in einen Kreis eingefasste Insel mit einem Turm. In der Tat gab es hier so ein Gebäude. Man brachte sie mit einem Schiff hierher, da der Ort magisch abgeschirmt wurde. Schon von weiten sah man einen großen, alten Leuchtturm, der über die Mauern der Festung hinausragte.

Severus kam zunächst in eine Sammelzelle. Es war im Grunde ein vergittertes Gehege in denen Dutzende von Leuten in den gleichen Overalls warteten. Auch die Decke bestand aus Gittersstäben auf denen die Wachen standen. Sie trugen schwarze Schutzmonturen und Uniformen auf denen groß, in gelben Lettern „JUSTIZ" stand. An ihrer Seite trugen sie Schlagstöcke. Severus hätte jedoch darauf gewettet, dass man sie nicht magisch blockiert hatte und sie noch verdeckt irgendwo einen Zauberstab trugen.  
Die Gefangenen, auf die sie emotionslos herunter blickten waren allesamt kahl geschoren. Ihre Identität, die sie vor Askaban hatten existierte hier nicht mehr. Hier war man nur noch ein kahler Affe in einem blauen Anzug und einer Nummer. Das wurde ihm sofort klar. Es erinnerte ihn einwenig an seine Zeit bei der Armee. Füge dich in deine Rolle, dann passiert dir nichts.

Severus' Augen huschten von einem zum anderen, auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern. Die Rasur erschwerte es ihm jedoch, ehemalige Kollegen eindeutig zu identifizieren. Sicher konnte er sich nur sein, dass sie alle das Mal hatten. Er hörte wie sie sich darüber unterhielten; über ihren plötzlichen Machtverlust und das Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords.

„An die gelbe Linie antreten! Los, los, ihr Versager, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", rief einer der Männer auf dem Käfig.

Erst jetzt fiel Severus die gelbe Linie auf, die jeweils links und rechts im Gehege verlief. Mit leisem Gemurmel traten sie zügig an. Jetzt öffnete sich die Tür aus der sie gekommen waren. Wachen betraten den Käfig, gefolgt von einem Offizier. Anders als seine Kollegen trug er ein schwarzes Barett und Rangabzeichen an den Schultern.

Die Wachen verteilten sich im Raum, legten ihre Hände an ihre Schlagstöcke.

„Mein Name ist Major Parker. Ich bin der Leiter dieses Abschnitts des Justizvollzugs. Ich werde Sie mit den Regeln bekannt machen ehe Sie auf Ihre Zellen gebracht werden. Erstens: Wer immer Sie vor dem Haftantritt waren spielt hier keine Rolle. Sie werden sich, wenn sie sich gegenseitig ansprechen nur mit Ihren Nummern anreden. Zweitens: Wenn Sie gemeinsam in einem Raum sind, dann ist Kontakt jeder Art untersagt. Drittens: Anweisungen der Beamten des Justizvollzugs ist immer Folge zu leisten. Widerstand wird nicht gedeuldet. Lassen Sie mich noch ein Wort der Warnung anbringen. Ich und die gesamte Welt wissen wer Sie sind und weshalb Sie hier sind. Erwarten Sie also nicht, dass man Ihnen vergibt."

Der Major nickte der Wache neben ihm zu.

„Achtung! Rechts um und Folgen!", brüllte der Wächter.

Es waren die alten Reflexe aus der Armee. Sie alle nahmen Haltung an als ob sie beim Exerzieren wären.

Sie stellten sich in einer Zweierreihe auf verließen von den Wachen flankiert den Käfig. Der Innenbereich Askabans erinnerte entfernt an eine mittelalterliche Festungsanlage. Die Wände bestanden aus dicken Backsteinen. Nicht undurchdringlich, doch das brauchten sie auch gar nicht sein, denn die Insel lag so weit vom Festland weg und die Strömung war hier so mörderisch, dass jeder Versuch zu entkommen sinnlos war. Das alte Gemäuer verbarg jedoch nicht, was es war; ein Hochsicherheitslager für die Schlimmsten der Schlimmen.

Die Gänge waren schmucklos. Das magische Licht kalt und grell wie von einer Neonlampe. Große Metallschilder wiesen die einzelnen Abteilungen und Wege aus. Jede Kreuzung war zu einer Sicherheitsschleuse umfunktioniert worden. Die Beamten außerhalb mussten das okay geben, bevor sich die Türen zum nächsten Trakt öffneten.

Sie durchquerten einige Trakte anderer Strafabteilungen. Die Gefängnissabteilungen waren zwei oder dreistöckig. Die Gänge oberhalb mit Schutzgittern versehen. Dort standen Häftlinge und Wachen gemeinsam, um sie in Empfang zu nehmen. Sobald sie den Trakt betraten ertönte das Johlen hunderter Kehlen. Sie brüllten ihnen Flüche wild durcheinander entgegen.

„Scheiß Todesser!"

„Schweine!"

„Umlegen sollte man euch!"

Schließlich gingen die Rufe in einen einzigen Chor über, der nur eins forderte:

„Tod! Tod! Tod! Tod! Tod!"

Die Stimmung war aufgeheizt. Einige der Männer neben und hinter ihm war die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Severus jedoch fühlte bei den Rufen nichts. Vielleicht, weil er wusste, dass sie recht hatten.

Als sie den Trakt hinter sich ließen konnten sie das Brüllen der Menge noch durch die Schutztüren hindurch hören. Die Gruppe passierte weitere Schleußen und sie kamen schließlich bei einem Trakt an namens DE-1, gekennzeichnet mit einem aufgemalten Todesschädel. Offenbar hatte man ihnen zu Ehren die Optik noch etwas angepasst.

Dieser Abschnitt sah so aus wie der Gefangenetrakt, den sie durchquert hatten.

„Halt! An der Linie aufstellen!", rief eine der Wachen.

Wie schon im Käfig gab es hier auf dem Boden jeder Zellenreihe eine aufgemalte, gelbe Linie.

Nach und nach wurden ihre Nummern aufgerufen und ihnen ihre Zellen zugewiesen. Severus bekam eine Zelle im zweiten Stock. Sie waren klein. Vielleicht zehn Quadratmeter, wenn überhaupt. Der Raum war komplett ausgekleidet mit weißen Fliesen. Es gab ein Bett, ein Klo, ein Ablauf für alles mögliche - Urin, Erbrochenes, Blut. Das war es. Kein Fenster. Das Licht kam vom Flur des Traktes.

Als Severus die Gittertür hinter sich schließen hörte brach es mit furchtbarer Gewissheit über ihn herein; er war in Askaban. Er wolte sich nach alter Gewohnheit die Haare raufen, doch er fasste nur auf nackte Haut. Severus setzte sich auf das Bett und lehnte sich an die Wand. So war es also im Gefängnis zu sitzen. Kein schönes Gefühl.

Die Tage in Askaban vergingen nur extrem langsam. Die erste Woche war für Severus am Schlimmsten. Man ließ sie bewusst in ihren Zellen dahinvegetieren. Das Essen schob man ihnen durch einen Einlass am Gitter hindurch. Raus durften sie nicht. Nicht einmal, um sich die Füße zu vertreten. Einige drehten bereits jetzt durch. Sie schrieen, dass man sie rauslassen solle, doch die Wachen reagierten höchstens mit Knüppelschlägen durch das Gitter hindurch.

Severus saß die ganze Zeit auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an. Um überhaupt etwas zu tun zählte er jeden Tag die Sekunden runter. Eine stupide Beschäftigung ohne jeden Anspruch oder Inhalt. Es war einfach nur damit sein Gehirn etwas zutun hatte und nicht ins Nachdenken verfiel.

„66!" Die Wache sprach ihn an.

Severus drehte sich träge um und erhob sich vom Bett.

„Mitkommen." Die Wache schloss die Zelle auf und legte ihm Handschellen und Fußfesseln an. Ganz altmodische Ketten. Er führte ihn hinaus. Sie verließen den Trakt und gingen in einen Raum unweit der Schleuße. Es war ein karges Zimmer mit einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen.

„Na, Severus, ich hoffe der Aufenthalt hat sie noch nicht ramponiert."

Es war Dumbledore. Der alte Hexer saß in Anzug und Krawatte vor ihm. Ein schwarzer Herrenhut lag auf dem Tisch. So kannte man ihn ja gar nicht.

Severus setzte sich. Die Wache blieb etwas Abseits stehen, jedoch bereits sofort einzugreifen sollte es notwendig werden. Er antwortete nicht, sondern blickte Dumbledore nur erwartend an.

„Sie fragen sich vielleicht, was in der Woche geschehen seit uns Tom Riddle verlassen hat."

„Ich nehme an sie haben eine Übergangsregierung gebildet."

„Ich? Gott bewahre! Ich habe wirklich Wichtigeres zutun als mich mit Politik zu beschäftigen."

Severus zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nein, nein, einige ehemalige Exilanten haben die provisorische Regierung übernommen. Allerdings wurden Wahlen angesetzt. Nach fast 30 Jahren, das erste Mal wieder eine Wahl eines Zaubereiministers und des Magierrates im Ministerium. Das wird aufregend werden. Bevor sie fragen, ich trete nicht an."

„So bescheiden?" Severus konne sich das nicht verkneifen. Er hatte eine Woche lang Sekunden gezählt und eine geflieste Wand angestarrt. Da konnte er auch mal sarkastisch werden.

„Ob Sie es mir glauben oder nicht, aber das Rampenlicht steht mir nicht. Ich habe einen jungen Anwalt für sie gefunden. Ich glaube, Sie kannten ihn als er noch etwas unsteter war."

„Wer?", fragte Severus und wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich über seinen Anwalt nicht freuen würde.

„Jason Murlahey."

Das war nun der letzte Name, den Severus erwartet hatte. Sein alter Schulfreund. Ihre Wege hatten sich getrennt als Greed Hogwarts übernommen hatte und er nicht genug Mut hatte dem Wahnsinn der Todesser den Rücken zu kehren. Er wusste allerdings nicht, dass er Anwalt geworden war. Das letzte Mal hatte Severus ihn in einem etwas zwielichtigen Etablissement im Londoner East End gesehen.

„Warum ausgerechnet er?", fragte gerade Severus heraus.

„Seien wir ehrlich; Sie erwartet ein langer Prozess, der ohne die Richtige Unterstützung zweiffellos mit der Höchststrafe enden wird."

„Sie haben mir ihr Wort gegeben.", erinnerte Severus sein Gegenüber.

„Mein Wort hat ohne Zweifel Gewicht, aber für ein Urteil, dass nicht Todesstrafe oder Lebenslänglich lautet braucht es schon mehr als mich. Murlahey ist im Widerstand geachtet gewesen. Hat Leuten geholfen unterzutauchen, Pässe gefälscht und Menschen nach Amerika geschleust. Während Sie für etwas in den Krieg zogen an das Sie nicht glaubten und Schaden anrichteten wo sie nur konnten war ihr alter Freund in Kanada und hat sich mit den Gesetzen des neuen Ministeriums in der Exilregierung vertraut gemacht."

Ah ja, die britische Exilregierung in Kanada. Die hatte kaum einer auf dem Schirm gehabt, während all der Jahre. Selbst Voldemort hatte sich immer auf Dumbledore fixiert, dabei kamen Geld und Ressourcen von den Exilanten.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.", gab Severus zähneknirschend zu bedenken.

„Sie haben keine andere Wahl. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann damit Sie für die Prozessvorbereitung hier raus können."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das neue Ministerium in London bereits für Ordnung gesorgt hat."

„Da haben Sie recht. Es gibt noch keinen Prozesstermin in absehbarer Zeit. Im Ministerium ist es im Augenblick sehr chaotisch. Ihre Freunde dort haben bei der Aktenvernichtung gute Arbeit geleistet."

„Was glauben Sie wie lange ich hier bleiben muss?" Severus fragte das eigentlich nicht, weil er Hoffnung hatte, dass das hier bald vorbei wäre, sondern eher um seine Befürchtungen zu bestätigen.

„Das wird ein großer Prozess. Vielleicht der größte seit Grindelwald. Es könnte Jahre dauern bis ein Urteil erwirkt wurde." Dumbledore nahms einen Hut und setzte ihn auf. „Sie werden von mir hören und von ihrem Anwalt. Sie müssen uns nur den Gefallen tun und hier drinnen nicht den Verstand verlieren."

Severus lächelte ihn nur grimmig an. Der hatte gut reden!

„Ich denke, wir sind fertig.", sagte Dumbledore an die Wache gewandt und erhob sich.

Der Wachmann geleitete Severus wieder in seine Zelle zurück.

Etwa einen Monat hörte Severus gar nichts von Dumbledore oder gar seinen Anwalt. Die Wochen in seiner Zelle vergingen scheinbar in Zeitlupe und so langsam kam Severus beim Zählen in einen Bereich, wo man langsam den Überblick über die Ziffern verlor. Eines Morgens trat eine Wache an das Zellengitter.

„Glückwunsch, Sie haben sich benommen und bekomme eine Erleichterung ihrer Verhältnisse." Der Wächter schloss die Zelle auf. „Sie dürfen sich im Trakt bewegen, bleiben Sie jedoch von den Zellen der anderen auf Abstand. Kontaktaufnahme ist verboten."

Verwundert trat Severus aus der Zelle. Nach vier Wochen im Käfig kam ihm der Zellentrakt plötzlich unglaublich groß vor. Er ging an den Zellen der anderen vorbei. Vielleicht würde er nun ja ihre Gesichter erkennen? Nach vier Wochen waren vielen bereits wieder kurze Haare gewachsen. Sicher würde man ihnen demnächst eine Nachrasur verpassen.

Viele der Gesichter waren ihm nach wie vor Fremd. Er wusste nicht woher sie stammten. Vielleicht waren sie Wachen gewesen. Viele aus der Elitetruppe trugen ebenfalls das Mal, obwohl sie vom Prinzip her zum Militär und nicht zum Inneren Zirkel gehörten.

„Psst, Severus!", zichte ihm jemand von der Seite zu.

Obwohl er wusste, was die Wache gesagt hatte drehte er sich um. Es war Lucius. Sie hatten ihn ganz schön zugerichtet. Ob während seiner Verhaftung oder in dem Monat hier konnte er nicht sagen.

Lucius hatte ein blaues Auge, die Nase war gebrochen, die Hände übersät von Wundmalen. Er saß auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Wand. Nur ab und an richtete er den Kopf kaum merklich in seine Richtung.

„Gut, dich zu sehen.", sagte er leise.

„Ebenfalls.", antwortete Severus. Er blickte sich um. Die Wachen waren anderweitig beschäftigt.

„Weißt du, was passiert ist?", fragte Lucius.

„Keine Ahnung.", log Severus. Er konnte ihm ja schlecht erzählen, dass er das Ganze mit ins Rollen gebracht hatte. Vielleicht würde er es eines Tages, aber jetzt ganz sicher nicht.

„Wie haben Sie dich gekriegt?", fragte Severus seinen Freund.

„Beim Angriff auf das Ministerium." Lucius wandte sich ihm erstmals direkt zu. „Wo warst du eigentlich?"

„Dort wo ich immer bin. Ich weiß nicht, ob Riddle tot ist.", kam er der Frage Lucius' zuvor. „Er war an dem Abend nicht da."

„Glaubst du es?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist er weg und wir hier. Ich kümmer mich lieber erstmal um meinen eigenen Hintern als mir Sorgen darum zu machen, ob unser Chef sich in Luft aufgelöst hat." Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Er hoffte zwar, dass Thomas Riddle sich die Radieschen von unten ansah, aber im Augenblick hatte Severus ganz andere Probleme.

„66!", ertönte es von hinten.

Verdammter Mist!

„An die Wand!" Eine Hand packte ihn im Genick und drückte ihn an die Wand neben Lucius Zelle. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß ihm der Wächter das Heft des Schlagstockes in die Teilie. Severus ging stöhnend in die Knie.

„Ihr Wichser werdet schon noch lernen euch an Regeln zu halten!"

Er zog Severus am Kragen auf die Beine, stieß ihn gegen die Wand.

„Hände hoch, Beine auseinander."

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", ging es mit Lucius durch.

„Ach, willst du auch was haben?", sagte der Wächter und schlug mit voller Wucht auf das Gitter ein an dem Lucius stand. Dieser machte einen Satz nach hinten.

„Ihr Mistpack werdet bald bekommen, was ihr verdient!" Die Wache zog den Finger quer über seine Kehle und grinste.

„66, mitkommen!"

Severus ahnte, dass die Tortur noch nicht vorbei war. Die Wache führte ihn in die untere Ebene des Traktes. Dort standen bereits mehrere Häftlinge an der gelben Linie. Er wurde ebenfalls eingereiht.

„105, 24, 78, 19 und 66 haben sich soeben für den Strafdienst in der Grube beworben!", sagte der Wachhabende vor dem sie nun standen.

Die Grube. Das klang schon mal gar nicht gut und wie sich herausstellte war es das auch nicht. Sie wurden von den Wachen gefesselt und in eine der unteren Ebenen von Askaban gebracht. Hier herrschte eine unnatürliche Kälte. Es hatte sich sogar ein leichter Fronstreif an den Wänden gebildet, was theoretisch gesehen unmöglich war - sie hatten Hochsommer! Sie stoppten vor einer vielfach durch Riegel gesichterten Stahltür mit zwei Wachen davor.

„Kandidaten für die Grube?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„Die wollten es so.", antworteten einer der Wächter, die sie hergebracht hatten.

„Das sind doch die Todesser, oder?", fragte der andere Türwächter. „Da drinnen wird euch das Lachen vergehen, ihr Schweine!"

„Mach schon auf, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit mich mit dem Gesocks zu beschäftigen."

Die Wachen entriegelten die Tür und schoben sie auf. Der Raum dahinter war nicht zu erkennen. Es war stockfinster.

„Rein da!"

Die Gefangenen zögerten. Auch Severus beschlich ein ganz mieses Gefühl.

„Habt ihr nicht gehört?!"

Die Wachen zückten ihre Schlagstöcke und trieben sie mit Hieben durch die Tür. Kaum, dass sie drin waren schloss sich die Tür hinter ihnen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung für wie lange.

Severus tastete sich durch die Dunkelheit. Er stieß gegen sein Gitter, ähnlich dem im Käfig bei seiner Ankunft. Er hätte ja einfach nur einen dunklen Raum erwartet. Gefliest oder gleich aus purem Stein. Wofür die Gitter?

Er hörte die einige der anderen in der Nähe hastig atmen. Dunkelheit war nicht für jeden etwas.

„Ihr müsst ruhig bleiben.", sagte Severus. „Versucht ruhig zu atmen. Es ist nur Dunkelheit."

„Scheiße, habt ihr das gehört?", rief jemand entsetzt.

In der Tat, eine Art rasselndes Röcheln, dass sich ihnen nährte.

„Die haben hier irgendwas mit uns eingesperrt!"

Panik stieg auf. Severus versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und sich nicht von der anbahnenden Hysterie der anderen anstecken zu lassen. Dennoch das Geräusch war nicht nur einmal da. Es waren viele. Die Frage war nur viele wovon?

„Wo ist es?", rief jemand.

Plötzlich krachte etwas mit Wucht gegen den Käfig und kreichte in einer Art wie es niemand von ihnen je zuvor gehört hatte. Etwas griff nach Severus. Er versuchte es abzuwehren, doch vergebens. Er sah nicht, was ihn angriff, nur das Arme - oder etwas in der Art - ihn an den Käfig zogen. Es roch nach verwesendem Fleisch und die Arme, die durch das Gitter griffen glitschig und nass. Severus kam bei dem Geruch sein Mageninhalt hoch. Er spuckte die Übelkeit aus und ein finsteres Gefühl überkam ihn. Es war als würde er weggezogen, hinab in einen tiefen Schlund voller Angst und Hass. Vor seinem inneren Auge flammten Bilder auf. All die Leichen aus dem Krieg, das Töten, die Schlachtfelder. Er sah es als sei es real und nicht nur in seinem Kopf. Der Strudel zog ihn immer tiefer. Er sah Kathrin vor sich und wie Voldemort sie tötete. Immer und immer wieder. Er hielt es nicht aus. Wollte Schreien vor Schmerz, doch seine Stimme versagte völlig. Kathrins Leiche verschwand und er sah Lily, seine Mutter und schließlich Jennifer. Nein, nicht sie! Das durfte nicht sein! Nicht sie! Bitte nicht! Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er sie verborgen, sie geschützt, doch das Monster legte sie offen. Er sah wie er sie verließ. Bei Nacht und Nebel, ihr nur einen kryptischen Brief hinterließ und wie sie ihn hasste.

Plötzlich erhellte ein greller Blitz den Käfig. Eine Woge aus strahlendem, silbernen Licht breitete sich aus und für einen Augenblick konnte Severus seine Umgebung erkennen. Der Käfig hing beinahe schwerelos in einer Höhle. Alle Seiten waren mit Gittern versehen. An der Decke baumelten zwei Insassen im Griff der monströsen Wesen, die ihn zwangen ihren Schmerz immer und immer wieder zu erleben. Am Boden und an den Käfigseiten waren ebenfalls Männer gefesselt. Das gleisende Licht verscheuchte die Kreaturen, die Severus nur als gespenstige Schemen wahrnahm. Sie ließen ihre Opfer augenblicklich los. Die Leute an der Decke knallten auf den vergitterten Boden. Severus rutschte an den Stäben entkräftet hinab und rang nach Luft.

„Rauskommen!", sagten die Wärter, die die Tür wieder geöffnet hatten.

„Wow, nach nur einer halben Stunde sind die so fertig? Da hätte ich ja mehr erwartet.", sagte ein anderer Wächter. „Unsere Todesser sind wohl schwach auf der Brust?"

Severus und die anderen konnten sich kaum bewegen. Ihre Glieder zitterten, sie rangen mit ihrem Bewusstsein. An Aufstehen und raus kommen war nicht zu denken.

„Barron, Moul, holt sie raus, sonst muss ich noch einen Patronus abfeuern."

Zwei Wachen kamen und zerrten die Gefangenen an den Gliedern über die Gitter nach draußen. Severus spürte es kaum, wie er sich am Metall die Haut aufriss. Sein Bewusstsein war noch nicht in der Lage den realen vom irrealen Schmerz zu trennen.

Auf dem Flur krochen sie auf allen Vieren vor sich hin. Die Wachen zerrten sie auf die Beine und brachten jeden der schlotternden Todesser einzeln zurück in ihre Zellen. Als sich die Gittertür hinter ihm schloss brach Severus auf dem Boden zusammen und übergab sich ein weiteres Mal. Die Bilder aus der Grube immer noch im Kopf. Sie hatten sich eingebrannt und nun wurde er die schrecklichen Bilder nicht mehr los. Der Schrecken, den er selbst verursacht und erlitten hatte.

Severus brauchte Tage um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Die Bilder verfolgten ihn im Schlaf, doch tagsüber konnte er wieder halbwegs denken. Er begriff nun auch wem er dort ausgesetzt war. Dementoren. Die Geschichten stimmten also. In Askaban gab es Dementoren und die Wachen setzten sie als Folter ein. Eines wusste Severus nun genau, in die Grube wollte er auf keinen Fall zurück.


	20. Der Prozess

Severus saß in einem der Besucherräume in dem er schon mit Dumbledore gesprochen hatte. Vor ihm saß ein schlanker, adretter Mann mit kurzem, blonden Haar in Anzug und Krawatte; Jason Murlahey.

Severus beobachtete seinen früheren Freund dabei wie er dutzende Aktenordner auf den Tisch stapelte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass man so viel über ihn Buch geführt hatte.

„Da kommt einiges zusammen, was?", sagte Severus, um die Stille, die sich seit seinem Eintreffen hier zwischen ihnen wie eine Mauer aufgebaut hatte, zu durchbrechen.

„Bevor wir anfangen habe ich die Pflicht dich darüber zu informieren, dass der Raum abgehört wird. Magische Schutzmaßnahmen sind nicht erlaubt. Das wurde für alle Todesser-Fälle festgelegt nach Gerichtsbeschluss 55.127.09. Nur, falls Sie es nachschlagen möchten."

„Siezen wir uns?", fragte Severus.

„Ja, weil Sie, Mr Snape, offiziell mein Mandant sind und in vier Jahren eine Menge passieren kann."

„Unsere letzte Begegnung ist aber erst knapp zwei Jahre her.", berichtigte Severus.

„Du bist nicht mehr der Selbe und ich auch nicht." Jason vergaß glatt das Sie. „Ich habe diesen Fall auch nur angenommen, weil Dumbledore sich weigerte es zu machen. Er hätte gekonnt, wenn er gewollt hätte."

Na wenigstens war Murlahey genauso skeptisch ihrer Zusammenarbeit gegenüber wie Severus.

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?", fragte er.

„Die Gerichtsakten sprechen nicht gerade für dich. Allerdings hast du uns viele wichtige Informationen aus Riddels Büro zukommen lassen, was das Urteil abmildern könnte."

„Ich habe Dumbledores Leben gerettet und ihm Tom Riddle auf dem Silbertablett serviert und so dankt er es mir?"

„Das ist Politik, Severus. Du bist entbehrlich, falls du das noch nicht begriffen hast, aber ich werde mein Bestes tun dich Lebend hier raus zu bekommen, auch wenn du es eigentlich nicht verdient hast."

Der naive Junge in Severus hatte geglaubt, dass er Jason Murlahey noch kennen würde, doch die eisige Kälte, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete beschrieb das Gegenteil.

„Du hasst mich."

„Ich hasse das was aus dir geworden ist, weil du ein elender Feigling bist, Severus. Du bist immer nur davongelaufen. Am Ende in die falsche Richtung."

Severus schwieg und schluckte den Kloß in seinen Hals hinunter. Die Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. So offen und ehrlich wie sie nur von einem wahren Freund kommen konnten.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mich mit dir zu streiten. Wir haben Arbeit vor uns."

Severus nickte und so begann die erste von vielen Stunden, die er hier sitzen und mit Murlahey die Akten über ihn sichten würde. Sie besprachen Stategien wie sie bestimmte Ereignisse vor Gericht darstellen konnten damit das Gericht überzeugt werden konnte ihn laufen zu lassen. Viel trockener Papierkram, der Severus in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzte. An vieles wollte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er hatte den Zweck seiner Arbeit immer verdrängt. Tat so als sei das alles nicht für den Einsatz an Menschen bestimmt. Wofür die Mittel waren, die er im Labor zusammenstellte wusste er jedoch ganz genau: Der Großteil bestand aus Versuchen mit verschiedenen Nervengiften - einige davon gewannen sie aus der Schlange ihres Chefs -, psychodelische Drogen für Verhöre und natürlich den Medikamenten für Tom Riddle.

„Ich sehe das größte Potential darin, den Richtern deine Rolle als Leibarzt Voldemorts darzulegen. Sie sollen sich nicht zu sehr auf die unschönen Details deiner Arbeiten vertiefen. Stattdessen erläutern wir die Wichtigkeit deiner Nähe und deiner Stellung zum Dunklen Lord. Auch wenn es nicht ganz korrekt ist können wir sie vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass du die ganze Zeit als Doppelagent für Dumbledore gearbeitet hast.", erläuterte Murlahey auf einem ihrer Treffen.

„Du schlägst also vor die Geschworenen anzulügen?"

„Nein, ich schlage vor den gesetzlichen Rahmen zu nutzen, der sich uns bietet."

So konnte man es natürlich auch nennen.

„Du solltest doch wissen wie dehnbar die Auslegung der Justiz ist.", sagte Murlahey auf den skeptischen Blick von Severus.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das neue Ministerium diese Tradition fortführt."

„Das neue Ministerium ist genauso bürokratisch wie das alte. Ohne individuelle Rechtsauslegungen würde diese Regierung genauso zusammenbrechen. Wenn sich jeder ans Gesetz halten würde wären wir gar nicht arbeitsfähig."

„Mit anderen Worten das neue Ministerium ist genauso korrupt wie das alte.", schloss Severus.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht zu laut sagen.", sagte Murlahey warnend.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte man von Politikern schon erwarten? In den letzten 50 Jahren hatten die Magier in Europa drei Regime kommen und gehen sehen. Grindelwald, die paar Jahre unter der Republik-Regierung, die es nicht schaffte demokratische Verhältnisse zu etablieren und Voldemort. Das neue Ministerium konnte kaum schlimmer sein als das.

„Was interessiert es mich? Am Ende sitzen dort die gleichen Geier unter anderem Namen. Bringen wir einfach nur diesen Prozess hinter uns.", antwortete Severus.

Sie widmeten sich wieder ihren Vorbereitungen.

-

Die Zeit bis zum Prozess verging verdächtig schnell. Die Gespräche mit Murlahey waren die einzige Ablenkung in Severus' tristen Gefängnisalltag. Sein Ausflug in die Grube hatte sich bisher nicht wiederholt, auch wenn er andere daran zerbrechen sah. Er konnte Kriegsveteranen und hoch dotierte, ehemalige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter dabei zusehen wie sie die Wachen anflehte sie zu töten, zu foltern mit herkömmlichen Mitteln, hauptsache sie mussten nicht zu den Demonetoren. Ihren Wünschen wurde nicht entsprochen.

Das Ministerium hatte mindestens 300 Prozesstage angesetzt. Severus hoffte inständig, dass er die nicht alle in Askaban aussitzen musste. Immerhin hatten Dumbledore und Murlahey ihm versprochen ihn hier rauszuholen. Er hoffte sie würden sich daran erinnern.

An seinem ersten Verhandlungstag holten die Wachen ihn kurz nach dem Frühstück aus seiner Zelle. Sie legten ihm Handschellen und Fußfesseln an und führten ihn durch das endlose Labyrinth der Gänge von Askaban. Schließlich brachten sie ihn nach draußen zum Fährendock. Der gleiche Weg, den er hineingekommen war. Askaban war komplett magisch abgeschirmt. Man wollte es nicht riskieren, dass mordlüsterne Magier plötzlich wieder ihre Kräfte fokusieren konnten. Auch ohne Zauberstab wären die meisten Insassen noch gefährlich genug gewesen.

Die Fahrt zum Festland dauerte eine knappe Stunde. Dort wartete eine Gruppe in Rüstungen gekleideter Auroren auf sie. Die neue Schutztruppe des neuen Ministeriums. Die Embleme des Commonwealths an den Rüstungen waren mit den neuen Logos provisorisch überklebt worden. Ein M mit einem Zauberstab in der Mitte zierte nun die Schulterteile, doch das geübte Auge erkannte, dass man die alten Rüstungen einfach übernommen hatte.

„Ab hier übernehmen wir den Gefangenen.", sagte einer der Auroren.

Die Gefängniswachen unterzeichneten einen Wisch, den man ihnen hinhielt und kehrten unverzüglich zur Fähre zurück.

„Nummer 66, wir apparieren mit Ihnen ins Gericht. Vor den Richtern werden Sie nur sprechen, wenn sie aufgefordert werden.", sagte der Auror.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Severus koorperativ.

Zwei Auroren packten ihn am Arm und noch bevor er Luft holen konnte riss ihn der Strom der Magie hunderte Kilometer von seinem Standort fort. Kaum eine Sekunde später standen sie in einem Flur aus schwarzem Mamor, erhellt von magischen, blauen Licht. Sie waren im Ministerium. Höchstwahrscheinlich die unteren Ebenen bei den früheren Verhandlungsräumen. Natürlich, sie hatten die Infrastruktur einfach bloß übernehmen brauchen. Das Ministerium arbeitete unter Voldemort schließlich schon höchst effizient.

Im Flur wartete Jason Murlahey. Er nickte den Auroren zu.

„Ab jetzt werde ich mich um meinen Mandanten kümmern."

„Wir wurden angewiesen den Gefangenen weiterhin zu begleiten.", widersprach einer der Auroren.

„Wir sind hier im Ministerium. Außerdem hat mein Mandant nicht die Absicht eine spektakuläre Flucht aus einem schwer bewachten Gerichtsaal voller Auroren und Presse zu veranstalten."

„Die Befehle sind eindeutig, Sir. Außerdem ist er DER Hauptangeklagte. Für ihn gilt Sicherheitsstufe Eins."

Murlahey holte tief Luft, schluckte seine Antwort jedoch hinunter und nickte schließlich.

„Na schön, aber behindern Sie uns nicht."

„Was soll das heißen ich bin DER Hauptangeklagte?", fragte Severus.

„Du bist der Stellvertreter des Dunklen Lords. Man wird dich da drinnen regelrecht bombardieren. Es sind Richter, Angehörige und die internationale, magische Presse anwesend. Das wird wie Krieg."

„Ich war im Krieg.", antwortete Severus lapidar.

„Nicht jeder Krieg wird mit Gewehren und Flüchen geführt. Man wird dir alle Fragen stellen, die sie am Liebsten Voldemort gestellt hätten. Also wappne dich, Severus. Halte dich an unsere Strategie und lass dich nicht zum Sarkasmus hinreisen, dann sollten wir da durchkommen."

„Wer führt die Hauptverhandlung?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Tja, das ist noch so ein Problem. Vielleicht sagt dir der Barthy Crouch etwas?"

Natürlich sagte er ihm etwas. Barthemius Crouch war einer von den wenigen Exilanten, die man auch zu Voldemorts Zeiten gut kannte. Ein knallharter Todesserjäger. Zu Zeiten des Commonwealths war ein enormes Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt.

„Ich vermute das verringert die Chancen, wenn der Richter parteiisch ist."

„Die Öffentlichkeit wollte jemanden der durchgreift.", antwortete Murlahey.

„Die Öffentlichkeit oder das neue Ministerium?", fragte Severus.

„Nenn es wie du willst."

Sie gingen in den Gerichtssaal. Severus hatte die Verhandlungsräume noch nie von innen gesehen. Sie waren aus dem gleichen, schwarzen Marmor wie der Rest der Ministeriums. Gebaut im alten Stil eines Theaters mit dem Publikum auf einer halbrunden, steinernen Tribühne; Angeklagte, Anwälte und Richter den Zuschauern ausgeliefert. Es hatte mehr den Flair eines Ortes zur Zurschaustellung als den eines Ortes, wo Justizurteile gefällt werden sollten. In der Mitte stand das erhobene Podest des Richters. Links und rechts neben ihm saßen die Staatsanwälte. Mitarbeiter des neues Ministeriums, die er nicht kannte.

Barthemius Crouch war ein Mann in den besten Jahren, drahtig, mit akkurat gekämmten Scheitel und Hornbrille. Er trug eine schwarze Robe, ließ sie jedoch offen. Darunter kam Tweetjackett und Krawatte zum Vorschein.

Den obersten Todesserjäger des Widerstandes hatte er sich irgendwie weniger wie einen Bürokraten vorgestellt.

Als Severus den Saal betrat prasselte den Blitzlicht der anwesenden Presse und Rufe aus den oberen Rängen auf ihn ein. Murlahey hatte Recht. Das hier würde der reinste Krieg.

Sie nahmen auf der Anklagebank platz.

„Bitte erheben Sie sich!", sagte einer der Staatsanwälte.

Alle Menschen im Saal erhoben sich.

„Wir sind heute hier um über den folgenden Fall zu verhandeln: Dem Angeklagte, Severus Tobias Snape, wird Beihilfe zum Mord in mindestens 50 Fällen vorgeworfen. Desweiteren war er direkter Vertreter des Dunklen Lord Voldemort, bürgerlicher Name Thomas Marvolo Riddle und hatte Einsicht in nahezu alle Prozesse des Commonwealths der Todesser. Die Anklage pladiert auf die Todesstrafe. Das Wort hat der oberste Richter Barthemius Crouch. Bitte setzen Sie sich."

Severus setzte sich. Er war nervös. Für ihn klang das als sei schon alles entschieden.

„Mr Snape, Sie sind von Askaban hierher gebracht worden, um sich zu den Vorwürfen äußern zu können. Wie lautet ihre Verteidigung?", eröffnete Crouch die Verhandlung.

„Ich berufe mich auf meinen Zeugen Albus Dumbledore", antwortete Severus. „Dem Gericht sollten Akten vorliegen, die bestätigen, dass ich bereits vor dem Verschwinden meines Arbeitgebers empfindliche Informationen an den Widerstand im Orden des Phönix weitergeleitet und mit dessen Führung koorperiert habe."

„Meinen Informationen nach ließ ihre Koorperation länger auf sich warten.", konterte Crouch. „Was veranlasste Sie dazu mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufzunehmen?"

„Ich habe für mich erkannt, dass ich nicht weiter mit jemanden wie Lord Voldemort zusammenarbeiten konnte."

„Bevor oder nachdem Sie anwiesen experimentelle Psychodelika an Gefangenen testen zu lassen?"

„Ich hatte keine Kenntniss über die Anwendung der Mittel, die ich für den Dunklen Lord herstellte. Ich war als sein Leibarzt angestellt. Er hatte mich angeworben damit ich seine Krankheit untersuchte."

Es wurde seltsam Still im Saal. Eine angespannte Stille.

„Welche Krankheit?", fragte Barthy Crouch und blätterte in seinen Unterlagen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er wusste es selbst nicht. Ich und andere Experten konnten nur extreme Veränderungen in seinem Gehirn nachweisen, die offenbar auch sein Denken stark beeinflussten. Ich war lediglich damit beauftragt Medikamente herzustellen und seinen Gesundheitszustand zu überwachen."

„Und trotzdem waren Sie sein Vize."

„Eines kann ich Ihnen und allen Menschen in diesem Saal versichern, der Vertreter von Lord Voldemort zu sein heißt nicht über seine Pläne bescheid zu wissen. Ich wurde nur sehr bruchstückhaft informiert."

„Dennoch steht unter den Anweisungen für die von Ihnen gefertigten Mittel ihre Unterschrift."

„Ich habe die Qualität der Mittel gewährleistet nicht ihren Einsatzort."

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?"

„Ich war lediglich die Waffe. Ich konnte nicht beeinflussen, ob oder wo oder wann sie abgefeuert wird."

Ein Gerichtsdiener brachte einige weitere Aktenordner zu Crouch, der sie sogleich in Augenschein nahm.

„Also sprechen Sie sich jede Verantwortung ab?", fragte Crouch.

„Nein, ich ahnte wozu sie gebraucht wurden, aber ich wusste es nicht. Werfen Sie einem Zauberstabbauer auch vor seine Zauberstäbe wären für hunderte Morde verwendet worden?" Severus ignorierte Murlaheys Tip nicht sarkastisch zu werden. Er wusste in welche Ecke Crouch ihn drängen wollte, aber so würde er das Spiel nicht mitspielen.

Crouch sah ihm fest in die Augen und Severus hielt dem Blick stand. Es war keine Legilimentik im Spiel, nur eine altmodische Willensprüfung.

„Ich werde darauf zurück kommen.", fuhr Crouch fort. „Ich habe soeben Überwachungsdaten erhalten. Wussten Sie, dass sie von Tom Riddle überwacht wurden?"

„Er hat sämtliche Mitarbeiter überwacht. Manche mehr, andere weniger."

„Hat er Ihnen vertraut?", wollte Crouch wissen.

„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis."

„Warum?"

„Weil es absolut unmöglich war heruaszufinden, was Tom Riddle oder Lord Voldemort oder wie auch immer Sie ihn nennen möchten, von einem dachte. Sein körperlicher Zustand wirkte sich rapide auf seinen Geist aus. Mir gegenüber erwähnte er lediglich sich mir wie einem Bruder nahe zu fühlen."

„Also hat er Ihnen vertraut?"

„Vielleicht. Ich kann das unmöglich sagen. Schon gar nicht unter Eid."

Crouch blätterte wieder in seiner Akte. Severus hätte ja zu gern gewusst, was ihm da auf den Tisch gelegt worden war.

„Es gab eine weitere Mitarbeiterin in ihrem Labor. Kathrine O'Connor. Welche Beziehung pflegten Sie zu ihr?"

Severus starrte Crouch an. Er brachte kein Wort heraus. Also hatte Voldemort von ihnen gewusst? Hatte er sie nur am Arbeitsplatz überwacht oder auch darüber hinaus? Er wollte sich das gar nicht ausmalen ...

„Mr Snape?"

„Ich kann auf diese Frage nicht antworten.", sagte Severus.

„Nun Riddle konnte. Er hat sehr genau Buch geführt, was sie beide betraf. Soll ich es erst vorlesem oder sagen Sie es freiwillig?"

„Einspruch!", ging Murlahey dazwischen. „Die persönlichen Beziehung meines Mandanten sind nicht Gegenstand dieser Verhandlung!"

„Abgelehnt! Nicht wenn diese Person weitere Informationen besitzt, die für das Ministerium von Interesse sind.", antwortete Crouch schnippisch.

„Sie können Sie nicht mehr befragen!", sagte Severus und versuchte sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen überwältigen zu lassen. „Er hat sie umgebracht, Euer Ehren, vor meinen Augen! Und bevor Sie fragen, ja, ich habe ab diesem Augenblick den Tod von diesem Bastard herbeigesehnt!"

„Sie haben die Seiten gewechselt, aber erst nachdem er Ihre ... ja, was eigentlich ... Freundin, Partnerin ... umgebracht hatte?" Crouch schlug die Akte zu.

„Meine Beweggründe für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten waren nie ideologischer Natur. Ich war Student und wurde von meinem damaligen Professor an der Uni in Prag für die Betreuung eines speziellen Falls angeworben. Ich wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, um wen es ging. Als ich es erfuhr konnte ich nicht mehr Nein sagen. Denken Sie, was Sie wollen von mir und meinen Beweggründen. Lord Voldemort hat einen einzigen Fehler gemacht. Er hat jemanden getötet, den ich geliebt habe. Noch in der selben Nacht habe ich beschlossen ihn umzubringen und das alles zu beenden. Wenn Sie wollen nennen Sie mich einen naiven Idioten, aber ich lasse mich von Ihnen nicht zum Mörder machen, Mr Crouch! Glauben Sie mir, einen Todesser wie mich finden Sie kein zweites Mal!"

Severus taxierte sich erneut mit Crouch. Sein Gegenüber wandte den Blick ab. Womöglich hatte er mit weit weniger, emotionalen Gründen gerechnet. Geld und Prestige spielten bei Überläufern und Spionen oft eine große Rolle, persönliche Rachegefühle jedoch weniger.

„Ich unterbreche die Verhandlung für zwanzig Minuten.", sagte Crouch.

Unruhe machte sich sogleich in den Rängen breit.

Severus lehnte sich nach hinten und rieb sich die Stirn.

„Das war alles sehr unerwartet.", sagte Murlahey zu ihm.

„Wie ist er an die Aufzeichnungen gekommen?", fragte Severus. „Die hätten mit in Flammen aufgehen müssen."

„Das wüsste ich auch gern.", gab Murlahey zu.

-

Barthemius Crouch hatte sich mit den Staatsanwälten hinter die Kulissen zurückgezogen und beobachtete die heißen Wölkchen, die aus seinem Kaffee aufstiegen.

„Glauben Sie, er sagt die Wahrheit?", fragte der Staatsanwalt. Ein untersetzer Typ mit schwarzen Haar, das langsam graue Strähnen ansetzte. Er rückte seine Drahtbrille zurecht und blätterte in seinem Gesetzbuch.

„Sparen Sie es sich, Cornelius. Für so einen Fall gibt es keine Gesetzesvorlage.", sagte Crouch.

„Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft? Na ja, mehr oder weniger.", fragte Cornelius. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es so simpel sein soll. Wir haben zwar Dumbledores Aussagen, aber wer weiß, was er uns alles auftischt."

„Da wird nichts aufgetischt, Fudge!", ertönte es ungehalten vom anderen Ende des Tischs. Dumbledore war gerade im Geschworenenzimmer erschienen.

„Wenn ich den Stellvertreter von Voldemort einfach so davonkommen lasse zerreist mich die Presse bei lebendigem Leib.", antwortete Crouch.

„Laden Sie mich als Zeugen. Handeln Sie einen Deal mit ihm aus. Tun Sie alles damit er überlebt und freikommt.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Das ist jetzt aber Beeinflussung des Gerichts ...", setzte der untersetzte Magier namens Cornelius Fudge an.

„Haben Sie nicht noch ein paar Akten zu sortieren? Ohne mich gäbe es dieses Tribunal gar nicht. Vergessen Sie also nicht wer ihre Checks zahlt.", brummte Dumbledore. Fudge legte sein Buch beiseite und setzte sich schweigend hin.

„Und was soll das bringen?", fragte Crouch.

„Ich kann ihn öffentlich entlasten. Severus Snape ist eher eine Gefahr für sich selbst als für andere und so ein Platz in Askaban frisst auch so genug Steuergelder."

„Die Öffentlichkeit ...", setzte Crouch an.

„Die Öffentlichkeit wird sich ein paar Wochen erregen und dann werden sie es vergessen, weil anderes in den Fokus rückt.", beendete Dumbledore den Satz.

„Sie verlangen viel.", sagte Crouch.

„Keine Sorge, ich lasse ihn dann nicht unbeaufsichtigt da draußen herumlaufen. Immerhin schuldet er mir jetzt was."

-

Die Pause war vorbei und sie saßen wieder alle an ihren Plätzen.

„Ich rufe Albus Purvical Wulfric Brain Dumbledore in den Zeugenstand.", sagte Crouch.

Severus hob die Augenbrauen. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar warum kein Mensch den alten Magier mit vollem Namen ansprach.

Dumbledore trat vor den Richter. Er trug erneut Anzug und Krawatte und stützte sich auf einen reich verzierten Stock mit dem Knauf in Form eines Löwenkopfes.

„Schwören Sie die Wahrheit zu sagen und nichts als die Wahrheit?", fragte der untersetzte Staatsanwalt an Crouchs Rechten.

„Ich schwöre.", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Mr Dumbledore, in welcher Beziehung stehen Sie zu dem Angeklagten?", fragte Crouch.

„Ich war sechs Jahre lang der Direktor der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Überdies war ich auch sein Lehrer, wie für so ziemlich jeden in seinem Jahrgang. Nach meiner ... chrm ... Entfernung ... als Schulleiter habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Erst als es zum erneuten Kontakt während meiner Festname durch die Todesser kam sind wir uns erneut begegnet."

„Wie sah diese Begegnung aus?", wollte Crouch wissen.

„Ich sollte gefoltert und hingerichtet werden. Mr Snape verabreichte mir jedoch ein starkes Sedativum anstelle einer Giftspritze, wofür ich ihm im übrigen äußerst verbunden bin, und brachte mich in Sicherheit. Er rettete durch seine Tat mein Leben und das vieler Unschuldiger."

„Wie würden Sie den Angeklagten beschreiben?", fragte Crouch.

„Er ist ein äußerst scharfsinniger, junger Mann, der hin und wieder zu einem hitzigen Temperament neigt, wenn man ihn nur genug reizt."

„Halten Sie seine Geschichte für glaubwürdig?", fragte Crouch abschließend.

„Absolut. Ich bitte das Gericht inständig darum Nachsicht zu zeigen. Nicht, weil ich ihm mein Leben verdanke, sondern weil Severus Snape, trotz seiner Verfehlungen, so handelte wie er es tat."

„Danke. Das wäre alles. Sie können den Zeugenstand verlassen.", sagte Crouch. „Wie plädiert die Anklage?"

Der untersetzte Magier erhob sich.

„Cornelius Fudge, erster Staatsanwalt. Wir sind uns darüber einig, dass die Anklage wegen Beihilfe nicht aufrechterhalten werden kann. Aufgrund mangelnder Beweise für oder gegen den Angeklagten plädieren wir für eine Einstellung des Verfahrens."

„Buuuh!"-Rufe aus den oberen Rängen.

„Ruhe!", rief Crouch. „Das ist immer noch eine amtliche Anhörung! Mr Snape, erheben Sie sich!"

Severus und Murlahey erhoben sich.

„Aufgrund mangelnder Beweise erkläre ich das Verfahren gegen Sie als eingestellt!"

„Lügner!", riefen wieder einige aufgebrachte Angehörige. „Was soll das?"

„Verdammt, Ruhe, oder ich werte das als Missachtung des Gerichts!", rief Crouch und wurde lauter. „Hiermit erkläre ich die Verhandlung für beendet!"

Jetzt kamen die Störer im Publikum erst richtig in Fahrt. Sie beschimpften Severus und auch Crouch mit einer kreativen Auswahl an Schimpfwörtern, was dazu führte das der Sicherheitsdienst eingriff, was wiederum zu einer ausgedehnten Prügellei im Publikum führte. Severus blieb jedoch nicht lange genug, um den Ausgang zu beobachten.

Vor der Tür nahmen die Auroren ihm Handschellen und Fußfesseln ab.

„Sie können ihre Sachen beim Asavatendienst im Erdgeschoss abholen. Damit wären Sie entlassen.", sagte einer der Auroren zu ihm.

„Nun, Snape, Sie scheinen das Gericht überzeugt zu haben, mich aber nicht!" Severus erkannte die kratzige, dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. Es war der Auror, der ihn gefangengenommen hatte.

Severus wandte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des vernarbten Mannes mit dem Glasauge und dem langen Ledermantel. Es schien als habe er jetzt noch ein paar Blessuren mehr als noch vor ein paar Monaten.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht ich habe das Gericht überzeugt, sondern jemand mit wesentlich mehr Prestige und Geld.", sagte Severus.

„Dumbledores Spielchen. Ich vertrauen Ihnen nicht, aber ich vertraue Dumbledore und ich respektiere seine Entscheidung, auch wenn ich sie nicht gut finde. Wir wurden uns allerdings noch nicht vorgestellt, Junge." Der Auror streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Alastor Moody."

Zörgernd gab Severus ihm die Hand.

„Mad-Eye?", sagte Murlahey erstaunt. „DER Mad-Eye Moody?"

„Mad-Eye ist für Freunde und Todfeinde reserviert.", gab der Auror zu bedenken. „Aber ja, genau der bin ich und egal, was Sie von mir gehört haben, nicht einmal die Hälfte davon ist wahr."

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Severus.

„Ich soll Ihnen nur von Dumbledore einen schönen Gruß ausrichten und Ihnen sagen, dass Sie sich die nächsten Wochen bedeckt halten sollen. Jetzt da der Prozess für die Öffentlichkeit eher unerwartet ausgegangen ist wird man ein Auge auf Sie haben. Stellen Sie also nichts an."

Der Auror Moody ging ohne weitere Worte zu verschwenden weiter.

„Woher kennst du ihn? Der Name sagt mir nichts.", sagte Severus an Murlahey gewandt.

„Alastor Mad-Eye Moody ist eine lebende Legende. Er führte sämtliche Fahndungslisten gleich nach Dumbledore an."

„Ich hab die Liste nie gelesen. Hat mich nicht interessiert.", gab Severus zu.

„Komm, erledigen wir den Papierkram, dann können wir beide von hier weg."

-

Der Asavatendienst beherbergte sämtliche, privaten Besitztümer der Gefangenen von Askaban. Sie wurden bei Entlassung oder Tod ausgehändigt. Bei Letzteren nur den Angehörigen, soweit vorhanden und erwünscht.

Severus hatte bei seiner Verhaftung nicht viel dabei, weshalb sein Paket auch entsprechend klein war. In einem Umkleidezimmer legte er den Overall ab und zog sich seine Sachen an. Interessanter Weise hatte man sie sogar gewaschen.

Er unterschrieb den Aushändigungsschein. Damit war alles erledigt.

„Weißt du, wo du hinkannst?", fragte Murlahey.

Daran hatte er noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet.

„Ich werde schon klarkommen. Irgendwie."

Jason Murlahey klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Völlig unerwartet.

„Als ich davon hörte, was du getan hast, wollte ich es nicht glauben. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass du zu so einem echten Nazi mutiert bist. Zum Glück hast du mich nicht enttäuscht. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen.", platze es plötzlich aus Murlahey heraus.

„Ich auch nicht.", gab Severus zu.

„Mach das Beste aus deiner Freiheit."

Sie verabschiedeten sich. Distanziert, aber dennoch freundschaftlich.

Jason Murlahey ging wieder seiner Wege, ebenso wie Severus. Ihre Freundschaft war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. Schon damals in Hogwarts. Nun endete Sie wider erwarten nicht, sondern sie lebten einfach weiter ihre verschiedenen Leben. Wer weiß, vielleicht würden Sie sich eines Tages ja doch noch einmal wiedersehen.

Für Severus Snape begann ein neuer Abschnitt in seinem Leben. Einer in dem er viel aufzuarbeiten hatte.


	21. Heimkehrer

Ein halbes Jahr Askaban hatte gereicht, um für Severus die Freiheit als bedrückende Ungewissheit erscheinen zu lassen. Er verließ das Ministerium nur mit den Kleidern an seinem Leib, seinem Zauberstab und der vagen Idee, was er jetzt tun könnte. Den Kopf unten halten, wie es Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Aus der Gesellschaft der Magier zu verschwinden war nicht das Problem. Er hatte das schon einmal getan als er völlig am Ende war und nicht wusste, wie es mit ihm weitergehen würde. Damals hatte er eine Reihe von Entscheidungen gefällt, die sich im Nachhinein als absolute Katastrophen herausstellten. Dieses Mal sollte es anders laufen.

Severus beschloss zunächst nach seiner londoner Wohnung zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und er hatte noch Zutritt, was er nach 6 Monaten der kompletten Abwesendheit jedoch kaum glaubte.

Die Wohnung war, wie er vermutet hatte, mittlerweile weitervermietet worden. Allerdings hatte der Vermieter die wenigen Sachen, die er besaß in einem Karton im Keller verwahrt. Severus zahlte ihm zwanzig Pfund aus Dank dafür.

In dem Karton befanden sich eine Reihe von Büchern, Anziehsachen und natürlich seine alte Armeejacke und die Stiefel. Er stopfte alles in seinen Rucksack. Die Jacke zog er über. Sie hatte wenigstens etwas Vertrautes.

Der nächste Schritt wurde schwieriger. Was tun? Wo untertauchen? Es schien für ihn am Besten von Magiern besuchten Orten den Rücken zu kehren. Anders als für viele andere Zauberer hatte er kein Problem damit als Muggel zu leben. Viele Dinge waren für ihn natürlich. Er gebrauchte seinen Zauberstab nur, wenn es nicht anders ging. Außerdem vermied er es so nachverfolgbare Spuren zu hinterlassen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund drängte es ihn zurück zu dem Ort, wo alles begonnen hatte. Zurück nach Hause, nach Bristol. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur sehen, was sich in den Jahren, die er fort war verändert hatte. So setzte sich Severus in den nächsten Zug nach Südengland. Bristol war eine kleine Küstenstadt wie es so viele in Britannien gab. Hier war er aufgewachsen. Zwischen dem Geruch von Fisch und ölverschmierter Industrie.

Es kostete ihn all seine Überwindung zu dem Haus seines Vaters zurückzukehren. Nachdem er aus dem Bus in seiner Straße ausgestiegen war tiegerte er noch mindestens eine Stunde an der Haltestelle hin und her bevor er den Mut aufbringen konnte zu seinem alten Zuhause zu gehen. Es weckte so viele Erinnerungen; Gute wie Schlechte. Er hatte es im Streit verlassen und nun wusste er nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er seinem Vater wieder gegenüberstand. Damals, vor vier Jahren, war er wütend auf so ziemlich alles und jeden gewesen. Mittlerweile war er gereifter. Er hatte den Krieg gesehen, das Leid und den Schmerz von Tod und Verlust erlebt. Damals war er ein wütender, verstörter Teenager gewesen, der nach dem Tod seiner Mutter mit fast niemanden mehr klar kam. Heute war er ein gebrochener, junger Mann, der nicht wusste, was die Zukunft noch bringen würde.

Sein früheres Zuhause war ein klassisches Mehrfamilienhaus mit kleinem Garten im schlichten, englischen Stil. Er hatte hier viel Zeit verbracht. Severus betrat das Grundstück und sah sich um. Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Er stand einen Augenblick vor dem Haus. Die Furcht packte ihn, doch er überwand sich und ging zur Tür. Das Haus hatte nur noch eine Familie, die hier wohnte. Seine alte Nachbarin, die immer so viele Katzen hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Vielleicht war sie mittlerweile gestorben oder im Altersheim?

 _T. & S. Smith_

Severus konnte sich vage erinnern, dass sein Vater noch einmal geheiratet hatte. Es war gut möglich, dass er seinen Nachnamen abgelegt hatte, um so seine Erinnerungen loszuwerden. Severus war nicht allein gewesen mit seinem Schmerz, doch er wollte es damals nicht sehen.

Er klingelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Es dauerte bis sich im oberen Stockwerk ein Fenster öffnete. Eine Frau lehnte sich heraus. Sie hatte rotes Haar, dass sie sich zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte.

„Suchen Sie jemanden?", fragte sie.

„Es tut mir leid, ich war lange nicht mehr hier. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich in der Hausnummer irre, aber wohnte hier mal ein Tobias Snape?"

„Warten Sie einen Augenblick, ich komme nach unten.", sagte die Frau und verschwand aus dem Fenster.

Eine Minute später öffnete sie die Haustür. Die Frau war in den mittleren Jahren, trug ein ausgewaschenes T-Shirt und Jeans.

„Warum wollen Sie etwas über Tobias wissen?", fragte sie ohne Umschweife.

„Wohnt er noch hier?", fragte Severus, um etwas Zeit zu schinden. Er fühlte sich plötzlich ganz unwohl in seiner Haut.

„Wer sind Sie?"

„Ich ..." Severus rang mit sich. „Ich bin sein Sohn."

Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich erstaunt.

„Oh mein Gott!" Sie schlug die Hände vor ihren Mund. „Ja, jetzt sehe ich es. Er hat mir Bilder gezeigt."

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte Severus.

„Natürlich. Tobias ist oben."

Severus nickte und ging an ihr vorbei ins obere Stockwerk. Er kannte sich hier immer noch aus, schließlich hatte er siebzehn Jahre hier gelebt.

„Ich hoffe das wird kein Schock für ihn.", sagte Severus mehr zu sich selbst als zur Frau seines Vaters.

„Er hat oft von dir gesprochen.", antwortete sie.

„Das glaube ich, schließlich war ich eine riesige Nervensäge."

Severus ließ ihr den Vortritt. Tobias sollte schließlich nicht gleich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen.

„Susan, wer war denn das?"

Ein Mann in den mittleren Jahren kam um die Ecke in den Flur. Er war groß und hatte die Statur eines Holzfällers mit einem breiten Kreuz und muskulösen Armen. Sein Gesicht war nach wie vor groß und kantig und die grauen Strähnen in seinem Haar waren mehr geworden. Wie früher trug er Jeans und T-Shirt, ohne viel Raffinesse. Dennoch sah man ihm an, dass er älter geworden war, sogar rapide. Offenbar hatte ihm das alles mehr zugesetzt als es Severus für möglich gehalten hatte.

Sein Vater, Tobias Snape, (oder Smith, wie er jetzt hieß) blieb aprupt vor ihnen stehen. Er starrte seinen Sohn an als sei er einem Geist begegnet.

„Hallo, Dad.", unterbrach Severus die quälende Stille.

Tobias brachte nach wie vor kein Wort heraus. Er blickte seine Frau an, die jedoch nur hilflos zurücksah.

„Wie?", kam es schließlich über Tobias Lippen.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei." Etwas besseres fiel Severus leider nicht ein.

Die Augen seines Vaters wurden glasig als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Ohne jede Vorwarnung stürzte er sich auf Severus und umarmte ihn so fest wie es nur Eltern tun konnten.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren.", schluchze Tobias.

Severus fiel es schwer auf diesen emotionalen Ausbruch zu reagieren. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht, dass er ihn anbrüllte und fortschickte? Nein, das war nicht seine Art gewesen. Tobias hatte nie viel gebrüllt, selbst damals nicht als Severus sich wirklich unmöglich benahm.

Sein Vater ließ von ihm ab und wischte sich die Augen.

„Warum nach all der Zeit?", fragte Tobias mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen." Severus steckte die Hände in die Jackentasche und sah zu Boden. „Hast du noch Kontakt zu ... den anderen?"

„Du kannst es vor ihr sagen. Sie weiß bescheid.", sagte Tobias. „Wenig, Severus. Ich wollte das alles vergessen."

„Ich habe schlimme Sachen gemacht.", gab Severus zu, blickte seinen Vater aber nicht an. Er wagte es nicht. „Vielleicht hast du in der Zeitung davon gelesen."

Tobias ging auf seinen Sohn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was hast du angestellt?"

Severus hob langsam den Blick und sah in das furchtsame Gesicht seines Vaters. Nach alldem wollte er mit jemanden darüber reden, aber er hatte entsetzliche Angst davor. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Ich habe Menschen umgebracht. So viele ... ich sehe sie nachts in meinen Träumen."

Er raufte sich das Haar, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu weinen wie selten zuvor. In den letzten Jahren hatte er alles in sich hineingefressen. Nie durfte er Schwäche zeigen. Immer mit einer Maske auf dem Gesicht, zu jeder Zeit. Jetzt war der Augenblick in dem er sie sinken ließ und alles, was er dahinter verborgen hatte auf ihn einströmte.

Tobias nahm ihn in den Arm und strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Alles wird gut."

„Nein! Nie mehr!", schluchze Severus, das Gesicht in der Schulter seines Vaters vergraben.

„Was immer du getan hast, es wird seinen Grund gehabt haben."

Es dauerte mindestens eine Stunde ehe sich Severus langsam wieder beruhigte. Er saß in der Küche und starrte in die Tasse mit Schwarzen Tee, die Tobias ihm gemacht hatte. Sie schwiegen sich an. Severus liefen stille Tränen das Gesicht hinunter, die er jedoch kaum bemerkte. Seine Gedanken waren völlig wild durcheinander, verknotet in seinem Gehirm. Ein einziges Wirrwarr aus Emotionen, Angst, Schuld und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

„Weißt du, was dein Großvater zu mir gesagt hat als ich ihn als Junge fragte wie es in Deutschland war?", durchbrach Tobias ihr schweigen. Er saß ihm gegenüber. Ebenfalls mit einer Tasse Tee.

Severus blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war die Hölle. Die Nazis hatten ihn angeschossen und seine Kameraden hielten ihn für tot. Sie hatten ihn bereits in das Massengrab gelegt als er aufwachte und sich durch die Leichen nach oben arbeitete." Tobias lehnte sich nach vorn. „Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, Severus, und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Du brauchst Zeit. Vielleicht den Rest deines Lebens. Aber ich werde dich nicht verurteilen. Es war Krieg. Das wissen wir beide. Wegen dieses Krieges habe ich Eileen verloren und deshalb bist du gegangen."

Severus wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre tot."

„Daran darfst du nicht einmal denken!", sagte Tobias scharf.

Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stützte sich mit der Stirn auf die Hände.

„Hast du einen Ort zum Übernachten?", wollte sein Vater wissen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dein Zimmer ist noch so wie du es verlassen hast. Ich habe es in den Jahren nicht über mich gebracht es auszuräumen."

„Ich werde nicht bleiben.", antwortete Severus.

„Wo willst du dann hin?", fragte Tobias, der offenbar gehofft hatte, sein Sohn würde wenigstens für eine Weile wieder einziehen.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, mir wird schon etwas einfallen."

Tobias griff nach Severus' Hand.

„Mach bitte nichts unüberlegtes!"

Dafür konnte Severus wirklich nicht garantieren.

Severus hielt es nicht aus bei seinem Vater. All das Mitleid, was er ihm zuteil werden ließ machte es für ihn nur noch Schlimmer.

Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte keine Bleibe und keine Ahnung wohin er gehen sollte. Sich bedeckt halten, hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Tz, der hatte gut Reden.

Severus saß im Pub die Straße runter und versuchte seinen Kummer in allerhand Spirituosen zu ertränken. Er hatte einfach alles verloren, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte und er war Schuld daran. Am Liebsten hätte er den Wirt nach einem Küchenmesser gefragt und sich damit die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten, doch er widerstand der Todessehnsucht für den Moment. Betrunken wäre das ohnehin keine gute Idee.

Stattdessen wank er den Wirt heran.

„Nog einäm."

„Du kriegst nix mehr, Junge.", sagte der Wirt.

„Isch hab dog gaum wos gedrungän."

„Nix da. Du kannst doch kaum noch sitzen."

„Stimbd jar nüsch!", sagte Severus und rutschte von seinem Stuhl. Er schwankte durch den Raum zur Tür.

„He, du schuldest mir noch Zeche!", rief ihm der Wirt hinterher. Severus winkte ab und stampfte mit wackligen Beinen im Zick-Zack durch die Tür.

Es war ihm gleich, ob er ihm was schuldete. Er würde diesen Ort hinter sich lassen. Bristol rief zu viele Erinnerungen in ihm hervor. Severus machte sich auf dem Weg zum Bus, doch er kam nicht weit. Nach einigen Metern sank er auf die Knie und übergab sich.

Vielleicht hatte der Wirt ihm gerade im richtigen Augenblick aus dem Pub gescheucht?

Severus wischte sich den säuerlichen Schleim vom Mund und versuchte aufzustehen. Mit wackligen Schritten quälte er sich vorwärts.

Ein helles Licht von der anderen Straßenseite blendete ihn. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, stolperte vorwärts. Zu spät erkannte er, dass er das wohl besser nicht getan hätte. Das quitschen von Reifen, danach ein Aufprall auf Metall. Severus schleuderte es nach hinten und schlug mit dem hinterkopf auf den Asphalt. Ab diesem Augenblick erinnerte er sich an nichts mehr.


	22. Wiedererwachen

Vorsichtig öffnete Severus Snape die Augen. Grelles Licht schlug ihm entgegen. Um ihn herum herrschte Hektik. Sanitäter in neongelben Jacken und Krankenschwestern in grünen Kitteln konnten seine Augen verschwommen erhaschen.

Sie schoben ihn durch die Notaufnahme irgendeines Krankenhauses. Severus fielen die Augen wieder zu. Er war zu benommen, um Schmerzen zu fühlen. Oder es lag am Mophium, dass sie ihm über einen Katheder am Arm in den Körper pumpten.

Was genau vor der Kneipe passiert war konnte er nicht mehr sagen, doch dass er jetzt in der Notaufnahme lag war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.

Severus fielen die Augen wieder zu und er versank erneut in der schwarzen Leere der Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als Severus die Augen endlich wieder öffnete war es Nacht. Er wusste nicht wie lange er weg war. Neben ihm gaben medizinische Apperate behaarlich in regelmäßigen Abständen ein Piepen von sich. Durch Katheder an seinen Armen wurde ihm Morphium zugeführt. Er fühlte sich schrecklich.

„Hallo, Severus."

Severus schreckte zusammen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass hier noch jemand war. Am Fenster stand im schwachen Licht der Geräte eine Krankenschwester. Sein Blick war verschwommen. Er konnte sie nur schemenhaft wahrnehmen.

„Bitte?" Severus' Stimme war rau und kratzig als hätte er ewig nichts mehr getrunken.

„Schon komisch, dass wir uns ausgerechnet so wiedersehen."

Die Schwester wandte sich zu ihm um und stellte sich neben sein Bett. Nah genug, dass sie ihn erkennen konnte. Severus stockte der Atem. Er erkannte sie, doch er brachte kein Wort heraus.

Sie sah noch immer so aus wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte: Kurzes, rotbraunes Haar, eine zierliche Gestalt und trotzdem strahlte sie eine ungebrochene Standhaftigkeit aus.

„Jenny.", krächtze Severus schließlich.

Sie nahm seine Hand und besah die Tätowierung an seinem Arm. Obwohl sie eine Nichtzauberin war wusste sie genau wofür das Symbol stand. Sie ließ ihn los und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Severus nahm all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Es tut mir leid."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern ging aus dem Zimmer.

Severus wusste es nicht einzuordnen. Die Begegnung mit ihr hielt ihn die gesamte Nacht wach. Es war in der Tat seltsam, dass sie sich so wiedersahen. Auf der einen Seite fühlte er wie es sein Herz mit Glück erfüllte sie endlich wiederzusehen, doch auf der anderen spürte er auf den tiefen, zerreisenden Schmerz, wenn er daran dachte wie sie sich bei ihrer letzten Begegnung getrennt hatten. Wie er sie ohne Erklärung im Stich gelassen hatte. Er wollte es ihr erklären - und hoffte, sie würde zuhören.

Am Tag darauf bekam er Jennifer jedoch nicht zu Gesicht. Die Ärzte erklärten ihm, dass er mit einem Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und einigen Prellungen davongekommen war und beim nächsten Mal sich gefälligst ein Taxi rufen sollte. Sie behielten ihn die gesamte Woche zur Beobachtung da. Jenny sah er in dieser ganzen Zeit nicht.

Vielleicht hatte sie andere Schichten, sagte sich Severus andauernd. Er hoffte, dass es sich nicht nur um eine Halluzination gehandelt hatte. Das wäre in der Tat ein schwerer Schlag für ihn, wo er doch die ganze Woche darüber nachgegrübelt hatte wie er ihr alles am Besten erklärte.

Als man ihn am Abend entließ wartete Jennifer vor dem Krankenhaus mit ihrem Auto. Sie trug eine Motorradjacke und Jeans.

Ja, so hatte er sie in Erinnerung.

„Steig ein.", sagte sie und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Severus tat wie befohlen, traute sich jedoch nicht etwas zu sagen. Sie fuhr mit ihm vom Krankenhausgelände und in die Stadt hinein. Sie schwiegen sich an.

Jenny parkte das Gefährt vor einem Neubaublock und stieg aus. Severus folgte ihr. Sie stiegen die Treppen des Blocks in den dritten Stock hinauf bis zu einer Wohnung an dessen Klingelschild „Franco" stand.

Severus trat ein. Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Ich kann dir alles erklären.", sagte Severus schließlich.

„In aller Ruhe.", antwortete Jennifer sie wies ihn in der kleinen Neubauwohnung Richtung Küche. Es war eine kleine Küchenzeile mit einem noch kleineren Tisch an dem es schon zu Zweit beinahe zu eng war.

Severus setzte sich.

„Tee?", fragte Jenny. Fast wie in alten Zeiten.

„Also ich ..."

„Schwarz, zwei Stück Zucker, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Severus schwieg. Ihr Gedächtnis war gut.

Als sie den Tee fertig hatte setzte sie sich zu ihm an den viel zu kleinen Küchentisch.

„Es ist lange her, Severus."

„Ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll.", antwortete er völlig aufrichtig. „Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir aufrichtig leid tut. Es war nicht richtig, was ich damals getan habe."

Jennifer verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich habe dich lange gehasst, weißt du.", begann Jennifer ungerührt. „Sag mir nur eines; warum bist du gegangen? Das war immer die Frage auf die ich nie eine klare Antwort hatte."

„Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Ich dachte, wenn ich alle meine Verbindungen kappe, dass euch dann nichts passiert. Ich war so blöd. So blöd! So blöd!"

Severus schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht. Er schämte sich für alles, was er getan hatte. Und das so sehr, dass er sie nicht ansehen konnte.

„Es tut mir alles so leid." Severus nahm die Hände wieder herunter. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das alles rückgängig machen."

„Weißt du, ich ...", begann Jennifer, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Mama?"

Severus wandte sich zur Tür um. Dort stand ein kleiner Junge in einem roten Schlafanzug, der ein blaues Plüschschaf in der Hand hielt. Severus stockte der Atem. Das konnte doch alles nicht sein! Der Junge hatte kurzes, rabenschwarzes Haar, dunkle Augen und Gesichtszüge, die ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkamen.

„Mama, wer ist das?", fragte der Knirps.

Jennifer ging zu ihm hin und schaffte ihn wieder ins Bett. Als sie zurück kam sah sie Severus' erschrockenes Gesicht.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Kind hast.", versuchte Severus' seine Angst zu überspielen.

„Severus ..."

„Darf ich fragen, wer sein Va ... obwohl, vergiss es. Das geht mich nichts an. Ich sollte lieber gehen."

Sie hielt ihn fest als er sich erheben wollte und sah ihm fest in die Augen.

„Severus, du bist sein Vater."

Jennifers Worte hallten in ihm wie ein endloses Echo wieder. Er war was?

Severus' Knie wurden weich und er rutschte in seiner halb aufgestandenen Pose an der Wand hinunter. Er wurde ohnmächtig.

Severus' erwachte auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Jennifer hatte ihm mit einer Wolldecke bedeckt, ihm Schuhe, Hose und Jacke ausgezogen. Eines musste man ihr lassen, das mit der Krankenschwester konnte sie gut.

Severus' setzte sich auf. Warum hatte sie ihm nicht erzählt, dass sie schwanger war? Gott verflucht, warum nicht?!

Jennifer kam ins Wohnzimmer. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel ihm gegenüber.

„Können wir reden?", fragte sie.

„Warum hast du mir es nicht erzählt?", fragte Severus.

Jennifer schwieg, sah ihm nicht in die Augen.

„Ich ... ich hätte es nur wissen müssen. Ich wäre hier geblieben, wenn ich nur gewusst hätte ..." Severus' Stimme bebte. Einmal mehr musste er mit seinen Tränen kämpfen.

„Wärst du das wirklich?", fragte Jennifer schneidend.

Es schmerzte ihn soetwas von ihr zu hören.

„Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Selbst als ich fort war.", offenbarte er. „Ich war leider nur zu dumm, um zu sehen, dass ich ein Idiot war als ich gegangen bin."

Jennifer erhob sich und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie nahm seine Hand.

„Empfindest du noch etwas für mich?", fragte er sie direkt. Er musste es einfach wissen.

„Nach dir kam noch der eine oder andere, aber es war nie das Gleiche."

Sie blickten sich an. Severus liefen stille Tränen die Wange herunter. Er wischte sie weg. Jennifer nahm ihn in den Arm, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatte, wenn er traurig war. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und begann zu heulen wie ein Baby. All die Zeit hatte er seine Liebe, seine Emotionen tief in sich vergraben, nun brach alles aus ihm heraus. Er war endlich wieder Zuhause.

Severus ließ sie los und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte er.

„John.", antwortete Jennifer. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Okay." Severus hielt inne. Für das Folgende nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen. „Falls du mich noch haben willst, dann musst du wissen was ich getan habe. Ich will nicht mehr lüge, Jenny. Ich will meinen Frieden machen."

Jennifer nickte und so begann er zu erzählen - von der Armee, dem Krieg, seiner Zeit als Riddles Stellvertreter, von dem was er getan und zu verantworten hatte, von seinem Verrat, von Askaban, ja sogar von Kathrine erzählte er ihr. Jennifer hörte geduldig zu, fragte ab und zu nach. Er konnte nicht sagen, was sie über ihn dachte. Severus war selbst viel zu aufgewühlt.

„Hast du sie geliebt?", fragte Jennifer nachdem er geendet hatte.

„Ja.", gab Severus zu. „Aber wie du schon sagtest, es war eben nicht das Gleiche."

Jennifer umarmte ihn.

„Ich verzeihe dir.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Ich möchte, dass du bleibst."

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Severus.

„Ja." Sie nickte entschlossen. „Es wird Zeit, dass du deinen Sohn kennenlernst."

Die Nacht verbrachte Severus auf dem Sofa. Es wäre trotz allem seltsam für ihn gewesen mit ihr in einem Bett zu schlafen. Außerdem konnte er ohnehin nicht schlafen. Severus dachte die ganze Zeit über seine unerwartete Vaterrolle nach. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung wie soetwas ging. Genauso wenig war er sich im Klaren darüber, wie er mit dem Jungen umgehen sollte. Er war in sowas einfach nicht gut.

Jennifer stand bereits sehr zeitig auf, da sie ins Krankenhaus musste. Sie zog John an. Alles sehr routiniert. Severus hingegen stand auf dem Flur und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Bleibt der Mann jetzt bei uns?", fragte John, der auf einem Hocker im Bad stand damit er das Waschbecken erreichen konnte. Jennifer antwortete ihm etwas, aber Severus konnte es von hier aus nicht verstehen.

Jennifer machte das Frühstück, aß schnell etwas, machte ihren Jungen fertig und schaffte ihn vor der Arbeit noch in den Kindergarten. Das was Eltern eben so taten. Oder Mütter.

Severus hingegen fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper in einem falschen Leben. Als sei er aus der Zeit gefallen, durch die Dimensionen hinweg in ein anderes Zeitalter.

Er war den Tag über allein in der Wohnung. Die ersten Stunden verbrachte er grübelnd und tigerte immerzu auf und ab. Schließlich reichte es ihm und er sah in Jennys Bücherregal. Severus fand eine ganze Ecke nur mit Ratgebern für Mütter und Schwangerschaft. Er zog einige der Bücher heraus. Die waren zwar für Frauen, aber vielleicht stand da ja doch etwas drin, dass ihm weiterhalf. Er blätterte darin herum. Es ging um Atmung und Gymnastik, Stillzeiten, Babybrei und Windeln. In keinem der Bücher wurde erklärt wie das mit dem Eltern werden so war. Also so rein emotional. Stattdessen gab es seitenlange Abhandlungen über die richtige Zusammensetzung von Babynahrung. Severus fand das ja alles andere als hilfreich. Vielleicht war das bei Frauen doch anders? Schließlich bekamen sie ja die Kinder. Der männliche Anteil war genau genommen nur fünf Minuten schweißtreibender Arbeit. Dennoch wälzte er den lieben, langen Tag lang Jennifers Bücher. Die Hoffnung, dass er doch noch etwas Brauchbares finden würde starb bekanntlich zuletzt.

Am Nachmittag kam Jennifer mit John zurück. Sie blickte belustigt auf die im Wohnzimmer ausgebreiteten Bücher. Severus legte eine Unschuldsmime auf.

„Bist du etwa schwanger?", fragte sie ihn lapidar.

„Oh, ich hoffe nicht.", gab Severus ebenso lapidar zurück.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa und nahm seine Hand.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das wird von ganz alleine."

„Sicher?", fragte Severus unsicher.

„Sicher.", antwortete Jennifer.

Severus blieb bei Jennifer. Aus einer Woche wurden schnell mehrere Monate. Da gab ihnen jedoch Zeit sich erneut kennenzulernen, sich zu entdecken. Auch gab es Severus Zeit, um seinem Sohn näher zu kommen. Der Junge war verdammt keck. Immerzu führte er was im Schilde und man musste ständig aufpassen. Angeblich soll Severus als Kind genauso gewesen sein. Wie der Vater so der Sohn? Er hoffte nicht.

Obwohl er ihre gemeinsame Zeit genoss schlief Severus noch immer auf dem Sofa. Er spürte wie sein altes Verlangen nach Jennifer ihn immer wieder antrieb. Sie küssten sich. Umarmten sich. Mehr aber nicht. Severus fühlte sich zeitweise wieder wie ein verliebter Teenager, der sich noch nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er mit seiner Flamme in der Nacht durchbrennen wollte oder nicht.

In all den Wochen sah er keine einzige Eule. Dumbledore schien sich Zeit zu lassen. Seinetwegen hätte er auch gar nicht mehr auftauchen müssen. Severus war es recht wie es jetzt war. Er war wieder daheim bei der Familie, die er wollte. Keine Magier, keine Kämpfe, keine Lügen. Einfach nur sie drei.

Anders als vielen anderen Zauberern fiel es Severus nie besonders schwer als Muggel zu leben. Er brauchte seinen Zauberstab nicht auf Teufel komm raus im Alltag. Für ihn war die Magie erin simples Werkzeug, geschaffen für die Arbeit und den Krieg, nicht jedoch für irgendetwas anderes. So kam es auch dazu, dass er mit Jennifer abends mit einem Bier vor dem Fernsehr saß. Sie sahen sich gerade die Nachrrichten an. Wieder einmal ging es um die Massendemonstrationen gegen das Regime in Ostdeutschland. Für jeden Unterdrücker war es einmal an der Zeit abzutreten. Völlig egal, ob er Magie benutzen konnte oder sich lieber auf schießende Grenzposten verließ.

Jennifer schaltete die Kiste aus, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und küsste ihn innig. Er kannte diese Art Kuss. Er hieß, dass sie mehr wollte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist.", sagte Severus.

„Wovor hast du Angst?" Jennifer nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, strich über seine Bartstoppeln am Kinn.

Ja, wovor hatte er Angst? Severus wusste es nicht. Es war ja nicht so, dass er in den letzten Wochen nie auch so empfunden hätte, doch er hatte es sich immer wieder verkniffen. Sein Verlangen nach ihr unterdrückt. Es war ein Neuanfang und er wollte nicht wieder alles falsch machen.

Jennifer erhob sich und nahm seine Hand.

„Komm einfach mit."

Ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken folgte er ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Kaum, dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte fielen sie übereinander her. Sie hatten das viel zu lange unterdrückt.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, während sie einander auszogen. Severus stand nackt und voller Lust vor ihr, zog sie an sich heran. Er küsste ihren Hals, knaberte an ihre Ohr, glitt mit seinen Händen zu ihrem Hintern hinab. Sein mittlerweile steifes Glied presste sich an ihren Bauch.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er ihr zu und liebkoste ihre Brüste.

Jennifer fasste ihn an den Händen und zog ihn auf das Bett. Sie setzte sich auf ihn, jedoch ohne ihn eindringen zu lassen. Ihre Hände massierten seinen Penis, während sie ein Kondom aus dem Nachttisch holte und ihm überstriff. Severus setzte sich auf, küsste sie, glitt mit seiner Zunge ihrem Hals entlang und packte ihren Hinter. Er legte Jenny auf den Rücken und drang voller Genuss in sie ein. Es erfüllte ihn nach so langer Zeit wieder mit ihr zu schlafen. Es war als würde eine längst vergessene Erinnerung geweckt. Sie hatten beide nicht vergessen, was dem jeweils anderen gefiel. Es war vielmehr eine Auffrischung. Wie ein altes Rezept mit einigen, neuen Zutaten.

Jenny umklammerte seine Hüfte mit ihren Beinen und gab sich völlig seinen Bewegungen hin. Sie packte seine Schultern, zog sich noch näher an ihn heran. Sie sahen sich beide fest in ihre lusterfüllten Gesichter und küssten sich immer wieder während ihres Aktes, der von Minute zu Minute hemmungsloser wurde. Sie stöhnten, gaben sich einander hin. Severus packte ihren Hinter und hob ihn an damit er tiefer in sie dringen konnte. Jenny hielt sich an seinen Armen fest, stöhnte im Einklang mit seinen Bewegungen. Severus befand sich wie in Trance. Sein Körper hingegen war Teil einer einzigen Extase. Seine Hände glitten immer wieder über Jennys Brüste, spielten mit ihnen bis er schließlich im Moment seines Höhepunktes einen Schrei ausstieß.

Sie sahen sich an und lachten. Severus wusste gar nicht, wann er das letzte Mal gelacht hatte. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf Jennifer sinken und verweilte noch einige Minuten in ihr. Sie strich ihm durch sein Haar, berührte ihn sanft.

Severus erhob sich schließlich von ihr und legte sich neben sie. Sie küssten und streichelten einander. Lange noch tauschte sie Zärtlichkeiten aus bis sie der Schlaf übermannte.

Für Severus war es fast wie früher. Der Sex mit ihr war für ihn immer etwas Besonderes gewesen. Es war für ihn inniger als mit Kathrine. Zwar hatte er sie auch auf seine Weise geliebt, aber es blieb oft nur Sex, den er immer gut von allem anderen trennen konnte. Jennifer hingegen war dort, wo sie immer sein sollte; in seinem Herzen.


	23. Epilog

Severus wachte am nächsten Morgen durch ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe auf. Er öffnete die Augen und sah einen rotengoldenen Vogel auf dem Fensterbrett. Jennifer lag an Severus' Seite und brummte unzufrieden in Anbetracht des Krachs.

Er erhob sich wiederwillig und trabte nackt zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Der Phönix gehörte Dumbledore. Der alte Magier hatte ihn schon während seiner eigenen Schulzeit in Hogwarts besessen.

Severus nahm ihm den Brief aus dem Schnabel und der Vogel flog davon.

 _Severus,_

 _treffen Sie mich in meinem alten Büro in Hogwarts. Ich habe einiges mit ihnen zu besprechen._

 _Albus_

„Was ist los?", fragte Jennifer müde.

„Dumbledore will mich sehen.", sagte er.

„Was will er?"

„Wenn ich das bloß wüsste."

Severus knüllte den Zettel in seiner Hand zusammen und setzte sich zu Jenny, die auf der Bettkante lag. Sie strich ihm mit den Fingern sanft über den Schenkel. Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern, hoffe ich.", sagte Severus.

Er erhob sich, um sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. Danach machte er das Frühstück für sie drei. Jennifer kam wenig später in die Küche. John schlief heute erstaunlich lange, aber er hatte manchmal solche Phasen.

Nach dem Essen schnappte er sich den Zauberstab und apparierte nach Hogsmead. Das Dorf sah genauso verschlafen aus wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Severus stampfte den schlecht ausgebauten Weg hinauf zum Schloss. Vor der Pforte hielt er inne. Es war lange her, dass er dieses Tor verlassen hatte. Es war seltsam wieder hier zu sein.

Severus machte sich auf dem Weg zum Büro des Direktors. Er kannte den Weg noch in- und auswendig. Die Tür stand offen. Drinnen warteten Minerva McGonagall und der Auror Mad-Eye Moody. Dumbledore hatte hingegen bereits wieder seinen angestammten Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch eingenommen. Er trug wieder sein weites Gewand, dass er schon früher als Schulleiter getragen hatte.

„"Ah, Severus. Sehr gut.", sagte Dumbledore als er den Raum betrat.

Der alte Magier erhob sich und ging auf die Gruppe vor seinem Schreibtisch zu.

Minerva und der Auror beäugten ihn skeptisch. Dumbledore hingegen begrüßte ihn mit höflichen Handschlag.

„Warum dieses Treffen?", kam Severus gleich zur Sache.

„Haben Sie hin und wieder Zeitung lesen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein.", antwortete Severus.

Es war wahr. Er hatte sich die letzten Monate komplett aus der magischen Welt verabschiedet. Das galt auch für alle Arten der Nachrichten aus der Magierschaft.

„Peter Pettigrew wurde in London von Sirius Black ermordet.", bellte Moody.

„Was?", fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Sie haben schon richtig gehört.", setzte Moody nach.

„Black sitzt in Untersuchungshaft und das Ministerium lässt niemanden zu ihm.", erläuterte Dumbledore. „Für ihn können wir im Augenblick nichts tun, aber es zeigt, dass immer noch viel Hass in der Luft ist."

„Und was kann ich da tun?", fragte Severus.

„Gar nichts. Sie sind aus einem anderen Grund hier, aber so wie das Ministerium gerade in Aufruhr ist kann es nicht schaden, wenn wir auf das Wissen eines Insiders zurückgreifen können.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Wofür? Voldemort ..."

Minerva zuckte zusammen.

„Ach, kommen sie! Dieses Du-weißt-schon-Wer macht jetzt doch keinem mehr Angst! Er ist tot! Das haben Sie selbst gesagt. Irgendwann werden es auch die letzten seiner alten Freunde begriffen haben.", antwortete Severus genervt.

„Ich sagte, dass wir es vermuten. Die Zerstörung in Godrics Hollow sprach dafür, doch wir hören immer wieder Gerüchte von geschnappten Todessern, dass sie nicht glauben, dass er tot ist.", erläuterte Dumbledore.

„Sie und ich haben gesehen, was für Typen hinter Tom Riddle hergerannt sind. Für sie war es ein echter Schock. Noch in Askaban wollten einige von denen einen Krieg anzetteln. Ich sag Ihnen was, es ist vorbei. Und ich bin fertig mit dieser ganzen Scheiße! Endgültig!"

„Nichts ist endgültig.", sagte Dumbledore. „Das am Allerwenigsten."

„Na schön, aber selbst wenn er noch lebt und so eine Explosion überlebt hat - was ich für äußerst unwahrscheinlich halte -, dann weiß ich immer noch nicht, was das alles mit mir zutun hat."

„Sie wissen doch von der Prophezeiung, die Mrs Trelawney gemacht hat.", brummte Moody.

Ah, jetzt wurde ihm klar worum es ging.

„Sie glauben diesen Quatsch doch nicht!"

„Severus!", fuhr ihn Minerva an.

„Was? Ich habe noch nie an sowas geglaubt. Riddle war abergläubig bis ins Mark, aber ich nie."

„Tom Riddle glaubte, dass die Prophezeiung auf Harry Potter zutraf.", begann Dumbledore. „Und falls er nicht tot ist, dann wird er wieder versuchen ihn zu töten."

„Na und?", fragte Severus.

„Na und?!" Dumbledore verlor jetzt die Geduld mit Severus. „Harry Potter wäre dann der erste und einzige Mensch auf diesem Planeten, der nicht nur einen Todesfluch überlebt hat, sondern auch derjenige ist, der Voldemort im Falle seiner Rückkehr aufhalten könnte."

Severus steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte er darauf noch sagen?

„Sehen Sie es mal pragmatisch, junger Mann.", begann Mad-Eye Moody. „Der Junge ist für uns von extremen, propagandistischen Wert. Er ist für viele bereits jetzt eine Legende. Wenn er stirbt - durch wen auch immer - ist das ein herber Schlag für alle, die sich den Todessern in den Weg gestellt haben."

Jetzt kamen sie endlich zur Sache. Warum konnte das Dumbledore nicht gleich sagen, sondern musste noch ewig von seiner Prophezeiung schwurbeln? Oder glaubte der Alte da etwa wirklich dran?

„Also muss jemand auf ihn aufpassen.", schloss Severus. „Und wer soll das sein? Moment ... Nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage!"

„Sie haben beide Seiten gesehen, Severus. Und Sie sind von uns allen der, sagen wir, unauffälligste.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Können Sie da nicht einfach ein paar Auroren hinschicken, die das übernehmen?"

„Der Junge muss fern von alldem aufwachsen. So normal wie möglich. Momentan ist er noch in guten Händen bei seiner Verwandtschaft. Sobald er jedoch alt genug ist, um nach hogwarts zu gehen brauchen wir jemanden, der ihn hier im Auge behält.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Und was ist mein Part dabei?", fragte Severus.

„Es ist ganz einfach, ich stelle Sie als Lehrer hier in Hogwarts ein."

Severus schlief bei diesem Satz das Gesicht ein. Er sollte ... was? Das wurde ja immer lächerlicher!

„Minerva, was haben Sie ihm gegeben?", fragte Severus sie mit allem gebotenen ernst.

„Es ist unser ernst, Severus.", pflichtete Minerva ihrem Chef bei.

„Das ist lächerlich! Verrückt! Ich als Lehrer! Ich bitte Sie!", rief Severus entsetzt. „Was soll ich denn für ein Fach geben? Soll ich den Kindern beibringen wie man Profikiller wird?"

„Sowas ähnliches.", antwortete Minerva.

„Die Schule soll nächtes Jahr wieder ihren Betrieb aufnehmen und Professor Slughorn hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er in den Ruhestand gehen will. Somit wäre eine Stelle für Zaubertränke frei.", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Hört sich das eigentlich nur für mich nach totalem Wahnsinn an?", fragte Severus und blickte sie alle drei nacheinander an.

„Professor Snape.", verkündete Dumbledore in feierlichem Ton.

Severus prustete los. Allerdings schienen Dumbledore und seine Vize es sich ernsthaft in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben ihn zum Lehrer zu machen.

„Und wenn ich ablehne?"

„Das werden Sie nicht.", sagte Dumbledore und legte ein gefährliches Lächeln auf.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

„Weil es sonst sein könnte, dass das Ministerium ihren Fall wieder aufrollt.", sagte Dumbledore zuckersüß.

Aha, also lief alles auf gute, alte Erpressung hinaus.

„Na schön.", lenkte Severus ein. „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie man soetwas macht."

„Das kriegen wir hin.", versicherte ihm Minerva.

Severus hatte da ja so seine Zweifel.

„Sehr gut." Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. „Minerva, der Vertrag."

Minerva zog einen mehrseitigen Vertrag aus der Tasche und gab ihn Severus.

„Moment, ich unterschreibe nichts, was ich nicht vorher gelesen habe."

Severus nahm den Vertrag und las ihn durch.

„Blah blah ... Mhmm, 4000 Galleonen, nicht übel ... Blah Blah ... Moment Mal! Die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei übernimmt keine Haftung für Verbrennungen, Verätzungen, Verstümmellungen, AUSWEIDUNGEN!?"

„Ah, Severus, Sie dürfen das nicht so ernst nehmen, was in solchen Verträgen steht.", sagte Minerva und winkte ab. „In meinem steht auch, dass nicht auf die Sessel haaren soll."

Sie drückte ihm eine Feder in die Hand.

„Ich muss aber nicht zufällig mit meinem Blut unterschreiben?", fragte Severus sicherheitshalber.

Dumbledore und Minerva würdigten das mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

„Ich frage nur. Bei meinem letzten Arbeitsvertrag hatte ich ein bisschen Pech mit dem Kleingedruckten, wissen Sie.", antwortete Severus.

„Unterschreiben Sie einfach.", drängte Minerva ungeduldig.

Severus unterschrieb.

„Warum habe ich bloß das Gefühl, dass ich das noch höllisch bereuen werde?"

Er drückte die Feder samt Vertrag Minerva in die Hand und verließ das Büro. Severus musste jetzt unbedingt eine rauchen.

Er holte sein halbvolles Päckchen Marlbaros aus seiner Jackentasche und stecke sich eine an. Severus rieb sich die Stirn. Professor Snape ... wie das schon klang! Total dämlich! Aber wenn Dumbledore jedes Einstellungsgespräch so abzog, dann wurde ihm jetzt so einiges klar.

„Oh nein, damit fangen Sie hier gar nicht erst an." Minerva kam um die Ecke.

Sie schnappte ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund und trat sie aus.

„He!"

„Auf dem Schulgelände war schon immer Rauchverbot. Erinnern Sie sich?"

„Tz!", machte Severus.

„Sie sind jetzt eine Person mit Vorbildwirkung."

„Slughorn durfte auch immer seine Pfeife rauchen.", gab Severus zurück.

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Glauben Sie, er hat die nur ausgepackt, wenn wir nicht hingesehen haben?" Severus holte eine weitere Zigarette aus der Schachtel und ignorierte Minervas Gesicht, dass ihm sagte, dass sie ihm am Liebsten einen Verweis gegeben hätte - so wie früher.

„Tun Sie uns allen bitte einen Gefallen und machen Sie es nicht schwerer als es ist. Ich weiß, Sie lieben ihre Starrköpfigkeit."

„Pah, bis vor einer Stunde wusste ich noch nicht einmal, dass ich ein verfluchter Lehrer bin!"

„Sie denken bestimmt Albus will Sie für irgendetwas bestrafen.", sagte Minerva. „Aber wissen Sie, Sie sind der Einzige, der für einen Job wie diesen in Frage kommt."

„Andere hätten sich bestimmt drum gerissen.", entgegnete Severus giftig.

„Genau deshalb haben wir Sie ausgewählt. Sie kommen nicht in Versuchung mit Potter zu posieren oder dergleichen. An Sie denkt niemand, wenn es ernst wird."

„Ist das jetzt eine Art Kompliment?", fragte Severus.

„Es ist eine Chance für einen Neuanfang für Sie, Severus. Nutzen Sie sie."

Minerva klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr. Oh, und besorgen Sie sich ein paar seriösere Klamotten."

Sie deudetete auf seine Armeejacke und die Stiefel.

„Sie glauben gar nicht wie seriös ich wirken kann, wenn ich will."

Minerva lächelte ihn an und ging davon.

Das war es also. Severus Snape, der Lehrer. Von allen Berufen, die er für geeignet hielt war dieser es am Allerwenigsten.

 **Die Geschichte geht weiter in**

„ **REQUIEM - 1. Akt: Die Rückkehr der Finsternis"**


End file.
